Escapology
by alima21
Summary: ¡¡Advertencia! slash y mgreg, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Gira en torno al septimo año de Harry. Voldemort está muerto. Severus tiene a Harry en casa por navidades y todo se complica... Es una Traducción, la autora "Cha-Cha chica" TERMINADO
1. Que peculiar

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Advertencia: NO SIGAS LEYENDO A MENOS QUE PUEDAS TOLERAR EL SLASH Y MPREG  
  
Oye, ahí, si todavía sigues por aquí, bienvenido a mi fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, todo es mío....Alan Rickman es mi esclavo de amor y Jasón Isaacs es mi juguete favorito. lol. Sinceramente, si fuera dueña de algo ¿estaría haciendo esto por diversión y no por dinero? Creo que no.  
  
N/A. Este es mi primer intento de fic Slash y un poquito de Mpreg (dijo poquito por la cantidad de tiempo que le dedico a eso) SS/HP, aunque puede pasar un tiempo para que estos dos se junten. En algún momento aumentará hasta ser un fic R. No les diré más. Por favor, léanlo y dejen review.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
QUE PECULIAR.  
  
Severus Snape acechaba a través de los pasillos de la casa familiar, con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que había decidido ir a visitar la finca heredada de sus parientes y el maldito chico Potter se le había unido. Ordenes de Dumbledore. El maestro de pociones resopló. El viejo tonto. Voldemort había sido derrotado apenas unas semanas antes del asueto navideño, así que era definitivamente seguro que Potter se quedara dondequiera que quisiera. Había elegido la escuela, y el Director se había negado. Otro bufido escapó de Severus. Potter se veía definitivamente aterrado ante la idea de ser alejado de allí.  
  
Sin embargo, no era esto lo que apelaba al lado oscuro del sentido del humor de Snape, o mejor, a su cinismo interno. Era la noción de que él y Potter, de alguna manera, se había convertido en neutrales uno con el otro durante los meses que precedieron a la batalla final. De hecho, a la sazón, Severus consideraba al chico como alguna clase de confidente, y había pensado que él lo había estado viendo con la misma luz, debido al constante tiempo compartido analizando los planes de la batalla y las tácticas del enemigo y cosas así. Obviamente, pensaba, no era lo que revelaban las súplicas frenéticas del chico para que lo enviaran a cualquier lugar, el que fuera, excepto con Snape...., no era lo que esperaba.  
  
Sin embargo, el viejo ladino lo había obligado. Partiría de Hogwarts y pasaría el asueto de Navidad con Severus. Ninguno de ellos pudo descifrar POR QUÉ. Era el chico que se rehusó a morir al final del año escolar. Faltaban apenas cinco meses para la graduación. Casi era un adulto legal. Esto, simplemente, no era lógico.  
  
Así que aquí estaban, ambos quedándose en la Mansión Snape.  
  
Con un mínimo de conversación, el profesor de pociones le había mostrado a Harry los alrededores de la finca y luego lo condujo a una habitación de huéspedes y le indicó lo que debía hacer si deseaba llamar a un elfo doméstico o al propio Severus. Eso había sucedido cuatro días antes. El muchacho había permanecido desde entonces en su habitación saliendo solamente para comer cada cierto tiempo.  
  
Snape suspiró. No culpaba al muchacho por querer permanecer recluido. Apenas hacía un mes que había perdido a sus amigos y profesores a manos de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. La chica Weasley había sido la primera en perecer, luego el tal Finch de Hufflepuff. La casa de Severus también había sufrido pérdidas, principalmente los Mortífagos de séptimo, pero nada lo había sacudido más que la pérdida de Draco Malfoy. Él había sido uno de los pocos Slytherins del lado de la 'luz'.  
  
Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, y se detuvo al escuchar un gemido. Se giró y frunció el ceño en dirección de la habitación de Potter. Pasaron unos segundos antes que otro gemido amortiguado viniera de detrás de la puerta. Frunció el ceño más profundamente. Si el muchacho estaba auto-complaciéndose en SU habitación…….sus pensamientos se detuvieron nuevamente al escuchar un grito salir de la habitación.  
  
Se acercó velozmente a la puerta y esperó a que algo, lo que fuera, le diera algo de base para irrumpir dentro del recinto. Otro gemido le indicó que Potter estaba experimentando dolor y no placer, y Snape no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado.   
  
Golpeó en la madera.   
  
-¿Potter?- llamó-. ¿Está todo….bien ahí?  
  
Hubo un momento de duda y luego:  
  
-Ahh...sí…..estoy, urghh….- otra pausa- Todo está bien- Como si esto no fuera suficientemente convincente, su respuesta fue aderezada con otra corta exclamación de dolor.  
  
-Potter- trató nuevamente Snape- No dudaré en echar abajo la puerta.  
  
Un gemido del interior de la habitación siguió a esta declaración, entonces se escuchó la voz del chico, sonando tremendamente frustrada y bordeando el pánico.  
  
-Diablos, Severus. Es...toy...bien.  
  
Ante el uso de su primer nombre Snape se puso alerta. Potter solo lo había usado en momentos de verdadera camaradería. Cuando estaban completamente serios y se habrían uno al otro. Además su tono......que significaba todo esto? Tenía que entrar  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta.  
  
La vista que lo recibió lo dejó paralizado.  
  
Ahí estaba pot…..Harry, retorciéndose de dolor sobre la cama, la sangre empapando la parte baja de su cuerpo, con todo y pantalones, filtrándose hacia las sábanas. Estaba sin camisa y sujetándose el abdomen. Saliendo de su estupor, Severus corrió al lado del joven. Miró sus ojos, que estaban atados por el dolor y el terror.  
  
-Sev...-siseó Harry- Te dije…..  
  
-Es evidente que estás de cualquier forma menos bien, Harry.  
  
El salvador del mundo mágico gritó una vez más por el dolor, antes de clavar sus ojos en los de su profesor, las lágrimas a punto de escapar.  
  
-Detente- le rogó- Aléjate.  
  
Severus, pensando que el quebrado hombre ante él sufría algún tipo de encantamiento que le había salido mal o algo similar, movió su varita:  
  
-Finite Incantatum  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron completamente mientras el encantamiento desaparecía.  
  
Había tenido razón. Harry estaba bajo un hechizo. Un encantamiento para ocultar, precisamente.  
  
Al menos ahora sabía de dónde venía toda esa sangre. Tragó fuerte.  
  
Harry Poter, El-Chico-Que-Vivió, estaba en ese momento derrumbado sobre la cama, en la agonía de dar a luz. Luchando por guardar la impresión que inundaba su pecho, se obligó a si mismo a ayudar al muchacho. No le hizo ninguna pregunta personal, pero formuló las respuestas en su mente.  
  
Ahora tenía más sentido el extraño comportamiento de Harry. Su alejamiento de todos. El modo en que frenéticamente imploró a Dumbledore que lo dejara solo en Navidad. El modo en que se había aterrado durante la batalla final, mientras un rayo caía cerca de él.....obviamente quería evitar que el resto del mundo lo descubriera.  
  
Luego que otra contracción hubo pasado, Severus se encontró mirando directamente en los ojos de Harry  
  
-¿Alguien lo sabe?  
  
El joven sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas tratando de escapar.  
  
-Na....nadie. Y….yo creo que esto es anormal.  
  
-No…..no puedo decir que sea común...- el hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza tristemente- Pero a veces ocurre.  
  
-He leído los malditos libros, ¿vale? He investigado. No es normal.....-Un corto, cínico bufido salió de sus labios- Pero bueno, nunca he sido capaz de ser 'normal'. ¿Qué podía esperar?  
  
Snape tragó nuevamente, comenzando a formular su respuesta, pero fue detenido por otro aullido de dolor que salió por la boca de su alumno. Hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta que el proceso iba demasiado adelantado para tener tiempo de aparecerse. Parecía que la única oportunidad que tenían Harry y su hijo estaba en sus manos.  
  
Esta no era una situación prometedora. Pero, ¿acaso alguno de ellos tenía otra elección?  
  
Continuará....  
  
N/T: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? Dejar reviews convuestra opinión, por favor... 


	2. Sentir

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traducción: Alima  
  
Advertencia: NO SIGAS LEYENDO A MENOS QUE PUEDAS TOLERAR EL SLASH Y MPREG  
  
Oye, ahí, si todavía sigues por aquí, bienvenido a mi fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, todo es mío....Alan Rickman es mi esclavo de amor y Jasón Isaacs es mi juguete favorito. lol. Sinceramente, si fuera dueña de algo ¿estaría haciendo esto por diversión y no por dinero? Creo que no.  
  
N/A: La mayoría me ha preguntado sobre quien es el otro padre. Lo descubrirán en un capítulo o dos. En estos momentos me estoy debatiendo sobre cómo responder a eso. Tengo varias maneras diferentes para escribirlo.....pero, en fin, sólo puedo escoger una. Veremos cuál es la que los personajes eligen. Todo lo que puedo decirles es que no voy a jugar con ustedes a adivinen quien es el padre. El argumento va a girar en torno al presente y no alrededor del pasado (aunque habrá algún que otro flashback lol)  
  
Alguien me preguntó cuándo fue concebido el bebé. Pienso que hacia el final del sexto año, durante la primera o segunda semana de vacaciones. De nuevo, dependiendo de quién decida al final que sea el padre, en estos momentos no puedo decirles con certeza.  
  
Ahora, gracias por su paciencia y que comience la función.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
SENTIR  
  
-Harry- lo engatusó Severus, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo de la cama- Harry, voy a ayudarte a superar esto.....  
  
El joven sacudió la cabeza terminantemente.  
  
-¡No!- protestó, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras se escurría aún más arriba- No puede.  
  
A pesar de la situación, Snape enarcó una ceja  
  
-Potter, sugiero que dejes de decirme qué es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer y me permitas ayudar. Eso, claro, a menos que planees morir en el parto y dejar a tu bebé sin ti.  
  
Okey, quizás eso no había sido la mejor ocurrencia para decir. A juzgar por el modo en que Harry había palidecido ante sus palabras, Severus no lo dudó ni por un segundo.  
  
Suavizándose lo más posible, suspiró:  
  
-Lo lamento, Harry. Sé que es difícil para ti- el joven rehusó mirarlo a los ojos- Y quizás bastante incómodo.....pero en este momento soy todo lo que tienes- hizo una pausa- E intento que ambos sobrevivan.  
  
El hombre en la cama apenas asintió, permitiendo que Severus le quitara los pantalones y los boxers con magia; luego colocó una sábana limpia sobre él. Le indicó que se enderezara y abriera las piernas y que respirara del mismo modo en que lo hacían las mujeres en las películas muggles. El chico apenas captaba la información que le suministraba el otro hombre. Estaba concentrado, en vez de eso, en el dolor y la humillación de la situación.  
  
Severus, mientras tanto, gentilmente le explicaba a Harry lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que más bien lo estaba explicando para su propio beneficio. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde que estudiara Medicina Mágica y Biología. Estaba tratando de refrescar su mente sobre lo que tenía que hacer.. Miró al joven, para verificar que toda la sangre era la habitual en un embarazo masculino. Ésta era una consecuencia de la formación de un canal de parto temporal. Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Nunca había asistido en un parto, no de una mujer, y definitivamente tampoco de un hombre. Retrocedió hasta colocarse en una posición más cómoda y le informó a Harry que la ubicación y dilatación estaba casi completa.  
  
Tragó fuerte, esto no iba a ser fácil para el salvador del mundo mágico. De hecho, aunque el haber usado encantamientos para ocultar no perjudicaron al padre ni al niño, había provocado que la actual labor de parto fuera más difícil y dolorosa que en un embarazó masculino 'normal'. Claro que, si Harry se había informado en los libros, algo que ya había admitido, debía haber entendido y aceptado esta situación.  
  
Las siguientes horas pasaron insoportablemente lentas para los dos hombres, con Harry gritando y llorando la mayoría del tiempo, aferrándose a la cubrecama con cada contracción, mientras Severus intentaba mantener su calmada y estoica resolución, tranquilizando al joven diciendo que todo iba a salir bien, y el niño iba a nacer por si mismo.  
  
Es innecesario decir que una vez el penoso proceso hubo concluido, y el agudo grito del pequeño perforó el aire, fue imposible determinar cuál de los dos hombres estaba más aliviado. Severus esperó a que Harry se recuperara del alumbramiento antes de entregarle al lloroso bebé. Una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras observaba a la pegajosa, manchada y roja criatura que se retorcía entre sus brazos frenéticamente, empujando sus rechonchas piernas.  
  
Convocó un paño y una pequeña vasija, y lavó cuidadosamente al bebé de los restos de sangre y desechos, antes de lanzarle un encantamiento de luz para asegurarse que el canal respiratorio estaba limpio, así como el resto de su organismo. Una vez satisfecho al comprobar que el niño estaba limpio y saludable, lo rodeó con un material más cálido, sin importarle que fuera el jersey que se había quitado durante el parto.  
  
Los ojos de obsidiana miraron al joven sobre la cama.  
  
-Felicitaciones, señor Potter- le dijo suavemente- Ella es muy inteligente. Sabe como usar sus pulmones adecuadamente.  
  
Una expresión dolorosa cruzó el rostro de Harry mientras Snape se acercaba, transportando cuidadosamente a la bebé.  
  
-Deténgase- ordenó, girando el rostro- No.....no puedo verla.  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja, mirando a la aún rosada y llorosa niña que se retorcía en sus brazos.  
  
-Honestamente, Potter, todos los bebes son feos cuando nacen- comentó inexpresivo- Le aseguro que luego cambian- entornó los ojos- Aunque no estoy muy seguro si no serán sólo cuentos de las esposas o......  
  
-Profesor Snape- gruñó Harry, sabiendo exactamente lo que intentaba hacer Severus- Deténgase. No quiero ver eso.  
  
-"Ella", Potter- lo corrigió Severus; al darse cuenta que la táctica de distraer la atención del otro con un poco de humor había fracasado, se sintió frustrado-. Su hija, de hecho- se acerco, todavía tendiéndole la llorosa criatura.  
  
El padre de la bebé se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza:  
  
-No puedo.....lo veré a él. Cada vez que la vea.....siempre será él.  
  
Suspirando, el profesor de pociones bajó la vista al bulto entre sus brazos. Ella tenía una mata de pelo oscuro brotando en lo alto de su cabeza. Esto no le daba pista. Y a menos que cambiara su rostro pronto, el cabello era lo único que la distinguía.. Ante esto, preguntó:  
  
-¿A quién?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. Severus retrocedió, la mini-Potter continuaba retorciéndose y gritando entre sus brazos. Decidiendo que Potter podría ser mas cooperativo luego de pasar algún tiempo a solas, con un poco de suerte durmiendo, se giró y regresó a la cocina. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era preparar algo de leche para bebe y dársela a la pequeña.  
  
Transformó un cojín en una cuna de mimbre, colocando cuidadosamente a la recién nacida en ella. Luego tomó los ingredientes y los mezcló en cantidad suficiente para llenar un tetero. Esta era otra cosa que había aprendido unos veinte años antes. Una vez que la temperatura fue satisfactoria, transformó una taza en un tetero. Alzó a la bebe, la acomodó en el pliegue del codo de su brazo izquierdo y le ofreció el alimento con el derecho.  
  
La niña era, como es natural, bastante quisquillosa. No importa cuanto tratara, Severus Snape no lograba que la pequeña Potter bebiera. Estaba a punto de dejar que pasara hambre, cuando se dio cuenta que ella no debía entender lo que él quería. Presionando nuevamente la tetilla contra los delgados labios, Snape maldijo su monólogo interno, luego maldijo a la mocosa por ser tan testaruda y luego se maldijo nuevamente a si mismo por su estupidez.  
  
Lanzando un largo y sufrido suspiro, se dedicó a arrullar a la bebé en un intento por tranquilizarla aunque fuera por un momento, apenas lo suficiente para que tomara el tetero que agitaba delante de ella. Por supuesto, no sabía hablar de 'cosas de bebé' o nada parecido, así que mejor le contaba sobre las pociones o cualquier tema semejante de los que pacientemente enseñaba a todos los estudiantes de primer año.  
  
Después de unos momentos, su plan empezó a funcionar. Los fuertes lamentos se transformaron en llantos, que a su vez se convirtieron en sollozos atenuados y por fin en leves gemidos. La bebé alzó la vista, en un intento de enfocar el origen de la voz. Otra pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de Severus mientras colocaba la tetilla del biberón en la boca de la pequeña, tomando ventaja de su silencio. Para su alivió, la niña succionó al instante, obviamente famélica luego de todos esos condenados gritos.  
  
Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, lo justo para observar cómo bebía, su pequeño puño frotando el pecho de él. La pequeña tenía unos luminosos ojos azules, pero esto era común en los recién nacidos y en su mayoría cambiaban de color en los meses siguientes.  
  
Habría que observarla cuando creciera.  
  
Un momento, ¿por qué tenía tales pensamientos? Esta no era su niña. ¿Y Potter? Lanzó un bufido de burla. Prefirió no pensar en eso.  
  
El delgado y húmedo sonido de la bebé dejando ir la tetilla del biberón sacó a Severus de su ensoñación, y bajo la vista para observar que se había tomado todo el contenido del biberón. Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente divertido, levantó a la adormilada criatura hasta su hombro y dio unos golpecitos en su espalda, haciendo que botara los gases para prevenir la acidez, indigestión o cualquier dolencia similar que pudiera afectarla.  
  
Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando eruptó sobre su hombro antes de sucumbir al sueño.  
  
"Vaya, esto es perfecto" pensó Severus con sarcasmo, regresando la bebé a su cuna y quitándose la camisa. Tranquilamente lanzó un áccio para conseguir otra limpia, así como una vieja túnica. Entonces se sentó a trabajar, cortando mágicamente la túnica en pedazos para luego transformarlos en numerosas piezas para bebé. Se aseguró de crear una cantidad razonable de pañales, aunque internamente planeaba comprar una variedad de pañales muggle a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.  
  
Una vez que hubo terminado, sacó cuidadosamente a la bebé de la cuna, junto con su jersey, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. La vistió tan rápida y cuidadosamente como le fue posible, asegurándose que estuviera lo bastante abrigada en el trajecito que le había colocado, antes de regresarla a su cuna temporal.  
  
El maestro de pociones bostezó, antes de lanzar una mirada al reloj. No se asombraba de estar exhausto; esto había comenzado a primeras horas de la mañana. Otro bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba la cuna y se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, colocó la bebé a un lado, y se hundió en su cama, saboreando la suavidad de las cobijas y la almohada. Iba a dormir por unos minutos  
  
~*~  
  
El sonido de un lloriqueo se introdujo en los sueños de Severus, regresándolo a la realidad de la vida. Abrió los ojos con cansancio, tratando de identificar qué era el sonido exactamente y de dónde venía. El sonido era increíblemente similar al llanto de un bebé, pero eso era imposible considerando que no había ningún bebé en su vida, en especial en su mansión familiar......  
  
Entonces el recuerdo de los eventos ocurridos el día anterior impactó contra él, haciendo que saltara de su cama y caminara hacia la cuna. Allí estaba, la pequeña Potter, agitando los brazos y su rosado rostro dando vueltas mientras sus gritos iban en aumento. La levantó, notando de inmediato que necesitaba ser cambiada y probablemente comer una vez más.  
  
Lanzó una mirada al reloj mientras llevaba a la bebé a la cocina, donde había dejado todos los suministros. Apenas había conseguido tres horas de sueño y ahora el sol empezaba a aparecer sobre el horizonte, iluminando la mansión con una especie de resplandor etéreo.  
  
Colocando la formula sobre la estufa para calentarla, llevó a la pequeña a la sala, negándose a cambiarle el pañal en la mesa de la cocina. Cuidadosamente se sentó en el piso, extendiendo ante él una vieja manta que había tomado antes de bajar las escaleras. Coloco la criatura que seguía gritando y procedió a quitarle el pañal manchado, cambiándolo por uno limpio y vistiéndola de nuevo. Desechó el pañal sucio, decidiendo con más fuerza comprar los pañales desechables muggles.  
  
Suspirando una vez que hubo terminado se levantó, abrazando contra su pecho a la ahora limpia y seca bebé. Regresó a la cocina, probando la temperatura de la fórmula y ofreciéndosela a la pequeña, orando porque esta vez la tomara sin pelear. A juzgar por sus intermitentes chillidos, dudó de que eso fuera posible.  
  
Al menos, pensaba para si mismo mientras utilizaba la misma táctica de la noche anterior, cuando terminara esta terrible experiencia, la pequeña Potter sabría más sobre pociones que el mismo Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry abrió los ojos atontado mientras la luz del sol lo golpeaba en el rostro. Después de uno o dos momentos de no sentir la presión del bebé sobre la vejiga, o sus patadas, entró en pánico. Entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior invadió sus sentidos y cerró los ojos, deseando que lo que acababa de pasar fuera sólo una pesadilla, esperando contra toda esperanza que al abrir los ojos se encontrara en su cama de Hogwarts, terminando su sexto año.  
  
Por supuesto, cuando abrió los ojos, éste no era el caso  
  
En lugar de eso estaba acostado en una cama en casa de Snape, las sábanas y la parte baja de su cuerpo manchados con su propia sangre. Se obligó a levantarse, dirigirse al baño y prepararse una ducha caliente, estremeciéndose ante el dolor cada vez más frecuente. Después de meses de transportar al bebé en su interior, se sentía repentinamente estéril, y su canal de nacimiento temporal se estaba cerrado nuevamente, lo cual era la fuente de la mayor parte del dolor.  
  
Una vez bañado y vestido, abrió la puerta del baño, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con su maestro de pociones.  
  
-Harry- el hombre lo saludó en un tono de voz entre serio y compasivo-. Creo que necesitamos hablar.  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
Nota de las Traductoras: Hola a todos. Esperamos que les siga gustando el fin. Queremos informarles que, siempre que causas ajenas no nos lo impidan, actualizaremos la traducción todos los viernes. Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
Snivelly: : No te preocupes, pronto sabrás de quien es el niño. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Launigsiae: Gracias de parte de la escritora y de las traductoras lol  
  
Isis Lucciano: No sabemos, será que a las escritoras les gustan los niños. No te preocupes por el parto, mira que lo peor viene después y sino fíjate en los apuros que pasó el pobre Severus en este capítulo.   
  
Sabry: Que bueno que te guste. En este capítulo está la respuesta (bueno, más o menos lol) a tu pregunta  
  
Nabiki: Al menos te dio curiosidad. Sigue leyendo, verás que te gusta. Gracias por lo de la redacción.  
  
Claw: Tú eres de las mías (habla Ali) yo también amo a Severus. Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Alym: Que bueno que te emocionaras. Esperamos que nuestra traducción cumpla tus expectativas. La historia original lleva 14 capítulos y está a punto de terminar. Gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes, no pensamos bajar la calidad de la traducción.  
  
Integrachan: Nos alegra que te guste la historia. Muy pronto sabrás quien es el padre, paciencia (incluye sonrisa maquiavélica)  
  
Txiri: Pues aún no te podemos decir de quien es el niño (es que somos muuu malas), pero pronto lo sabrás. Gracias por escribir.  
  
Nynia: Ojalá y te siga gustando la historia y sobre quien es el padre, muy pronto lo sabrás.  
  
Yuee: Le daremos tus felicitaciones a la escritora y como podrás ver en la nota de traducción, esperamos poder actualizar todos los viernes. Gracias por leerlo.  
  
Calipso: Esperamos que aún te queden uñas, aunque todavía persiste la intriga de quien es el padre, y no lo vamos a decir (¿verdad que somos malas?) Pero no te preocupes, pronto.....pronto.....  
  
Besos a todas y nos vemos la semana que viene. 


	3. Algo hermoso

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia: NO SIGAS LEYENDO A MENOS QUE PUEDAS TOLERAR EL SLASH Y MPREG  
  
Oye, ahí, si todavía sigues por aquí, bienvenido a mi fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, todo es mío....Alan Rickman es mi esclavo de amor y Jasón Isaacs es mi juguete favorito. lol. Sinceramente, si fuera dueña de algo ¿estaría haciendo esto por diversión y no por dinero? Creo que no.  
  
A/N. Este es mi primer intento de fic Slash y un poquito de Mpreg (dijo poquito por la cantidad de tiempo que le dedico a eso) SS/HP, aunque puede pasar un tiempo para que estos dos se junten. En algún momento aumentará hasta ser un fic R. No les diré más. Por favor, léanlo y dejen review.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
ALGO HERMOSO  
  
Luchando contra la urgencia de decirle al hombre que no tenían nada de que hablar, Harry asintió en silencio. Echó un vistazo hacia la cama, donde un elfo doméstico retiraba las sábanas.  
  
-Lamento eso- murmuró, haciendo un gesto hacia el elfo y su tarea.  
  
-La lencería de cama es la última de mis preocupaciones- contestó Severus, esperando el golpe- Ella va a necesitar un nombre y a su padre.......  
  
Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No puedo....  
  
-Demonios, Potter- espetó el hombre mayor, antes de hacer una pequeña concesión- Sí, es un momento difícil para usted, posiblemente más difícil de lo que yo pueda imaginar, pero necesita enfrentarlo. Ella no es algo que pueda evitar hasta que se sienta más cómodo con lo que sea que lo esté molestando- suspiró, agregando- ¿Qué pasó con el valor y la nobleza Gryffindor?  
  
Los verdes ojos perforaron a los negros  
  
-La habilidad Slitheryn para protegerse cuando hay problemas y tensión tomó el control.  
  
-Absolutamente.  
  
Transcurrió otro periodo de tenso silencio entre ellos, antes que Harry decidiera hablar.  
  
-¿Entonces ya lo ha aclarado?- Severus elevó sus cejas confuso. El joven sonrió, ligeramente asombrado- Esto si es una sorpresa. El gran e inteligente Severus Snape no puede colocar juntas todas las piezas del rompecabezas.  
  
Sin permitir que lo que apuntaba el joven lo distrajera de la importancia de la situación que tenía entre manos, Snape sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Tristemente, es obvio que no soy tan inteligente como cree, y hay unos cuantos detalles que me gustaría saber.....  
  
-Cómo ¿quién demonios se tiró al Chico-Que-Vivio?- replicó Harry mordaz- Sólo mírela, Severus. Mírela y dígame que no es obvio. Dígame que a pesar de ser una bebé regordeta y de piel sonrosada, no puede ver el inicio de los finos pómulos. O los ojos azul pálido, prácticamente grises.  
  
Severus se mordió el labio, acababa de obtener su respuesta.  
  
-Malfoy- murmuró quedamente, pero lo bastante alto como para que Harry se quebrara frente a él.  
  
El hombre joven hizo una mueca mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Severus cerró los ojos, intentando definir qué debía hacer a partir de ahora. No era precisamente del tipo de persona que abrazaría a Harry y lo consolaría. Sin embargo, éste tampoco era el típico escenario.  
  
-Harry- le habló con una ternura que parecía extraña viniendo de sus labios- Draco....no te obligó, ¿verdad?  
  
Los ojos esmeralda del Gryffindor se ensancharon con horror, y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.  
  
-No.…- bufó- él y yo…..bueno, tuvimos......fue algo mutuo. Sólo sexo. Sin ataduras emocionales..... - ante esto se derrumbó nuevamente.  
  
-El no sabía, ¿no es así?- el joven guardó silencio y la frustración de Severus creció ligeramente. Después de todo, era del conocimiento general que no era un hombre paciente. Especialmente en asuntos de importancia- ¿Harry?  
  
El otro alzó la mirada lentamente.  
  
-No....no hasta la batalla final- aclaró su garganta, tratando de detener sus sollozos para poder explicarse- O, al menos, justo antes......  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Potter- gruñó el rey de Slythering, aunque su tono no tenía la animosidad de años anteriores- ¿Demonios, cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí?- preguntó golpeando la puerta del baño de prefectos, donde Harry se estaba desahogando en privado.  
  
El problema con este particular encantamiento de ocultación que estaba usando era que debía quitarlo cada vez que iba al baño y reemplazarlo una vez hubiera terminado con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Y, con siete meses y medio de embarazo, tenía que luchar constantemente con la presión sobre su vejiga.  
  
-Estaré fuera en un minuto- replicó el Gryffindor secamente- Dame la oportunidad de aliviarme una última vez antes de salir a enfrentar mi muerte, ¿quieres?  
  
El comentario había sido lanzado con humor, aunque cayó inquietante entre ellos.  
  
Draco, al otro lado de la puerta, era incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo los gestos lentos y metódicos del otro y el último comentario fue la gota que lo rebosó.  
  
-¡Por Merlín, Potter!- se quejó, quitando el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta, ante el horror de Harry- Vas a sobrev.....- se calló, completamente impactado.  
  
Allí estaba parado Harry Potter, subiéndose los pantalones a una velocidad alarmante, luciendo como si se hubiera tragado un melón.  
  
-Draco….-intentó hablar, observando el ceño del rubio profundamente fruncido, pero fue interrumpido.  
  
-¿Es mío?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
Harry parpadeó.  
  
-Entre siete y ocho meses.  
  
-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes y me lo ocultaste?- el tono helado del Slytherin era desgarrador.  
  
-Yo....- empezó Harry.  
  
-¿CUÁNTO?  
  
El adolescente de oscuro cabello tragó un sollozo, obligándose a no llorar  
  
-Unos cinco meses- murmuró, esquivando la mirada de odio que estaba recibiendo.  
  
-¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?  
  
Ante eso los verdes ojos se elevaron. Se fijaron en las gemelas nubes tormentosas de su antiguo enamorado (Claro, si es que se le podía llamar 'enamorado'. En realidad, el amor nunca había formado parte de su relación)  
  
-Después que todo terminara.  
  
-Sandeces.  
  
-Draco.  
  
-Potter- El joven Malfoy lo cortó con desprecio- No me mientas- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado- Al menos no más de lo que ya lo has hecho- sus grises ojos se estrecharon- Acabas de decirme que hoy vas a morir, así que dudo que informarme de mi paternidad estuviera entre tus planes en modo alguno- un corto espacio de silencio cayó entre ellos, antes que Draco continuara- ¿Y aún así estás planeando pelear? ¿Cuán estúpido puedes ser? No sólo peligraría tu vida sino.....  
  
Harry finalmente espetó, luego de lanzarse nuevamente el encantamiento de ocultación.  
  
-¿Qué otra elección tengo?  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
A partir de allí todo fue a peor- agregó Harry, enjugando sus ojos con la manga. Miró directamente a Severus- Debería haber visto todo después de eso. La batalla....-sintió que su garganta de cerraba una vez más- Y al final….Draco…..cuando se interpuso en el camino.....  
  
Harry se detuvo. No podía hacer esto. Era demasiado difícil. Demasiado pronto. Estaba reviviendo todo mentalmente.... Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar el peso de nuevas lágrimas.  
  
Repentinamente, todo lo ocurrido ese día cobró más sentido para el maestro de pociones. Potter tenía razón; era obvio. Debería haberlo imaginado. Al final, cuando Draco se había interpuesto en el camino de la maldición lanzada a Harry, no había sido un error. Se había sacrificado. No por la causa, sino por su hijo.  
  
Fue algo poético, realmente.  
  
-Fue su elección- contestó Severus eventualmente.  
  
Harry resopló.  
  
-También fue su elección joderme, pero esto no fue lo que planeamos en modo alguno.  
  
Ante la imprecación del joven, Snape frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Jamás sucede nada como se planea, Potter. Y lo que tiene que entender, y rápido, es que luego de las cosas malas vienen las buenas. Su hija, a pesar de su naturaleza ruidosa, es grandiosa.  
  
-Ahórreme esas estupideces, Severus- siseó Harry- Eché un polvo, en sentido figurado y literal. Con su estudiante favorito. Ese bebé que está ahí viviendo, respirando, es prueba de ello- sacudiendo las manos en el aire, gesticuló violentamente, como si intentara aferrar su furia antes que se escapara- No había nada romántico entre Malfoy y yo. En el mejor de los casos éramos amigos, y en el peor, contendientes sexuales. Nunca tuve ideas locas sobre los dos viviendo felices por siempre con nuestro niño- resopló como para enfatizar lo que pensaba exactamente de esta idea- Quiero amarla, a mi modo siempre lo he hecho. De veras. Pero no puedo verla, porque cada vez que lo hago, lo recuerdo a él y el hecho de que tomó la salida fácil.  
  
Severus se contuvo con dificultad de darle un palmada al joven, en lugar de eso optó por reprenderlo calmadamente.  
  
-¿Honestamente es esa su impresión? Puede sinceramente pararse ahí y describir su preocupación y ansiedad al no ser informado, aunado con el sacrificio de su 'vida' por salvar la suya y la de su hijo, y decirme que tomó 'la salida fácil'?- cerró los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró furioso- No toleraré que se auto-compadezca egoístamente mientras una niña inocente, 'SU' hija, reposa en la otra habitación sin acceso a su padre.  
  
-No puedo…..  
  
Un evidente ceño fruncido evito que Harry continuara protestando.  
  
-Puede y lo hará.  
  
Como si fuera una señal, la bebé comenzó a llorar, sus lamentos cortando la conversación como un cuchillo. Severus cruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Va a atenderla?  
  
El joven lucía como un insecto ante los faros de un auto detenido.  
  
-No sé cómo- admitió- Se suponía que yo no sobreviviría....se suponía que ELLA no sobreviviría...  
  
A pesar de su resolución de mantener la calma, escuchando y de alguna manera entendiendo, Severus gruñó.  
  
-Eso está muy mal, Potter. Esta vez va a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Dumbledore no está aquí para sacarlo del problema. Ese es, por supuesto, el modo en que parece ver a su hija, ¿verdad?- dio un amenazador paso hacia el joven- ¿Un problema?- y otro hasta que estuvo sobre él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Una carga?  
  
Harry hizo una mueca y tragó. Considerando el hecho de que siempre había querido una familia propia, y había sido privado de ambos padres desde muy joven, sacudió lentamente la cabeza.  
  
-No- replicó suavemente, evitando la mirada de furia del hombre maduro- N...no estoy seguro que pueda darle la vida que merece- alzó la vista con dolor- Ya perdió un padre, no tengo muchos ejemplos para seguir.....y si la veo y me engancho....- se calló tristemente.  
  
-Así que su razonamiento sobre Malfoy….  
  
Un suspiro.  
  
-Es parte de las razones por las que no puedo- se detuvo e intentó explicarse apropiadamente. No amaba a Draco. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hubiera hecho. Tenía otras razones para no querer verlo en la hija. En SU hija. Y, por alguna razón, se sentía obligado a aclararlo con el maestro de pociones- Cuando la miro, lo veo a él. Y esto me recuerda que ella lo perdió....-nuevamente miró a lo lejos- Que nunca seré capaz de dárselo.  
  
Para asombro de Harry, vio como Snape se suavizaba y asentía comprendiendo. Hubo un momento en que se respetaron uno al otro en silencio, el lenguaje de sus ojos y su cuerpo diciendo más de lo que podían describir con palabras. Luego, lenta pero firmemente, Severus alcanzó el hombro del joven y lo condujo hacia la habitación próxima, donde su hija seguía gritando.  
  
Una vez enfrentado con la desesperada, sonrosada y gimiente criatura, Harry retrocedió desconcertado. Snape, sin embargo, nuevamente lo empujó hacia adelante, vigilando la forma en que la alzaba y la sostenía. Le dio las indicaciones que precisaba, pero Harry apenas si prestaba atención.  
  
Mientras el hombre una vez conocido como el 'cretino grasiento' le indicaba como sostener la cabeza y la espalda del bebé, Harry miraba intensamente dentro de los pálidos ojos azules. Ella se tranquilizó ligeramente, alzando la vista hacia él con curiosidad.  
  
-Hey.....- le susurró Harry, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas otra vez. Una mano se posó en su hombro y alejó su mirada para fijarla en Severus.  
  
-Va a necesitar un nombre- le dijo el hombre mayor, tan estoico como siempre.  
  
Harry asintió, la insinuación de una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.  
  
-Callisto- dijo tranquilamente- Callisto Orinda Potter.  
  
Severus asintió con aprobación. Callisto era casi predecible, una elección acertada. En la Mitología Griega, Callisto era una ninfa; sin embargo, su origen en latín se traducía como 'la pequeña belleza'. Orinda, por el contrario, era un nombre Teutónico, que significaba 'fuego de serpiente'. A juzgar por su familia, ambos nombres aplicaban a la perfección. No que el maestro de pociones lo fuera a admitir abiertamente. Después de todo, todavía tenía una reputación que mantener.  
  
-Bien- aclaró su garganta, determinado a impedir que el sentimentalismo lo venciera. Él y Potter todavía tenían bastantes asuntos que tratar. Internamente gimió al caer en cuenta de esto. ¿Por qué él?- Creo que después que la cambie, la alimente y haga lo que tenga que hacer con la niña, tenemos muchas más cosas que discutir.   
  
Harry asintió, sus ojos nuevamente fijos en la niña.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Encogiéndose internamente ante lo que tenía que hacer, Severus se acercó hacia el padre y la niña, rozando tiernamente un dedo sobre la carita de la pequeña.  
  
-Es muy linda- los verdes ojos se levantaron asombrados y el maestro de pociones emitió una irónica sonrisa- No luzca tan sorprendido, muchacho.  
  
Harry emitió una sonrisa apagada. Ese era otro problema. Todavía era un chico. Demasiado joven para ser padre. ESPECIALMENTE padre soltero. El pánico comenzó a embargarlo nuevamente y miró a Severus con ojos tormentosos.  
  
-L...lo lamento- tartamudeó, acortando repentinamente el espacio entre ellos y entregándole a su hija- N...no puedo.....me tengo que ir.  
  
Antes que el otro pudiera protestar, Harry se había girado y había abandonado la habitación.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño luego de que partiera, la misma pregunta haciendo eco en su cabeza, transformándose en una especie de mantra retorcido.  
  
-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó, mirando la gimiente niña en sus brazos- ¿Por qué a mí?  
  
REVIEW  
  
Hola chicas, ya es viernes y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo número 3. Esperamos les siga gustando. Una cosita más si os portais bien de aqui al Lunes, os dejaremos un nuevo capítulo para leer (un pequño regalo jeje).  
  
Txiri: Como ves el padre no era el tío de Harry (pero que mente jeje). El problema del rechazo era básicamente el miedo de cualquier adolescente a enfrentarse a algo que definitivamente desconoce y sobre todo tener que hacerlo solo ¿no crees? Ojalá te siga gustando.  
  
AnyT_ Granchester: Pues no, el padre es el niño rubio (lástima que se murió, pero este fic es un SevieHarry lol) Esperamos que te siga gustando.  
  
Bea_YiraMoony_Snape: Pues tampoco acertaste quien era el padre (Ali dice: estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque no detesto a Ron, ni de casualidad lo veo de pareja con Harry) Deseamos que haya valido la espera.  
  
INtegrachan S. MAlfoy Reiji: Así que ya ves a Seevy como papá? Veremos...veremos (también sonreímos maquiavélicamente). Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia.  
  
Sabry: Para ser sinceras, nosotras tampoco quisimos informarnos de los detalles prácticos del asunto jeje, lo importante es que nació bien ¿o no? Ojalá te siga gustando.  
  
Kmy Kusanagy: Bienvenida al relato y nos agrado enormemente que te esté gustando. Y si, el Seevi es super tierno en este fic (aunque de vez en cuando se haga el duro, ya sabes, por aquello de la reputación) 


	4. Monzón

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima 21  
  
Advertencia: NO SIGAS LEYENDO A MENOS QUE PUEDAS TOLERAR EL SLASH Y MPREG  
  
Oye, ahí, si todavía sigues por aquí, bienvenido a mi fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, todo es mío....Alan Rickman es mi esclavo de amor y Jasón Isaacs es mi juguete favorito. lol. Sinceramente, si fuera dueña de algo ¿estaría haciendo esto por diversión y no por dinero? Creo que no.  
  
A/N. Este es mi primer intento de fic Slash y un poquito de Mpreg (dijo poquito por la cantidad de tiempo que le dedico a eso) SS/HP, aunque puede pasar un tiempo para que estos dos se junten. En algún momento aumentará hasta ser un fic R. No les diré más. Por favor, léanlo y dejen review.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
MONZÓN  
  
  
  
Harry corrió fuera de la habitación a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Ignoró el dolor de su abdomen y saltó las escaleras de tres en tres. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cuan increíblemente se habían complicado las cosas. Cuan frío, duro y cruel podía ser el mundo. Debía haber alguna clase de poder mayor mirando hacia abajo y riéndose de toda la mierda que guardaba en su interior.  
  
Se suponía que todo debía haber terminado en la batalla.  
  
El Gryffindor empujó varias puertas y salió corriendo hacia la nieve. El viento azotaba contra sus mejillas, en donde las lágrimas parecían brotar sin parar. No le importó. Sólo quería alejarse. Los recuerdos de los últimos siete años lo acosaban mientras corría, las voces hacían eco en su cabeza, invadían sus sentidos, haciendo que tratara de escapar con más fuerza y más rápido.  
  
Pero no podía escapar. Estaba atrapado. Siempre estaría atrapado.  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había corrido, ni cuan lejos, pero sus piernas finalmente cedieron y se derrumbó sobre el frío y húmedo terreno, sollozando incontrolablemente. ¿Qué había hecho? Dejar a su hija, la que había llevado por ocho meses y medio, casi nueve, con un hombre que había odiado durante la mayor parte del tiempo que lo conocía. No, esta pena era más grande que sus errores y dilemas habituales. Después de todo, nunca se había permitido acongojarse por nada.  
  
Bufó. Ahora se estaba psicoanalizando a si mismo. Eso era definitivamente 'brillante'  
  
Pero, era verdad, pensó. El hecho de que había perdido tanta gente y nunca se había tomado el tiempo de reconocerlo. Sus padres, amigos, profesores, compañeros.....incluso Malfoy. Todos le habían sido arrebatados y él no había podido detenerse y acongojarse apropiadamente. Y ahora tenía que hacerse responsable y suplir los múltiples vacíos de una niña inocente. No, no sólo *una* niña inocente. *SU* hija.  
  
Él no podría llenar todas sus necesidades.  
  
¿Y qué dirían Ron y Hermione cuando lo descubrieran....*si* es que lo descubrían? Dios, Ron todavía estaba afectado por la pérdida de su hermana. Hermione había perdido a Justin....y todo por su causa. Si él hubiera muerto siendo un bebé nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
  
"No", lo regañó su mente. "Probablemente entonces las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores"  
  
Harry expulsó esa voz. Se estaba ahogando en la autocompasión. Estaba royendo sus entrañas, aferrando su corazón y rehusándose a dejarlo escapar. En algún profundo lugar dentro de él, sabía que tenía que luchar contra esto. No podía dejar a Callisto sola, sin ambos padres, tal y como él había estado. No podría ofrecerle el núcleo familiar que siempre había soñado, ni podría proveerle un segundo padre, pero todavía podía estar allí para ella.  
  
¿Su hija lo odiaría por esto en un futuro?  
  
Venciendo sus sollozos, Harry admitió que probablemente lo haría. Diablos, y si ella lo acusaba y reclamaba para saber por qué la había abandonado siendo una niña en brazos de Severus Snape, cuando debería haberse comportado como su padre desde el primer momento.   
  
El Gryffindor se estremeció ante esa posibilidad.  
  
No podía encontrar una razón válida para la pregunta todavía no hecha. Seguramente podría argumentar su impresión y su dolor. Podría argüir su propio trauma emocional. Podría tratar de explicar cualquier emoción por la que hubiera atravesado su cuerpo mientras daba a luz, pero ninguna de ellas sería una razón adecuada. Eran sólo excusas. Excusas para su debilidad. 'Autocompasión egoísta' lo había llamado Severus. Y tenía razón.  
  
Se preguntó, distraídamente, si Severus habría tenido niños. O si los habría querido tener. Parecía conocer mucho acerca de su cuidado....Arrugó la nariz, concentrado. No era muy probable. Además, había escuchado a Hermione mencionar, durante una de sus peroratas, que la mayoría de los Maestros de Pociones también tenían el grado de medimago, así como un montón de habilidades asociadas con ambas profesiones, ya que siempre resultaba beneficioso saber qué hacer en caso de presentarse un contratiempo con alguna de las pociones.  
  
Suspiró, antes de tomar conciencia de que estaba temblando miserablemente. Había surcos bajando por sus mejillas, allí donde las lágrimas habían estado y el viento lo continuaba azotando. Era muy temprano y se dio cuenta que sería estúpido permanecer fuera y atrapar un fuerte resfriado. Había leído en alguna parte que los bebés eran extremadamente sensibles a las enfermedades y lo último que quería era que algo le pasara a su hija.  
  
Forzándose a pararse sobre sus temblorosas piernas, se giró hacia la dirección por la que había venido. Dado que no estaba nevando, pudo seguir sus pisadas de regreso a la Mansión. Caminó lenta y penosamente, sabiendo que cuando regresara, su profesor de pociones estaría menos que impresionado con él. Bueno, aún menos de lo que había estado. No que no mereciera esa actitud.  
  
*****  
  
Severus había renunciado a continuar mirando por la ventana buscando señales del regreso del joven. Había atendido a las necesidades de la bebé, incluso le había conseguido una especie de móvil que había captado su atención, obligándola a comenzar a concentrarse en las cosas. Hasta el momento, parecía bastante contenta de estar acostada en su improvisada cuna, mientras varios objetos de colores giraban sobre ella. Realmente estaba tranquila. Severus estaba complacido.  
  
Ahora su atención se enfocó en la niña. El modo en que su pequeña mano volaba cada vez con más frecuencia, en un vano intento de aferrar uno de los objetos voladores, le provocaron al hombre una pequeña sonrisa. Sus dos padres habían sido talentosos buscadores, ¿qué más se podría esperar?  
  
Mientras el maestro de pociones sentía que se estaba adormeciendo (él sostendría que era debido a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior y no a los efectos del móvil mágico) una de las puertas traseras se cerró con un golpecito seco. Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando y se sentó, lanzando una mirada relampagueante a Potter quien entraba, sus hombros hundidos en señal de derrota.  
  
Consideró que era mejor no condenar al joven por sus acciones, no importando cuan frustrantes hubieran sido. Después de todo, entendía que Harry tenía un montón de cosas con las que lidiar y que iban más allá que el asunto de la ahora durmiente bebé que estaba ante él.  
  
Lo más frustrante de este escenario, al menos en opinión de Severus, es que había mostrado ante Harry un aspecto de si mismo que nadia había visto en años. Seguro, el Gryffindor (y Dumbledore) habían capturado destellos de esto en el pasado, pero no era nada comparado con lo que era la persona total. Pero, si este era el único modo de derrumbar las murallas que separaban a Potter de la niña, entonces valía la pena.  
  
Harry evitó su mirada e hizo un débil intento de caminar a través de la habitación y subir las escaleras sin una nueva confrontación. Severus suspiró. Esas Navidades iban a ser un infierno.  
  
-Harry- lo llamó quedamente, pero su tono reclamaba su atención. Sin importar que lado de si mismo estaba mostrando, Severus Snape no iba a dejar que nadie lo ignorara sin discutir.  
  
El joven se giró lentamente, sus ojos todavía evitando el contacto con el maestro de pociones.  
  
-Profesor- dijo con respeto al hombre mayor, pateándose mentalmente por su manera cobarde de enfrentar las situaciones. Snape no era su profesor estas Navidades. No estaba seguro de lo que era.....pero no podía continuar llamándolo 'Profesor' o 'señor'. Especialmente cuando él le había hablado como un camarada. Como un amigo preocupado, incluso.  
  
-Severus, Harry- fue la respuesta suave y enérgica- Severus.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.  
  
-Bien, 'Severus'- siseó Harry en respuesta, registrando internamente que no tenía ninguna razón para asumir esa actitud con el hombre. Especialmente después que lo había ayudado tanto. Suspiró con tristeza- Lo siento........otra vez. Yo no debería replicar......Hay tantas cosas que no debería hacer....  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, Severus se limitó a asentir y le ofreció una pequeña, casi invisible, sonrisa.  
  
-Potter.....Harry, siéntate- el joven obedeció en silencio y Severus suspiró nuevamente, sentándose justo en frente del Gryffindor- Confío que hayas pensado en........todo esto.  
  
Harry asintió y intentó hablar, pero descubrió que era incapaz de formular las palabras. Severus continuó.  
  
-Si hay algo que necesites discutir con alguien, confidencialmente, estoy dispuesto a escuchar....-se permitió sonreír brevemente ante la expresión impactada en el rostro de Harry- ¿Puedo preguntar qué te sorprende tanto? Hubo un tiempo en que hablamos a un......nivel más confidencial.  
  
De hecho, se estaba refiriendo a las numerosas conversaciones en las que Harry le había planteado su confusión y problemas respecto a su sexualidad. Esto había sido durante su sexto año, cuando se habían visto obligados a construir una especie de sociedad, por el tiempo en que Voldemort se había vuelto más poderoso y abrumador. Regresó a ese día, en que Harry había dejado escapar su confusión después de tomar una dosis rutinaria de Verisatum (todos los miembros de la Orden debían hacerlo, para asegurarse que no había espías entre ellos) y Severus se había visto impulsado a explicar sus propias tendencias. En ese momento, ambos habían maldecido los efectos de la poción, pero secretamente se habían sentido complacidos de tener alguien con quien hablar sobre ese tema que no muchas personas entendían.  
  
Aunque, Severus estaba comenzando a dudar que Harry hubiera confiado en él tanto como él había confiado en Harry. Callisto era una prueba de esas dudas.  
  
Como si leyera los pensamientos del hombre, Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente.  
  
-No es que esté sorprendido.....es sólo que.....yo te escondí esta parte.....He probado que soy un irresponsable y no soy capaz de mirarte después de la niña y.....y.....y....- el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando. Las lágrimas regresaron y odió ese momento de debilidad. Obligándose a si mismo a tragar y calmarse, levantó las manos con exasperación- Y para colmo me derrumbo así.....-sorbió ruidosamente y se permitió una risa acongojada- Te he dado un buen pedazo de material para usar en pociones una vez que regresemos.  
  
Esto le ganó una negativa con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya pasó un buen tiempo desde que personalmente te atacaba a ti o a tus.…. compañeros, ¿cierto?- Harry asintió e lanzó un intento de sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos. El silencio cayó entre ambos y el humor se tornó sombrío. Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado- ¿Entiendo que ellos desconocían tu condición? Weasley y Granger, quiero decir.  
  
-Nadie lo sabía- la voz de Harry se quebró con la emoción- Ron probablemente me hubiera repudiado....Malfoy no era exactamente su persona favorita......  
  
-¿Y la sabelotodo?  
  
Una breve mueca  
  
-'Hermione' me hubiera convertido en su rata de laboratorio personal.  
  
-Ya veo- Severus miró hacia la bebé una vez más- Eventualmente vas a tener que explicarles la existencia de la niña- comentó, mientras los oscuros ojos se quedaban clavados en la durmiente figura.  
  
Harry tragó.  
  
-Sí…..lo sé….es sólo que.....Aún tengo algo de tiempo para pensar sobre esto, ¿verdad? Y estaba pensando.....  
  
-Merlín, eso si que es peligroso......'Potter' y 'pensando' no suelen ir juntos- Severus no pudo evitar bromear. Además, había provocado una sonrisa en el joven y eso era una buena señal.  
  
-Sí, bueno......-Harry jugaba con el dobladillo de la camisa- Pensaba que yo no debería tener a.....  
  
La pequeña sonrisa de Severus desapareció bajo su ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Disculpa?  
  
El Gryffindor evitó la mirada del Cabeza de Slythering.  
  
-Quiero decir que pareces manejarte bastante bien con ella y.....  
  
Los ojos de Obsidiana se ensancharon con comprensión y horror.  
  
-Es mejor que no estés sugiriendo lo que sospecho que estás sugiriendo.  
  
-Mira- Harry paseó la vista por el salón. Estaba muy bien amueblado. Desprendía una 'sensación' acogedora, a pesar de la imagen que Severus ofrecía habitualmente al mundo exterior....la misma que estaba transmitiendo en ese momento. De hostilidad y molesto silencio- Imaginaba que podrías tomarla y hacerla pasar por tuya y......  
  
-¡Espera un minuto...!  
  
-.....y puedes ver como su pelo es oscuro y tiene pómulos agudos, y realmente podrías declarar con convicción que es tuya y la encontraste en tu umbral, pues alguna irresponsable mujer con la que tuviste un romance......  
  
-Dumbledore sabría que no es cierto por razones obvias- Severus estaba furioso- La primera, que sabe mi preferencia por los hombres. Y.......  
  
Harry apresó sus ojos  
  
-Entonces dile que fue un mago. Dile......  
  
-Potter- siseó Snape, luego se mordió el labio- Harry, realmente piensas que él es tan crédulo como para creerse eso? ¿Creer que no lo hubiera contactado al segundo de encontrarla en mi puerta? Que es lo que debería haber echo cuando tú........  
  
-¡No puedes!- exclamó Harry, antes de cerrar su propia mano sobre su boca. Había olvidado que Callisto estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación.  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco, predecía el comienzo del llanto.  
  
-Atiende a tu hija, Harry. Preferiblemente antes que muestre nuevamente la fuerza de sus pulmones.  
  
El joven echó un vistazo hacia la cuna con una cautela no disimulada. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre bebés. Podría dejarla caer. O romperla. O......¿dónde diablos estaba en interruptor de apagado?  
  
Una vez que estuvo acunada en la seguridad de sus brazos, sus ojos buscaron a Severus.  
  
-No se qué hacer con ella, Sev- utilizó el apodo que no se había permitido usar más que en situaciones de extrema importancia y vulnerabilidad. Esto era parte de su cubierta de seguridad social. Una parte entretejida con el propio Severus- No sé cómo la vigilaré después. No se qué va a pasar cuando tenga clases. No sé nada......ni siquiera soy capaz de preparar una fórmula adecuada....no puedo.  
  
-No voy a asumir la responsabilidad por un niño que no es mío, Harry- Severus sacudió la cabeza- Además, tú le has dado un nombre definitivo, y ese nombre ya ha sido inscrito en el libro de Hogwarts, a menos que sea squib, y la heredera de Potter y Malfoy definitivamente NO será una squib.  
  
-Pero no puedo.....no sé cómo hacer nada.......  
  
Snape miró con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados, permaneciendo firme en su resolución.  
  
-Si estás buscando compasión, Potter, la estás buscando en el lugar equivocado- hizo una pausa y se movió hacia delante- Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Puedo enseñarte cómo preparar la fórmula con los ingredientes y los nutrientes esenciales que usualmente provee la leche materna, o puedo hacerla por ti, si no confías en tus destrezas básicas de pociones- Se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el asiento al lado de él- Además, tu instinto paternal comenzará a patalear pronto y el resto vendrá naturalmente....  
  
Harry se sentó a su lado, acunando en su pecho la pequeña criatura llorosa.  
  
-Pero….  
  
-No hay peros que valgan, Harry. Tienes que aprender- Seveus ladeó la cabeza, observando el modo en que sostenía a la bebé. Se inclinó hacia delante ajustando la posición-. Como te decía esta mañana, tienes que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con la cabecita y la espalda....  
  
El joven padre se obligó a si mismo a escuchar atentamente, anotando mentalmente todas las indicaciones. Estaba tratando de concentrarse de tal forma en Severus y las palabras que salían de su boca que en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió atraído por el hombre maduro. Y esta no era una cosa prometedora.  
  
Por su parte, Severus había notado cuan mayor parecía Harry de sus 17 años. En ese momento lucía viejo, cansado y muy desgastado. Y con razón, después de todo por lo que había pasado. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el silencio se posó entre ellos, sólo roto por el extraño gemido de la bebé.  
  
Luego de un par de minutos, Severus pareció tomar conciencia de que todavía tenía los brazos alrededor de Harry, sosteniendo a la niña entre ellos. Se alejó rápidamente y luego se levantó, murmurando algo sobre ir a preparar la fórmula.  
  
Mientras se alejaba, Severus luchó por recordarse a si mismo que le llevaba veinte años a Harry. No fue sino hasta que llego a la cocina que se preguntó por qué era necesario este recordatorio.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Muchas gracias a todas por leer. Besazos y cuídaros mucho.   
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Críticas, comenterios, etc... son bienvenidos.  
  
txiri: como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Como bien has dicho es muy dificil hacerse cargo de un bebé tan joven y por supuesto que Severus estará para ayudarle y hacer que abra los ojos. Draco fue muy valiente y muy buen padre al hacer ese acto por su hija. Gracias  
  
Little My: gracias por tus palabras y nos alegra que te guste esta historia. Severus será un gran apoyo para Harry. Si no te importa lo de lol te lo contestará Ali en el próximo capítulo, ok. Gracias  
  
Claw: para que veas en que lío ha metido Harry a Severus jejeje, pero quien sabe quizá es lo que Sevi necesitaba. Gracias   
  
Ana Rickman: nos alegra que te guste jejeje y sí, tienes un buen ojo interior era Malfoy el padre. Para lo otro tendrás que esperar hasta los próximos capítulos para saberlo lo sabemos somos malvadas esperamos de verdad que este te guste. Gracias  
  
snivelly: no tienes que sentirlo, los reviews se dejan solo cuando se puede o se quiere no es una obligación. Con que te guste y lo leas es mas que suficiente para nosotras. No por supuesto que la niña no es de Voldi...tiemblo solo de pensarlo. Harry será un gran papá aunque le costará aceptarlo un poco al principio. Gracias  
  
sabry: Nos alegra que te siga gustando, Harry criará a su hijo lo que aún no te podemos decir es que si lo hará solo o con Severus, tendrás que esperar. Gracias  
  
annita69 Lupin-Black: nos alegra que te guste esta pareja, también es una de nuestras favoritas junto con Draco-Harry. Severus en este fict es una combinación irresistible. No te preocupes que actualizamos una vez por semana y de vez en cuando pondremos algún capítulo extra. Gracias  
  
Bueno esto es todo hasta el Viernes.  
  
alima21  
  
*Miembro de la orden Severusiana*  
  
*Miembro de la orden Siriusiana* 


	5. Sexed up

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21 "Miembro de la orden Severusiana" "Miembro de la orden Siriusiana"  
  
Advertencia: NO SIGAS LEYENDO A MENOS QUE PUEDAS TOLERAR EL SLASH Y MPREG  
  
Oye, ahí, si todavía sigues por aquí, bienvenido a mi fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, todo es mío....Alan Rickman es mi esclavo de amor y Jasón Isaacs es mi juguete favorito. lol. Sinceramente, si fuera dueña de algo ¿estaría haciendo esto por diversión y no por dinero? Creo que no.  
  
A/N. Este es mi primer intento de fic Slash y un poquito de Mpreg (dijo poquito por la cantidad de tiempo que le dedico a eso) SS/HP, aunque puede pasar un tiempo para que estos dos se junten. En algún momento aumentará hasta ser un fic R. No les diré más. Por favor, léanlo y dejen review.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
SEXED UP  
  
  
  
Allí estaba de nuevo. El maldito lloriqueo. Como lo detestaba. Se preguntaba por qué Potter aún no había acatado sus órdenes....er.....consejos y lanzado un encantamiento silenciador sobre su habitación. El argumento original había sido que si algo salía mal Severus sólo sería un grito lejano. Lo que en verdad crispaba los nervios del maestro de pociones respecto a esta situación, era su propia aceptación. El hecho de que realmente había hecho una concesión.  
  
Al diablo Potter por ser tan manipulador.  
  
Gruñendo, Snape tomó la almohada y la colocó sobre su cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Eran las dos de la mañana. No había dormido apropiadamente en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. La Navidad estaba a pocos días de distancia y necesitaba descansar tanto como fuera posible para enfrentar los siguientes días.  
  
El llanto no se detenía.  
  
Gruñó con frustración, lanzando la almohada a un lado. ¿Por qué demoraba el Gryffindor un tiempo tan malditamente largo en callar a la mini-Potter? El pensamiento invocó una serie de respuestas, ninguna de las cuales era creíble, pero un pequeño temor se instaló en su mente. ¿Y si algo malo 'había' pasado? ¿Y si Harry y el bebé estaban en un terrible peligro y él permanecía ahí, acostado en la cama, quejándose mentalmente por el ruido? ¿Y si.....  
  
-¡Por las bolas de Merlín!- maldijo en voz alta, como parte de su monólogo interno, cortándolo en el proceso.  
  
La idea de que algo peligroso ocurriera en *SU* casa era absurda. Además, el hecho de que en realidad estaba preocupándose por la posibilidad......preocupándose nada menos que por 'Harry Potter'......era increíblemente ridículo. Después de todo, todavía recordaba el tiempo en que Potter había sido la última persona en su lista de *me importa un bledo*......pero esto había sido verdad un año antes. Y el terrible estruendo todavía no cesaba.  
  
Lanzando un suspiro de irritación, Severus se obligó a dejar la calidez de su cama y caminar penosamente hacia la habitación de Harry. Golpeó en la puerta.  
  
-Está abierta- la voz de Harry, que sonaba cansada y crispada, le llegó a través de la madera.  
  
Frunciendo el ceño, pues no tenía idea de qué pasaba, giró la manija y empujó para abrir la puerta.  
  
-¿Hay alguna particular razón por la que ella ha estado gritando por más de veinte minutos?- preguntó fríamente, todavía ofendido por tener que borrar los privilegios del sueño por una niña.  
  
El joven se giró hacia él, meciendo a la bebé que se retorcía incómoda, sus ojos rojos y anegados.  
  
-No quiere parar. He tratado con todo....-su voz se quebró- Creo que en verdad me odia....  
  
A pesar de su resolución de permitir que Harry viera el otro lado, y no sólo la imagen sarcástica, dura de su profesor, Severus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Deje el melodrama, Potter. No le sienta bien.  
  
Antes que tuviera oportunidad ni siquiera de *pensar* en quitarles puntos a su casa, el joven dejó salir un sollozo angustiado, algo estrangulado.  
  
-Lo lamento- suplicó, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Señaló hacia el bulto de brazos y piernas que apretaba- No puedo hacer que pare.....Lo siento, no sé lo que estoy haciendo....Siento que tú, entre todas las personas, tengas que ser quien me vea así....Siento que tú, entre todas las personas, sufras esta incomodidad.....lo lamento.....-trató de calmarse nuevamente- Diablos, simplemente lo siento....-el bebé estaba inclinándose hacia Severus- ¿La sostienes?- suplicó- A ella le gustas.....tú sabes como cuidar de ella.  
  
El maestro de pociones se mordió el labio, pero aceptó a la pequeña en sus brazos. Ajustándola de forma que ambos estuvieran cómodos, la acunó y caminó un poco alrededor de la habitación, tratando de calmarla. Eventualmente, esto empezó a funcionar y se permitió una sonrisa de auto-complacencia.   
  
Entonces capturó la mirada en el rostro del padre.  
  
-¿Ves lo que quiero decir?- preguntó Harry, su tono reflejaba las emociones que se desplegaban en su expresión- Me odia......le gustas tú....traté por siglos y nada.......por otra parte, tu lo intentaste por cinco minutos y se durmió....-se giró y se hundió en la cama, su cabeza entre las manos-. Odio mi vida.  
  
Suspirando claramente, Severus colocó a la bebé en su cuna y se sentó al lado del adolescente.  
  
-Ella no te odia- declaró, resoplando levemente.  
  
-¿Oh, de veras? Entonces, eso fue.....  
  
-*Eso* fue un bebe respondiendo a las vibraciones del ambiente- lo reprendió- Los niños responden al humor......tú estás increíblemente frustrado, y ella simplemente refleja eso.  
  
El Gryffindor apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía sentido.....pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo.  
  
-Yo la abandoné contigo- declaró, más para su propio beneficio que otra cosa. Había expresado sus problemas. Había dejado que salieran al aire antes de poder retenerlos-. Fuiste la primera persona con quien tuvo oportunidad de vincularse.....sus ojos se clavaron en Severus- Yo...¿y si ella no......?  
  
-Oh, por Merlín!....-el Cabeza de Slytherin frunció el ceño- Sí, ya establecimos que pudiste manejar mejor la situación. Pero no lo hiciste. No podemos ni intentaremos cambiar lo que ya está hecho. Te lo dije en más de una ocasión, ahora ella es tu responsabilidad, y una vez que lo aceptes......  
  
-Ella. Todavía. Me. Odia.  
  
-¡Apenas tiene dos días de edad! ¡Todavía no tiene *suficiente inteligencia* para tomar decisiones!  
  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Severus lo silenció con una mirada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, ninguno de los dos quería retroceder ante la confrontación. Se quedaron allí, los ojos taladrando agujeros en el otro....hasta que Harry bostezó. Una vez rota la conexión, Snape sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia la puerta.  
  
-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a regresar a mi habitación a saborear tanto sueño como me sea posible- comentó, saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó en la cama y, con un movimiento de su varita, las velas que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron. Colocó la vara de madera sobre su mesita de noche y se reclinó contra las almohadas, esperando no soñar y, de alguna manera, poder dormir tranquilo.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Horas más tarde, el maestro de pociones y su estudiante estaban sentados a la mesa del desayudo, comiendo en relativo silencio. La cuna conteniendo una completamente despierta, aunque por fortuna tranquila bebé, estaba sobre un banco de la cocina, apenas a unos pasos de su padre. Callisto parecía bastante contenta, babeando y gorjeando donde se encontraba y ninguno de los hombres se quejaba. Habían aprendido que moverla podía llegar a ser desastroso, y Severus todavía mantenía que sus pulmones y su voz eran demasiado buenos para su gusto.  
  
Harry sorbió con cautela su chocolate caliente, gozando de la calidez de la bebida, mientras Severus parecía estar disfrutando su café en la misma medida. Todavía quedaban gran cantidad de cosas por decir entre los dos hombres, aunque silenciosamente habían estado de acuerdo en discutir los detalles más.....intrincados al final. El desayuno no era el momento apropiado para hablar, y era bueno disfrutar de esos preciosos instantes de confortable silencio, instantes que eran escasos y distantes entre si.  
  
Bajando su taza, el hombre mayor suspiró. Era una señal de la conversación que tenía que empezar entre ellos, una inevitable. Harry emuló la acción, investigando directamente en la mirada fija de Severus. Interiormente sonrió ante el retorno de su confianza. No había demasiadas personas capaces de mirar en los ojos del profesor de pociones por más de unos segundos, simplemente porque la mayoría consideraba que su mirad era demasiado intensa. Le había tomado un buen tiempo, pero Harry ya no era de esas personas.  
  
-¿Si, Severus?- preguntó, sintiéndose particularmente audaz.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Snape, antes de desaparecer.  
  
-Estaba considerando hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon hoy....-fue la monótona respuesta- ¿Quizás te gustaría acompañarme? Después de todo, hay numerosos artículos que necesitas comprar para tu hija.  
  
-Ah....-Harry desvió la mirada. Quizás no estaba tan seguro como pensaba-. Yo no.....quiero decir.....¿quién se quedaría aquí a cuidarla?  
  
-Llevarías a la niña, naturalmente.  
  
El joven abrió sus verdes ojos con horror.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Es una recién nacida! ¡Se congelaría allá afuera! Ella....  
  
-Estará bien si la cubres con ropas y una cobija especialmente hechizada- lo cortó Severus. Si Harry lo conociera mejor, hubiera dicho que el hombre parecía extremadamente divertido con la situación. Sus ojos prácticamente *bailaban* con la risa, aunque su rostro todavía conservaba su estoica resolución.  
  
-Pero....- el salvador del mundo mágico hizo un nuevo intento- ¿Qué va pensar la gente? ¿Qué van a decir? Quiero decir, tú y yo con un cochecito de bebé en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño. Los ojos del hombre ahora estaban 'definitivamente' risueños.  
  
-¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho.......  
  
-Que *TÚ* llevarías a la niña. Ella no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, Harry.  
  
El chico sintió que su corazón se hundía ante esas palabras, aunque realmente no sabía por qué. Después de todo, esa *era* la verdad......y no había nada entre Severus y él que sugiriera otra cosa. Tragando, sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Lo sé, pero aún así sería extraño y.....  
  
-El mundo mágico se va a enterar más tarde o más temprano- ahí estaba de nuevo. La irritantemente calmada voz de la razón. Harry despreciaba eso pero no podía rebatirlo. Así que se quedó quieto mientras Severus continuaba-. Y, personalmente, si estuviera en tu posición preferiría que fuera pronto. Mientras más intentes ocultar su existencia de todos......  
  
-Más extrema será la reacción- completó Harry, con tono de derrota-. Lo sé, lo sé.  
  
Severus asintió, llevando su taza a los labios una vez más.  
  
-Bien. Partiremos a las once así que ten a Callisto cambiada y alimentada y.....  
  
-¡QUÉ?- chasqueó el joven con asombro-. ¡Todavía no acepté!  
  
-Ah, *todavía*, lo cual significa que eventualmente lo harás- Severus observó como si fuera un hecho-. Así que no veo el problema- se inclinó sobre la mesa, hacia el lugar donde el joven había abandonado una tostada-. Si no lo has hecho, te sugiero que atiendas las necesidades de tu hija para que podamos salir antes que comiencen las carreras pre-navideñas. Malditos compradores de último minuto....  
  
Harry rió disimuladamente.  
  
-Lo dice uno de ellos.  
  
Esto le gano un evidente ceño fruncido y una respuesta desdeñosa.  
  
-A menos que hayas adquirido todos los artículos necesarios para criar un bebé, dudo que puedas criticar- otra astuta mirada cruzó el rostro del hombre- Además, nunca dije que estuviera planeando ir de compras, ¿verdad? Sólo que estaba planeando una visita al Callejón Diagon.  
  
El Gryffindor frunció el ceño confundido.  
  
-Entonces qué.....- de repente lo comprendió todo; la 'visita planeada' era para él. En realidad nunca había tenido la posibilidad de elegir si quería ir o no.  
  
-Oh.....está bien.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza con una mezcla de diversión y desaliento, Severus consumió el resto de su café y se levantó.  
  
-¿Será suficiente media hora?- le preguntó. Harry asintió-. Bien. Conseguiré la frazada que mencioné antes para tu niña y partiremos.  
  
Harry ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de protestar mientras Severus le daba un asentimiento a guisa de despedida y dejaba la habitación con un susurro de su túnica. Nadie podría decir que Severus Snape no tenía un don para el dramatismo, eso era seguro.  
  
Callisto gimió cortando sus pensamientos, no por primera vez en ese día y definitivamente no por la última, y Harry se dirigió hacia ella suspirando.  
  
Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir la siguiente semana estaba más allá de su comprensión.  
  
*****  
  
-Severus- El-Chico-Que-Vivió tanteo mientras estaba parado en el exterior de la Mansión del hombre- ¿Estás *seguro* que aparecerse con la bebé no es arriesgado?  
  
El maestro de pociones lo miró fijamente.  
  
-¿Preferirías los polvos floo? ¿O un traslador?.  
  
Harry se estremeció, no le gustaban los recuerdos que cualesquiera forma de transportación mágica tenía para él. Suspiró con resignación.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Severus salió y empujó al joven contra él, pretendiendo no notar el rubor que subió a las mejillas de Harry, que supuso era ocasionado por un rastro de orgullo, considerando que Harry no había intentado obtener su licencia de Aparición como el resto de sus compañeros. Por aquel tiempo le había parecido extraño, pues la mayoría de los magos adolescentes se arrojaron sobre el boleto a su libertad, pero él lo dejó pasar. No fue sino hasta ese momento, cuando comprendió que Harry había estado embarazado y preocupado por la posibilidad de dañar al bebé en su interior. Quizás si hubiera preguntado al adolescente......No. No. Era útil insistir en el pasado. *Él* sabía eso.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry trataba furiosamente de no pensar el lo bien que se sentían los brazos del hombre enroscados en torno él; su niña se acurrucaba abrigada entre ellos. Era todo tan......¡Un momento! ¡Retroceso! ¿*SU* niña? ¿De ambos? ¿De dónde diablos vino eso?  
  
El Gryffindor enrojeció violentamente y cerró los ojos.  
  
No se estaba imaginando viviendo con el Profesor Snape como una 'familia feliz'. No podía ser. Porque, en primer lugar, el hombre era veinte años mayor. Y además era tan....tan.....Snape!  
  
Era ridículo.  
  
No podía sentirse atraído por él. Era impensable. Era......equivocado. Y además.......  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
La voz del maestro de pociones corto su corta excursión interna. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos negros que reflejaban una obvia preocupación-. ¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó el hombre- La Aparición......  
  
-Disculpa- Harry sintió que su rostro enrojecía y sonrió avergonzado-. Está bien....mi mente estaba en otra parte.  
  
El claro ceño fruncido oscureció los rasgos del hombre mientras retrocedía.  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
El-Niño-Que-Vivió suspiró con tristeza.  
  
-Yo sólo......esto va a ser difícil.  
  
Si estaba esperando simpatía mientras estaban en público, estaba profundamente equivocado. Severus bufó y le pasó el transporte para Callisto. (El obviamente tuvo tiempo de agrandarlo mientras Harry soñaba despierto).   
  
-Algo que deberías haber considerado.....  
  
-Antes de joder- finalizó Harry gravemente-. Lo sé- Clavó los ojos en los del Slytherin con ira- ¿Pero, vamos, cuáles eran las posibilidades de que....? Aunque- resopló burlándose de si mismo- Soy *Harry Maldito Potter*. El puñetero 'Niño-Qué-Vivio'. Salvador del maldito mundo mágico- estaba furioso-. No podía haber esperado nada menos que ser uno de esos raros y místicos casos. Lo cual, si a ver vamos, ni siquiera tenía idea de que existiera esa posibilidad, considerando que me había criado siendo muggle. Y......  
  
Sí, estaba consciente de que estaba despotricando. Sí, estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo una escena. En realidad le importaba un bledo.  
  
A Severus, por otra parte, sí le importaba.  
  
-Potter- intentó advertirle.  
  
Harry, por supuesto, lo ignoró y en vez de eso eligió discutir sus asuntos justo allí y en ese momento.  
  
-¿Sabes qué? Eso también es típico. El hecho que nuestros magos de ascendencia muggle no sean informados de esa simple posibilidad......  
  
-*Potter*- Snape hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez extendiendo un brazo hacia el joven descontrolado.  
  
Éste, aún así, siguió ignorándolo.  
  
-Está bien, sé que incluso en el mundo mágico no hay una gran proporción de chicos gay......pero ESTÁN ahí y existe la posibilidad......  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó finalmente Severus, posando su mano en el hombro del repentinamente frenético joven. Quizás *era* demasiado pronto para que se presentara en público después de todo. Ciertamente todavía tenía mucho con que lidiar......pero necesitaban algunos artículos y maldito si él iba a ir a buscar cunas, juguetes y pañales desechables, junto con muchas otras cosas.  
  
Al menos en ese momento no habían muchas personas en el Callejón Diagon y nadie se había detenido durante la diatriba del joven.  
  
-Harry- dijo una vez más, empujando al Gryffindor y su bebé más allá, hacia el principal conjunto de tiendas.- Potter, cálmate.....  
  
Respirando profundamente, Harry miró a Severus avergonzado.  
  
-Lo lamento.....no puedo.....  
  
Dejó de hablar y en lugar de eso decidió miran directamente a los ojos de Severus. Los de Harry estaban turbios, el hombre suponía que como residuo de las emociones que habían galopado antes.  
  
-¿Potter?- le preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente algo incómodo con su posición. El joven permaneció en silencio, Aunque Severus reconoció algo en esas órbitas verdes-. ¿Harry?- intentó una vez más, retrocediendo un paso. De repente estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado.......  
  
Los labios de Harry se reunieron con los suyos.  
  
.....cerca.  
  
Snape maldijo internamente. Definitivamente, ésta no era una buena situación.  
  
Uno de los brazos del Gryffindor serpenteó alrededor de su cuello, y Severus se encontró a si mismo poco dispuesto a protestar.  
  
No, no era bueno en absoluto.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno pequeños magos y brujas, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy. Gracias a tod@s las que leen y apoyan las historia. Nos vemos el viernes  
  
REVIEW  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues aquí tienes el primer mini encuentro entre los dos. Sobre todas tus preguntas en los siguientes capítulos se irán resolviendo. Muy pronto vendrán las reacciones de Dumbledore, sus amigos y el resto de Hogwarts. Pero primero vendrá lo mejor ¿Cómo reaccionará Severus ante el beso? ¿Qué le dirá Harry? Besos y te esperamos en el próximo capítulo.   
  
Snivelly: ¿Verdad que es una pequeña preciosa? Y poco a poco Harry se va a ir adaptando a ella, ya verás. Y bueno, aquí tienes el primer mini acercamiento HarrySeverus. Besitos y cuídate  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: Gracias por escapar del trabajo para ponernos el review. No creas que Harry es tan cabezota, sólo es joven y sigue un pelín asustado, pero verás que pronto, ayudado por nuestro querido profesor, se va a convertir en un gran padre. Como verás, ya ocurrió el primer acercamiento HarrySeverus. Veremos que ocurrirá ahora. Besos y nos vemos en el próximo  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Lo importante es que te gusta y lo lees. Si gracias a Dios que es de Draco por lo menos está garantizado que la niña sea guapa e inteligente aunque es posible que salga con un poco de "carácter Malfoy." Si, verás que las escenas de Sevi con el bebé son adorables. Besitos y cuídate.   
  
Little My: Sobre tu pregunta del capítulo anterior lol en mi ciberidioma es algo así como una carcajada. Es algo que me dijeron hace mucho y no sé si es correcto, pero me quedé con ello. Besos. 


	6. Amar a alguien

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
AMAR A ALGUIEN  
  
Severus recuperó el control de sus pensamientos y acciones, apartando a Harry y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.   
  
-¡Potter!- espetó, mirando frenéticamente a izquierda y derecha, rezando a todas las divinidades que conocía para que nadie hubiera sido testigo de esa.....esa.....invasión de su espacio personal-. ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- demandó disgustado-. Primero te quejas de que no quieres lidiar con toda la atención que existe alrededor del Niño-Que-Vivió y al momento estás creando una escena que....- hizo un gesto con las manos como indicando que era un caso perdido antes de lanzarle otra mirada feroz-. Si esto es algún intento de arruinar mi reputación además de la tuya........  
  
-¡NO!- exclamó el chico- Yo......yo.....yo...  
  
-¡Por lo que más quieras, Potter, acaba con tu pueril tartamudeo y dame una respuesta directa!  
  
Los verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-No....no intentaba arruinarlo......yo no......tú.....esto fue.....  
  
Severus estrecho su mirada aún más.  
  
-Potter- le advirtió- no estoy de humor....  
  
-¡No sé lo que *fue*! - Harry finalmente se quebró, enrojeciendo ferozmente y apartando la mirada-. Yo......¿podemos hablar sobre esto en otra parte?  
  
El maestro de pociones tragó, en realidad no quería discutir.....*eso* en lo absoluto, todo lo que quería hacer en ese instante era embarcar a Harry y su prole directo hacia Dumbledore. Dejar que el viejo se encargara del nuevo problema esas Navidades. El llanto de un bebé, la pequeña Potter para ser más exactos, lo saco de sus frustrantes pensamientos y bajó la vista hacia ella.  
  
La niña estaba en su carrito a un lado de Harry, retorciéndose incómoda, sus gemidos subiendo paulatinamente. Su padre estaba temblando, sin hacer ningún intento de levantar a la bebé ni de atender a sus necesidades.  
  
Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.  
  
-Bien- siseó, aunque rehusándose a encontrar su mirada con el chico y eligiendo, en cambio, ver a la disgustada bebé. La levantó, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que necesitaba ser cambiada, y mejor si era pronto. Se obligó a mirar al Gryffindor-. Sugiero que te dirijas a Gringotts y retires suficiente dinero para cubrir las necesidades de la pequeña y cualquier otra cosa que planees comprar. Me reuniré contigo en el Caldero Chorreante en media hora- dicho esto, tomó el carrito de la bebé de manos del joven y caminó hacia el bar, capturando la atención de unos cuantos peatones.  
  
En algún momento en el futuro podría volver la vista hacia este escenario y reír de buena gana, después de todo, no se veía todos los días a Severus Snape, el Extraordinario Imbécil Grasiento, marchando a través de la multitud que inundaba el barrio de compras con una llorosa bebé en brazos. Por supuesto, tampoco se vería en un futuro. De hecho, en ese momento estaba viviendo la humillación y para colmo de males, Harry Puñetero Potter había....*gah* ni siquiera podía pensarlo......lo había.......besado.  
  
La nariz del aristocrático hombre se arrugó con aversión.  
  
Harry Potter lo había besado. Y, aunque nunca *jamás* lo admitiría.…. él, maldita sea, también lo había disfrutado. Este pensamiento lo angustió. No sólo tenía veinte años menos, Harry era su estudiante. Su estudiante con un bebé. Involucrarse con Harry......complicaría las cosas *extremadamente*.  
  
No que ya no estuvieran suficientemente enredadas.  
  
Esto estaba equivocado. El beso había estado equivocado. Toda la maldita situación estaba equivocada. Y aún así, seguía pasando.  
  
Regresando su atención al Caldero Chorreante, se encaminó hacia el bar, tratando de pasar desapercibido. 'Tratando' sería la palabra especial en esta oración. Después de todo llevaba una berreante, y más que ligeramente 'olorosa', bebé recién nacida en sus brazos. Silenciando los rostros interrogantes del resto de la clientela con una mirada de furia, se dirigió hacia el propietario.  
  
-Profesor Snape- lo saludó Ton con alegría, habiendo decidido que en su trabajo la mejor manera de tratar con sus clientes era la política de 'no pregunto, no digo', incluso si se trataba de figuras tan importantes dentro de la sociedad-. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted?  
  
Con incomodidad, Severus cambió a Callisto de posición mientras contestaba:  
  
-Me preguntaba si podría usar una de sus habitaciones por unos minutos para resolver esto- pidió, señalando a la bebé con la cabeza.  
  
-Por supuesto, señor- contestó Tom, guiándolo hacia las escaleras-. Por aquí, por favor- le mostró a Severus una habitación vacía al final del pasillo, deteniéndose para sonreír a la pequeña Potter- Es hermosa, si me permite decirlo.  
  
Resistiendo la urgencia del decirle al hombre lo que *tenía* en la mente, el maestro de pociones se limitó a asentir.  
  
-Mucho- le dio a Tom una tenue sonrisa-. Ahora, si no le importa....  
  
El propietario del bar captó la indirecta y se excusó, mientras Severus se dirigía a la cama, colocando a Callisto cuidadosamente sobre ella. Sus ojos barrieron la sombría habitación con desprecio. Estaba casi seguro que no era lo bastante higiénica para cambiar en ella a un infante recién nacido, pero no tenía otra elección.  
  
Prendió la chimenea con un golpe de varita, murmurando unos cuantos encantamientos extra de forma que la habitación se entibiara rápidamente, previniendo la posibilidad de que la niña atrapara un resfriado. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que la habitación era lo suficientemente cálida, removió la manta, revisó que todavía estuviera caliente, seca y limpia, y luego desabrochó el trajecito de Callisto  
  
Suspirando, al darse cuenta que la niña se había manchado toda, sacó las mudas de ropa que había metido apresuradamente en los bolsillos de su túnica mientras salía de la casa, junto con algunos pañales. Buscó en el carrito de la bebé el recipiente con talco que había ocultado al fondo, antes de regresarlo a su tamaño original y volver con Callisto.  
  
Convocó una tela húmeda del baño y aguantó la respiración. Esto no iba a ser divertido pero era necesario hacerlo.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde Severus emergió de la habitación luciendo muy desaliñado. Pero al menos Callisto estaba limpia, cambiada, seca y caliente una vez más. La niña estaba cuidadosamente acostada en el carrito y profundamente dormida; algo que el maestro de pociones agradecía a los dioses mientras a grandes pasos bajaba resueltamente por las escaleras. Dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Tom, le preguntó cuánto le debía por el uso del cuarto. El propietario se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
-No es nada- le dijo mirando a Callisto una vez más- Sólo diez minutos. No cuesta nada.  
  
Murmurando su agradecimiento, Snape se alejó del posadero, eligiendo un asiento al fondo del bar, en las sombras, evitando las miradas interrogantes de los otros clientes. No mucho después, Harry entró al Caldero Chorreante e inmediatamente lo comenzaron a bombardear con aclamaciones, palmadas en la espalda y un chorro de preguntas. Sus ojos buscaron al maestro de pociones, quien apenas asintió a guisa de saludo y afirmación. El joven Gryffindor se despidió de sus fans antes de sentarse frente a Snape, mirando a la bebé, cuidando de no atraer mayor atención hacia la situación.  
  
-Confío en que sacaste suficiente cantidad- empezó Severus sin mostrar ninguna emoción.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Lo hice.  
  
El hombre se levantó.  
  
-Bien, vamos entonces- lanzó una mirada no impresionada alrededor del establecimiento-. Dudo que esta atmósfera sea buena para que tú....-captó la mirada suplicante de Harry y suspiró-.....la pequeña Callisto esté aquí.  
  
A esto siguió otro asentimiento de reconocimiento del joven, antes de que se levantara a su vez, caminando casi hombro con hombro con el maestro de pociones. Era apenas unas pulgadas más bajo, pero cuando Severus se empinaba como señal de rechazo o utilizándolo como táctica de intimidación, su diferencia de altura parecía de varios pies.  
  
Abandonaron el bar, Severus conduciendo el carrito de la bebé que seguía en sus manos y Harry arrastrándose tras él sintiéndose casi miserable. Su mente seguía hilando. Había *besado* a su profesor. Y no sólo un profesor....*¡SNAPE!*. Seguro, el hombre no era ni de cerca tan horrible como trataba de proyectar, pero eso todavía era........equivocado.  
  
Harry cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras la voz en su cabeza seguía burlándose de él repitiendo "pero se siente tan bien".  
  
No. No podía. Aunque *estuviera * atraído por el hombre maduro, lo cual no sucedía ¿cierto?, la posibilidad de que algo pasara entre ellos, bien, era completamente absurda.  
  
Lo peor de todo esto es que había estado reparando su amistad arruinada con el hombre y luego iba y hacía que todo volviera a ser extraño y poco natural nuevamente, ¡todo por un maldito beso!¡Hablando de masoquismo esto era lo máximo! Parecía vivir para recibir toda clase de castigos, viendo como todo lo que hacía le generaba alguna forma de dolor.  
  
-¡Potter!- el Slytherin que había dominado sus pensamientos los últimos minutos gruñó, justo antes de que se topara con la espalda del hombre.  
  
Harry tropezó un par de pasos, sonrojándose torpemente.  
  
-Lo siento- murmuró- Sólo estaba.......pensando.....  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Parece que últimamente haces eso con bastante frecuencia- comentó con voz monótona, aunque establecía una obvia relación con la última vez que Harry se había separado. Esto había acabado en la reunión de sus labios......bien.......ninguno de los dos quería dar vueltas a ese asunto justo ahora.  
  
Ni en ningún momento, en opinión de Severus.  
  
-Sí, bien, ¿tenía que empezar en algún momento, no?- replicó el joven, tratando de aliviar el humor entre ellos. Su intentó resultó ser vano.  
  
-Suficiente.  
  
Esta se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la ruta de escape de Severus; esa palabra. Cada vez que quería evitar una discusión, simplemente se deslizaba dentro de su cruel y un tanto sarcástica resolución y restaba importancia a todo con esa sola sílaba.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, reconociendo la táctica, pero decidió seguir el juego de su profesor de pociones durante las próximas horas. Obedecería y prestaría meticulosa atención a cualquier cosa que dijera mientras ellos, o mejor dicho, él, realizaba las compras, para evitar futuras discusiones. En todo caso, no necesitaba más atención dirigida a su persona. Además, era mejor mantener a Severus de un relativo buen, o al menos imparcial, humor, hasta que regresaran a la Mansión. *Luego* podrían enfrentar cualquier tema que fuera necesario.  
  
Y con eso, Harry Potter siguió a Severus Snape por el Callejón Diagon e incluso por el Londres muggle, comprando una variedad de objetos de bebé y algunos obsequios de Navidad de último minuto.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Aparecerse de regreso en la Mansión había sido fácil para el joven, mientras sus pensamientos estaban demasiado nublados con la toma de conciencia de lo que significaba la paternidad....que era en lo que había estado pensando durante su viaje de compras.  
  
Severus, sin embargo, encontró esto más incómodo. Su mente corría con los pensamientos de lo que Potter y él aún tenían pendiente por discutir. Lo que le *había* prometido que discutirían. Sus bolsillos estaban hundidos bajo el peso de sus compras, mágicamente encogidas, sí, pero aún así increíblemente pesadas, y en sus brazos sostenía al hombre que había originado todo este problema........y la bebé de ese hombre.  
  
Cómo había logrado enfocarse apropiadamente para alcanzar la seguridad del hogar estaba más allá de su comprensión.  
  
Sin embargo, viendo que se las *había* arreglado para que ninguno de ellos sufriera ningún daño, al final no le preocupó.  
  
-Correcto- empezó el hombre maduro, soltando a Potter de forma que sus pies se posaran sobre tierra firme-. Antes que nada vamos a establecer una ubicación provisional para colocar el equipo de guardería de tu hija.  
  
-¿Y dónde será?- Harry trató de ignorar la ligera punzada en su pecho cuando Severus utilizó la palabra 'provisional'.  
  
El maestro de pociones suspiró.  
  
-¿Tu habitación? Creo que es más fácil si la tienes tan cerca como sea posible, por razones de acceso a la pequeña y cosas así. Sentido común, en realidad.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Sí, es bastante lógico.  
  
Con un sutil giro de sus ojos, Severus se giró y entró en la casa de familia, subió la grandiosa escalera de caracol y llegó a la salita de la habitación de Harry. Una vez allí, extrajo todos los paquetes de sus bolsillos y los colocó en el piso. Moviendo su varita sobre ellos, y murmurando el encantamiento correcto, observó mientras los juguetes, pañales, ropas, accesorios para cambiarla y muebles pre-ensamblados se agrandaban. Luego, por medio de levitación colocó cada cosa en la posición apropiada en la habitación, antes de girarse hacia Harry.  
  
-La segunda tarea en nuestra agenda, o mejor dicho en tu agenda, es alimentar y cambiar a tu niña, y ponerla a descansar en su cuna mientras discutimos.......- buscó la palabra apropiada mientras los verdes ojos se clavaban en él con expectación- ......todo- finalizó, de forma poco convincente, antes de abandonar la habitación con su habitual estilo dramático.  
  
Harry se quedó con la mirada fija detrás de él; colocó a Callisto (aún acostada en su cuna portátil) sobre su nueva tabla de cambio, antes de buscar la fórmula ya preparada. Calentándola mágicamente a la temperatura adecuada se la alcanzó a la bebé, aún con cierta torpeza, y acercó la tetina a sus labios.  
  
Esta vez, sorpresivamente, la niña la aceptó sin protestar.  
  
~*~  
  
-Mira, yo….-empezó Harry una hora más tarde, sentado en la salita de la Mansión, en un sofá justo enfrente de Snape.  
  
-Potter- el otro hombre habló al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron sentados y parpadearon, mirándose en un incómodo silencio. Pasaron casi media hora en la misma posición.  
  
-Oh, mierda- Severus finalmente rompió el ciclo-. Esto es ridículo- siseó, más para si mismo que para el Gryffindor sentado frente a él-. No debería sentirme incómodo en mi propia casa- el último comentario definitivamente lo hizo para su propio beneficio. Atrapó los ojos de Harry.  
  
-Tratemos primero los temas más.…...imperativos, ¿te parece?- sugirió, sin preocuparse realmente por la respuesta. El adolescente asintió, permaneciendo en silencio-. Bien.  
  
-Mira, Severus, esta mañana, cuando te besé.......  
  
El Slytherin dejó escapar un bufido de risa.  
  
-Más bien pensaría que la terrible experiencia relacionada con tu......condición hasta la otra noche sería más significativa que.......el incidente de esta mañana.  
  
Los ojos verdes bajaron mientras Harry se ruborizaba.  
  
-Lo siento, yo sólo.......  
  
-No necesitas explicarme, Potter. Tocaremos ese tema cuando sea el momento.  
  
-Correcto, lo lamento.  
  
-Suficiente-. Severus suspiró, en realidad no quería discutir eso para nada-. En todo caso, sugiero que primero discutamos los detalles de tu embarazo y todas esas cosas....  
  
Harry asintió una vez más.  
  
-Ya conoces lo más importante- comenzó-. Yo soy uno de *esos* casos. Sin embargo, no lo supe hasta que era demasiado tarde. No le dije nada a nadie. Nadie excepto tú sabe lo de Callisto. Ella es la legítima heredera de Malfoy y Potter, aunque eso causará otro maldito escándalo cuando se publique- se encogió de hombros-. Y, oh sí, no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer con ella en Hogwarts, ni sé que voy a hacer ni mucho menos adónde voy a ir después que me gradúe. No tengo madera para padre.....¿debería continuar?  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Siento que deberíamos contactar a Dumbledore.....  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-Potter, en este preciso momento no estoy de humor para discutir contigo.  
  
-No puedo....-un suspiro-. Al hombre no le importa.  
  
Las aristocráticas cejas se elevaron con sorpresa, algo que no ocurría con frecuencia.  
  
-¿Disculpa? El Director Dumbledor venera el suelo por el que caminas, Potter. Éste es el tipo de información que definitivamente querrá escuchar.  
  
-¿No te das cuenta? Ya no le soy de utilidad. Lo ayudé a vencer a Voldemort, hice lo que todos esperaban de mí. Y ahora, bueno, ya no me necesita. Ninguna maldita persona me necesita más- espetó, tratando de calmarse.  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Melodramático- siseó-. Potter- quizás debería suavizarse un poco, después de todo el joven todavía estaba confundido y se alteraba fácilmente- Harry.....¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente? ¿Que el viejo tonto ignorará tu existencia simplemente porque ya no le eres útil?- El Gryffindor se rehusó a mirarlo y su silencio le dio la respuesta-. Estás profundamente equivocado. Eres como el nieto favorito para el viejo. Y te necesita, y no por esa única razón. Al igual que Callisto. Es tú hija y te amara sin importar lo que ocurra. Como tú indudablemente la amarás.  
  
-Pero…..  
  
-No hay peros que valgan, Harry. Y, acerca del asunto de qué vas a hacer con la niña cuando estés en Hogwarts, te puedo asegurar que habrá un montón de miembros del profesorado que te ofrecerán su ayuda. Meterán las narices donde no los llamen y probablemente te acosen, hasta que pongas la niña en sus brazos para observarla, arrullarla y hacer otros asquerosos despliegues similares.  
  
Snape sonrió con satisfacción mientras el chico reía disimuladamente.  
  
-Oh, así que ahora te ríes- comentó inexpresivo-. Pero te aseguro que no pasara mucho tiempo antes que estés golpeando a la puerta de mis aposentos suplicando por un poco de silencio y falta de simpatía.  
  
El desafortunado comentario los regresó al incómodo silencio.  
  
-Severus- se aventuró Harry finalmente-. Esta mañana, ya no estoy muy seguro de querer disculparme por eso.  
  
El mago maduró sintió que se le caía la mandíbula, y luchó por cerrarla.  
  
-Yo....  
  
-Quiero decir, creo…….okey, *sé* que me siento atraído por ti.....-de nuevo las mejillas del joven mago se encendieron, pero no se atrevió a alejar la mirada. Se obligo a mantener el contacto visual. De todos modes, era demasiado tarde para retroceder-. Y, sí, sé que no es oportuno y está mal. Soy un estudiante, soy *tu* estudiante. Soy vente años más joven que tú. Tú y mi padre se odiaron en la escuela cuando tenías mi edad. Y además tengo un bebé de alguien por quien no tenía mayor interés que el de una amistad......Demonios, ya el hecho de que *tengo* un bebé es bastante malo....-se detuvo e inspiró profundamente-. Pero no importa cuanto trate de decirme a mi mismo que esto está mal. No importa cuántas veces me recuerde que no hay oportunidad entre nosotros.....-lanzó sus manos hacia el aire-. Diablos, Sev, cada vez que trato de auto-convencerme de que eres malvado, viejo, un cretino grasiento.....todo lo que deseo hacer es besarte otra vez.  
  
Harry finalmente terminó su diatriba recuperando la respiración, contento de haber sacado todo de su pecho, mientras Severus permanecía en su asiento, completamente silencioso e inmóvil.  
  
Harry Potter lo encontraba atractivo.  
  
El pensamiento debería causarle repugnancia.  
  
Debería hacerlo querer abofetear al Gryffindor.  
  
Esto debería ser completa y totalmente ridículo.  
  
Pero no lo era.  
  
Y, en lugar de sentir rechazo o disgusto, Snape sentía algo mucho, MUCHO peor.  
  
En realidad se estaba sintiendo alegre  
  
Oh, dulce Merlín, tuvo que admitir internamente que se sentía atraído por Harry Potter.  
  
El mundo se estaba acabando.  
  
Bueno, eso o oficialmente se había vuelto loco.  
  
Continuará….  
  
Bueno chic@s hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Gracias a tod@s los que nos leen y confiamos en que les siga gustando la historia. Y les contamos que en el próximo capítulo caerán algunas murallas(aunque cierta muralla es más fuerte que la de Jericó, jeje). Besitos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Ahora algo que nos encanta, contestar review  
  
Ana Rickman: Tú si que conoces a nuestro querido Sevie, reaccionó tal cual pensabas y es que Severus es tannnn Severus. Y Harry no parece estar tan confundido. De hecho, es el que está más claro de los dos. Un Beso y te esperamos el viernes.  
  
Txiri: Nos alegra que te guste la historia. Aún falta un poquito para ver que pasará en Hogwarts y cómo se las arreglará Harry, pero seguro te va a gustar. Pero primero hay otras cositas que arreglar. Besos.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Sip, la diatriba de Harry estuvo estupenda, y es que al pobre le pasa de todo. Pero tienes razón, para ayudarlo tenemos ahí al chapulín colorado.....o mejor dicho a Severín. Ojalá y ya no te duelan tus muelitas. Besos y cuídate.  
  
En el anonimato: Nos alegra que te esté gustando la historia y ya sabes, todos los viernes nos encuentras por aquí, te esperamos. Besos.   
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black: como puedes ver ganó 'la parte consciente' o mejor dicho 'el miedo' de Severín, pero como ves, nuestro valiente Gryffindor sigue insistiendo. Y no se puede culpar a Harry por la explosión, es que al pobre le pasa de todo. Esperamos que todos tus exámenes y exposiciones hayan salido muy bien y gracias por seguir con nosotras. Besos.  
  
Angie-SBM-: Si, la verdad es que ha sido muy complicado para Harry, pero no se deja amilanar y va al ataque. Y Severus.....pues es Severus, pero no te preocupes, ya caerá......de hecho, muy pronto. Besos y te esperamos el viernes. 


	7. Revolución

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
REVOLUCION  
  
-¿Sev?- repitió Harry al otro hombre, quien estaba haciendo una increíble imitación de una estatua-. ¿Severus? Mira, no voy a lanzarme nuevamente sobre ti si eso es lo que estás pensando (aunque el pensamiento era atractivo) -. Sólo....sólo quería sacar esto de mi pecho, ¿sabes? Probar que *puedo * hacer algo de manera adulta y hablar de lo que me está haciendo pedazos- suspiró-. Sé que debería haber hablado contigo, o al menos con alguien, cualquiera, acerca de mi embarazo.......pero estaba confundido y temía hacer el ridículo. Igual que ahora........  
  
Los oscuros ojos ascendieron de golpe ante la confesión.  
  
-¿Ridículo?- preguntó finalmente Snape, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios-. No soy alguien que se burlaría de ti por tu.. gusto por los hombres, Pot.....Harry. Aunque, debo decir ..... es un poco......difícil.....de entender.  
  
Un bufido escapó del joven.  
  
-¿Me lo dices a mí? *Soy* el primero en admitirlo. Quiero decir *yo*, el niño de oro de Gryffindor... atraído por el cabeza de Slytherin, llevando un niño del príncipe......  
  
Los verdes ojos se llenaron repentinamente de dolor.  
  
-Nunca nada sobre mí o mi vida se ha semejado ni por asomo a algo 'normal' ¿verdad?- le preguntó quedamente-. Un niño que derrotó al Señor Oscuro, un muchacho obligado a crecer en una alacena, un joven que quedó embarazado a los dieciséis......por otro hombre. Soy un Gryffindor con una obsesión por los Slytherins- bajó la mirada con tristeza-. Vernon tenía razón. Soy y siempre seré un monstruo.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que estaba a punto de cometer lo que probablemente sería el mayor error de toda su existencia. Sabía que Harry había tenido una niñez infernal, así que el comentario de la alacena no lo desconcertó en lo más mínimo.  
  
-Harry, mírame- ordenó, aunque su tono era gentil-. En el mundo mágico hay muchas variaciones de la noción de 'normalidad'. Y con todo, siempre serás único. Siempre serás diferente de los demás. Esto es quizás lo más encantador y al mismo tiempo lo más irritante de ti.  
  
Harry lo miró confuso, logrando que el otro sonriera. No una sonrisa de satisfacción ni una sonrisita. Una sonrisa. La cual sólo pareció confundir aún más al joven.  
  
-No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no te encuentro atractivo porque, aunque me duela admitirlo, lo hago- hubo un momento de tenso silencio entre ellos, mientras le permitió a Harry procesar lo que le estaba diciendo. Suspiró-. Sin embargo, tal y como señalaste, probando que no eres una causa completamente perdida, hay demasiadas razones por las que *nosotros* no podemos, ni podremos, funcionar.  
  
El joven miró a lo lejos, esperando que Severus no viera el dolor y la derrota en sus ojos.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
El tono de Harry era plano y sin vida y esto provocó un extraño sentimiento de culpa en el hombre mayor. No deseaba otra cosa que tomar al Gryffindor en sus brazos y consolarlo murmurándole que todo resultaría bien. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía hacer caso a la voz en su cabeza que le suplicaba que diera una oportunidad a esa posible relación y besara al joven hasta perder el sentido.  
  
Pero, cuantas veces había ignorado la voz de su cabeza y sufrido amargamente por ello después.  
  
En realidad, demasiadas veces para su gusto personal.  
  
Severus tragó con dificultad y se adelantó.  
  
-Harry- comenzó, atrapando con sus ojos la mirada del joven, dudando si extender su mano-. Yo......  
  
Ambos hombres se apartaron bruscamente y levantaron la vista en dirección a la habitación de Harry, donde la bebé había evidentemente despertado, Severus no sabía si sentirse aliviado por la interrupción o extremadamente frustrado. Harry, al parecer, había elegido lo último.  
  
El adolescente se levantó.  
  
-Bien, parece que el encantamiento de monitor está funcionando....  
  
Severus asintió, evitando la mirada de Harry.  
  
-Aparentemente así es. Es tranquilizador saber que has adquirido talento al menos en un tema....  
  
-Muy gracioso- comentó Harry inexpresivo, con una mirada que rivalizaba con la del propio Severus-. De veras.  
  
Los ojos de obsidiana vagaron sobre los verdes con diversión.  
  
-Eso pensé.  
  
Los gritos estaban aumentando y Harry finalmente se alejó un paso.  
  
-Voy a ir a.......-hizo un gesto hacia la habitación. Severus asintió. El Gryffindor caminó hacia las escaleras y miró hacia atrás-. *Vamos* a hablar apropiadamente, Sev- agregó, sintiéndose más confiado de lo que había estado en meses, antes de girarse y contonearse en dirección a su hija.  
  
De repente, las cosas parecían mejorar nuevamente.  
  
~*~  
  
-Shhhh- probó Harry, una vez en su habitación- Todo está bien.....aquí estoy.....  
  
Callisto continuó gritando, pero esta vez su padre no se perturbó. Iba a probarse a si mismo, de una vez por todas. La determinación era clara en su voz y la vibración autoritaria fue funcionando lentamente, asombrándole el modo en que la bebé respondía a él.  
  
Poco a poco, mientras Harry pronunciaba palabras sin sentido para ella, la pequeña pareció calmarse; el patrón de lamentos se convirtió en llanto, luego en sollozos y por fin en débiles hipidos ante el joven padre. Lentamente el chico se estaba acostumbrando a esto.  
  
Desde su solemne posición en la sala de estar, Severus escuchó todo a través del encantamiento monitor que Potter obviamente había olvidado desactivar, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. A pesar de si mismo, no podía evitar sentir que esto era lo que estaba comenzando a ser su vida. Y eso lo asustó. Si Callisto no se hubiera despertado en ese momento.......se encogió al pensar en lo que podría, no, en lo que *habría* hecho. Harry todavía estaba en un estado emocional muy inestable, y el mismo Severus no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos.  
  
Sí, se sentía atraído por el joven. Sí, lo haría feliz, quizás *demasiado* feliz, doblar al Gryffindor sobre una mesa y darse gusto con él. Pero era algo más profundo que eso.  
  
Había dejado conocer a Harry información sobre él que nadie más sabía. Le había confiado esa información. Y no podía evitar sentirse privilegiado de que Harry le hubiera confiado sus propios asuntos.  
  
Luego estaba el hecho de que ahora era más consciente de que ayudaba a criar a la hija de Harry. Había estado ahí cuando nació, la había cuidado, se habían vinculado con sus unilaterales discusiones sobre pociones......incluso había supervisado las compras de las cosas que necesitaba.  
  
Maldita sea, estaba creciendo su apego a la bebé.  
  
Y sí, también estaba creciendo su cariño hacia su padre.  
  
Nuevamente, la comprensión lo asustó.  
  
No podía permitir que esos sentimientos progresaran. Tampoco podía permitir que Potter continuara sintiendo......lo que fuera que sentía por él.  
  
Pero, no podía obligarse a si mismo a eliminar una posibilidad.......  
  
Demonios, esto era tan torturante. Había estado sólo, en el sentido romántico, por demasiado tiempo, pero era un error que empezara a ser egoísta justo ahora. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre 'correcto' y 'equivocado' se podía ir a la mierda. Por primera vez le gustaba toda su vida, y Severus Snape resolvió ser egoísta por una vez.  
  
~*~  
  
Los siguientes dos días fueron incómodos para los dos hombres, se evitaban uno al otro la mayoría del tiempo, sólo hablando sobre Callisto y aclarando qué era exactamente lo que iban a explicar a la gente una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts.  
  
Al menos Harry estaba comenzando a aceptar el hecho de que Dumbledore debería conocer toda la verdad, aunque, para ser sinceros, no le gustaba mucho la idea. Parecía estar intentando responsabilizarse de sus acciones y estaba determinado a aceptar las consecuencias de las mismas, cualesquiera que fueran.  
  
Aunque, eso podía ser debido a la aparente reticencia de Severus (aunque obviamente estaba dispuesto) para apoyar al joven padre a través de tan difícil experiencia.  
  
Para Harry, la mañana de Navidad comenzó del mismo modo que los últimos días. Despertarse por los gritos de su hija, alimentarla, cambiarla, vestirla, y luego bajar a desayunar, donde Severus y él evitaban cualquier conversación. Sin embargo, el hombre mayor quería consentir a la bebé, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.  
  
Esa mañana, sin embargo, Harry se paró en lo alto de la escalera y se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente. En la sala de estar se encontraba un enorme árbol de Navidad, profusamente decorado; uno que no estaba ahí la noche anterior. Bajo éste se apilaba un montón de regalos.  
  
-Deja de mirar boquiabierto, Potter, y muévete- se oyó la voz del maestro de pociones detrás de él, sacándolo de su estupor. Entonces dio la vuelta sobre si mismo.  
  
-Esto.....-logro decir-.... ¿tú.....tú hiciste esto....?  
  
Esa sonrisa que era su marca personal apareció en el rostro de Snape y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.  
  
-Con la ayuda de unos cuantos elfos domésticos, sí.....-contestó, extendiendo los brazos y tomando a la bebé sin que Harry casi lo notara. Acunándola en el pliegue del codo de su brazo izquierdo, hizo un gesto con su mano derecha hacia el árbol-. Adelante, entonces. No pase todo este trabajo sólo para que te quedaras mirando boquiabierto la maldita cosa.  
  
La cabeza de Harry todavía daba vueltas mientras obedecía. Caminando con piernas que de repente parecían de goma, avanzó hacia el árbol y se arrodilló a inspeccionar los regalos. Había presentes de Hermione, los Weasley, Remus.....sus dedos se cernieron sobre ese, un seco sollozo escapando de sus labios, Sirius obviamente lo había enviado; después de todo, Remus había muerto en la batalla, junto con Ginny Weasley y otros aurores.  
  
Sí, probó que estaba en lo correcto cuando leyó la carta de Sirius. Aparentemente, Remus había adquirido el regalo muchos meses antes, pues siempre se había destacado por ser el más lógico, 'siempre preparado', Merodeador.  
  
El-Niño-Que-Vivió cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo tomaría su Padrino la noticia de su hija. El juicio para la liberación oficial del animago se efectuaría pronto y Harry le contaría todo después de eso. Sin importar las consecuencias.  
  
Los últimos regalos, una vez su atención regresó al árbol, sorprendieron al Gryffindor. Había varios para Callisto y uno para él......todos de parte de Severus.  
  
Giró en redondo, enfrentándose al profesor de pociones, tragando con fuerza.  
  
-Yo......tú.......yo.....  
  
-Tan intelectual como siempre, por lo que veo- el comentario fue pronunciado en un formato asombrosamente estoico, aunque Severus definitivamente no era tan intimidante cuando tenía un infante intentando succionar sus dedos.  
  
Harry enrojeció vivamente.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada.....Harry- el hombre frunció el ceño-. Ahora abre las malditas cosas.  
  
El joven rió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-No todavía.  
  
Los negros ojos se estrecharon.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron y miró sus pies.  
  
-No..no te compre un regalo......En realidad no pensé que tendría oportunidad de entregártelo....- su mirada se engarzó con la del profesor de pociones-. Y no es correcto que yo abra esos y tú ninguno.....  
  
-Oh, te aseguro que también hay un par de presentes para mí- contestó Severus, con su inusitada sonrisa-. Sin importar lo que los estudiantes puedan pensar, *estoy* en términos amistosos con algunos miembros de la sociedad.  
  
-Exactamente- replicó Harry, intentando imitar la habitual forma de respuesta del hombre mayor.  
  
Esto le ganó una risa ligera que envió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Raramente había sido receptor de una verdadera risa de parte del maestro de pociones. La voz del hombre era profunda y aterciopelada, y sonaba casi como un ronroneo en el volumen apropiado.  
  
La imagen de Snape ronroneando fue demasiado para el Gryffindor, y se unió a la ligera risa del hombre.  
  
El día avanzó mientras los hombres disfrutaban su mutua compañía, reconstruyendo la confianza y camaradería que una vez habían compartido. Silencios incómodos y momentos de tensión los atraparon con bastante frecuencia ante el conocimiento de que se sentían atraídos uno por el otro y ambos estaban atemorizados por las posibilidades de esto, que parecía que los hundía a ambos.  
  
-Esto es ridículo- exclamó Harry finalmente, luego de un nuevo comentario banal-. Estoy enfermo y cansado de andar de puntillas en... todo- parecía furioso, más contra si mismo que contra alguien más-. Okey, pude haber sido un poco más sutil en el modo que manejé mis sentimientos.... Pero, de verdad, encuentro difícil creer que soy la primera persona que va y te besa, sólo diciendo 'hey, sí, te encuentro increíblemente atractivo'  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja.  
  
Harry cruzó sus brazos, imitando al hombre mayor.  
  
-Y tú, definitivamente no eres el primero en admitir que me encuentras atractivo- frunció el ceño- Y ni siquiera pienses que esto se trata de mi ego, sólo estoy estableciendo un hecho.  
  
-Potter....  
  
El joven estaba a pulgadas de él.  
  
-Y, ¿sabes qué?, no pienso creerte cuando insistes en que nada puede pasar entre nosotros.  
  
Severus ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Potter, ya dije....  
  
-Bien, no *quiero* creerlo- era claro que el adolescente no iba a retroceder-. Es decir, yo te atraigo y tú me atraes......¿no es eso todo lo que debería contar?  
  
-No, no lo es.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Harry se veía herido y Severus estaba nuevamente lleno del extraño instinto de aferrarlo y arreglar todo. Sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Potter.....Harry, hay demasiadas complicaciones....  
  
-¡Al carajo con las complicaciones, Sev!- el joven saltó sobre sus pies, sus labios formando un tenue puchero de indignación-. Nada es simple siempre. Tú me lo dijiste.  
  
-Toda esta situación es diferente- vino el argumento.  
  
-¡Me importa un bledo!- Harry agitó sus brazos en derredor, señalando las decoraciones que rodeaban el salón, y el papel de regalo descartado en el suelo, y el árbol en el medio de la habitación-. Todo esto, Sev, no es algo que harías a menos que hubiera una oportunidad....  
  
-¿Para qué, Potter?- gruñó el maestro de pociones-. ¿Tú y yo? Por favor. ¿No crees que pueda ser agradable por otra razón que beneficiar a mi vida amorosa?- resopló con burla-. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió el pensamiento de que en realidad estuviera intentando ofrecer a ti y a tu hija una Navidad relativamente acogedora y nada más?  
  
Harry se congeló, redescubriendo un lado de Severus Snape con el cual había estado en contacto por largo tiempo.  
  
El hombre maduro continuó, elevándose sobre sus pies, encumbrándose sobre el Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Eres tan ingenuo que crees que yo simplemente saltaría sobre tu cama, justo cuando acabas de dar a luz un niño, cuyo padre era otro de mis estudiantes?- se mofó-. Tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho. Sólo porque eres famoso no quiere decir que el mundo entero deba estar a tus pies.  
  
Eso lo logró.  
  
El labio inferior de Harry comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
-Lo lamento.....- contestó, la voz espesa por la emoción-. Yo no asumí......yo....- tragó y se giró, antes de correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.  
  
Severus hizo un rictus al observar al joven correr al tiempo que se hundía en el sofá. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Definitivamente, ésta no era la forma como había imaginado el final del día. Por supuesto, algunas de sus retorcidas predicciones para esa noche habían sido más....er..... excitantes, por usar un eufemismo que difícilmente daba crédito a lo que había imaginado.  
  
Pero no, esa pequeña escena definitivamente había estado muy distante de cualquier conversación que habría deseado tener con el Gryffindor, y no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad sobre el modo en que se comportarían los próximos días.  
  
Oh, ¿por qué había sido tan despiadado? ¿Por qué no había respondido a los avances del joven con un poco más de humanidad?  
  
Porque se comportaba como un sádico y un masoquista cuando lo presionaban, por eso.  
  
Severus tragó. En ese momento, no quería otra cosa que revolcarse en la auto-compasión. Para cavilar sobre sus errores actuales y no hacer una maldita cosa para cambiar la situación en modo alguno. Naturalmente, no iba a ser recompensado con esa vanidad, cuando Callisto comenzó a llorar, al ser consciente de la furiosa discusión y capturar la energía negativa de la habitación.  
  
Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cuna de mimbre donde había colocado a la niña. Se detuvo por un momento, sólo para observar como los brazos de la pequeña se agitaban, aquellas pequeñas manos intentando atrapar el aire. Ella estaba, a pesar de su naturaleza ruidosa, afianzándose sobre el maestro de pociones, y el pensamiento de que no estaría más que otra semana a su cuidado, por así decirlo, lo perturbó.  
  
-Oh, ven acá..-murmuró, alzándola y acunándola cuidadosamente contra su pecho-. Jovencita, tú vas a ser la fuente de un montón de confusión en unos días- le informó, intentando calmar sus nervios. Empezó a caminar mientras le hablaba-. Tu padre será sometido a una gran cantidad de preguntas, y el Director querrá mi cabeza en un plato por no informarle de inmediato....- sonrió con cansancio-. Y tú no entiendes nada de esto... porque tú, mi querida, estarás en el proceso de pasar de mujer a mujer en esa maldita escuela- resopló-. Habladurías de la villa, serás. De todo el mundo mágico, en realidad. De tal padre, tal hija, supongo.  
  
Ella le parpadeó, sus pequeños puños apretando su camisa.  
  
-Sólo no dejes que la fama se te suba a la cabeza. Odiaría verte convertida en otro Lockhart. O peor, Britney Spears- tembló ante eso. Pequeña bruja. Sin nada de talento, en absoluto. Había tenido la desgracia de enseñarle unos pocos años atrás, cuando un colegio Americano necesitó un sustituto para el profesor de pociones......sonrió-. Al parecer fui la única persona en esa escuela con la que fallaron sus técnicas de manipulación....¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de multas que ha tenido que darle el Ministerio por mal uso de la magia en una comunidad muggle supuestamente indefensa? No......supongo que no.  
  
Suspiró. Mientras hablaba la pequeña se había vuelto a dormir. Parecía ser la única persona del planeta que tenía la audacia de quedarse dormida mientras Severus Snape estaba hablando. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba parado fuera de la habitación de Potter.  
  
Bueno, eso era *brillante*, ¿cierto?  
  
El maestro de pociones tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. En todo caso, en algún momento tenía que arreglar las cosas con el joven. Y, como esos desagradables optimistas decían, mientras más pronto, mejor. Levantó su mano libre y golpeó ligeramente la madera.  
  
-¿Qué?- vino la réplica-. ¿Vienes a humillarme más? ¿Vienes a machacar aún más la fuerza de voluntad del Niño-Que-Se-Rehusó-A-Morir?  
  
Severus suspiró, y empujó la puerta abriéndola.  
  
-Contrario a la creencia popular, tengo conciencia y tengo corazón, y vine a disculparme. No debería haberte respondido así.  
  
Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido, mientras Severus colocaba a Callisto en su cuna.  
  
-Mira, Severus.....  
  
-¿Vas a permitir que me humille apropiadamente o no?  
  
A pesar de si mismo, el joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Adelante, entonces.  
  
Mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, Severus descruzó los brazos y comenzó.  
  
-Me disculpo por no haber manejado la situación todo lo bien que pude haberlo hecho- el joven inclinó la cabeza a la espera de explicaciones adicionales. Demonios, en verdad estaba disfrutando esto-. Y me disculpo por haber sido deliberadamente cruel.  
  
Harry todavía esperaba algo más. ¿Qué era lo que quería escuchar? ¿Que Severus estaba equivocado? ¿Qué admitiera la derrota? Por las bolas de Merlín, eso sí que no lo haría.  
  
Severus apartó la mirada.  
  
-Y, supongo que..... podría....estar errado sobre......algunas.......cosas.  
  
Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Cómo cuáles?  
  
Oh, Merlín, no. No iba a permitir ser presionado de esa forma.  
  
-Harry, no puedo.......  
  
Los verdes ojos lo miraron resplandecientes.  
  
-¿Cómo cuáles, Profesor Snape?- pronunció el joven, pudiendo controlar con éxito la autoridad entre ellos, al menos por unos minutos. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría el poder ni le importaba realmente. Iba a usar lo mejor de sus habilidades, antes que todo regresara a la normalidad.  
  
Severus tragó, tratando de mantener su dignidad y resolución.  
  
-Como, señor Potter, el hecho de que eres un niño......  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡Y...pienso que esto es una completa locura!- espetó finalmente-. Lo siento, Harry, pero existen límites.....  
  
-Lo sé. Es sólo que......- Harry se hundió de nuevo en la cama-. ¿Sabes? la verdad es que me gustaría que algo fuera fácil para mí. Sólo una vez. Quiero decir, tú acostumbras utilizar mi fama en mi contra, usando el razonamiento de que fui El-Niño-Que-Vivió y por eso consigo todo lo que quiero.....pero, bien, sabes que eso no es verdad.....  
  
Tentativamente, Severus se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Eso no viene al caso, ¿no es así? No es útil hacer hincapié en lo imposible.  
  
-Gracias- replicó Harry -. Sabes, si quisiera escuchar algo críptico, cliché y para nada útil, podría haber ido a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Severus rió disimuladamente.  
  
-Albus tiene una oportunidad para transformar lo obvio......  
  
Harry asintió y el silencio cayó entre ellos una vez más.  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir?- le preguntó después de un rato, habiendo conseguido algo más de coraje. Severus lo miró confuso y él suspiró-. ¿Cuándo dijiste que estabas tratando de darnos a Callisto y a mi una Navidad acogedora y nada más?  
  
El hombre maduro cerró los ojos.  
  
-Es complicado. Posiblemente no podría comenzar a explicar.....  
  
-Inténtalo- suplicó Harry  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿No entiendes el significado de la palabra no?- pellizcó el puente de su nariz-. Incluso si yo hubiera querido......-se detuvo-. Harry, no es sólo mi vida la que se ve afectada con esto. O la tuya. Tu hija merece......  
  
-Otro padre o ninguno. Lo sé- el joven suspiró-. Sé que ella no merece tener extraños entrando y saliendo de su vida.  
  
-De hecho, ninguno de ustedes lo merece- concordó Severus, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. ¿Quién era esa criatura que había derrocado su resolución y tomado el control de sus pensamientos y acciones? No estaba seguro de si le gustaba esta nueva incapacidad para mantener algo de control o no. Se encontró con que su mano había aferrado la del joven, ante su horror, y frunció el ceño en concentración. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?  
  
La voz del Gryffindor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
Miró al joven.  
  
-Muérdago.  
  
Ahora todo se había vuelto más abstracto. Albus estaría orgulloso.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry con abierta confusión.  
  
Severus hizo un gesto sobre ellos, donde un ramillete de la ofensiva planta planeaba en mitad del aire. Bueno, *eso* explicaba por qué estaban actuando por impulsos. Estúpida magia. Los muggles no sabían cuan cerca estaban con sus costumbres del beso cuando había muérdago en el medio. En los magos y brujas, la planta provocaba que cualquiera que estuviera bajo ella actuara con impulsos románticos, haciendo que cuando magos o brujas estaban debajo sintieran algún tipo de atracción por el otro.  
  
-Muérdago- repitió por toda explicación.  
  
El joven miró hacia arriba y luego hacia atrás, sonriendo de la más irritante pero al mismo tiempo más seductora manera. Severus se acercó a él, los labios abiertos, su mente gritando que eso no iba a acabar bien, mientras otras partes de su cuerpo sostenían la opinión de que definitivamente lo haría.  
  
El ritmo cardiaco de Harry aumentó diez veces en anticipación. Se inclinó a su vez, lamiéndose los labios, el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, la sangre apresurándose hacia su rostro y hacia su ingle. Y todo eso por la perspectiva de un *beso*. Merlín, si el simple *pensamiento* le hacía esto......qué sería......  
  
Un grito agudo, para su irritación en el momento más inoportuno, cortó la tensión mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho un cuchillo.  
  
Severus mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, regañándose duramente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Harry, mientras tanto, gimió con frustración. Los oscuros ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirar al joven y algo en su mente se quebró.  
  
-Mierda, esto...- gruñó la voz profunda, haciendo que Harry regresara su atención hacia Severus, justo a tiempo para ver al hombre en cuestión dirigiéndose hacia él a una velocidad casi inhumana, los ojos de obsidiana inundados de deseo.  
  
Sus labios se encontraron, esta vez en los terrenos de Severus, donde estaba mucho más cómodo con la situación de lo que había estado en el Callejón Diagon en donde había sido tomado por sorpresa. El cuerpo de Harry se envaró para luego relajarse ante el encuentro, mientras una lengua fresca imploraba la entrada en su boca. Se apartaron a regañadientes, su necesidad de respirar superando la lujuria de su sangre, y Harry tragó, corriendo una mano sobre su cabello.  
  
Severus se enderezo, habiéndose despejado luego de cumplir el mandato del muérdago, aunque más confundido y alterado de lo que había estado al inicio de tan dura prueba.  
  
-Esto fue..- comenzó Harry, desde algún lugar a su lado-... ¡vaya!....  
  
El maestro de pociones asintió, rehusándose a mirarlo, eligiendo en lugar de eso, organizar primero los pensamientos en su cabeza. Fue vagamente consciente de que la bebé estaba gimiendo allá al fondo. Caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
-Atiende a Callisto- Snape habló finalmente, tratando de ignorar que el Gryffindor clavaba sus ojos tras él, con una mezcla de conmoción y dolor.  
  
El joven se abrió paso hacia la cuna, luchando por contener las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Oh, y Harry?  
  
Se giró lentamente engarzando sus ojos con los del hombre maduro. Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Feliz Navidad.  
  
Sólo pudo asentir y observar mientras el maestro de pociones daba la vuelta y salía del salón, antes de suspirar tristemente, rememorando los últimos minutos en su mente.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus andaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, tratando de evaluar el daño de esta situación. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué había hecho? Nada que no hubiera imaginado, eso era seguro, pero sólo porque lo hubiera considerado no significaba que tenía que hacerlo.  
  
Maldito Muérdago.  
  
¿Y por qué demonios sonrió y siguió dándole esperanzas al otro hombre? En realidad no intentaba engatusar a Harry ¿verdad? No era una persona tan baja. Y *definitivamente* no se iba a meter de cabeza en una relación seria, o cualquier otra forma de relación, con un estudiante.  
  
Aunque, no muchas personas de su pasado habían provocado emociones tan fuertes en su interior. De hecho, sólo podía recordar a otro......y eso acabó veinte años atrás, con un giro de la varita de Voldemort.  
  
Y así nada mas, la mera comprensión de eso sacudió a Severus hasta la médula.  
  
Había perdido un amante de mucho tiempo y eso lo había destrozado. La simple posibilidad de que pudiera sentir por Harry algo más profundo que una básica atracción sexual.........era a un tiempo terrible y tranquilizadora. Después de todo, habían pensado que nunca podría sentir nada tan fuerte otra vez. Con un suspiro, Severus deseó que su segunda oportunidad hubiera sido alguien un poco menos.......complejo que Harry.  
  
Pero, los mendigos no podían elegir ¿verdad?  
  
Severus frunció el entrecejo. No podía permitir que su propio egoísmo le complicara aún más la vida a Potter. Lo más probable es que él solo fuera una fase por la que pasaba el joven, alguien que simplemente estaba *allí* hasta que algo mejor llegara. Después de todo, era adolescente había estado muy solo y era más que probable que estuviera actuando por la desesperación de estar con cualquiera.  
  
Trató de ignorar la punzada que sintió ante esta idea, antes de maldecirse por permitir que Harry se metiera bajo su piel.  
  
No podrían funcionar como pareja. No *deberían * funcionar. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentarse y soñar despierto sobre un idealista 'felices por siempre' que nunca existiría, que nunca podría ocurrir. Era patético, en realidad. Completamente absurdo. Tenía treinta y siete años y estaba completamente loco por un adolescente. No sólo un adolescente, pensó. El hijo del némesis de sus años escolares. El salvador del mundo mágico. Y él era un ex - Mortífago envejecido, espía para la luz.  
  
Increíblemente irónico en realidad.  
  
Y altamente, ALTAMENTE irritante  
  
Y, en ese orden de.........  
  
-¿Sev?  
  
Oh, por el amor de Merlín.  
  
-¿Potter?- se giró hacia la puerta, intentando controlar un poco su tono-. ¿Qué ocurre?- 'Intentando' era la palabra operativa de la primera oración.  
  
El picaporte giró, casi vacilante, y la cabeza del joven apareció, seguida por su torso y piernas.  
  
-Yo......  
  
-Suéltalo, no tengo toda la noche.  
  
Las cejas se arquearon en señal de desafío.  
  
-Pasé a revisar.  
  
-¿De veras?- replicó el maestro de pociones, con su actitud estoica-. ¿Y cuándo, precisamente, te convertiste en mi guardián?  
  
Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
-Cuando empezaste a reconocerme como tal- sonrió pícaramente-. Tus suposiciones son tan buenas como las mías entonces- se movió más cerca, exudando repentinamente una confianza que en realidad no poseía. Severus tragó.  
  
-Potter....Harry.....ese beso......fue el muérdago...... La planta.......  
  
-Profesor- se mofó el Gryffindor-, yo tomé sus clases, y *aprendí* en ellas. De hecho, aprendí lo suficiente como para recordar que el muérdago sólo hace que actúes con impulsos que en realidad ya existen- inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo y perturbando al hombre aún más-. Después que partiste, y todo se hundió, no sé...- caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la esquina-. Pensé que alguien que tenía el impulso de besar así.....no hay manera en que puedas creer que no tenemos oportunidad....  
  
-Todavía eres mi estudiante.  
  
Los ojos verdes miraron hacia abajo.  
  
-Lo sé.....pero......cinco meses, Severus. Cinco meses y me habré graduado.  
  
-¿Y dónde quedaría el *nosotros* incluso si existiera esa posibilidad?- continuó Snape, odiando el no poder simplemente seguir su camino con el joven y lidiar con esos asuntos después-. Vivo en la escuela la mayor parte del año. Tienes una hija que cuidar......  
  
-No lo sé- Y tan repentinamente como había llegado a él, la confianza abandonó el comportamiento de Harry. Corrió los dedos por su cabello, obviamente debatiendo los pro y los contra dentro de su cabeza. Después de unos momentos, capturó los ojos del maestro de pociones-. Pero sé que sea lo que sea lo que siento por ti....y esto es muy extraño admitirlo, porque justo se acaba de erigir frente a mí ¿sabes?......Bien, sea lo que sea.....es más que lujuria.... más que sólo hormonas jugando dentro de mí......  
  
Severus se mordió el labio, deseando que Harry dejara de hablar. ¿Acaso no era ya bastante difícil fingir que no tenía emociones sobre esto, para encima tener que luchar contra un razonamiento que parecía reflejar sus propios sentimientos?  
  
-Y, mira, se que suena como un montón de basura.......pero, cuando lo considero en verdad, pienso que sean lo que sean estos sentimientos, comenzaron hace mucho, cuando en el pasado 'yo te odiaba y eras el cretino grasiento'  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el asunto......  
  
Los ojos del Niño-Que-Vivió revelaron un mundo de dolor.  
  
-No, realmente no.....creo.....creo que yo.....  
  
-Potter, detente- siseó Severus-. Acabas de dar a luz a una hermosa niña. Has estado solo más tiempo del que puedes recordar. Has pasado por mas vicisitudes de las que cualquier hombre de tu edad debería.......  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué estás.....?  
  
-Que lo que sientes es la necesidad de unirte a la persona más cercana y, te lo aseguro, durante los próximos meses mirarás hacia atrás, a estas Navidades y.......  
  
-Pensaré en el hombre que estaba allí para ayudarme a traer al mundo a mi hija. El hombre que salvó mi vida, quien no hizo preguntas ni dejó que me encerrara en mi mismo- suspiró-. Severus, lo cierto es que ya he cometido demasiados errores.......no voy a sentarme y dejar que me intimides en sumisión sólo porque algo, no, no algo......una relación entre nosotros sea complicada.  
  
-Potter.  
  
-Por favor, deja de usar mi apellido. Después de besarme como lo hiciste.....es inútil y lo sabes demasiado bien.  
  
-Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.  
  
El joven se paró y lo miró con furia. No estaban logrando ningún progreso en su discusión y esto lo asustaba a morir. Se preguntaba, distraídamente, si simplemente debería cruzar el espacio entre ellos y permitirse otra vez esa calidez en el cuerpo, el hormigueo en la piel, los besos jadeantes y tensos. Quizás Severus no reaccionara con tanta hostilidad como en el Callejón Diagon, dado el hecho de que estaban en privado y él había iniciado el último encuentro.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, caminó con piernas temblorosas hacia el maestro de pociones. Sus ojos se reunieron con los de Severus y trató de encontrar una señal de que sus acciones serían bien recibidas. Las órbitas oscuras, al igual que el rostro del hombre, no le daban nada con que trabajar. Entonces, ahí estaba. La impaciencia. El aire de desafío. La extremadamente tenue diversión y añoranza.  
  
Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lentamente besó al hombre y se sintió débilmente sorprendido cuando un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura, arrastrándolo más cerca. Ese beso no estaba lleno de deseo como el último, ni era vacilante y casto como el primero. Era gentil y aún así ardía con una pasión que venía de algo más profundo que la lujuria.  
  
Sus manos viajaron hacia la nuca del maestro de pociones, sus dedos lentamente trazaban caminos en el largo y negro cabello. Demasiado pronto, la necesidad de oxigeno fue demasiada y el joven se alejó con un suspiro. Inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro del hombre, cerró los ojos.  
  
Severus se maldijo internamente. Potter no se había limitado a incrustarse bajo su piel, había invadido su espacio privado y no se detuvo hasta que los sentimientos que provocaba tomaron el control. Y ahora el maestro de pociones estaba atrapado. No sería capaz de despedir al Gryffindor nunca más. De hecho, no estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera capaz de sobrevivir los próximos cinco meses en una relación platónica de profesor-estudiante con el joven.  
  
Al diablo con toda la situación.  
  
¡Tenía treinta y siete años! ¡Era un hombre crecido! ¡Debería ser capaz de ejercer algo de control sobre su maldita lujuria y otras emociones! Pero, oh no, aquí estaba, permitiendo que su líbido se desbocara por un ESTUDIANTE. Era un pensamiento absolutamente escandaloso, y aún así, placentero al mismo tiempo.  
  
Al diablo con esto. Al diablo con todo.  
  
Y, entonces, pensaba mientras los ojos esmeralda parpadeaban, ¿acaso era de verdad tan terrible como parecía?  
  
El reloj de pie del salón repicó las once.  
  
-Es algo tarde.....-señaló Severus, inseguro de qué más decir. Harry asintió con resignación. El Slytherin echó un vistazo al joven padre y extendió su brazo con gentileza-. Permíteme acompañarte a tu habitación.  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa, el Gryffindor aceptó y salieron en silencio del salón.  
  
Una vez en su habitación, Harry caminó hasta el armario, mientras Severus se aseguraba de que Callisto hubiera comido apropiadamente. Momentos después, el joven reapareció vestido con su pijama, el cabello despeinado y, aunque Severus detestara admitirlo, una adorable y boba sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó hacia el hombre mayor.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo, sonaba contento y exhausto-. Por todo......  
  
El maestro de pociones asintió.  
  
-Confío en que sabrás donde encontrarme si necesitas......  
  
-Quédate.  
  
Ambos hombres parecieron igualmente impactados por la petición; Harry realmente no sabía qué lo había poseído mientras Severus luchaba por encontrar una manera razonable de excusarse.  
  
-¿Disculpa?  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió bajó la vista a sus pies.  
  
-Yo....yo....me preguntaba....-levantó la vista-. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?- pidió, claramente temeroso de un futuro rechazo-. No.....no quiero estar solo.....no te estoy pidiendo....uhm...-sus mejillas enrojecieron al tono más profundo posible.  
  
Si no fuera por la seriedad de las circunstancias, el hombre se hubiera reído. En lugar de eso, tomando nota de las frágiles emociones de Harry, y entendiendo que de hecho había mucho más que lujuria en los sentimientos del uno por el otro, Severus asintió.  
  
-Como desees....  
  
-Entiendo que.....- las palabras del maestro de pociones alcanzaron finalmente los oídos de Harry y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa, antes de romperse en una alegre sonrisa-. Gracias.....  
  
Nuevamente el hombre se limitó a asentir, antes de caminar hacia la cama con todo el orgullo que logró reunir. Deslizándose bajo las mantas, sin preocuparse por cambiarse por su ropa de dormir, arqueó una aristocrática ceja al otro, a quien el rubor había retornado.  
  
-¿Espero que no pretendas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche?  
  
Torpemente, Harry se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó al lado de Severus, preguntándose distraídamente si su corazón latiría tan fuerte como lo sentía. El ambiente era tenso entre ellos, y ninguno estaba lo bastante cómodo como para poder dormir. Después del noveno intento de Harry para acomodarse sin molestar al maestro de pociones, Severus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Por Merlín, Potter, no te voy a morder....- siseó en la oscuridad y Harry podría jurar que había *escuchado* la risa en su voz cuando agregó-.... no mucho, en todo caso.  
  
El joven se rió a pesar de si mismo y rodando, quedó nariz contra nariz con su compañero de cama.  
  
-Lo siento, yo sólo.....no quería molestarte- susurró explicándose, su respiración cosechando efectos indeseados en el otro.  
  
Severus aclaró su garganta.  
  
-De hecho- suspiró antes de inusitadamente atraer a Harry más cerca de él, haciendo que el otro se moviera hacia una posición más cómoda. Mordió su labio y tragó, obligando a su mente a disipar los pensamientos de Harry con él, en la cama, en una.....manera mas insinuante-. ¿Así está mejor?  
  
Harry asintió, su rostro presionado suavemente contra el pecho de Snape, tranquilizado por el rítmico latido del corazón del Slytherin.  
  
-Hmmm- concordó, luego susurró, antes de dejarse adormecer-. Oh...Feliz Navidad, Sev.  
  
El maestro de pociones sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose abrumado por el deseo de aferrar y proteger a su nueva pareja. Porque definitivamente eso era lo que era Harry. No sería una relación de ensueño, eso era seguro, y ciertamente tendría una gran cantidad de explicaciones que dar en lo que se refería a Albus. Pero una voz irritantemente optimista en su cabeza, le estaba diciendo que era feliz. Y, por una vez en la vida, Severus Snape estaba inclinado a creerlo.  
  
Sólo esperaba que el joven no se arrepintiera de su decisión, esto indudablemente lo destrozaría.  
  
Y con la final e impactante comprensión de que él, y no Potter, era quien había necesitado sanar y ser rescatado emocionalmente, Severus sucumbió al primer sueño verdadero en años.  
  
Continuará  
  
Bueno chic@s , hasta aquí el capítulo 7. Esperamos que les haya gustado. En el próximo comenzaremos a ver algunas reacciones. Gracias por seguir por aquí y por sus lindos comentarios, y les contamos que la autora está muy feliz con sus review; un beso y nos vemos el viernes  
  
REVIEW  
  
Snorkita: Nos alegra que te guste y a menos que tengamos un contratiempo, el propósito es seguir actualizando cada viernes. A la autora le sacaron el relato de fanfic.net por dos veces y la verdad no comprendemos muy bien por qué. Está subiendo nuevamente los capítulos uno por uno, pero no te preocupes, nosotras tenemos la copia del fic y ya está terminado. Así que tranquila, hay Escapology para rato y hasta el final. Besos  
  
Annita69_Lupin-Black : Pues sí, nuestro Gryffindor es muy valiente y siguió insistiendo, y tanto va el cántaro al agua.......que Sevie se quebró y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos jeje. Para que veas que la insistencia......Que bueno que saliste bien en los exámenes. Un beso y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Azalea: Pues sí, como ves estos dos ahora sí que se acercaron. Sobre los malos entendidos, lee el próximo capítulo y lo sabrás (risas maquiavélicas a coro). Besos y hasta el viernes  
  
Claw: Pues sí, Sevie derrite a cualquiera (incluir suspiro de Ali) Pero no seas mala con Harry, mira que también es bueno y ahora se está portando muy bien y es muy valiente, porque mira que Severus se lo pone difícil. Besos y gracias por continuar leyendo la historia.  
  
Ana Rickman: Acá tienes el nuevo capítulo y bastante largo para que te des gusto. Como ves ya los dos lo tienen claro, pero mira que le ha costado a Harry convencer a Severus jeje, pero por algo es un Gryffindor. Un besote y te esperamos el viernes.  
  
Fénix : Le pasaremos tus lindas palabras a la autora y para tu tranquilidad te cuento que ya el original está terminado y por supuesto nuestra intención es traducirlo hasta el final. Y sí, este Severus nos encanta también, porque es tierno pero con ese modo suyo tan característico. Besos.  
  
AngiE-SBM : Pues ya viste como lo tomó Sevie, aunque bastante que tuvo que sudar el pobre Harry. Sobre la experiencia con los niños, la autora dice en los primeros capítulos, si mal no recordamos, que los estudios de pociones estaban muy relacionados con los de medimagia y allí había aprendido ciertas cosas sobre el nacimiento y el cuidado de los bebés. Besos y te esperamos el viernes 


	8. Hombre atractivo

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
HOMBRE ATRACTIVO  
  
Los días transcurrieron rápidamente para la nueva pareja, mientras conversaban racionalmente acerca de sus asuntos y los problemas que estaban enfrentando, y generalmente intentaban avanzar pequeños pasos en su relación. Severus se sentía cada vez más encariñado con la hija de Harry y a veces se atrapaba si mismo pensando en cuanto le hubiera gustado haber sido su padre, en lugar del inmaduro chico Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso hubiera sido completamente imposible, dado que su llegada al mundo fue, en cierto sentido, lo que había logrado que él y el Gryffindor estuvieran juntos. Claro que la amistad entre él y Potter.....no....Harry, había ido creciendo gradualmente desde hacía cosa de un año o algo así, pero una relación romántica entre ellos hubiera sido completamente absurda. No que ahora no lo fuera.....aunque.....  
  
-¿Sev?  
  
Se giró para enfrentar al joven, una sonrisa jalando en un rincón de sus labios.  
  
-¿Potter?  
  
Harry le sonrió mientras se acercaba.  
  
-¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que acabo de decir?  
  
Tan estoico como siempre, Severus Snape arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
-Honestamente, muchacho, ¿por quién me tomas?- se mofó, sus ojos centelleando con un regocijo oculto-. ¿Un adolescente soñador?- se inclinó mas cerca del joven, sus rostros apenas separados por unas pulgadas-. Porque te aseguro......  
  
-Estás dando rodeos, Profesor- bromeó Harry-. De hecho- se relamió los labios con anticipación-, diría que estás intentando desviarte del tema.....-el espacio entre ellos se acortaba mientras la voz del Gryffindor descendía hasta convertirse en un susurro seductor-. No me estabas prestando atención, ¿verdad, *señor*?  
  
Fingiéndose ofendido, el Cabeza de Slytherin consiguió fruncir ligeramente el ceño, aunque sus ojos no ocultaban su diversión.  
  
-Pensaba que era más que obvio que tu necesidad de atención no es de mi incumbencia.....  
  
-Ah, pero sí lo es- lo contradijo el Niño-Que-Vivió, corriendo distraídamente su mano por el brazo del hombre-. Ahora, de todos modos.....- miró a Severus por debajo de sus pestañas, una taimada sonrisa jugueteando en su rostro. Se inclinó aún más cerca, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, frotando sus labios contra el Maestro de Pociones-. Me pregunto, Profesor Snape, cuándo vamos a regresar a Hogwarts...-estaba evitando deliberadamente besar al hombre maduro, burlándose con el ligero contacto, tratando de obligar al hombre a que hiciera el primer movimiento-. Mencionaste que tenías que regresar temprano.....  
  
-De hecho, Potter....-contestó Severus, determinado a no ser el primero en ceder, decidido a oponer fuego contra fuego. Bajó su propia voz hasta convertirla en un profundo ronroneo, conociendo los efectos que esto había tenido en el pasado, y empujó ligeramente contra los labios de Harry mientras hablaba-. Regresaremos a la escuela vía aparición nos más tarde de las tres de esta misma tarde. Confío en que para ese momento tendrás tus cosas y las de tu hija empacadas.  
  
Tragando, Harry asintió, alejándose del contacto.  
  
-Vale, voy a subir y.......  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Severus había perdido la diversión de sus ojos y lo observaba con una visible preocupación. Los verdes ojos lo miraron con tristeza.  
  
-Lo siento, Sev.....es sólo que.....- el joven sacudió sus manos en el aire- . Esto va a ser tan difícil.  
  
Una sonrisa dolorida adornó el maduro rostro mientras estiraba el brazo y cubría la cara del otro con su mano, frotando gentilmente su pulgar sobre los labios del joven.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero vamos a resolverlo, Harry. Te ayudaré todo lo que pueda......  
  
-Pero es algo que tendré que manejar yo mismo. Lo sé- suspiró-. Yo mismo me busqué esto....  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Y tú insistes en que *YO* soy el que tiene un don para el drama.....- eso le ganó un bufido de risa y deslizó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa-. Estarás bien, Potter. Siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás. Está en tu sangre, 'por desgracia'  
  
Harry sonrió ante el comentario.  
  
-Pero tú amas eso...- rió disimuladamente mientras Severus enarcaba una ceja, luego señaló-. Así que, ¿dónde está mi beso?  
  
Poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más, Severus obedeció  
  
¡SEVERUS SNAPE!  
  
La molesta voz retumbó a través de la Mansión, haciendo que los dos hombres se separaran. Harry levantó la vista hacia Severus, y sus ojos se ensancharon aún más cuando descubrió que el hombre en cuestión había cerrado los ojos con disgustó, mientras tomaba una profunda y tranquilizante bocanada de aire.  
  
-¿Sev?- le preguntó quedamente. Los ojos de onix se abrieron con cansancio.  
  
-La luna de miel terminó, Potter- murmuró con tristeza, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y bajar las escaleras.  
  
Harry se quedó observándolo por unos momentos, antes de girar su atención hacia su ahora llorosa criatura. Caminó hasta la cuna y la tomó en brazos, murmurándole suavemente:  
  
-Dumbledore no suena muy feliz.....  
  
~*~  
  
-Director- saludó Severus con cautela mientras se acercaba al anciano mago, que estaba parado en frente de la chimenea.  
  
Los ojos azules lo miraron con furia, su brillo habitual había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por los destellos de su ira.  
  
-Severus- replicó con tono frío y duro mientras le lanzaba un periódico-. Es mejor que te expliques y rápido. A mi avanzada edad la paciencia se agota fácilmente.  
  
Aferrando El Profeta, Severus escudriñó el artículo. Otro sucesor de Skeeter, Mirchell Anderson, había escrito una muy convincente, por no decir difamatoria, reseña de las aventuras de Severus Snape en el Callejón Diagon con una 'llorosa infante', hecho ocurrido justo antes de Navidad. El artículo insinuaba numerosas teorías sobre la paternidad de la niña, la mayoría de las cuales pintaban al ex-Mortífago como un violador o un secuestrador. La teoría final, sin embargo, estaba en cierta forma más cerca de la verdad. Era un comentario que se refería a su sexualidad, y eventualmente se inclinaba hacia la idea de que Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, había quedado embarazado y ocultado toda la experiencia. Los ojos de Severus vagaron hacia la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo y que lo mostraba entrando en el Caldero Chorreante con Callisto en brazos. Dobló el periódico.  
  
Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver.  
  
-Albus, yo......  
  
-Ni siquiera intentes mentirme, Severus.  
  
El mago más joven se envaró con disgusto, claramente insultado por la exigencia; sin embargo, antes que pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, Dumbledore continuó:  
  
-¿Dónde está la niña?- preguntó, sus ojos se lanzaron hacia las escaleras, desde donde llegaba el amortiguado lamento de Callisto. Regresó su mirada al maestro de pociones-. Asumo que Harry está con ella.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
-¿Lo convoco, Director?  
  
Dumbledore estrechó aún más su mirada.  
  
-Estoy confundido, Severus- comenzó-. Habría pensado que el joven señor Potter sería la última persona que querrías que escuchara tu explicación sobre cómo adquiriste esa niña.  
  
Mientras una pequeña sonrisa avanzaba a sus labios, Snape sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Lo siento, señor, pero nunca admití haber adquirido ningún niño- se giró hacia la dirección por donde había llegado y movió su varita en un gesto casual-. "Amplifico Tomus"- bajo su varita y habló con su habitual y frustrante manera, los efectos del hechizo amplificando el volumen de su voz y logrando que hiciera eco en cada corredor-. Potter, su presencia es requerida en el área del salón formal, traiga a la infante y no se demore- luego de eso, giró la varita una vez más-. "Finite Incantatum"  
  
Girándose hacia Dumbledore, hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.  
  
-Por favor, Albus, toma asiento.  
  
Luego llamó a un elfo doméstico, dándole instrucciones para que trajera té y galletas, antes de sentarse frente al Director. Apenas un minuto más tarde llegó Harry, transportando a Callisto en brazos. Lanzó a su pareja una mirada pidiendo disculpas.  
  
-Lo siento....estaba cambiándola y....- se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia en el rostro de Severus y luego se dio cuenta que había ignorado completamente a Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza y la pena, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y mirar al viejo mago-. Profesor Dumbledore.....- comenzó, situándose subconscientemente al lado de Snape y entregándole a la bebé.  
  
Las cejas del Director se arquearon.  
  
-Harry- contestó, su tono mucho más ligero que el que había empleado con Severus-. Confío que hayas pasado una buena......Navidad- se inclinó casualmente, entrelazando los dedos y descansando las manos en su regazo. Sobre su nariz, a través de sus lentes, clavó los ojos en el chico. Harry tragó y se retorció ligeramente bajo la atenta mirada del anciano.  
  
-Sí, Señor. Se.....el Profesor Snape ha sido bastante complaciente y.....  
  
-Ya veo- lo cortó Dumbledore, sus ojos derivaron hacia Callisto. Ofreció una pequeña sonrisa ante la pequeña que, de manera incontrolable, babeaba por todas partes al maestro de pociones-. Debo decir, Severus, que es adorable....  
  
Harry capturó los ojos de Snape, dándose cuenta de repente de que Dumbledore no había sido informado todavía acerca de la verdad detrás de la paternidad de su hija. Se detuvo ante la intención de agradecer a Dumbledore por el cumplido, esperando que Severus siguiera el juego. Por supuesto, sabía que eso era un sueño imposible. Su pareja había dejado más que claro que no mentiría para sacar a Harry del problema. Era lo justo, lo sabía, pero temía la reacción del Director (y de todos los demás)  
  
Por ahora, Albus se había inclinado y extendido sus manos hacia Callisto.  
  
-¿Puedo?  
  
Severus accedió en silencio, notando la manera en que Harry, a su lado, se tensaba con un sentimiento protector. Era bastante patético estar ansioso de que le ocurriera daño alguno a la bebé estando con Dumbledore, sin embargo, como en todo padre, la lógica nunca entraba realmente en juego. No fue sino hasta unos minutos más tarde, luego de que Harry le diera un leve codazo, cuando se dio cuenta de cuan tenso y ansioso estaba. Internamente se maldijo por su debilidad, tomando conciencia de que sus sentimientos por Potter y la mini-Potter se volvían más serios cada minuto.  
  
Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tendría tiempo de lidiar con ellos más tarde. Por el momento, era mejor prestar atención a la conversación que tenía lugar.  
  
Los azules ojos del Director de Hogwarts lo perforaron.  
  
-Ahora, ya que todos estamos acomodados, ¿te importaría explicarte, Severus?  
  
Abrió la boca para contestar, pero se encontró con que Harry se le adelantaba.  
  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Profesor Snape- en el incómodo silencio que siguió a su arrebato, el Gryffindor sintió como dos pares de ojos caían sobre él, pero prosiguió, sus propias órbitas esmeraldas fijas con determinación en su hija-. Lo que quiero decir es que está equivocado si piensa que la bebé es de Severus- se obligó a elevar la mirarla y cruzarla con el perplejo anciano-. Ella es mía.  
  
Los ojos de Albus se ensancharon ligeramente.  
  
-¿Tuya?- miró a la bebé que gorjeaba mientras jalaba de su barba y regresó una vez más al joven de pelo oscuro-. Y la madre.....  
  
Harry cerró los ojos.  
  
-Digamos que soy yo.  
  
Por un momento, el único sonido que se escucho fueron los gorgeos de Callisto que seguía jugando feliz con la barba de Dumbledore. Entonces el infierno estalló. O al menos lo más cercano a éste.  
  
-Tú- repitió el viejo mago, recuperándose rápidamente-. Tu llevaste y diste a luz esa niña- mientras hablaba, su expresión se volvió calculadora-. Y no dijiste nada.  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir, mirando hacia Snape en busca de alguna clase de señal. No le importaba si era de consuelo, disgusto o temor. Simplemente necesitaba *algo* del profesor de pociones. Severus, sin embargo, permaneció completamente impasible. Dumbledore miró al Niño-Que-Vivió con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Y el otro padre?- le lanzó una mirada a Severus, como concluyendo que el maestro de pociones tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
-Draco- murmuró Harry con tristeza, seguro de que Albus Dumbledore podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco ante la sobrecarga de información.  
  
-¿El señor Malfoy?  
  
-No, el otro Draco- espetó Harry con sarcasmo, antes de pensarlo-. ¿Con cuántos Dracos he pasado algo de tiempo, *señor*?  
  
Severus frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo.  
  
-¡Potter!- lo amonestó.  
  
El Gryffindor tuvo la gracia de lucir apenado.  
  
-Lo siento. Yo sólo....-se encogió de hombros y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos del Director-Esto es muy difícil para mí, eso es todo. Después de saber todo lo que se esperaba de mí.....- apagó la voz, sabiendo que el Director entendía que se estaba refiriendo a la batalla final-. Draco y yo......nunca estuvimos *juntos*...nosotros sólo...- sintió que sus rostro enrojecía un poco-.... y luego ella vino y yo no sabía que hacer.......Por una parte, yo realmente, *realmente* quería una familia.......pero sólo tenía dieciséis años.....era demasiado joven, usted sabe....y también estaba Voldemort y todo lo relacionado con eso.....  
  
-Deberías haberlo dicho.....  
  
-En realidad ya escuché el sermón sobre 'el estúpido chiquillo' de parte del Profesor Snape, gracias- chasqueó Harry nuevamente, esta vez no le importaba el tono que estaba usando-. Yo conocía el peligro. Pero, vamos, si le hubiera contado a *alguien* todo el mundo mágico se hubiera enterado y yo hubiera sido un mayor blanco para Voldemort.  
  
Lentamente, Albus asintió, antes de clavar la vista en el maestro de pociones.  
  
-Deberías habernos informado al segundo de descubrirlo.....  
  
-De nuevo...- lo interrumpió Harry-...esto fue mi culpa y no de él. Le supliqué que no.......  
  
-El asunto es que desobedeció el reglamento escolar. Severus está obligado a informarnos ese tipo de cosas....  
  
Harry entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-No en vacaciones, cuando no estamos propiamente en la escuela, ¿verdad?  
  
Severus observó como los otros dos se miraban entre si, en una situación al estilo mexicano. Puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó tras unos tensos momentos-. Potter, si no dejas de discutir con el Director.....  
  
El joven se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y luego se controló. Sus ojos bajaron y un lento rubor reptó hasta sus mejillas mientras suspiraba.  
  
-Lo lamento, profesores.....-regresó la mirada a Dumbledore-. ¿Voy a ser expulsado? Quiero decir, no pude encontrar nada sobre estudiantes que tienen niños en 'Hogwarts: la historia' ni había nada en las reglas generales y restricciones......  
  
Albus sonrió con cansancio.  
  
-Ya veo que te informaste bien sobre esto.  
  
Harry sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Tuve nueve meses....tenía que hacer *algo*.....  
  
-De hecho- musitó el Director, acomodando a la bebé en sus brazos-. Y no, señor Potter, no será expulsado. Sin embargo, tendrán que hacerse ciertas....modificaciones, con el objeto de alojar a......  
  
-Callisto- facilitó el Gryffindor, de mejor humor-. Callisto Orinda Potter.  
  
-Ah, un lindo nombre, de hecho.  
  
Harry sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-Gracias, señor.  
  
-Y aunque esto es extremadamente conmovedor- comentó Severus con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de su nueva pareja-, todavía hay pertenencias que empacar- miró a Harry, antes de volver la mirada hacia Albus-. Y estoy seguro que los preparativos para las modificaciones deberán comenzar muy pronto.  
  
El Director asintió y se levantó.  
  
-Muy bien.....continuaremos esta discusión una vez que ustedes tres regresen al castillo- dando tiempo para que Snape se levantara, le entregó la bebé con resignación y se dirigió a la chimenea. Después de despedirse, desapareció entre las llamas verdes, y Harry se giró hacia Severus, sonriendo feliz.  
  
-Bueno, eso resultó bien- declaró-. A decir verdad, mejor de lo que esperaba.  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-No va a ser tan simple, Potter. Él esperará una explicación más detallada de las acciones de AMBOS cuando regresemos. Sin mencionar las ramificaciones de este.....- levantó el ofensivo periódico-.... pedazo de porquería.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y jadeó al ver El Profeta, echando una ojeada al artículo  
  
-¡Oh, mierda!  
  
-Exactamente- replicó Severus monótonamente, antes de tomar el periódico, romperlo por la mitad (con gran disgusto de su fotografía) y lanzarlo a las llamas. Después de observar como el fuego engullía el escrito y lo convertía en cenizas, miró nuevamente a Harry-. Ahora, creo que nosotros, o mejor dicho, *tú* tienes que terminar de empacar.  
  
El Gryffindor frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer *tú*?  
  
-*Yo*...- le aclaró, permitiéndose una diminuta sonrisa-...voy a atender a tu hija- como para enfatizar lo dicho, la niña en sus brazos comenzó unos breves gemidos antes de apretar un pequeño puño contra la camisa de Severus.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió lanzó un 'hmmmph' de fingido disgusto y se giró caminando escaleras arriba para empacar sus pertenencias y las de Callisto.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Listo tan pronto?- preguntó Severus, mientras Harry entraba a la cocina una hora más tarde.  
  
-Sí, yo....- el Gryffindor se detuvo, sentándose frente a él, luchando por no reírse.  
  
En la mesa de la cocina estaba sentado Severus Snape con Callisto, rodeado por un surtido de peluches muy grandes y extremadamente peludos; la mayoría eran Dragones y Serpientes. Todos eran variaciones de los colores de Slytherin.  
  
"No" pensó Harry con ironía. "El Profesor Snape no va a lavarle el cerebro a mi bebé"  
  
Ante eso, comenzó a reír. Naturalmente, esto hizo que Severus luciera indignado. Sin embargo, su ceño fruncido sólo logró que Harry riera aún más fuerte.  
  
-Sabes, Sev- jadeó luego de un rato-. Lucirían un poco más intimidante si soltaras la Quimera verde(nota 1).  
  
Snape hizo un intento por discutir, hasta que una mirada de comprensión bajó a sus aristocráticas facciones.  
  
-Dulce Merlín- fingió sorpresa-. Potter, ¿en realidad APRENDISTE algo en Hogwarts?  
  
-Oh, muy gracioso, Sev.  
  
-Siempre, Potter.  
  
Un momento de un confortante silencio transcurrió mientras los hombres se miraban. Fue Harry quien rompió la atmósfera, suspirando.  
  
-De cualquier modo, ya está todo empacado. Encogí los muebles de la bebé todo lo que pude.....pero es probable que se puedan minimizar más aún.....  
  
El hombre maduro asintió y se levantó, antes de tomar el portabebé y pasárselo al Gryffindor. Luego regresó y transformó los juguetes a su tamaño normal. Una vez que hubo terminado, se giró hacia Harry y decidió subir y encoger el equipaje aún más. Mientras pasaba rozando a su joven pareja, una mano se extendió y tomó la suya, haciendo que se detuviera y mirara los ojos verdes.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió le dio una sonrisa torcida, antes de presionar sus labios con suavidad. Se alejó mientras lenta y gentilmente corría su mano por el brazo del hombre y cubría su atractivo rostro.  
  
-Gracias, Severus. Por todo.  
  
Él lo premió con una pequeña, dolorosa sonrisa. Esto era. El final de todo romance entre ellos, hasta después que Harry se graduara.  
  
-De nada.  
  
Se miraron en silencio una vez más, sus ojos diciendo más de lo que podría decir cualquier palabra. Los próximos meses iban a ser complicados y dolorosos. Tendrían que reasumir una limitada, por no decir completamente neutral, relación de alumno-profesor, mientras Harry estudiaba para sus EXTASIs y atendía a su hija.  
  
Severus frunció ligeramente el ceño ante eso. Se había acostumbrado a cuidar a la bebé. Ella era, por supuesto, un fastidio a veces, extremadamente quisquillosa y se negaba a dormir toda la noche tranquilamente. Pero, y le torturaba admitirlo, había llegado a amar a esa chiquilla como si fuera propia. El simple pensamiento de que no podría tener mucho contacto con ella durante los siguientes meses, y probablemente menos después de la graduación de Harry, cuando el Gryffindor se fuera completamente de Hogwarts, lo abatía.  
  
Se forzó a considerar la situación con lógica.  
  
Amaba a Harry. Amaba a Callisto. Y estaba dejando que se fueran.  
  
Tenía que estar loco.  
  
Increíblemente desquiciado.  
  
Pero no había alternativa a lo que tenía que pasar. No había........  
  
De repente, algo en el interior de Severus Snape encajó. Se sacudió saliendo de su silencioso ensueño y miró con determinación a su joven pareja, apartándolo con gentileza, mientras prácticamente huía de la habitación y subía las escaleras, sin ninguna explicación de sus actos y dejando a Harry sosteniendo la bebé, figurativa y literalmente.  
  
(1)Monstruo con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de serpiente  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Chic@s , por hoy Finite Incantatum. Agradecemos que sigan con nosotras y les damos especiales gracias de parte de la autora. Besos y nos vemos el próximo viernes  
  
Calipso: Ante todo te pedimos disculpas por no responder tu review en el capítulo pasado pero lo leímos muy tarde y ya estaba todo publicado. Si por nosotras fuera, no tienes idea de lo que hubiéramos puesto a hacer a Sevie, pero la autora es más prudente jeje. Aunque besos hubo, si señor. Por cierto, Calipso es casi, casi Callisto. Gracias por seguir la historia. Nos vemos el viernes  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: También te pedimos disculpas por las mismas razones que a Calipso. HarrySevie también es la pareja favorita de Alicia (suspiros de la aludida) Sobre Callista en lugar de Callisto no sé, por lo que dice en un capítulo anterior, Callisto tiene algo que ver con la mitología. Gracias y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Angie-SBM: Pues esperamos que te siga pareciendo emocionante. A partir de ahora van a ir apareciendo más personajes. Si que es una historia bien entretenida y se va a poner más interesante aún. Ojalá sigamos contando contigo.  
  
Maryam: Gracias de parte de la autora, le transmitiremos tus lindas palabras. Pues ya enfrentaron al personaje más difícil (porque el viejito Albus, buena gente y todo pero impone, y más cuando grita. Pobre Sevie) En los próximos capítulos enfrentarán a los demás ¿Qué pasará? Ahhhh, ya sabes, sigue todos los viernes, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal. Besotes y nos vemos  
  
Ana Rickman: Le pasaremos tus palabras a la autora, se pondrá muy contenta. Lo malo de que uses el giratiempo es que no nos va a dar tiempo de traducir jeje, nos quitas la semana. Aquí tienes la reacción del que más manda en la historia (porque no me negaras que este viejito siempre se sale con la suya.....o casi siempre). En el próximo capítulo verás las reacciones de los demás, así que te esperamos el viernes.  
  
Txiri: Pues si que están felices esos dos con ellos mismos. En este capítulo tienes la reacción de Albus y en los próximos las del resto. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Gracias por seguir con nosotras. Besos.  
  
Maggie: Que bueno que te guste y esperamos que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Besos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Velia: Gracias por tus palabras, se las haremos llegar a la autora. La verdad como que el sexto sentido de Albus no le funcionó, pues se mostró genuinamente sorprendido en todo lo relacionado Sevie, Harry y la bebé. Al principio estaba furioso pero después se apaciguó, al fin y al cabo Harry es su debilidad. A menos que haya algo que nos lo impida, nos vas a tener por aquí con todas nuestras traducciones todos los viernes. Saludos y te esperamos.  
  
Azalea: pues veremos que tal le cae al Sirius la noticia, pero eso se verá más adelante, aunque tienes razón, sin Remus para controlar al perrito, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar, ese tiene peor carácter que Voldemort. Por lo pronto la relación sigue viento en popa y a toda vela (al menos ya Sevie no sigue haciendo lastre). Ya Albus se enteró y próximamente lo hará el resto. Sobre el final.......la próxima vez te contamos jejeje. Besotes 


	9. Desatado

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
DESATADO  
  
Le tomó a Harry un total de treinta grandiosos segundos seguir en dirección por donde había salido el otro mago. Quiso apresurase, pero, como estaba trasportando a su hija, le tomó cierto tiempo al tener cuidado de no sacudir a la bebé. Una vez que llegó a la habitación, se detuvo en el umbral y observó a su pareja y profesor de pociones.  
  
-Severus- tanteó luego de unos cuantos segundos de contemplación-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, en el nombre de Merlín?  
  
El hombre en cuestión giró la cabeza hacia el Gryffindor y le ofreció una genuina sonrisa. Harry sintió la urgencia de retroceder, lejos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme mientras observaba como el Slytherin se acercaba lentamente. El hombre tomó su mano libre y mantuvo el contacto visual, su pulgar frotando distraídamente sobre Harry.  
  
-Estoy.....redecorando.  
  
El joven miró el espacio que había sido su habitación, donde todos sus artículos y piezas de mobiliario cuidadosamente encogidos y empacados, se esparcían alrededor del piso. Se volvió hacia Severus y arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Ya lo veo......¿Por alguna razón en particular?  
  
Snape asintió y engarzo sus ojos una vez más con los del chico.  
  
-Estaba ponderando los méritos de 'nosotros',como tu insistes en referirte a nuestra........relación- Harry se iluminó y sofocó una pequeña risa ahogada ante la vacilación del hombre mayor-. Y me di cuenta que me preocupo profundamente por ti.......y por tu hija......y si todavía no tienes otros planes para después de graduarte......quizás quisieras vivir aquí, en la Mansión, conmigo.  
  
El Gryffindor parpadeó, ante la sorpresa ocasionada por la sugerencia.  
  
-Severus, ¿estás seguro? No......no es que no quiera pero......  
  
El rostro del Slytherin se oscureció por un instante, antes de regresar a su expresión estoica una vez más.  
  
-Ya veo. En ese caso te sugiero que recojas el resto de tus pertenencias y........  
  
-Sev- lo interrumpió Harry, notando el modo en que su pareja rehuía su mirada, y más bien la mantenía fija en algún lugar más allá de él-. Todavía no he dicho 'no'- al ver que el otro no contestaba, suspiró y se movió hacia delante, con Callisto, desde el portabebé, gorjeando feliz a su lado-. Es sólo que......¿estás seguro? Éste no es el tipo de decisión que puedas tomar así como así.......esto va a cambiar......todo.  
  
Los ojos de obsidiana se reunieron lentamente con los verdes.  
  
-Sé....sé que estamos en.... bien, en lo que alguna gente llamaría una relación 'seria'.....-continuó Harry-....¿pero mudarme aquí? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Porque no quiero que luego pienses que cometiste un error o........  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció al adolescente una débil sonrisa.  
  
-¿Parezco el tipo de hombre que actúa puramente por impulsos? – le preguntó, fingiéndose ofendido-. Potter.....Harry, he pensado esto lo suficiente. Sé que, sea lo que sea lo que existe entre nosotros, no es algo momentáneo, y también sé que más pronto o más tarde, te plantearía el asunto. Tomando en consideración tu falta de planes para un futuro inmediato, y la interrogante sobre dónde planeas que tú y tu hija vivan después de graduarte......éste parece ser el movimiento más lógico que podríamos hacer.  
  
El joven padre sonrió  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿'Y' qué?  
  
-La parte donde explicas cuánto en realidad deseas que yo viva aquí de manera que puedas pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Callisto y conmigo- los ojos de Harry brillaban con alegría mientras bromeaba con el hombre, quien se burló en respuesta.  
  
-Estás presionando a tu suerte, Potter.  
  
El Gryffindor sonrió ampliamente  
  
-Vamos, *Profesor*.....admítelo.....  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco de manera natural, antes de sonreír.  
  
-No haré tal cosa- Harry le sonrió en respuesta y él se sintió notablemente contento. Finalmente, su vida parecía mejorar. Aunque de mala gana al comienzo, había caído en un estado de atracción y (detestaba tener que admitirlo) amor por el otro y este sentimiento era correspondido.  
  
Todo era nuevo con su joven pareja, y había algo con lo que todavía no estaba completamente familiarizado, por más confianza que intentaba aparentar. El hecho de que Harry, de buena gana, estuviera de acuerdo en fusionar su vida con la propia.......era a la vez abrumadoramente cautivador y terriblemente inquietante. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Especialmente con un bebé en el panorama. Merlín, su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.  
  
No que le importara  
  
De hecho, Severus Snape daba la bienvenida al cambio. Por primera vez en casi veinte años, sentía como si nuevamente tuviera una familia. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, sin embargo, la conciencia de que tendrían que esperar cinco meses más sin poder admitir el nivel de su relación disminuía su entusiasmo.  
  
-En todo caso- comentó finalmente, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había surgido entre ellos-, si decides aceptar, creo que deberíamos ajustar el tamaño de los muebles, recolectar los artículos que necesitas y emprender nuestro camino rumbo a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry asintió, ahora parándose justo es frente del mago mayor. Se inclinó hacia delante y se puso de puntillas, besándolo sin rodeos.  
  
-Gracias, Sev. Sé que ya te lo había dicho, pero gracias. Por todo. Yo....  
  
El maestro de pociones coloco un largo y elegante dedo en los labios del Gryffindor, deteniéndolo en medio de la oración.  
  
-Shhh- le susurró-. Nada de eso- ante la mirada ligeramente confundida del hombre, sacudió la cabeza-. Lo sé, Harry. Las acciones hablan más alto que las palabras. No necesitas agradecerme por nada de esto- de hecho, si se permitiera ser completamente humilde y honesto, debería ser él quien agradeciera a Harry y no al contrario. Sin embargo, seguía siendo Severus Snape, orgulloso y arrogante, y ninguna cantidad de cálida y confusa conversación con un adolescente burbujeante lo cambiaría.  
  
Dicho adolescente tragó con un nudo en la garganta y asintió, sonriendo al Slytherin. Parecía que las piezas de su retorcida existencia finalmente se juntaban. Ahora tenía una familia. Y un hogar donde era bienvenido  
  
Finalmente las cosas para los dos hombres estaban resultando ser mejores de lo que habían sido durante un tiempo terriblemente largo y doloroso.  
  
~*~  
  
A un cuarto para las tres de la tarde, el trío emergió de la Mansión con una pequeña cantidad de equipaje. Caminaron a grandes pasos hasta la mitad de la senda que corría entre la puerta y los portones exteriores, y Severus jaló a Harry y a Callisto hacia sus brazos tal como había hecho apenas una semana antes.  
  
Dirigiéndose a su hija, Harry señaló hacia el edificio que surgía amenazador, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Di bye, bye al hogar por ahora.  
  
"Hogar" pensó Severus antes de cerrar los ojos. Una débil sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios. Sí, la Mansión volvería a ser su hogar.  
  
Por primera vez en casi veinte años, dio la bienvenida a esa idea.  
  
~*~  
  
-Ah, Severus, Harry, justo a tiempo, por lo que veo- Dumbledore los saludó calurosamente cuando entraron a su oficina. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la bebé cobijada en los brazos del adolescente-. Y la joven Callisto- sus labios casi ocultos bajo una espesa barba blanca, esbozaron una sonrisa- siempre un placer.....  
  
Harry bufó.  
  
-No cuando ella se pone de mal humor, ahí no lo es- le informó al Director, tratando de acomodar el pequeño bulto que llevaba y que en ese momento se retorcía en sus brazos-. O cuando decide que tu sueño no tiene importancia alguna....-lanzó una mirada hacia el maestro de pociones, mentalmente rememorando las noches sin dormir que habían compartido, probando diferentes métodos para lograr que la niña durmiera y dejara de chillar.  
  
Albus lanzó una risita, y extendió sus brazos.  
  
-¿Puedo?  
  
-Adelante- aceptó el Gryffindor de inmediato, acercándose al anciano mago para entregarle a la bebé. Por un momento ella pareció detener el alboroto, pero estalló en sonoros lamentos al segundo que se reajustó al repentino cambió de emplazamiento.  
  
Harry gruñó mientras Dumbledore intentaba hacer una variedad de muecas y sonidos para distraerla y alegrarla.  
  
Sus intentos fueron en vano.  
  
Severus observaba, ligeramente agitado, aunque muy divertido por la situación. No era demasiado frecuente que la irritante alegría de Albus fuera rechazada con tanta vehemencia. De hecho, si no se equivocaba, parecía que el Director de Hogwarts estaba un poco enfadado por el asunto.  
  
Los gritos continuaban.  
  
-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, deme!- espetó finalmente Snape, lanzándose hacia delante para hacerse cargo. Tomó cuidadosamente a Callisto en sus brazos y comenzó a pasearse lentamente, dando saltos cada tanto, mientras le murmuraba descripciones de pociones en su suave y aterciopelada voz. Sin embargo, se rehusaba a reconocer que él, Severus Snape, el profesor más temido de Hogwarts, y como si fuera poco ex-Mortífago, estaba *dando saltos* para complacer a un bebé.  
  
Harry se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras Dumbledore observaba, cautivado por la exhibición. Definitivamente, era algo que nunca pensó presenciar.  
  
Callisto, una vez que reconoció los brazos que la acunaban, y la voz que le canturreaba, comenzó a calmarse. Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente que figura paternal era la favorita de su bebé, por el momento al menos. No se sentía resentido por eso, ni deprimido, como había estado justo después que la niña naciera. Más bien la entendía. Y estaba de acuerdo con su juicio.  
  
Sacudiendo estos pensamientos, se giró hacia Dumbledore  
  
-Entonces, ¿en la Mansión Snape dijo algo sobre modificaciones?  
  
El viejo mago asintió, los ojos reluciendo.  
  
-Sí, sí......sin embargo, debo preguntar- sus ojos revolotearon hasta donde Severus se encontraba parado, y por un segundo, el corazón de Harry se aceleró.  
  
Dumbledore sabía sobre Severus y él.....¡Severus podría ser despedido! ¡Él podría ser expulsado!  
  
El Gryffindor trató de calmarse, y esperó que cuando inclinó la cabeza a un lado, luciera casual y no tan nervioso como se sentía. Viendo la inconsciente confusión interna del adolescente, Dumbledore continuó:  
  
-¿A alguno le gustaría un caramelo de limón?  
  
Habiéndose preparado para lo peor, Harry ahogó un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-¡Qué? Oh....no, gracias.  
  
Severus también declinó, todavía paseando a través de la habitación con la bebé en los brazos, balanceándola de vez en cuando.  
  
Albus se encogió de hombros y puso uno en su boca.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo a la pareja- Ahora, acerca de las modificaciones.......parece que Callisto está bastante unida a ti, Severus.  
  
El maestro de pociones ya sabía hacia donde se encaminaba la conversación. Claro que, hasta el fantasma del Ciego Freddy podría ver lo que estaba sugiriendo el viejo tonto.  
  
-Aparentemente así es, Albus- comenzó, asintiendo lentamente-. Sin embargo.......  
  
Ignorándolo, el Director continuó:  
  
-Y el público ya está consciente, en cierta forma, de que aparentemente tienes la custodia de la niña......  
  
-*Ése* es otro asunto. *No* es mi hija....  
  
Los azules ojos lo miraron a través de sus anteojos de media luna.  
  
-Y hasta ahora, es más seguro dejar que sigan creyendo eso que explicar su......inusual paternidad al mundo mágico, ¿no estás de acuerdo?  
  
Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
-No, no estoy de acuerdo- miró a Harry, quien parecía muy enfadado por el rumbo de la conversación-. No es lo que necesita ni es justo. Ella merece estar con su padre- miro directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore-. Merece poder conocer su propia línea de sangre.  
  
El anciano frunció el ceño.  
  
-Esto no se trata sólo de la línea de sangre, Severus, y lo sabes bien.  
  
-Albus- el tono de Severus se volvió cortante, y Callisto empezó a gemir ante su dureza. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, antes de susurrar tranquilizadoramente a la bebé. Regresó su antención al anciano y asintió-. Además, una mazmorra no es un lugar adecuado para un bebé. Y merece tener a su verdadero padre con ella, y su reconocimiento como tal, tanto en los ámbitos públicos como en los privados. No sería justo para ninguno de ellos.......  
  
-No creo que mi sugerencia haya sido en ningún momento que ella negara a su padre- sonrió Albus-. Y tienes toda la razón, una mazmorra no es un lugar para un bebé, a menos que esté adecuadamente iluminada, caldeada y decorada......  
  
-¿Te resultaría muy difícil llegar al punto?- siseó Snape, permitiendo al viejo mago ponerle un cebo-. Explica qué clase de ridículo plan has inventado, de forma que yo pueda llevar a Potter y a su hija al destino que hayas considerado adecuado.  
  
Dumbledor rió por lo bajo.  
  
-Todo a su tiempo, mi muchacho- miró a Harry-. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que tú y Severus han superado su mutua animosidad, lo bastante como para que estés contento de permitir que esté unido a tu hija?  
  
Habiéndose preparado para lo peor una vez más, Harry vaciló.  
  
-Yo....- se detuvo, recuperando el dominio de si mismo-. Sí, señor.  
  
-Bien- replicó el anciano-. ¿Y también estoy en lo correcto al asumir que no te molestaría que te ofreciera unas habitaciones con un enlace con los aposentos privados de Severus a través de polvos floo?  
  
Por segunda vez en ese día, el joven padre sintió que su boca se secaba. ¿Su propia habitación? ¿Con un enlace con las habitaciones privadas de Severus? Arrugó la frente.  
  
-Pero, señor, mis propias habitaciones.....¿eso no es un poco.....injusto con los otros estudiantes? Quiero decir, me encantaría, pero.....  
  
-Bajo otras circunstancias, sí, ofrecer a un estudiante sus propios cuartos es algo que evitamos... sin embargo, es en el interés de los demás estudiantes que te estoy ofreciendo esto- el Director sonrió amablemente-. Después de todo, como dijiste tu mismo, tu hija puede provocar muchas noches en vela, y con todos los jóvenes en tu dormitorio preparándose para los EXTASIs, creo que es mejor para todos los involucrados que te mudes.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño nuevamente.  
  
-Pero, si está tratando de convencer a todo el mundo de que Callisto es hija de Severus.....¿no parecería un poco extraño..... si me conceden una cámara privada sin ninguna razón?  
  
Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.  
  
-Severus fue rápido en argumentar contra cualquier intento de cubrirte, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.....  
  
-¿Entonces por qué necesito un enlace floo hasta sus aposentos?  
  
Con los ojos brillando con esa amable, y aún así altamente irritante, manera, Albus le sonrió  
  
-Por una parte, parece que Callisto está muy unida a Severus, tanto como él a ella- lanzó una risita y sacudió la cabeza mientras el maestro de pociones hacía amague de protestar-. Me temo, Severus, que no puedes negarlo- miró nuevamente a Harry, enseriándose ligeramente- Aunque no es sólo eso. Atender un bebé no es tarea fácil, *especialmente* cuando se es El-Niño-Que-Vivió, con la presión de tener a la opinión pública siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos, y además teniendo que estudiar para los EXTASIs- sus azules ojos tomaron la cualidad del acero- No puedes esperar cuidar a tu hija tu mismo.  
  
El Gryffindor asintió lentamente, antes de atreverse a mirar en dirección a Severus.  
  
-Pero Severus.....quiero decir, el Profesor Snape es el Jefe de su Casa......y tiene mucho trabajo que hacer....estoy seguro que no necesita que le agreguen más cargas......  
  
-Tonterías- lo cortó Dumbledore, sonriendo cálidamente una vez más-. Sabemos que si Severus estuviera en desacuerdo, ya nos lo hubiera hecho saber- sonrió en dirección al maestro de pociones-. ¿No es cierto, mi muchacho?  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco, claramente no estaba impresionado con su nuevo título.  
  
-De hecho.  
  
-Entonces, decidido- el mago más viejo junto sus manos-. Harry y Callisto recibirán sus propias habitaciones en la Torre Gryffindor, que ya han sido amuebladas y enlazadas con los aposentos privados de Severus- miró hacia el chico-. Encontrarás que no puedes acceder a ninguna otra chimenea a través de la red; sólo a la del Profesor Snape.  
  
Harry asintió, una lenta sonrisa progresando en su rostro.  
  
-Gracias, señor  
  
-Ahora- comenzó nuevamente el Director, levantándose-, creo que tenemos mucho más por discutir......  
  
~*~  
  
Harry se sentó a la mesa de los profesores, enrojeciendo violentamente ante las miradas fijas y los susurros alrededor suyo. Callisto descansaba en su portabebé, cuidadosamente colocada en el asiento entre su padre y su pareja secreta.  
  
-Fíjese bien en lo que le digo, señor Potter- el joven padre escuchó exclamar a la Jefe de su Casa al tiempo que ella entraba al Gran Comedor; acababa de salir de una reunión con Dumbledore, sin duda luego de haber sido informada de los eventos más recientes en la vida de Harry-. Es la cosa más peligrosa e increíblemente estúpida.....  
  
-Lo sabe, Minerva- la amonestó Albus, apareciendo por detrás de la elegante anciana-. Y, ya discutimos....  
  
La Profesora de Transformaciones tuvo la gracia de lucir medianamente apenada.  
  
-Mis disculpas, Albus- se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba sentado Harry y atrapó su mirada-. Y tú, Potter- bajó la vista hacia la bebé y sus facciones se suavizaron.  
  
Harry vio como Severus ponía los ojos en blanco y casi se rió  
  
-Está bien, Profesora- contestó a la Cabeza de Gryffindor-. No crea que no esperaba escuchar los sermones a montón.....Merlín, estoy casi aterrado ante la posible reacción de Hermione....  
  
Unos cuantos profesores presentes en la mesa rieron entre dientes, incluida Minerva, quien tomó asiento al otro lado de Harry. Siguió escudriñándolo ante lo cual el chico sonrió.  
  
-¿Quiere cargarla?  
  
Los ojos de la bruja se iluminaron, mientras Severus emitió un pequeño sonido de protesta, que muy bien podía ser percibido como una vaga irritación por el alboroto que causaba la presencia de Callisto. Sin embargo, Harry lo conocía bien. Mientras se giraba a alzar a su hija, capturó los ojos de su pareja. Se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, permitiendo que sus ojos tuvieran una conversación que claramente no podían tener en público, antes de encarar a Minerva una vez más.  
  
Presentó a su hija con su Cabeza de Casa y luego se volvió hacia sus alimentos. No tenía hambre, pero de todos modos debía comer, y ocasionalmente daba vueltas a su puré de papás con el tenedor, mientras sus pensamientos giraban de una manera similar dentro de su cabeza.  
  
No faltaba mucho tiempo para que el mundo mágico descubriera todo.  
  
Tendría que enfrentar a sus mejores amigos y no tenía idea de cuáles serían sus reacciones  
  
Tenía el triste sentimiento de que el resto de su año escolar iba a ser aún más complicado de lo que podría imaginar. Por lo pronto, pensaba el Gryffindor, Trelawney habría estado profundamente orgullosa de sus sombrías predicciones.  
  
En poco tiempo, se recordó a si mismo, el mundo que conocía se desataría.  
  
Mirando el desastre en que había convertido su cena, Harry suspiró  
  
~*~  
  
-Harry.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes saltó ante el sonido de la voz de su pareja. Dio la vuelta, aplastando melodramáticamente su mano izquierda sobre su pecho.  
  
-Por Merlín, Sev, *no* *hagas* *eso*.  
  
-Mis disculpas- replicó el maestro de pociones, sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo.  
  
El Gryffindor cerró los ojos con frustración.  
  
-¿Querías algo?- le preguntó, en una imitación casi espeluznante del mago más viejo. Se dio cuenta de su tono al segundo de que las palabras abandonaran su boca y suspiró disculpándose-. Lo siento, Sev.....es sólo que estoy cansado.....  
  
Snape asintió lentamente  
  
-Comprensible- se acercó al lugar donde Harry permanecía parado en frente de su cama, desempacando sus posesiones. Después de observar por otro minuto en un silencio medianamente tenso, se giró elegantemente y se sentó, moviendo un montón de ropa, juguetes y accesorios de bebé a un lado-. ¿Estás bien?  
  
El adolescente, ahora obligado a dirigir su atención hacia el hombre, se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa desanimada.  
  
-Tengo que estarlo.  
  
-Potter....  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la advertencia preocupada en el tono de su pareja, antes de suspirar derrotado.  
  
-No lo sé...sólo estoy cansado. Todo lo que hablamos con Dumbledore....y luego con todos los demás profesores....y en un par de días tendré que repetirlo todo de nuevo......es que es tan difícil.... ¿y te das cuenta que ni siquiera me he molestado en preguntarme qué voy a hacer con Callie durante las clases?  
  
Severus permitió que Harry despotricara antes de palmear el espacio libre a su lado. Una vez que el joven se hubo sentado, habló.  
  
-Es más que comprensible que estés exhausto, y me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitar las hordas de personas que como es lógico te interrogarán....Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, lo sé- tentativamente, colocó una mano tranquilizadora en la rodilla del joven-. Sin embargo, sobre el último asunto, hablaremos mañana con Albus. Yo al menos rehúso permitir que la pequeña esté en mi aula de pociones- sacudió la cabeza y rió entre dientes ante la mirada indignada en el rostro de Harry-. Sería inseguro para ella, y, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, estoy demasiado unido a nuestra hija para dejarla en tal ambie....  
  
Ambos se quedaron congelados al darse cuenta del lapsus del maestro de pociones.  
  
-Sev....- susurró el Gryffindor luego de un rato.  
  
El hombre, apenas ocultando su vergüenza, se tensó y se levantó, antes de moverse bruscamente hacia la salita adjunta, rumbo a la chimenea a través de la que había entrado.  
  
-Severus- Harry saltó sobre sus pies y se apresuró hacia delante. Arremetió hacia la mano del mago mayor y la aferró apretadamente, jalando a Snape para que le diera la cara.  
  
-¿Sev, de verdad crees que ella es nuestra.....tuya y mía?  
  
Tomó un momento, pero el maestro de pociones se obligó a encontrarse con la mirada del joven. Vio la esperanza irradiando en las órbitas verde esmeralda, y pensó de nuevo en el gran paso que habían avanzado en su relación apenas unas horas antes.  
  
No parecía que Harry estuviera disgustado con la sugerencia de que tomara el papel del otro padre de Callisto, ni siquiera perturbado. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban dándole ánimos, casi suplicando por la respuesta de Severus. Tomando un respiro tranquilizador para sentirse más confiado, asintió lentamente.  
  
Momentos después, los brazos de Harry rodearon apretadamente el torso de su profesor. Había tantas emociones entre ellos que ninguno pudo hablar. Era imposible poner en palabras los pensamientos y sentimientos que corrían a través de sus venas. Permanecieron aferrados uno al otro en silencio sin pensar en las complicaciones que vendrían después.  
  
Entre ellos se había establecido un acuerdo no hablado; ya afinarían los detalles más adelante.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
La voz de Hermione circuló al tiempo que entraba a toda velocidad en el Gran Comedor, los brazos extendidos, lista para abrazar a su mejor amigo.  
  
Los alumnos de séptimo estaban llegando una noche antes que los menores, de manera que los profesores pudieran darle una conferencia sobre sus EXTASIs y otros avisos que sólo les concernían a ellos.  
  
Mientras Harry giraba en redondo para saludar a su mejor amiga, con Callisto anidada en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que su hija y él también serían la preocupación principal de las noticias de la cena de esa noche, especialmente dado que el nombre de Severus todavía necesitaba ser limpiado de los rumores ocasionados por cierto artículo de periódico.  
  
Hermione prácticamente dio un patinazo, deteniéndose frente al Niño-Que- Vivió, sus ojos pegados al infante que sujetaba. Por una vez pareció enmudecer, antes de obligarse a subir la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores. Su mirada osciló entre la bebé y el maestro de pociones, antes de elegir finalmente las palabras.  
  
-El Profeta.......  
  
-Es un montón de podedumbre- finalizó Harry, moviéndose ligeramente nervioso bajo la calculadora mirada fija de ella.  
  
-¡Oh?- contestó la chica, arqueando una ceja interrogante.  
  
Él tragó.  
  
-¿Donde está Ron?  
  
-Harry- su tono se había vuelto duro y exigente-. No es que no crea que El Profeta está, como diríamos, lleno de falsedades.....Es sólo que tienes esa mirada en tu rostro que dice que me estás ocultando algo importante relacionado con el artículo. Y el hecho de que el Profesor Snape esté confiándote......-sacudió la cabeza y dobló los brazos sobre su pecho-. Comienza a hablar.  
  
El joven padre sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Prefiero no tener que contar toda la historia más de una vez.....- se calló mientras Hermione suspiraba en frustración y derrota, al darse cuenta de que Harry tenía un punto válido.  
  
-Bien, está en la Torre con los demás....dijo que bajaría con ellos....- ante la mirada del Niño-Que-Vivió, concedió- Iré por él ahora, ¿vale?- y sin esperar respuesta, se giró y abandonó el comedor.  
  
Harry caminó de regreso a la mesa de los profesores, donde la mayoría de sus maestros pretendían no haber prestado atención a lo sucedido. Colocó a su hija en los extendidos brazos de Severus  
  
-Creo que será más fácil contarles todo en algún lugar un poco menos, ah, abarrotado- le explicó, sus ojos pegados a los de su pareja.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño con preocupación.  
  
-Potter- comenzó, una nota de advertencia en su voz. Se le acababa de ocurrir que a pesar de todo lo que habían discutido el asunto, en realidad no habían cubierto 'todo'; especialmente en relación a lo que Harry debería decirle a sus mejores amigos.  
  
Alzando su mano para silenciar al hombre mayor, el Gryffindor suspiró. Al parecer ese no era un tema que precisaba discusión. Su mente estaba claramente preparada.  
  
-No.....merecen saberlo....les he ocultado demasiado sobre esto.......confío en ellos.  
  
Como estaban rodeados por los otros miembros del profesorado, Severus no presionó más sobre el asunto. Aunque todavía lucía bastante desconfiado. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño y asentir.  
  
-No te demores. Estás obligado a regresar antes de la cena, Principalmente para que atiendas a las necesidades de tu hija....  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, reprimiendo una risa ahogada ante la orden forzada. Sabía que allá en el fondo de su helado comportamiento, Severus estaba más que feliz de pasar un tiempo con Callisto. Sintió la urgencia de rodar los ojos de nuevo. Esa niña sería la definición del diccionario de 'consentida' y por la propia mano de Severus. En cierta manera era irónico, ver como esto había sido la plaga en la existencia de Severus, quien en su tiempo había pensado de Harry como el consentido Potter que.....  
  
-Bien- la voz de Ron sacó a Harry de su ensueño- ¿Cuál es el gran asunto para que Hermione me haya sacado a toda prisa del dormitorio de los chicos......- su voz se apagó al ver a Harry junto al profesor de pociones, aparentemente en algún tipo de placentera conversación con el hombre, ambos inconscientemente recargados sobre un bebé.  
  
Tomando un profundo respiro, el Niño-Que-Vivió comenzó:  
  
-Bien, el artículo de El Profeta que salió en Navidad......  
  
-El que trataba sobre el Profesor Snape y su bebé- lo cortó Hermione, ante la gran incomodidad de Harry.  
  
-Ah, sí.....- no paraba de moverse-. Ese.....verán, el asunto es que.....  
  
-¿Snape deja que *tú* estés cerca del pequeño?  
  
-Ya voy a llegar a eso- espetó Harry, cubriendo la tos de protesta de su pareja. Callisto, como de costumbre, comenzó a protestar y gemir ante el tono que había usado su padre. El Gryffindor de pelo oscuro cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se dirigió a sus amigos-. Miren, caminen conmigo......les explicaré todo.....sólo dejen.....vamos a un lugar un poco más....privado.  
  
Después de despedirse de los maestros, el trío se encaminó hacia los terrenos, dirigiéndose a grades zancadas hacia el lago. Harry se liberó de sus amigos, adelantándose algunos pasos. Su presencia era casi sofocante. Una vez que hubo alcanzado su parche favorito de hierba, se detuvo y clavó la mirada pensativo en las ondas de agua. Fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.  
  
-Sabes- comenzó suavemente, en el tono que habitualmente indicaba que había estado prestando atención hasta a los detalles más triviales-. Para alguien que luchó con fuerza contra la idea de pasar las navidades con Snape, ciertamente ahora luces.......cómodo con él. A juzgar por la manera en que estaban interactuando antes.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió continuó con la vista clavada en la extensión de agua, sin reaccionar en absoluto al gentil intento de conversación de la chica. Ella frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Mira, sea lo que sea que te está molestando......  
  
Una diminuta y dolorosa sonrisa elevó las esquinas de los labios de Harry mientras suspiraba, su mirada todavía quemando un camino rumbo al calamar gigante que emergía cerca del otro extremo del lago.  
  
-Nada de lo que decía el artículo es cierto- sonaba en cierta forma distraído-. No sobre el Profesor Snape, en todo caso.  
  
La muchacha intercambio miradas con su contraparte pelirrojo.  
  
-No estoy segura de entender.....  
  
El muchacho de pelo oscuro continuó, como si ignorara su comentario.  
  
-Verán, él fue......lo que quiero decir es......No se opuso a las declaraciones hechas por El Profeta porque, bien, yo le pedí.....no.....le supliqué que no lo hiciera- en ese momento decidió girarse hacia sus amigos, sus ojos esmeralda brillando mientras los rayos del sol poniente lo golpeaban lentamente -. Snape.......él me estaba encubriendo....  
  
-¿A ti?- repitió Ron, decidiendo que había guardado silencio demasiado tiempo-. Compañero, me perdí.  
  
Harry agachó ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
-Callie....Callisto; la bebé......s, uhmmm, ella es mía- no se sorprendió cuando un silencio impactante siguió a su confesión.  
  
-¿Tuya?- preguntó Ron, casi como si probara la idea en su lengua.  
  
La mandíbula de Hermione cayó aún más cuando su amigo asintió.  
  
-Yo.....oh, Harry, no sé qué decir....  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez- se rió entre dientes el otro chico, tratando de superar su impresión inicial-. Mione, tienes *una* idea de lo que eso significa?- ella sacudió la cabeza y lentamente, una taimada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo-. Quiere decir que Harry ha estado teniendo suerte y no se molestó en contarnos...- se acercó hacia el moreno y lanzó su brazo sobre los hombros del alto joven-. Vamos, compañero- lo animó, codeándolo juguetonamente-. ¿Quién es ella? No es una estudiante de aquí....hubiéramos notado si una de las chicas hubiera rondado por aquí con un balón de basquet en lugar de estómago.....  
  
Harry luchó contra la urgencia de decirle a su mejor amigo que esa presunción no era necesariamente cierta, pero permaneció en silencio por un breve tiempo. Después de todo, todavía no les había contado sobre sus preferencias sexuales.....y ahondar directamente en los tecnicismos de encubrimiento del embarazo quizás no fuera el mejor movimiento.  
  
-Vamos....cuéntame...- Ron estaba prácticamente suplicando- ¿Quién fue ella? ¿Fue una relación en curso o sólo cosa de una noche? ¿Oh, y era buena en la cama? Y....¡ouch!- gritó cuando Hermione le golpeó en el pecho-. Maldición, Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Las mujeres no son objetos, Ronald- jadeó indignada, antes de notar el incómodo silencio de Harry. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Harry?- inquirió suavemente.  
  
El joven en cuestión no dejó de moverse y evitó sus ojos.  
  
-Verán, la cosa es....yo....er....bien....yo fui la madre de Callie, en el sentido técnico de la palabra- pudo sentir su rostro abrasando mientras Hermione le clavó la vista con incredulidad. Naturalmente, Ron todavía estaba unas cuantas páginas por detrás en su comprensión.  
  
-¿Tú.....qué?- preguntó, luciendo extremadamente confundido.  
  
Harry aspiró profundamente.  
  
-Fui su madre.....yo la llevé dentro de mi.....yo......Ron......no me atraen precisamente las mujeres y ......  
  
Por instinto, Ron retrocedió, apartando su brazo de los hombros del otro, ligeramente nervioso.  
  
-Pero.... Cho....  
  
-Fue cuando tenía quince años y queríamos ver *cómo* funcionaba- tragó, ligeramente herido de que su mejor amigo estuviera resultando un tanto homofóbico-. Mira, ¿puedes pensar en alguna otra oportunidad donde me haya sentido atraído por una chica?- el silencio siguió a su pregunta-. Yo creo que no.  
  
-Pero, Harry, tampoco te hemos visto , ah, 'saliendo', por así decirlo, con un hombre- razonó Hermione.  
  
El rió ligeramente, sin saber en realidad que era lo que encontraba tan divertido.  
  
-Eso es cierto, Hermione, pero.....  
  
-No- lo cortó Ron, parpadeando, como si lo estuviera evaluando. A decir verdad, se preguntaba si este Harry era en verdad el mismo chico que había sido su amigo por los últimos seis años o de repente iba a salir y perforar sus orejas, mientras llamaba a todos 'Luv' y flirteaba como loco con todo hombre que caminara por ahí.  
  
Amonestándose internamente por la estúpida y bastante equivocada manera en que estaba etiquetando internamente a su mejor amigo, Ron sonrió avergonzado.  
  
-Disculpa, compañero, es que son demasiadas cosas ¿sabes? Quiero decir, te creo y todo......pero.... es un poco impactante.  
  
-Dímelo a mí- replicó Harry, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Antes que otro incómodo silencio pudiera asentarse en el grupo, Hermione habló una vez más  
  
-Así que dormiste con un chico- Harry hizo una mueca ante la muy clara pregunta en su declaración, pero decidió no extrapolar-, descubriste que estabas embarazado, y obviamente usaste magia para ocultarlo- mientras hablaba, parecía reunir confianza y cólera y el joven padre sabía lo que seguiría, antes que las palabras dejaran la boca de su amiga- ¿y descuidaste decírmelo......quiero decir......*decirnoslo*?- termino haciendo un gesto hacia si misma y el joven Wasley.  
  
Harry asintió lentamente.  
  
-Mira, Mione, yo......  
  
-¿Tú qué?- bufó ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Decidiste que no era lo bastante importante para que lo supieramos? O quizás.....  
  
El Gryffindor, ante su ataque, la miró con furia.  
  
-¿Y si te hubiera dicho? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo, excepto hacer que la información lograra que todo fuera menos estable, colocándonos a mí Y a Callisto en mayor peligro del que ya estábamos?- intentó tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta- Quería hacerlo, oh dulce Merlín, quería decírselos a toda costa.....pero la batalla se acercaba...y luego....- miró a lo lejos, sabiendo que no tenía forma de explicar los eventos de las semanas que siguieron a esto. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para mirar los ojos de Hermione-. Lo lamento.  
  
Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza  
  
-Todos lo lamentamos. Pero deberías habérselo dicho a alguien.  
  
Harry se rió ante esto. Hermione frunció el ceño y él disimuló la risa.  
  
-Lo lamento, Mione. Es sólo que......sabía que ibas a decir eso.....quiero decir, esas palabras exactas.....incluso aposté con un par de profesores la otra noche.....Aunque, no resulta una verdadera apuesta si las otras partes involucradas están de acuerdo.....  
  
Ella pareció de alguna manera descolocada ante eso pero decidió dejarlo a un lado y enfocarse en el actual tópico de discusión.  
  
-Okey.....así que antes de Navidad, cuando estabas protestando por la decisión de enviarte con Snape, obviamente era porque se acercaba el día.  
  
El joven padre asintió.  
  
-Si. La verdad es que yo no pensaba que fuera a sobrevivir a la batalla....especialmente dado el estado en que me encontraba.....así que en realidad nunca hice planes para cuando ella.......si ni siquiera sabía como era que la estaba llevando, nunca planeé dar a luz y todo eso- se encogió de hombros-. Severus probablemente es la última persona a quien le hubiera contado y aún así es la única persona que podía haberme ayudado a atravesar esto, si entienden lo que quiero decir.  
  
-No realmente- lo interrumpió Ron, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Hermione. Inmediatamente decidió hacer una imitación de su mejor 'Academia Contemplativa' y su rostro se ensombreció-, pero continúa  
  
-Bien, mantuve los encantamientos para ocultar....-continuó Harry, sonriendo levemente ante las payasadas de su amigo-. Bueno, hasta que él los derrumbó pensando que había sido hechizado por algo o alguien.....y me ayudó a través de todo el proceso, dándome un extraño discurso y haciéndome caso cuando le supliqué que no le contara a Dumbledore ni a nadie, y luego siendo atrapado por la prensa un día que salimos de la Mansión. Y luego, después de Navidad, (por cierto, gracias por sus regalos. ¿Llegaron los que les envié?), me ayudo con todo y Dumbledore vino y nos contó sobre el artículo, y más tarde regresamos aquí y tuvimos que sortear muchas otras cosas del exterior.  
  
Después de que había expuesto toda la historia a la manera de un sobreexcitado chico de cinco años, miró a sus amigos.  
  
-Y eso es todo. El resto lo descubrirán esta noche, cuando todos los demás se enteren. Son detalles mayormente triviales......  
  
-¿Cómo 'quién es el padre'?  
  
Ante la inquisición de Hermione, Harry palideció.  
  
-Yo......yo......  
  
La joven lo aferró en un abrazo tranquilizador.  
  
-Te prometo, Harry, no importa quien sea, nosotros te apoyaremos.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió cerró los ojos.  
  
-Draco- confesó. Sintió como Hermione se tensaba, mientras a Ron le caía la mandíbula. Bueno, dado como se estaban desarrollando las cosas, era mejor que admitiera todo apropiadamente-. Lo que tuvimos.....bueno, definitivamente no fue una relación.......ni nada remotamente basado en otra emoción que no fuera la lujuria y la liberación de tensión.....pero aún así continuó....- hizo una pausa- Él no lo sabía. Al menos no hasta cerca del final. Merlín, se disgustó tanto.  
  
Por una vez fue Ron quien habló primero.  
  
-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras admitir, Harry? Aunque debo decir que no hay muchas cosas que pudieras agregar que nos pudieran impresionar. Claro, a menos que dijeras que estás involucrado con el mismísimo cretino grasiento......  
  
El joven padre se congeló.  
  
-Es gracioso que digas eso porque.......  
  
Su mejor amigo abrió los ojos, mientras su rostro tomaba un expresión que oscilaba entre horrorizada e incrédula. Luego se desplomó. Obviamente, había sido demasiada información para él.  
  
Harry se alejó del abrazo de Hermione y la miró los ojos.  
  
-¿Estás bien con respecto a esto? Quiero decir, Sev y yo......lo nuestro es serio.....pero él y yo....no hemos....- se cayó, ruborizándose, mientras su amiga luchaba por encontrar una respuesta apropiada.  
  
-No creo necesitar detalles justo ahora.....o nunca.....pero...sí....Harry, mientras tú seas feliz....-concluyó, sonriéndole. Él le sonrió a su vez y la abrazó una vez más, antes de prometerle explicarle la situación apropiadamente una vez que Ron recobrara la conciencia y estuvieran en un lugar más cómodo. Luego, entre los dos amigos ayudaron a transportar al tercer miembro del trío hasta el castillo, donde les aguardaban más explicaciones.  
  
~*~  
  
El final de esa noche encontró a Harry arropando a su hija en la seguridad de su cuna para pasar la noche. Sonrió mientras la miraba, y suspiró ligeramente. Contarles al resto de sus compañeros había resultado interesante, aunque les había dado una versión mucho más resumida de los eventos que la ofrecida a Hermione y Ron.  
  
Harry había sufrido por horas el interrogatorio y chismorreo de sus condiscípulos, mientras vigilaba a Severus, viendo como el hombre había tomado a su cargo a la bebé, lanzando una mirada feroz a todos aquellos que se acercaban a ver a la última adición al clan Potter, e incluso procurando mofarse de los pocos elegidos que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes como para suplicarle que los dejara sostenerla.  
  
Riendo para si mismo mientras alcanzaba su varita, Harry se preguntaba si contarles al resto de la escuela provocaría una reacción similar, sino más excitada. No lo dudaba.  
  
Todavía sonriendo, lanzó el hechizo de monitor en la habitación de la bebé, antes de salir hacia su propia cama.  
  
Las cosas habían resultado menos complicadas de lo que había predicho.  
  
Con este feliz pensamiento en mente, se deslizó bajo las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Le tomo un poco más de tiempo que el habitual quedarse dormido, pues todavía estaba intentando ajustarse a no tener el fuerte cuerpo del maestro de pociones a su lado, sin embargo al final logró derivar dentro de un placentero sueño.  
  
~*~  
  
-Harry.....  
  
La voz en su sueño estaba comenzando a disgustarlo.  
  
-Harry.....  
  
De hecho, parecía ir subiendo de volumen.  
  
-Harry.  
  
El Gryffindor gruñó ligeramente, mientras se deslizaba fuera del sueño y la inconsciencia. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrar un bastante frustrado Severus Snape elevándose sobre él, acunando a su hija en sus brazos.  
  
-Hmmm- gruñó después de un momento.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
-Levántate, estás retrasado. El desayunó empezó hace quince minutos....  
  
Harry apartó las cobijas y se arrastró fuera de la cama.  
  
-¿Y dormí a pesar del habitual alboroto matutino de Callie?- preguntó, su cerebro comenzando a patear-. ¿Con el encantamiento de monitor encendido? Lo encuentro difícil de creer, Sev...  
  
-No, no lo hiciste. Yo me ocupé de ella temprano, dado que era más que obvio que la pasada noche requirió un gran esfuerzo de tu parte....  
  
El joven sonrió cálidamente, y presionó un suave beso en la mejilla de su pareja mientras se lanzaba encima sus ropas escolares.  
  
-Gracias....  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
-Hay que.......- comenzó, antes de suspirar con tristeza y girarse a mirar a Harry a los ojos-. Verás, quería hablar contigo antes que alguien más....  
  
El tono de su voz envió campanas de advertencia a la mente de Harry. Se puso instantáneamente serio.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó-. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
El maestro de pociones tragó, pero no desvió la mirada.  
  
-Albus recibió una lechuza esta mañana temprano.....Lucius Malfoy viene en camino para hablar con nosotros. Está exigiendo ver a su nieta.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, intentando calmar el pánico que estaba a punto de apoderarse de él. No tenía idea de *cómo* se había enterado Malfoy. No, eso no importaba. Lo que importaba, pensó, era el hecho de que iba a venir. Vendría para interferir. ¿Quizás trataría de quitarle a su bebé?  
  
Y con la sóla posibilidad de ese pensamiento, Harry sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y su corazón martillaba en su pecho mientras caía al piso. En momentos, la resolución del Niño-Que-Vivió se derrumbó, y se congeló con un miedo, un dolor y un pánico que nadie podría imaginar.  
  
Había sobrevivido a un maleficio mortal, y numerosas batallas contra el Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, bastaban cinco palabras para que todo se viniera abajo, y en ese momento, esas cinco palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy está en camino'  
  
Continuará......  
  
Bueno chiquill@s, hasta aquí el noveno capítulo. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Besos y nos vemos el viernes  
  
N/T: Esto es un aviso de parte de nuestra amiga Kmy Kusanagui `alias Lissie´ , debido a problemas con su computadora tardará en actualizar su fict `Condenados´. Ahora vamos a hacer promoción. Si queréis leer nuestras traducciones son estas: Escapology, born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate, sleeping beauty, a moment in time y alter 14 year (estas están puestas con el nombre de autor MARIA-JONAN)  
  
Maggie: Sí, Sevie se ve super tierno de papá. Gracias por seguir con la historia. Besos.  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Que mal pensada, ¿viste que Sevie no era imbécil, al contrario, quería asegurarse a su familia jeje. Besitos y gracias por leer todas nuestras traducciones.  
  
Txiri: ¿Dumbledore expulsar a Harry o botar a Sevie? Jamás de los jamases, si esos dos son su debilidad. De hecho, arregló las cosas en beneficio de los tres. Besitos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues tú si que ganaste la apuesta ¿eres adivina? ¿o conoces a Sevie de atrás? Le pidió que se mudaran con él y lo de padre de Callisto, pues lo afirmó y todo jijiji. Besitos y no te olvides, nos encontramos en viernes  
  
Azalea: Lo de Dumbledore no podía resultar tan malo, si estos dos son la debilidad de nuestro viejito y encima con Callisto (a pesar del llanto) pues el hombre se terminó de derretir. En respuesta a tus preguntas, síp, la historia está terminada y en total son quince capítulos. Besos y te esperamos.  
  
Chiquinquirá: No, mujer, que no se acabó la relación. Más bien Sevie lo que quería era asegurarse a su familia y lo consiguió, así que no te asustes. Vamos, respira que te has puesto morada. Besos...  
  
Velia: Tú también acertaste, Sevie buscaba la manera de poderse quedar con sus amores y como buen Slytherin lo logró. Y como pudiste ver, se van a poder apoyar mutuamente en Hogwarts, gracias al Hado Madrino, léase Dumbledore. Y ya te enteraste de las reacción de sus amigos, Ron hasta se desmayó el pobre. Bye y nos vemos el domingo. 


	10. Yo y el señor diablillo

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
YO Y EL SEÑOR DIABLILLO  
  
Severus observó como su joven pareja reaccionaba ante las noticias. Primero sus ojos se abrieron y su respiración se transformó en irregulares jadeos, antes que la impresión eventualmente se apoderara de todo su cuerpo y cayera bruscamente en el piso lujosamente alfombrado. El hombre hizo una mueca y con sumo cuidado colocó a su hija, porque así era como la veía, en la cama recientemente desocupada, asegurándose de rodearla con murallas de almohadas para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que resultase herida. Luego se giró hacia el tembloroso joven en el piso y se agachó a su nivel.  
  
-Harry- tanteó suavemente, estirando una elegante mano para cubrir la mejilla del Gryffindor-. Harry, amor, tú eres más fuerte que esto.  
  
El joven sacudió la cabeza como única respuesta, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo de sus ojos. Snape suspiró.  
  
-Potter- exigió-. Insisto en que dejes de compadecerte.......si no por mí, o por ti mismo, por tu.....no..... por *nuestra* hija.  
  
Los enrojecidos ojos esmeralda se alzaron lentamente. Harry dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.  
  
-No......no puedo.......  
  
-Ridículo.  
  
-Sev....  
  
Snape frunció el ceño y obligó a su pareja a prestarle atención.  
  
-A lo largo de tu vida has sobrevivido a muchas más cosas de las que nadie podría comprender. Temerle a Lucius Malfoy- Harry se estremeció pero Severus no se inmuto en lo más mínimo- y a la sola mención del hombre es ridículo. ¡*Especialmente* cuando la reunión se va a efectuar en Hogwarts, bajo la supervisión del mismísimo Albus!  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió sorbió ruidosamente.  
  
-Pero......¿y.....y si quiere quitarme a mi hija?- preguntó, permitiendo que nuevos sollozos escaparan de sus labios.  
  
El maestro de pociones se suavizó.  
  
-No hay ninguna posibilidad de que eso ocurra. En primer lugar, porque yo nunca lo permitiría. Además, tu y yo sabemos que Malfoy senior sólo fue un 'devoto' Mortífago por dos razones- el joven emitió otro pequeño sollozo y esperó la extrapolación de Severus-. Los deseos de poder fue la primera, y es más que conocido que........el miedo a su esposa fue la segunda.  
  
A pesar de si mismo, Harry resopló, lo que hizo que Snape sonriera.  
  
-Es completamente cierto- declaró-. Narcisa definitivamente era quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación y, en vista de que ella definitivamente era partidaria del Señor Oscuro, Lucius no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo y probarle a ella su lealtad. Y, como estoy seguro de que ya estarás consciente, los Malfoy y los Snapes se parecen en que ninguno de nosotros nos probamos a pequeña escala.  
  
Tragando, Harry asintió lentamente.  
  
-¿Y por eso se convirtió en la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort? ¿Sólo para 'probarse a si mismo' ante su esposa?  
  
Sonriendo tristemente, el hombre más viejo asintió.  
  
-Desafortunadamente. Sin embargo, Lucius nunca fue adicto a hacer reverencias ante otro....  
  
-Veo el punto, Sev. Después de la pérdida de Voldemort, él tiene muchas más ventajas colocándose en el lado de la luz.....pero aún queda un hecho, me odia......y si quiere a Callie.....-estaba temblando una vez más.  
  
Snape suspiró y cambió de posición, para poder acoger al Gryffindor en su abrazo.  
  
-Primero tendría que enfrentarse a Albus y a mí. Sin mencionar a tus dos secuaces y el resto de tu club de fans.  
  
El joven puso los ojos en blanco  
  
-Muy gracioso, Severus.  
  
-Eso creo.  
  
Una pequeña, genuina sonrisa subió a los labios de Harry, y se permitió sonreír débilmente. Severus tenía razón. Estaba reaccionando excesivamente. Podría manejar cualquier cosa que el señor Malfoy tuviera guardada. Después de un momento, salió del abrazo y miró a su pareja, avergonzado.  
  
-Lo lamento. Debo parecer un cretino......  
  
Severus asintió, sus ojos brillando con alegría.  
  
-No voy a negarlo- le contestó con ironía-. Sin embargo, todavía eres *mi* cretino.  
  
Harry lo golpeó en el brazo, fingiéndose indignado.  
  
Snape sonrió, y en silenció se alabó por haber tenido éxito en reparar la confianza del joven. Después de todo, sólo Merlín sabía cuanto la necesitaban ambos.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Es absolutamente absurdo!- rugió el aristocrático rubio a todos los ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
Dumbledore sacudió lentamente la cabeza, con una tranquilidad irritante.  
  
-Si no moderas el tono de tu voz.....  
  
Lucius miró con furia al anciano mago.  
  
-Soy el abuelo biológico de la niña.....  
  
-Y *yo* soy su padre biológico- bufó Harry, interrumpiéndolo-. Por lo que a mi concierne, usted no tiene ningún derecho, sólo porque da la casualidad de que es el padre del chico con quien estaba durmiendo.  
  
-Y yo podría argumentar que tu no tienes derecho sólo porque da la casualidad que olvidaste el encantamiento anticonceptivo- espetó Lucius, usando su propia lógica contra él.  
  
El Gryffindor miró furioso, dándose cuenta de que no tenía un argumento válido contra eso, excepto el hecho de que desconocía que existían algunos magos raros, con la habilidad de concebir y llevar un niño. Permaneció en silencio echando humo mientras Lucius se volvía hacia el Director.  
  
-¿Dónde está mi nieta?- espetó-. Exijo......  
  
Esta vez fue el maestro de pociones quien lo interrumpió.  
  
-No tienes derecho a exigir tal cosa, Lucius. Lo sabes bien.  
  
En lugar de estallar, como había estado propenso a hacer, Lucius se limitó a sonreír a su compañero Slytherin.  
  
-Severus- dijo con voz cansina-. Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo te tomaría para que pusieras tus dos knut- ante el ceño fruncido de Snape, el hombre continuó-. Ya que empezaste las primeras etapas en el proceso de adopción de mi nieta.......  
  
Dumbledore arqueó una ceja, mientras Harry balbuceaba ante la revelación. Severus frunció el ceño más profundamente.  
  
-Como es lógico, Malfoy, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.  
  
-Vamos- Lucius rió entre dientes, de la más maliciosa manera imaginable-. No *mientas*, Profesor.  
  
-Te puedo asegurar que no he hecho eso ni nada parecido.  
  
Lucius rió, arisco.  
  
-¿Entonces qué es esto?- metió la mano en su túnica y extrajo una hoja de pergamino doblada; el sello del Ministerio de la Magia se veía a una milla de distancia. Sin otra palabra pasó el papel al maestro de pociones, quien permaneció completamente estoico, excepto por la sorpresa en sus ojos.  
  
-Severus....- Albus habló un momento después, señalando el documento. Segundos después, el papel estaba en sus manos.  
  
El silencio reinó en la oficina por los siguientes minutos, hasta que Albus apartó la hoja de papel y levantó la vista hacia el rubio.  
  
-¿Cómo conseguiste esto, Lucius? Es confidencial.....  
  
El señor Malfoy dejó escapar una risa condescendiente.  
  
-La verdad, Director, es que fue bastante simple- prácticamente ronroneó-. Después que el periodista estableció contacto conmigo con sus, como lo diríamos, *sospechas*- ante esto sonrió-acerca de la paternidad del bebé......sencillamente contacté al Departamento de Asuntos Familiares del Ministerio y les expliqué mi situación. Naturalmente, luego de una inspección apropiada, se vieron obligados a permitirme recuperar el documento que ahora sostiene.  
  
Severus lo miró con furia. Lucius había embaucado al Ministerio para que le entregaran una copia del certificado de nacimiento de la hija de Harry. Esto debía haber ocurrido unos días antes de esta reunión. Antes de que se hiciera público lo que estaba pasando; antes que los estudiantes de Hogwarts fueran informados de la última adición al clan Potter. No había manera de que ese cretino de Anderson pudiera saberlo, a menos que.....  
  
El hombre rubio observaba mientras los engranajes en la cabeza de Snape giraban, esperando que las acusaciones (las cuales no eran más que simples presunciones, que nadie podría probar) comenzaran.  
  
-Él espió en mi casa- masculló fieramente el maestro de pociones, más para si mismo que para los demás ocupantes de la habitación-. Ese reportero......espió en mi Mansión.  
  
Harry, quien se había encaminado hacia el escritorio de Dumbledore para inspeccionar el certificado de nacimiento, frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Un espía como Rita Skeeter?- preguntó, imaginándose al periodista, en su forma de animago, revoloteando alrededor de su nuevo hogar. Apretó los puños a sus lados con disgusto.  
  
-No lo ubicaría más allá de los reporteros de El Profeta- replicó Severus, mordazmente. Regresó su atención hacia el hombre rubio-. Y a cambio de informarte, solicitó una copia del certificado de nacimiento- Suspirando tristemente, miró a su joven pareja-. El Profeta sin duda sacará provecho de esta información.  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir, preguntándose que más había 'sospechado' ese reportero acerca de Severus y sus Navidades y si algo respecto a esto podría ser publicado en los medios. Sólo Merlín sabía las consecuencias que sobrevendrían si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Apenas estuvo consciente, mientras se revolcaba en sus preocupados pensamientos, de que Lucius había comenzado a hablar nuevamente.  
  
-....y como soy el único sobreviviente de la familia paterna.....-Harry objetó eso, pero aún así permaneció en silencio-....exijo acceso a la niña.  
  
-Es una lástima, señor Malfoy- se encontró replicando el Gryffindor-. Es innecesario decir que yo tengo una reclamación de custodia más segura.  
  
El hombre rubio se burló.  
  
-Todavía eres un niño, *señor* Potter- miró con malicia al maestro de pociones-. Estoy seguro de que Severus estaría de acuerdo.  
  
Ambos hombres decidieron ignorar el puntillazo, que sólo parecía validar los miedos de Harry de que su relación fuera descubierta. Dumbledore, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, indicando el final de la conversación formal.  
  
-Lucius- comenzó, estrechando los ojos ante el rubio- Aún cuando entiendo tu deseo de reunirte con tu nieta, debes saber que esa decisión descansa en las manos de Harry. Si él lo acepta y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, esto se hará, pero bajo mis términos, así como bajo los de *SU* padre. Y sobre ese asunto de su edad- el anciano mago pareció encogerse de hombros- cumplirá dieciocho años en unos meses, convirtiéndose en un adulto legal. Y, hasta entonces, va a recibir el apoyo de todos los que estamos en Hogwarts- con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta se abrió de par en par- . Que tenga buen día, señor Malfoy.  
  
Y con eso, la conversación se dio por concluida definitivamente. El rubio frunció el ceño a los otros tres, antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y salir como una tromba de la habitación, su capa ondulando detrás de él, dejando a sus espaldas la estela de un incómodo silencio.  
  
-Ahora, Severus- comenzó Albus lentamente- ¿Te importaría explicar que significa todo esto?- preguntó levantando el certificado de nacimiento, donde se establecía que Severus Snape había dado los primeros pasos hacia la adopción legal de Callisto Orinda Potter, aunque todavía no se había hecho oficial.  
  
El aludido repitió mentalmente su respuesta inicial. *No, no lo haré. Métete es tus propios asuntos, viejo tonto entrometido*, pero en voz alta, aceptó  
  
-Por supuesto, Director.  
  
-Aunque, antes que empiece....- lo interrumpió Harry, jugueteando con algunas chucherías de los estantes de Dumbledore. Evitó mirar a su pareja y trató de buscar en la mirada aparentemente omnisciente del Director, mientras su mente gritaba ante las repercusiones que podrían ocurrir si Dumbledore descubría la verdad respecto a Severus y a él-....me preguntaba si podría ir a chequear al Callie.....  
  
El Director lo contempló con comprensión.  
  
-Por supuesto- contestó. Harry sonrió agradecido y se giró para partir. Albus observó mientras el Gryffindor caminaba hacia la puerta antes de continuar-. Tráela contigo de vuelta. Creo que tenemos mucho que discutir....  
  
~*~  
  
-....Y, luego de asegurarme que Potter y su niña estaban instalados en su cuarto, inadvertidamente me referí a Callisto como si fuera mía- estaba explicando Snape, cuando Harry regresó a la oficina, con su hija gorjeando en sus brazos-. En ese momento me di cuenta de mi error, y empecé a salir, sin embargo...- el maestro de pociones lanzó una mirada en dirección al Gryffindor- Potter me detuvo y me preguntó sobre mi más bien freudiano desliz y me sentí impulsado a contestar con honestidad.  
  
Los ojos azules de Albus estaban brillando nuevamente, la irritación de los otros dos no tenía fin.  
  
-Ya veo- murmuró, antes de tomar un caramelo de limón y hacerlo estallar en su boca-. Aunque ese detalle por si solo no originaría esa reacción automática.  
  
Severus asintió  
  
-Quizás mi decisión de lograr una relación estable entre la niña y yo también tuvo algo que ver.  
  
-O- se encontró Harry agregando, mientras se sentaba al lado de su pareja- tu oferta para que Callie y yo vivamos contigo después de graduarme.  
  
El maestro de pociones cerró los ojos, esperando reprimir la frustración que burbujeaba en su interior, mientras el Director abría los ojos ligeramente.  
  
-¿Así que es eso, Severus?  
  
Los ojos de obsidiana de abrieron con cansancio, y él asintió en respuesta.  
  
Harry se estremeció, como si sintiera que accidentalmente había develado su secreto. De hecho, eso era lo que había hecho. La urgencia de gritar "no hay nada entre nosotros" casi lo rebasó, antes de darse cuenta que de alguna forma eso sería equivalente a vivar las llamas de un fuego ya bastante ardiente. El Gryffindor evitó mirar a Severus, , sabiendo que el hombre estaría menos que complacido con su desliz. Miró a Dumbledore.  
  
-Aunque.....yo lo impulse a eso....Quiero decir, me pasé una gran parte de las vacaciones de Navidad quejándome de no tener adónde vivir y no saber qué iba a hacer.....el Profesor Snape sólo actúo en base a los pensamientos que puse en su cabeza. De hecho.....  
  
Una marchita mano lo indicó que era tiempo de que dejara de hablar. Albus le sonrió, claramente divertido.  
  
-Creo que ya entendí, Harry.  
  
-Lo siento, señor- el chico se ruborizó ligeramente.  
  
-Está bien- replicó el viejo mago, girando su atención hacia el maestro de pociones-. Debes estar consciente de que tienes que hacer una elección, Severus......al igual que Harry- declaró con seriedad-. Está adopción, a diferencia de la inscripción oficial, requiere que ambos den su consentimiento por escrito. Igualmente, si desean suspender la adopción, aplica la misma solicitud formal- clavó sus dedos sobre su escritorio-. Es una decisión importante y no debe ser tomada a la ligera.  
  
Harry asintió, mientras su mente murmuraba cosas como "declarar lo obvio"  
  
-Me gustaría....- comenzó indeciso, mirando a Severus por el rabillo del ojo-. Pues, estaría más que feliz si Severus aceptara- miró de nuevo a Dumbledore-. Especialmente después de la reciente demostración que nos dio el señor Malfoy.....si....si algo me ocurriera....sería bueno que Callisto tuviera otro padre....uno que se preocupara por ella, que no permitiera que tuviera ningún problema.....- se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando-. Claro, si el Profesor Snape estuviera de acuerdo con los principales aspectos de su papel.  
  
-De hecho- Albus estaba, una vez más, obviamente divertido. Se giró hacia el otro hombre-. ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Severus?  
  
De nuevo, el maestro de pociones asintió tranquilamente.  
  
-Creo que ya Potter dijo todo lo necesario.  
  
Prácticamente radiante, Dumbledore se reclinó sobre su asiento.  
  
-Muy bien....solicitaré que elaboren los documentos requeridos esta misma tarde. Felicitaciones, Severus- recibió un sencillo asentimiento como reconocimiento y apreciación-. Ahora, sobre el tema de donde se quedará la joven Callisto durante las horas de clase.....  
  
Harry lanzó un silencioso suspiro de alivio. La conversación nuevamente había estado demasiado cerca como para sentirse tranquilo, esta vez por su propia culpa. Sabía que uno de esos días los atraparían.  
  
Sin embargo, ese no había sido el día, y daba gracias por ello.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Harry!- llamó Hermione cuando entraba sin prisa al aula de Historia de la Magia, la tercera clase que le tocaba ese día-. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? ¡Estaba enferma de preocupación! ¡Te perdiste la clase doble de Transformaciones! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto trabajo te exigirá para recuperarla?  
  
Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con el fin de tranquilizarla.  
  
-Estaba con Dumbledore- le dijo, a modo de explicación, Ante su mirada curiosa, suspiró y corrió la mano por su cabello-. El señor Malfoy descubrió......  
  
Hermione jadeó y lo abrazó.  
  
-Oh, no...¿Está todo bien? La bebé.......  
  
-Callisto está bien. Rehusé permitir que Malfoy se le acercara. Se quedó con algunos de los profesores que no tenían clases mientras Sev y yo discutíamos con él- el joven se alejó de su abrazo-. También estábamos decidiendo donde colocarla mientras estoy en clases.  
  
La joven puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-De veras, Harry- lo regañó ligeramente-. Lo haces sonar como si ella fuera alguna clase de objeto....'colocarla' en algún lugar....Honestamente......- el se rió y ella suspiró-. Entonces, ¿qué harás eventualmente?  
  
-Bueno, durante el tiempo que Severus no esté dando clases, él se va a ocupar de ella....- Harry se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes, teniéndola en sus aposentos, vigilándola mientras revisa ensayos y todo eso....  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
-¿Y cuando él esté enseñando y tú todavía estés en clases?  
  
-Madame Pomfray dijo que podía cuidarla en la enfermería- frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Sigue un poco molesta conmigo. Por no haberle contado, quiero decir- se encogió de hombros-. Es comprensible, pero, en realidad, si hubiera.....  
  
La joven levantó una mano silenciándolo  
  
-Lo sabemos, Harry. Sabemos todo.  
  
Él asintió antes de arrugar su nariz confuso, mirando alrededor del salón.  
  
-Mione- le preguntó-. ¿Dónde está Ron?  
  
-Oh- movió la mano en el aire en un gesto despectivo- Está con McGonagall-. De alguna forma, transformó su nariz en un hocico de perro....ella está tratando de resolver el problema....Por supuesto, el *cómo* lo hizo es algo que nunca se sabrá.....*supuestamente* estábamos transformando objetos inanimados en.....- de repente se calló, antes de decir:- No me estás prestando la más mínima atención, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry, quien reía disimuladamente, comenzó a reír más alto ante la imagen mental de su mejor amigo con un hocico de perro; luego sacudió la cabeza  
  
-Lo siento, Mione, pero es que es tan divertido....  
  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras el Profesor Bins aclaraba su garganta transparente en su dirección. La chica enrojeció y regresó a su trabajo, mientras el profesor fantasma hablaba de la Legislación de 1894, sobre algo referente a los Duendes.  
  
Harry no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado cavilando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Sabía que Lucius no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y ese pensamiento, que usualmente hubiera provocado que las dudas y miedos lo consumieran, sólo lo llevó a la siguiente revelación. Severus Snape iba a adoptar a su hija. El Gryffindor sonrió ante esto. Sabía que Callisto estaría segura fuera del alcance de Lucius una vez que los documentos fueran procesados.  
  
Sólo esperaba que eso ocurriera más bien pronto. Sabía que las cosas entre él y Severus estaban ocurriendo demasiado rápido......pero no le importaba. De hecho, era más bien reconfortante, y para nada desalentador o abrumador; tal como él una vez había asumido.  
  
Suspirando internamente, se obligo a si mismo a tomar algunas notas del discurso de Binns. Mientras se levantaba y recogía sus libros al final de la lección, sus pensamientos fueron una vez más hacia Severus y su hija.  
  
Su familia.  
  
~*~  
  
El almuerzo y las siguientes clases transcurrieron sin incidentes, y antes que el joven padre se diera cuenta, estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor, luego de darse un atracón de comida durante la cena.  
  
Severus una vez más se apropió de su hija durante la comida, asegurándole que se encargaría de cambiarla y alimentarla, antes de acostarla para dormir. Harry había protestado, argumentando que tales deberes eran su responsabilidad, pero el hombre maduro había fruncido el ceño ante eso.  
  
Aparentemente, al tiempo que asumía el papel del segundo padre, el maestro de pociones había elegido compartir casi todos los aspectos del cuidado de la pequeña. Además, le recordó al Gryffindor que sus amigos y él todavía debían tener una conversación apropiada para explicar algunos de los temas más intrincados sobre la relación de ambos y la existencia de la joven Callisto.  
  
Harry admitió que Severus tenía razón y le agradeció feliz, antes de salir apresuradamente del Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Miren, por qué no vamos a mis habitaciones.....todavía no las han visto.....y aún tengo más cosas que contarles- les propuso mientras caminaba a su lado a grandes zancadas.  
  
El pelirrojo gruñó  
  
-Harry, compañero, no te lo tomes a mal ni nada de eso......pero todavía estoy intentando ajustarme a ciertas cosas....  
  
-¡Ron!- Hermione frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Es obvio que esto es importante para Harry....  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No, tranquilo, entiendo que necesites más tiempo para.....er.....procesar todo lo de ayer- hizo una pausa-. Son muchas cosas, lo sé.....  
  
-Tonterías- insistió la joven, aferrando el brazo de Ron y enganchando su brazo libre en el de Harry-. Además, todavía no he podido conocer a tu hija, Harry- pensó en el día anterior, cuando había visto por primera vez a la bebé en brazos de su amigo-. Bueno, no de manera apropiada, en todo caso.  
  
El moreno le sonrió satisfecho, y comenzó a hablar sobre su hija de la forma en que sólo un padre orgulloso podría hacerlo. Sus dos amigos sonreían y asentían ante su apasionada manera de hablar; sin embargo, cada uno se alegro secretamente cuando se detuvieron frente a un tapiz ubicado cerca de la cumbre de la Torre Gryffindor, mientras el joven suspendía su paternal parloteo para dar la contraseña.  
  
Harry hizo pasar a sus amigos a su habitación, indicándoles con un gesto que se acomodaran frente al fuego, mientras entraba en la habitación de Callisto. Ella no estaba todavía en su cuna, lo que quería decir que seguía bajo el cuidado de Severus. El Gryffindor regreso a su réplica de la sala común y miró a Hermione.  
  
-Disculpa, Hermione....pero Sev todavía tiene a Callie- se encogió de hombros mientras se hundía en una silla frente a sus amigos-. Supongo que tendrás que esperar un poco para conocerla.  
  
La joven le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
-Me las arreglaré, estoy segura.  
  
Harry asintió, mientras Ron sacudía la cabeza, todavía tratando de asimilar todas las bombas que su mejor amigo le había lanzado el día anterior.  
  
-Harry- comenzó-, no quiero que suene como que no deseo estar aquí....pero, antes dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos....  
  
-Ah....sí...eso....- el Niño-Que-Vivió pareció retorcerse en su asiento-. Bien......yo pensé que podría explicar.....er....todo un poco más claramente....y.....bien....esperaba que al hacer esto, podrían tener.....- lucho por encontrar la forma correcta de expresarse-....umm, nueva información algo más......comprensible.  
  
El siguiente par de horas transcurrieron con la descripción de sus emociones y los eventos del año pasado.  
  
-....así que.....er.....eventualmente me di cuenta que había caído por él.......estaba de cabeza por el 'cretino grasiento', si pueden creerlo- bufó ligeramente ante lo ridículo que sonaba ese pensamiento, antes de reponerse y retomar la conversación una vez más-. Al principio él me rechazó totalmente.....pero....después de pasar un tiempo juntos, bueno, cada cosa.....- el chico se encogió de hombros-. Pasamos por muchas cosas.....y, para no alargar una historia que es más bien corta, decidimos intentar establecer una relación seria.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca, pero una mano de Harry la silenció.  
  
-Ya discutimos todo ese asunto de Profesor/Estudiante y esa es la principal razón por la que vamos a esperar a que me haya graduado antes de empezar cualquier cosa- un nuevo encogimiento de hombros-. Además, probablemente estaremos mucho más cómodos cuando Callie y yo nos mudemos a su Mansión....  
  
-¿Qué?- interpuso Ron.  
  
Harry suprimió una sonrisa  
  
-Bueno, es apenas lógico......en vista de que él ha aplicado para convertirse en el segundo padre de Callisto. Legalmente, quiero decir.  
  
Al joven pelirrojo le cayó la quijada, y como era obvio, al menos para el muchacho de cabello oscuro, su compañera luchaba por evitar hacer lo mismo.  
  
-N...no se que decir a eso- comenzó Hermione, su ceño se frunció mientras su cerebro parecía conectarse-. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?- Harry la miró ceñudo y ella suspiró-. Lo lamento....es sólo que.....lo que estás diciendo....implica importantes decisiones.....-levantó la mano, al darse cuenta que ya su amigo había reflexionado sobre eso-. Bueno, mientras tú seas feliz, Harry, seré feliz por ti- terminó, dándole un codazo a Ron, quien murmuró incongruencias.  
  
El más joven de los Weasley luchaba por explicar cuánto lo estaban perturbando las nuevas noticias de su compañero de Gryffindor; sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue preguntar:  
  
-¿Esto quiere decir que tendremos que pasar más tiempo con Snape?  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Pequeñas brujas y magos, ya llegamos al capítulo diez y recibimos la visita de papá Malfoy y la semana próxima viene otra visita. Adivinen quién. Ah, y échense una pasadita por nuestra nueva traducción (de la misma autora que Escapology) Se llama afterglow. Un beso enorme y hasta el viernes.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues ya sabes cómo se enteró Lucius, es que esos condenados periodistas son de lo peor. Por supuesto que el rubio quiso llegar avasallando, pero lo único que logró es que la adopción se pusiera en camino, habrá que agradecerle jeje. Ron, pues el pobre está haciendo lo que puede y Hermi sensata como siempre, las reacciones del resto como que no le importaron mucho a la escritora. Sobre las chimeneas.....sorry, prometieron portarse bien en el colegio, habrá que esperar a la graduación. Besotes y te esperamos el viernes.  
  
Margarita6: Gracias por seguir leyendo. Esperamos te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Chiquinkira: Que bueno que lo aceptaras (la aceptación es el primer paso para la solución del problema jeje) Lástima, pero Lucius no se fue cantando tango precisamente, más bien entonaba un himno de guerra ¿no lo escuchaste? A ver que hace ahora, es que es tan malo. Besitos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Azalea: Por supuesto que el viejito sospechaba, pero como es tan pícaro y de alma celestina, se hace de la vista 'casi' gorda. Lucius no se llevó a Callie, Sevie no lo permitiría y cuando Sevie se empeña.....ya todo el mundo mágico lo debe saber (¿imaginas la cantidad de lechuzas que han debido salir de Hogwarts después de la confesión de la otra noche?) Sobre Sirius, lo único que te podemos decir es ¡Por Merlín, la que se va a armar!. Besossss y no te olvides de nuestra cita. Viernes.  
  
Velia: Pues Sevie asumió definitivamente a su nueva familia, con papeles y todo. Mira que le costó pero al fin Harry lo consiguió. Tienes razón, Lucius no pudo con Sevie, además que Albus lo ayudó bastante. Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y aquí tienes la actualización. Besos y hasta el domingo.  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Pues la autora es muy mala y nosotras también jaja. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que el rubio buen mozo estaba por ahí rondando? Y llegó reclamando, ¿cuando no?, al fin y al cabo un Malfoy siempre es un Malfoy, y los Malfoys nunca cambian (es parte de su encanto) No tienes que agradecernos por las respuestas. Siempre que quieras saber algo, pregunta, pregunta. Besitos y te esperamos el viernes  
  
BeaYita Moony Snape: antes que nada ¡¡Bienvenida a nuestras traducciones!! Gracias por tu opinión de la historia y la traducción, acostumbramos actualizar cada viernes. Por cierto, ¿tan mal está la traducción de la Orden del Fénix? Nosotras la leímos en inglés pero todavía no hemos adquirido la traducción. Besos y ojalá nos sigas visitando.  
  
Txiri: Jejeje, parece que tu pregunta sobre Sev ha quedado bastante clara con este capítulo, lo demás tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Harry y Sev hacen una bonita y compenetrada pareja. Besitos y hasta el viernes. 


	11. Canción 3

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Canción 3  
  
Una vez más, Severus Snape se encontró teniendo que despertar a su dormida pareja.  
  
-Harry- lo llamó, zarandeando al dormido adolescente de una forma no demasiado gentil-. Potter, levántate....  
  
El maestro de pociones, al no recibir respuesta a su petición, lanzó un gruñido de irritación. Frunció el ceño.  
  
-Potter- ordenó, su tono aumentando en volumen-, no vacilaré en quitarle puntos a tu casa.  
  
Aún así Harry no despertó.  
  
-Maldición, no tenemos tiempo para esto....- siseó Snape-. Por última vez, Potter, es hora de que despiertes- acompaño su declaración con una ruda sacudida en el hombro del joven.  
  
El Griffindor abrió unos ojos llorosos.  
  
-¡Vete a la porra!- replicó, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y sumergirse en el sueño una vez más.  
  
-No voy a hacer nada de eso- contestó el hombre mayor, aferrando la manta y dando un fuerte tirón, logrando que el abrigado cuerpo que se enrollaba en ella cayera de la cama , con un satisfactorio ruido sordo.  
  
-¡Hey! – los verdes ojos de Harry miraron furiosos hacia arriba, acusadores- . ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco, mientras el Gryffindor se paraba.  
  
-De nuevo te quedaste dormido y perdiste una buena parte del desayuno. Y, aunque esto usualmente no importa en fin de semana, pensé que era mejor advertirte que.....  
  
Harry lo interrumpió, con cierto temor.  
  
-¿No habrá regresado Malfoy, verdad?  
  
Snape estrechó su mirada ante la pregunta de su joven pareja.  
  
-Si me dejaras terminar- bufó-. Como te iba diciendo, pensé que era mejor advertirte que El Profeta, como era de esperarse, ha publicado un artículo bastante controversial sobre nuestra hija, nuestra relación y en general sobre tu 'incapacidad para ser un buen padre', ganando la atención del público hacia el 'preocupado abuelo de Callisto, quien aparentemente ha suplicado se le permita ver al único lazo que le queda con su hijo muerto'- Severus frunció el ceño-. Eso es lo que dice en líneas generales, pero puedo asegurarte que los detalles son......  
  
-Sobre- exagerados y bordeando la obscenidad, pero ese es no es el punto. Ha sido publicado y la gente lo creerá- Harry completó la declaración de su amado con un suspiro, antes de hundirse en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos-. ¿Nunca terminará?  
  
-Desafortunadamente, Potter, nunca lo hará. No en lo que a ti concierne, en todo caso- Snape sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Y ya que soy portador de noticias desagradables, tu Padrino te está esperando impaciente con Dumbledore.....creo que es seguro suponer que ya leyó el artículo, y que debe tener unas cuantas coloridas sugerencias para mí........ninguna de las cuales será placentera, te lo puedo asegurar  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió rió disimuladamente antes de fruncir el ceño confundido.  
  
-¿Sirius? Pero él está.......su juicio....  
  
-Terminó. Se han retirado todos los cargos en su contra y......  
  
-¿Quieres decir? ¿Es libre?  
  
El maestro de pociones asintió.  
  
-Lamentablemente.  
  
Harry inmediatamente se iluminó ante la idea  
  
-¡Oh, Merlín, Sev! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Él es libre! ¡Él es libre! ¡Él......!  
  
-Quiere una explicación. AHORA.  
  
El Gryffindor se congeló ante el sonido de la voz de su Padrino, y se giró lentamente para enfrentar al hombre. Sólo Merlín sabía cómo había podido entrar en sus habitaciones privadas......aunque, pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que hubiera sido obra de Dumbledore. Su rostro se ensombreció al mirar la cara del animago.  
  
-Sirius.....- comenzó-. Lo siento, quería decírtelo....  
  
-Pero....déjame adivinar- Sirius interrumpió furioso a su ahijado-. Estabas demasiado ocupado jodiendo con Snivellus para dejarme saber que estabas embarazado y ahora tienes una hija.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y, a la defensiva, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho  
  
-En primer lugar, no he estado 'jodiendo' con nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Segundo, su nombre es 'Severus' y finalmente, quería decírtelo, de veras que sí.....es sólo que.....Merlín, Sirius, lo lamento, ¿está bien?. Es que todo ha sido tan abrumador y Sev sólo....  
  
-¿Ahora es 'Sev'? – fue la despectiva respuesta-. Junto con los detalles de El Profeta....  
  
-¡Que es el mismo diario que dijo que tú eras culpable de un ASESINATO EN MASA!!  
  
Ignorando el comentario del adolescente, Sirius continuó:  
  
-Además de esos detalles, el que lo hayas llamado por un nombre cariñoso sugiere......  
  
-No me importa lo que sugiera, Sirius- siseó Harry-. Mi relación con Severus NO te importa.  
  
-Eso puede ser, Harry- la voz de Dumbledore entró en la pelea-. Sin embargo, no puedes decir lo mismo de mí- miró al adolescente a través de sus lentes de media luna-. Y antes que empieces a negar este asunto, quiero que tengas en mente que no soy, al contrario de la creencia popular, senil u obtuso. Para que el proceso de adopción automática ocurriera, tuvieron que haber fuertes indicios de que tu y Severus mantienen una relación firme. Además, tu confesión de que nuestro maestro de pociones te ha ofrecido que te mudes a su casa sólo probó ser evidencia adicional.  
  
El Gryffindor sintió como su corazón caía en picada hacia su estómago al haber sido descubierto, por así decirlo. Tragó, mientras su pareja suspiraba.  
  
-Viejo tonto entrometido- lo maldijo Snape en voz baja, antes de reunir su desafiante mirada con la del Director. Sabía que una relación entre un profesor y un estudiante no sería tolerada, sin embargo estaba preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias con dignidad-. Albus- comenzó con tono formal-, aunque no puedo desmentir el hecho de que Harry y yo tenemos.......una relación seria, debo señalar que las insinuaciones planteadas en El Profeta son.....  
  
-Tú, bastardo enfermo- habló nuevamente Sirius, todavía impactado por la aceptación de su ahijado y de Severus. Después de todo, una cosa era hacer frente a la información publicada en un periódico notoriamente difamatorio, pero escuchar la confirmación de parte de las personas involucradas, era algo totalmente distinto. Dio un amenazante paso hacia adelante-. Tú, malvado, viscoso, desagradable pedazo de mierda. Tomando ventaja de un inocente.....  
  
-¡¿Inocente?!- lo interrumpió Harry con incredulidad- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius, escúchate a ti mismo! Yo estuve 'EMBARAZADO' de 'MALFOY', lo cual significa que permití ser follado por un Slytherin. ¡Soy cualquier cosa menos inocente, al menos según tu definición!  
  
Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Es suficiente- declaró, viendo a los tres hombres frente a él-. Severus, Sirius, vayamos a la salita y permitamos a Harry vestirse apropiadamente antes de continuar con esta discusión.  
  
Los hombres obedecieron; Sirius y Severus siguieron al viejo mago fuera de la habitación, mientras Harry se deslizaba dentro de un par de pantalones, una vieja franela y el suéter que le habían regalado los Weasley la última Navidad. Entraba en la salita en el preciso momento en que los lamentos de Callisto cortaban el aire, así que fue directo hacia su puerta pero, usando una velocidad casi inhumana, Severus llegó primero.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de ella- declaró, antes de desaparecer dentro de la habitación.  
  
Harry suspiró en señal de derrota, y caminó a grandes pasos hacia donde estaban sentados los otros dos magos. Se lanzó sin ceremonias en un sofá frente a ellos.  
  
-No va a despedir a Severus, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al Director con una confianza que realmente no poseía-. Por favor. No.....no es su culpa; nuestra relación, quiero decir. Verá, si yo no le hubiera insistido en Navidad.....nada de esto estaría pasando. Expúlseme, si debe hacerlo. Yo tengo la culpa. Yo sol......  
  
-Deja el drama, Potter- lo cortó su pareja, regresando a la habitación, transportando una escandalosa criatura en un brazo y un biberón con alimento en el otro-. A pesar de tu buena disposición para representar el papel de mártir una vez más, ninguno de nosotros es culpable por sentirse.....atraído....hacia el otro. Simplemente el momento fue inoportuno.  
  
-¿Inoportuno?- gritó Sirius-. ¡Criminal sería más apropiado! ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo, Sniv? Es sólo un muchacho, y tu tomaste ventaja......  
  
-¡Él nunca me TOCO, Sirius!- explotó Harry-. ¡Nuestra relación no han sido más que unos pocos besos robados en Navidad! Apenas se me acerca, y ni siquiera me abraza; ¡siempre pone débiles excusas sobre ser atrapados y que se yo! ¡Por lo que puedo ver, NO se siente atraído por mí en ese sentido, el cual es un pensamiento que no quiero albergar, porque es tan malditamente frustrante y en cierta medida aterrador!- sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta que había expresado sus miedos más secretos. Rehusándose a mirar a su relativamente impresionada pareja (Nosotros *discutiremos* eso, Harry) mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de su Padrino-. Además, de entre toda la gente, tú al menos deberías saber que nunca he sido 'sólo un muchacho'. Fui obligado a crecer demasiado rápido, ¿o es que es más fácil para ti olvidarlo y así poder atacar a Severus A MI costa?  
  
Dumbledore tosió nuevamente, y la fiera mirada del adolescente voló hacia él  
  
-Ahora, le preguntaré una vez más; ¿va a despedir a Severus?  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Y él dijo *NO*?- preguntó Hermione, su tono fluctuando entre completamente disgustado con el Director, y feliz por su amigo. Era un tono que sólo ella podía conseguir.  
  
El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros  
  
-Bien, simplemente hizo una manipulación de las reglas que nos salvó a ambos....quiero decir, Severus y yo no hemos, er, consumado nuestra relación todavía.....así que, técnicamente, no somos considerados 'amantes' y Dumbledore decidió hacerse la vista gorda.....con la condición de que nos contengamos, lo que en todo caso ya habíamos planeado hacer, y que no pasemos al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación mientras yo sea estudiante.  
  
-¡Es bastante justo!- exclamó la joven de tupido cabello.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-Pero, cinco meses de celibato es demasiado tiempo cuando sabes que hay alguien esperando por ti.....  
  
-Estoy segura que sobrevivirás  
  
-Sí.....- replicó él, una mueca de sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro-. Supongo que puedo aliviarme con mi mano.....  
  
-¡Oh, Dios Mío, Harry!- gimió Hermione, lanzando una almohada a su amigo con su mano libre-. ¡Y en frente de tu hija!- hizo un gesto a la bebé acurrucada en su otro brazo, babeando feliz sobre la blusa de la chica.  
  
Riendo, el Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Vamos, Mione, ella no entiende nada todavía.  
  
-'Todavía'- contestó la chica- Y por eso deberías aprender a controlar tu lengua ahora, antes que 'lo haga'.  
  
Harry rió otra vez ante la lógica de su amiga y sacudió la cabeza. Pronto, ambos cayeron en un cómodo silencio, sólo roto por los ligeros sonidos de la bebé. Ron entró sin prisa en la sala común un cuarto de hora más tarde, y sonrió ante el cuadro que lo recibió.  
  
-Hola, hola...- saludó, hundiéndose en un asiento frente a Hermione-. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
-'Esto'- contestó ella-, es una bebé.  
  
-El chico de pelo oscuro murmuró a través de la risa.  
  
-Y *ese* fue un mal chiste.  
  
La joven puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Bien- empezó luego de un momento, mirando al tercer miembro del trío-. ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-'A esto' - replicó Ron, ondeando la mano señalando a donde ella estaba sentada-. Tú sosteniendo un bebé, de manera tan maternal- ante la mirada de la chica, se apresuró a explicarse-. Es que nunca te imagine del tipo amante de los bebés, es todo- ella estrechó su mirada aún más y él tragó-. Quiero decir, eres una académica y simplemente pensé que no.......mierda, renuncio.  
  
Harry soltó una risita.  
  
-No estás muy lejos de la verdad, compañero- le dijo a su mejor amigo, ganándose una furiosa mirada de Hermione. Se encogió de hombros-. ¡Deberías haberla visto! Estaba completamente incómoda y rehusaba pedir ayuda......creo que estos siete años siendo una insufrible sabelotodo han afectado su ego.  
  
La joven en cuestión siguió el juego a la alegre broma, olfateando el aire y haciendo un sonido despectivo. Sus dos compañeros rieron y pronto ella se les unió, la conversación apagándose una vez más.  
  
Durante la siguiente hora, el trío habló de temas que ibas desde la paternidad y los planes futuros, hasta el más reciente partido de Quidditch, jugado entre Las Cotorras y Los Orgullosos. Eventualmente, fue Hermione quien tornó la conversación hacia temas más serios, ante el desencanto de Harry.  
  
-Entonces- comenzó, en cierta medida insegura de cómo plantear la pregunta- , nunca nos llegaste a explicar el resto de la reacción de Sirius.....espero que hayas arreglado las cosas con él- ante la mirada en el rostro del joven padre, la chica suspiró-. Oh, Harry....- susurró abrazándolo, habiendo pasado a Callisto a Ron unos minutos antes-. ¿Por qué......?  
  
Su amigo se alejó  
  
-¡Por qué, 'qué'?- demandó-. ¿Por qué no aceptó a mi hija?¿Por qué no TRATÓ de entender mi relación con Severus?¿Por qué.....?  
  
-Por qué no trataste de arreglar las cosas con él- aclaró ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
Harry la miró furioso.  
  
-Porque es un testarudo.....  
  
-¿Y tú no?  
  
-Yo supliqué....  
  
-Harry- Hermione intentó cambiar su tono de amonestación a uno tranquilizante-. Tienes que entender por lo que está pasando Sirius......ha perdido mucho. El Profesor Lupin....  
  
El moreno saltó sobre sus pies con frustración.  
  
-¿'ÉL' ha perdido mucho? ¡Mione, maldición! ¡Todos lo hemos hecho!. Remus, Justin, Gin.....- lanzó una mirada en dirección de Ron y bajo la voz con aire sombrío-. Aquí todos fuimos afectados. Callie, y yo también, supongo, perdimos a su otro padre.....y luego tuvimos la bendición de encontrar a Severus. Ha hecho mucho por ella y por mí, más de lo que podría comenzar a explicar, y, para ser justos, Sirius está herido, pero al menos podía tratar de ver......  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca.  
  
-Lo sé, pero me parece que ninguno de ustedes estuvo dispuesto a comprometerse en ese escenario.  
  
Era claro que no había sido buena idea decir eso. Harry se envaró y la miró furioso, alcanzando a su hija.  
  
-Mira, ya basta. No tienes derecho.....  
  
-Espera un segundo.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió alzo la voz para interrumpirla.  
  
-No tienes ninguna razón para involucrarte es esto. Déjalo ya- hizo un gesto hacia la enojada bebé en sus brazos-. De todos modos, ya ha pasado su hora de dormir, así que es mejor que nos vayamos......  
  
-Harry- suplicó la joven Gryffindor, en un tono de disculpa-. Lo lamento.....sólo....dale algo de tiempo.....las cosas con Sirius funcionarán......sólo necesitan calmarse un poco.  
  
El joven padre la miró calmado y asintió con cortesía.  
  
-Lo sé- replicó, ofreciendo a sus amigos una sonrisa dolida  
  
Y funcionaría. Sólo que no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría. Y este pensamiento lo asustaba.  
  
~*~  
  
Después de tener que explicarle, en cierta medida, los detalles de El Profeta al cuerpo estudiantil, pareció que los siguientes meses pasaron volando, con un aire de temerario abandono. Tanto estudiantes como profesores se hacían cada vez más conscientes de la cercanía del fin del año escolar y la subsecuente libertad que significaba para todos ellos. Los de séptimo año, especialmente, crecían en agitación y muchos habían renunciado hacía tiempo a cualquier mejora de último minuto en su promedio de graduación. Incluso Hermione había desistido de sus planes para un 'grupo de estudio', aunque todavía trabajaba tan duro como siempre, para asegurarse de que ninguna de sus calificaciones descendiera.  
  
Para Severus, esta época del año era la peor. Estando apenas a unas semanas de la culminación del año escolar, los estudiantes se volvían más difíciles de controlar, inclusive con la remoción de cientos de puntos a sus casas. Aunque los pequeños 'bodoques' no se habían dado cuenta, el deseo de que tuvieran una completa concentración en sus clases, especialmente pociones, era más en función de su seguridad que por la cordura del profesor. Aunque esto último 'era' un bono extra.  
  
En pociones, los hormonales adolescentes corrían el riesgo de volar sus calderos y matarse, y a todos sus compañeros, con una simple confusión en los ingredientes; a raíz de eso Severus Snape era extremadamente quisquilloso cuando enseñaba, sencillamente porque sabía que sus minúsculas mentes vagaban terriblemente en esos días. De hecho, había atrapado a Longbottom y a Abbott en una situación bastante comprometedora, cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista para el comienzo de sus clases.  
  
Snape suspiró. Entendía la libido de los adolescentes.......incluso él mismo se encontraba afligido con ese asunto últimamente, algo por lo cual se maldecía constantemente; ¡tenía 37 años, por Merlín!.....sin embargo, su falta de concentración podía ser fatal, y ya habían ocurrido suficientes muertes el pasado año. Por otro lado, era malditamente irritante observar a todos los jóvenes, juntándose unos con otros, mientras Harry y él se veían obligados a mantenerse apartados. Sí, había tomado nota de la creciente agitación de su joven pareja, ¿cómo no notarlo?, y su solidaridad con el joven no tenía fin.  
  
¡ Y pensar que Harry había puesto en duda su atracción física! Snape sacudió la cabeza con cansancio ante el recuerdo. No había sido hasta unos pocos días antes cuando fue capaz de sentarse con el Gryffindor y discutir su relación apropiadamente, pero definitivamente había sido una conversación que había aclarado todas las cosas con el joven. Oh, las cosas que Severus había planeado para él.  
  
El maestro de pociones sacudió los estupendos pensamientos de su cabeza, antes que su excitación se hiciera notoria ante la clase que estaba enseñando. Claro que las túnicas eran algo maravilloso para disimular ese tipo de cosas, puesto que nunca presionaban contra el cuerpo del que las llevaba. Severus frunció el ceño, ¡tenía 37 años y no era un adolescente hormonal! ¡Debería haber aprendido a tener algo de auto control a estas alturas!  
  
Y hablando de control  
  
-¡WEASLEY!- tronó, pues una niebla maloliente comenzó a salir del caldero del muchacho pelirrojo-. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, agregó el pie de Murtlap?  
  
-Yo.....- balbuceó el Gryffindor, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada-. No lo sé, señor.  
  
Gruñó con frustración.  
  
-Veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, y una detención por falta de concentración- blandió su varita y expulsó de su salón la nube repugnantemente olorosa, luego echó un vistazo al reloj.  
  
Aún faltaba otra media hora para que pudiera rescatar a su hija del cuidado de Poppy.  
  
Interiormente, el disgusto de Snape se suavizó al pensar en la bebé. Estaba creciendo tan rápido, justo ahí, ante sus ojos. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, adoraba cada segundo que pasaba con ella, aunque prefería observarla cuando estaba despierta. Naturalmente, también era grandiosa cuando dormía; el cuadro de la inocencia, como señalaba el cliché. Cuando estaba con ella, nunca se cansaba de sus gorjeos y risas. Y aunque tenía solamente cuatro meses y medio, disfrutaba 'leyendo' con ella. Enseñándole cada cosa que podía. Después de todo, los estudios, tanto Muggles como Mágicos, habían demostrado que mientras más pronto esto ocurriera en la vida de los niños, más brillante sería el niño cuando creciera. Algunos padres llegaban incluso a leerle al niño cuando estaba en la matriz.  
  
En cierto modo, Severus casi sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte enorme de la vida de su hija. Técnicamente, así era. Definitivamente, no había formado parte de su concepción, ni había mirado con temor como el estómago de su madre, o en este caso padre, se hinchaba como prueba de la vida que contenía.  
  
Sin embargo, había estado allí en el momento en que nació, y planeaba estar a su alrededor por mucho más tiempo, así que se contentaba con los recuerdos que tenía y los que crearía.  
  
-Er.....- una voz se arrastró dentro de la silenciosa reflexión-. ¿Profesor?  
  
Severus giró la vista hacia el propietario de la voz, arqueando una ceja.  
  
Harry trató de sofocar una risa.  
  
-Usted, er, se desconectó por unos minutos......  
  
-Le puedo asegurar, señor Potter, que 'NO' me 'desconecté'.....  
  
-¿Entonces qué fue eso?  
  
Los ojos de onyx se estrecharon y miraron furiosos dentro de los verdes.  
  
-¿Discúlpeme?  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza.  
  
-Nada, señor.  
  
Snape se limitó a echar un vistazo a su pareja, antes de mirar nuevamente al reloj. Faltaban quince minutos. Mierda. ¿'En verdad había estado perdido en sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo? Después de todo, si no había estado vigilando a los chicos de séptimo, había sido negligente y eso lo convertía en un hipócrita. Así que, él NO se había 'desconectado', ni se había ido a otro lugar, ni, ¡Dios nos libre!, había estado 'soñando' durante sus horas de clase.  
  
-Señor- su joven pareja comenzó otra vez, haciendo un gesto hacia el caldero-. ¿Es el color correcto?  
  
Snape suspiró de manera audible como evidencia de su irritación, y se encaminó al lado de Harry, inclinándose sobre el joven, mirando el hirviente líquido. Con un cucharón saco una porción para observarla.  
  
-Hmmmm.  
  
Harry, quien estaba intentando controlar sus reacciones ante su proximidad física, frunció el ceño  
  
-¿Eso fue un buen hmmm o un mal hummm?  
  
-Un mediocre hmmm- contestó el profesor-. El color es el correcto, aunque es más débil de lo que debería ser, lo que sugiere que la poción, aunque será efectiva, no durará tanto como una pócima correctamente elaborada.  
  
-¿Qué hice mal entonces? La causa de que haya salido así, quiero decir.  
  
No era tanto el hecho de que Harry estuviera genuinamente interesado en la respuesta del maestro de pociones, era más bien el deseo de estar cerca de Severus todo el tiempo que le fuera posible sin despertar sospechas, lo que le había impulsado a hacer la pregunta.  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento, el hombre maduro complació al Niño-Que-Vivio.  
  
-Podría ser debido a muchas razones, como una carencia general de sincronización en los tiempos, o quizás una pequeña inconsistencia en la cantidad de uno o dos de los ingredientes, quizás las pústulas de Clabbert o el cabello de Doxy, las cuales, en esta poción, ayudan en la fuerza y el efecto de la solución.  
  
-Ah....- contestó el Gryffindor, sin mucha convicción-. Bien, en ese caso, apostaría que fueron las postulas de Clabbert.....tuve problemas con eso....  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Y que lo diga.  
  
Harry pudo sentir como su piel comenzaba a arder bajo la mirada del maestro de pociones y eligió, con bastante renuencia par ser sinceros, alejarse.  
  
-Bien.....er....gracias, profesor- murmuró, antes de dirigir su atención a llenar una ampolla con el viscoso líquido que elaboró.  
  
Snape asintió y se dirigió hacia la próxima estudiante, contestando a las preguntas de la chica, y luego miró el reloj una vez más. Se sintió más que aliviado al notar que sólo faltaban 5 minutos de clase. Caminando a grandes pasos hasta su escritorio, se aclaró la garganta e instruyó a sus alumnos para que llenaran sus ampollas y limpiaran su área de trabajo, si es que no lo habían comenzado a hacer ya. Una vez hecho, los dejó partir.  
  
Con una última revisión del aula para asegurarse que no hubieran quedado ingredientes fuera por un descuido de los chicos, el Cabeza de Slytherin salió y se encaminó hacia la enfermería, ansiando la siguiente hora, que podría pasar con su hija.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry levantó la vista de su libro cuando tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Está abierto, Severus- declaró, apartando momentáneamente sus libros mientras el otro mago entraba, llevando a Callisto en sus brazos. El joven padre le sonrió a su familia-. Llegas temprano esta noche.  
  
-¿Es eso un problema?- los ojos de Snape brillaron con diversión-. ¿Interrumpimos algo? ¿Una cita con tu amante secreto, quizás?  
  
El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco mientras reía.  
  
-Desafortunadamente no......Todo lo que he estado haciendo es estudiar. Y, por Merlín, Scamander si que sabe como divagar hasta convertirse en una absoluta mierda- levantó el ofensivo libro de texto-. Quiero decir, las explicaciones de Hagrid son mucho más directas. Debería considerar escribir un texto de enseñanza para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en lugar de hacernos leer esta porquería....  
  
Severus se encogió ante la idea.  
  
-Gran Dios, no- replicó-. Sólo la gramática.....  
  
Harry estalló en carcajadas.  
  
-Vale.....veo tu punto....  
  
-Bien.  
  
El joven padre sonrió satisfecho a su pareja y extendió los brazos, señalando a Callisto.  
  
-Venga....no la he visto en todo el día....  
  
-La viste en el almuerzo. Y en la cena. Y.....  
  
-Sí, bien, exageré un poquito......- Harry intentó hacer un puchero-. Aún así, todavía la quiero tener.  
  
Con un suspiro melodramático, Severus le entregó a su hija al Gryffindor, y se sentó a su lado. Se sentaron en un amigable silencio por unos minutos, antes que Harry abordará el tema que lo había estado molestando durante los últimos meses.  
  
-Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro- le dijo al mago mayor con un suspiro-. Y, francamente, no veo futuro para mi. Ninguno aparte de Callie y tú, quiero decir- sacudió la cabeza-. No quiero quedarme quieto, como el padre que se queda en casa. Quiero una carrera. Sólo que no sé de qué tipo.  
  
Severus lo sopesó por un momento.  
  
-Sugiero que sigas un camino que puedas disfrutar- declaró, ganándose una mirada de exasperación de parte del joven mago.  
  
-Gracias, Sev- replicó con sarcasmo-. Eso es de gran ayuda- ignorando la mirada no impresionada que recibió por su actitud, continuó-. Pero, honestamente, no sé qué es lo que yo 'disfrutaría'. Ron me sugirió el Quidditch Profesional......pero no me imagino haciendo eso, porque requiere gran cantidad de viajes, permaneciendo lejos de Callie por largos periodos de tiempo......¿y todo para qué? ¿Un juego? Quiero evitar hacer algo que invite a las personas a entrometerse en mi vida más aún.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
-Comprensible.  
  
-Luego Hermione sugirió que me dedicara a algún tipo de enseñanza. No en Hogwarts, aunque eso sería un bono adicional........  
  
-Puedo sentir que viene un 'sin embargo'  
  
Harry sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Sin embargo..... pienso que la enseñanza no es para mí, encerrado en un aula la mayor parte del día......repitiendo las mismas cosas un día tras otro.....donde, enfrentémoslo, no muchos de los chicos prestan atención.....Para mí, enseñar requiere un montón de paciencia....y eso es algo que nosotros sabemos que no tengo.  
  
El mago mayor sonrió y asintió.  
  
-Cierto. Muy cierto.  
  
-Así que Dean sugirió un trabajo en el Ministerio, o algo de ese tipo......Pero, de nuevo, el trabajo de escritorio no es lo mío....y no quiero incursionar en la política....Neville mencionó algo sobre convertirme en auror, pero siento que he pasado mi vida luchando contra los malvados.....y de verdad que tampoco quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre....- gruñó con frustración-. Todo es tan difícil.....todos tienen los planes más fantásticos....y yo estoy tan perdido....  
  
-Me preguntó- comenzó Severus, analizando todo lo que había dicho su joven pareja-. ¿Has considerado algún tipo de carrera Muggle?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Una carrera Muggle- repitió Snape-. No es una práctica muy común en estos días, pero un buen número de antiguos graduandos de Hogwarts han tenido bastante éxito en los campos de trabajo Muggle. Toda la transferencia de papeles dentro del mundo Muggle queda a cargo de la escuela y el Departamento de Empleos del Ministerio. Esto incluye todo aquello que requieras, desde tu certificado de nacimiento y diplomas de educación y graduación, hasta evidencias de experiencia de trabajo y entrenamiento- pensó por un momento, luego agregó-: Y el banco automáticamente transfiere tu paga a tu cuenta mágica.  
  
-No había pensado en eso...- admitió Harry finalmente, después de permitir que la explicación de Severus rondara su cabeza por unos momentos-. Pero suena mejor que las otras opciones que he considerado. Quiero decir, en el mundo Muggle 'Harry Potter' no es nadie especial, lo que significa que no sentiría como si me estuvieran dando empleo por mi nombre, y no habría una presión constante acosándome.......y sería algo diferente, demasiado. Podría tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, luego.....  
  
Snape asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-De hecho....Y, si decides tomar esa ruta, ¿qué carrera del mundo Muggle te interesaría?  
  
Harry luchó contra la urgencia de gemir nuevamente. Sentía que volvía a encasillarse.  
  
-No lo sé.....supongo que lo puedo decidir después....- se obligó a sonreír al otro hombre-. Al menos tengo una mejor idea sobre dónde quiero estar ahora.....en cierto modo....- se encogió de hombros-. Gracias  
  
-No necesitas agradecerme, Potter- contestó Severus, deslizando su mano para apartar un mechón perdido de cabello de los ojos del joven-. Siempre que necesites conversar sobre algo, estaré disponible para ti.  
  
Harry se inclinó sobre el toque, cerrando los ojos ligeramente.  
  
-Mmm- murmuró-. Yo también.....  
  
Snape sonrió y a regañadientes retiró la mano.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que Callisto se vaya a dormir.....y tú también, por lo que parece.  
  
Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Estaba exhausto. Entre los estudios, cuidar a la pequeña, y balancear su limitada vida social, apenas tenía tiempo de tomar un respiro durante el día. Snape miró al hombre medio dormido en frente de él, e inmediatamente cambió de táctica.  
  
-En realidad, Harry- sugirió suavemente, tomando a la bebé en brazos-, ve a dormir. Yo atenderé las necesidades de Callisto esta noche.  
  
Los cansados ojos del joven padre se reunieron con los suyos.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó  
  
-Bastante- asintió Severus-. Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
El Gryffindor se adelantó y colocó un beso ligero como pluma sobre la frente de su hija, deseando a la bebé las buenas noches, luego miró a su pareja y repitió el beso sobre sus labios.  
  
-Buenas noches, Sev- se despidió, antes de girarse y entrar en su habitación.  
  
~*~  
  
-Por Merlín- gruño Severus entrando en la habitación de Harry-. Esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito.....- apuntó su varita hacia la durmiente forma en la cama-. Potter, es mi primera y única advertencia esta mañana. Si no levantas tu trasero de la cama en este instante, no te digo lo que haré.  
  
Naturalmente, la única respuesta que recibió fue un sonoro bufido, y un murmullo, antes que el adolescente se enredara en su sueño.  
  
Bien, eso era todo. Se lo había advertido. En verdad lo había hecho.  
  
-Amando stragulum.  
  
Con estas palabras, las mantas volaron fuera de la cama, dejando a Harry acostado sin cubrimiento. Mientras él despertaba, los ojos de Severus recorrieron su figura.  
  
-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?- demandó el ahora completamente despierto adolescente, claramente no impresionado ante el rudo despertar.  
  
Los ojos del mago mayor brillaron con la risa, sin embargo sus facciones habían regresado a un completo estoicismo, mientras enfocaba su mirada por un momento en la tienda de campaña de los cortos boxer de su joven pareja  
  
-¿Sueños placenteros, Potter?- le preguntó, con un tono completamente serio.  
  
Harry enrojeció, lo cual encontró absolutamente fascinante, dado que la mayor parte de la sangre de su cuerpo definitivamente estaba fluyendo en dirección contraria a su cara.  
  
-¡Vete a la porra, Severus!- lo increpó, mientras alcanzaba una almohada, sin duda con la intención de cubrir la razón de su vergüenza y recobrar un poco de dignidad.  
  
-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo- continuó Snape, sacando la almohada de la cama antes que Harry pudiera colocarla estratégicamente en cualquier lugar- . Una vez más estás retrasado, así que sugiero que tomes una ducha, preferiblemente fría, para lidiar con tu actual estado, ya que estoy convencido de que no quieres graduarte en frente de cientos de personas con....  
  
-Graduación. Mierda- Harry saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño-. ¿En cuanto tiempo va a empezar?- le preguntó sobre el ruido del agua corriendo.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
-Cuatro horas- contestó-. Sin embargo, los familiares y los representantes del Ministerio deben estar arribando en tres, y Dumbledore tiene unos cuantos temas que discutir con los graduandos.....así que apenas cuentas con dos horas.  
  
-¡Mierda!- replicó el Niño-Que-Vivió, y procedió a arreglarse.  
  
En la habitación del adolescente, Severus miró alrededor, y notó que la mayoría de sus posesiones habían sido empacadas cuidadosamente. La habitación de Callisto, que inspeccionó después, estaba en el mismo estado; la bebé dormía cómodamente en su cuna, habiendo sido obviamente cambiada durante la noche por su padre de la ducha, ya que llevaba diferente ropa de dormir cuando Severus y Harry la habían acostado juntos.  
  
A pesar de si mismo, los pensamientos del maestro de pociones vagaron de regreso al modo en que había encontrado a su joven pareja apenas minutos antes. Su cabello, como era habitual, despeinado. Su torso, elegantemente musculoso, desnudo, ya que era verano y las mantas proveían una temperatura confortable. Y sus cortos boxer, aparentemente llamando la atención, debido al despierto miembro que apenas ocultaban.  
  
Una traviesa sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro del mago ante la comprensión de que esa sería la última mañana en que Harry despertaría así.....sin provocación física, por supuesto. O, al menos, sin alguien que lo aliviara de su condición en la mañana. Esto, naturalmente, lo condujo a la miríada de planes que Severus tenía para Harry. Todavía daba vueltas al comentario del joven meses atrás. 'No atraído físicamente' ¡Mierda con eso! Ver al joven esa mañana había conmocionado a su cuerpo y mente en una alboroto que claramente negaba el ya mencionado temor de Harry. Sólo unas pocas horas más, y Severus podría ser capaz de probárselo de una vez por todas.   
  
Aunque, pensándolo bien, podrían ser dos....  
  
.....o quizás más.  
  
~*~  
  
-Potter, Harold James- llamó la voz, sacando al adolescente en cuestión de su silencioso ensueño. Había estado observando como, uno por uno, todos sus compañeros cruzaban a grandes pasos el estrado para aceptar sus diplomas de manos del Director, estrechando su mano, para luego salir y unirse al resto del grupo, charlando con excitación. Y ahora, al parecer, era su turno.  
  
Con piernas que repentinamente se sentían como gelatina, el Niño-Que-Vivió se levantó y con grandes zancadas cruzó hasta el centro del estrado para reunirse con Dumbledore. Apenas tuvo conciencia de cuando el anciano mago estrechó su mano y lo felicitó, o cuando le entregó su diploma de graduación. De alguna manera, consiguió caminar hasta donde estaban parados los demás, sin detectar los aplausos de aliento a su espalda, o el abrazo de Hermione, que subconscientemente devolvió.  
  
-Oh, Harry, es todo tan irreal, ¿verdad?- le preguntó su amiga, sus ojos amenazando con verter lagrimas de alegría y tristeza a la vez  
  
-¿Irreal? Sí. Definitivamente lo era.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- escuchó que respondía su propia voz, sorprendentemente temblorosa.  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Lo sé.....siete años....suena como una eternidad.....  
  
-Pero se siente como si hubiera sido ayer- los interrumpió la voz de alguien.  
  
En este punto, Harry se había desconectado completamente de la conversación, y en su lugar su mirada vagaba alrededor del Gran Comedor, escudriñando los cientos de rostros de estudiantes y familiares que se despedían de los estudiantes de séptimo. Entre ellos reconoció a los señores Granger, a los Weasley (incluyendo a Charlie y su pequeño hijo de dos años, Aidan) y los padres de Seamus, una linda pareja que Harry había conocido cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9.3/4 al final de su sexto año.  
  
Sin embargo, no había nadie allí para él, pensaba sombríamente. Oh, por supuesto, Severus y Callie estaban en la mesa de profesores, y adoraba a ambos, pero sentía una punzada de dolor al saber que a Sirius no le había importado lo suficiente como para darle un silencioso apoyo moral.  
  
Regresando su mirada al estrado, le pareció que Dumbledore estaba hablando. Cuando se obligó a si mismo a escuchar, se dio cuenta que el viejo mago estaba recordando a sus compañeros perdidos, aquellos que perecieron en la batalla final. El Niño-Que-Vivió luchó por evadirse otra vez. No necesitaba seguir escuchando sobre sus pérdidas. Otra mirada alrededor de la habitación le mostró que muchas personas, estudiantes y parientes por igual, tenían el mismo sentimiento sobre el tema.  
  
Después de lo que parecieron apenas unos minutos, pero que después se demostró había sido tres cuartos de hora, la multitud se levantó y aplaudió entusiasmada. Todo había concluido. Él era, oficialmente, un graduado de Hogwarts. Repentinamente el mar de gente cobró vida, los individuos se esparcieron por todo el lugar, todos buscando a alguien, mientras Harry se quedó congelado en el sitio.  
  
En algún lugar en la distancia pudo escuchar sollozar a Hermione, un sonido que conocía demasiado bien, y después se dio cuenta que se le unían las voces de numerosas chicas de Hogwarts...y cuando realmente decidió prestar atención, parecía que incluso algunos de los chicos empezaban a deponer su actitud de machos y abrazarse a tan trascendental ocasión.  
  
Y Harry seguía parado allí. Entumecido por la fuerza de la emoción. Disgustado con Sirius por no estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Triste porque estaba perdiendo una importante parte de su vida, su familia de Hogwarts y su casa durante los últimos siete años. Alegre ante la perspectiva de que ahora oficialmente le era permitido estar con Severus. Excitado ante las muchas perspectivas que le ofrecía el futuro.....y la lista seguía.  
  
Una mano apretó su hombro, haciendo que girara en redondo. Sus ojos se encontraron con el par de esferas de onyx de su amor. Se detuvieron y se observaron uno al otro, permitiendo que el lenguaje de sus cuerpos expresara más de lo que las palabras pudieran representar. Un gentil toque en el rostro de Harry....una sonrisa ligeramente dolorosa retornada al mago mayor....un suave, casto beso entre ellos.....Todos ellos pequeños movimientos pero que para ellos significaban mucho.  
  
El Gryffindor miro nuevamente alrededor del salón, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus mejores amigos. Los ofreció a cada uno una triste sonrisa y un asentimiento, antes de volverse al Cabeza de Slytherin.  
  
-¿Vamos a casa?- preguntó con voz ronca, recibiendo una asentimiento por respuesta.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry jadeó mientras los labios de Severus trazaban su camino bajando por su cuello de la manera más sensual. Merlín, se sentía tan bien. Los labios hicieron el camino de regreso a los suyos y los mordisqueó con avidez, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la túnica de su amante. Demasiadas capas, pensó para sí. Definitivamente, había demasiadas capas de ropa separándolos.  
  
Aparentemente, el mago mayor pensaba lo mismo, pues sus largos dedos elegantes desabotonaban hábilmente la camisa de Harry, ya que había quitado la túnica del joven cuando entraron a la habitación. Haciendo una pausa para admirar a su joven amor, Severus sonrió.  
  
El cabello de Harry estaba, como era usual, en todas partes menos en su sitio, y su rostro estaba ruborizado con un saludable color rosado. Al igual que sus labios, que aparecían llenos e hinchados por los besos. La camisa del joven ya estaba totalmente ida, revelando un abdomen finamente tonificado, resultado de los últimos cinco meses de ejercicios, corriendo cada día de una clase a otra, subiendo y bajando incontables tramos de escaleras.  
  
Snape ayudó al Gryffindor a remover su propia túnica por encima de su cabeza, antes de dirigirse hacia la hebilla del la correa del joven. Notó el efecto que tenía la proximidad de sus manos, y saboreó el momento de bajar el cierre y colocar sus manos en las caderas de Harry, jalando hacia abajo sus pantalones con un rápido movimiento.  
  
El joven mago gimió, y aceleró su paso para remover los pantalones y la camisa de Severus. A los pocos momentos, los dos hombres, ahora en boxers y medias, presionaban sus cuerpos para unirse en otro beso, permitiendo a sus manos explorar territorio hasta entonces prohibido.  
  
Las manos se movían sobre la tersa piel de las espaldas y los brazos, luego hacia el frente, donde rizos de pelo y pezones fueron acariciados.....luego las manos de uno de ellos fueron al cuello de su pareja, mientras las del otro hombre se dirigieron a la cinturilla del boxer de su amante....  
  
Y entonces todo terminó con un grito estrangulado  
  
Para uno de los hombres, al menos.  
  
~*~  
  
-Por última vez, no hay nada de que avergonzarse.  
  
-No me vengas con esa mierda.  
  
-Lo digo en serio. Esto pasa con frecuencia....  
  
Un frustrado gemido.  
  
-No a mí.  
  
-Mira- un suspiro-. Podemos....tratar de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Y 'terminar antes de tiempo' dos veces seguidas?- lanzó un bufido burlón-. Maldición, creo que no.  
  
-Estas sacando las cosas fuera de proporción.  
  
-¡No estoy haciendo tal cosa!. Simplemente no siento la necesidad de arruinar mi ropa interior dos veces en una noche, como si tuviera trece años durante un sueño particularmente húmedo.  
  
Otro suspiro.  
  
-Esto realmente no.....  
  
-No puedo creerlo, yo sólo........Merlín, cualquiera podría pensar que carezco completamente de experiencia.  
  
-En primer lugar, yo no soy 'cualquiera', y en segundo, es más que obvio que ese no es el caso.  
  
-Es sólo que es tan......humillante.  
  
-Harry, estás siendo completamente ridículo.  
  
Los ojos verdes relampaguearon peligrosamente en dirección al hombre mayor.  
  
-¡Ves, lo admites! ¡Esto es ridículo!  
  
-Sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir- Severus atrajo a su joven pareja hacia él-. Y genuinamente no estoy preocupado...  
  
-Pero *YO* sí.  
  
-Entonces no lo hagas- ante la expresión del joven, puso los ojos en blanco- . Por experiencia sé que es mejor no insistir en esas cosas....-serpenteó una mano bajando por el cuerpo del avergonzado adolescente-. Aprender a pasar de ellas...- Harry hizo intento de protestar pero él le dio un giro de modo que lo monto a horcajadas y lo silenció con un beso. Retirando sus labios, continuó su discurso, puntualizando cada declaración con un beso o una caricia estratégicamente colocados-. Disfrutar el momento- una lengua jugueteo con su pezón-, ir al paso en que te sientas cómodo- un gentil roce de la mano sobre la creciente excitación del chico-, y.....-un beso en el ombligo- entender que tu amante te respeta, y a tu cuerpo...sin importar la reacción que tenga- Severus retornó al rostro de Harry, rozando su erección contra la del joven, provocando un gemido por toda respuesta  
  
Atormentó los labios del Gryffindor con sus dientes, antes de sumergirse en un beso apasionado.  
  
-Ahora- preguntó, alejándolo ligeramente-. ¿Todavía quieres dejar esto por esta noche?  
  
Los verdes ojos, nublados por el deseo, se abrieron de golpe y los brazos de Harry instintivamente empujaron al otro hombre sobre el.  
  
-No te atreverías....- fueron las únicas palabras habladas antes de que sucumbieran a los resultados de la combinación de deseo y demasiados meses de celibato.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 11. Harry y Sevie al fin se 'graduaron' ejem, ejem. Gracias mil por sus comentarios de parte de la autora y de sus humildes traductoras y esperamos sigan disfrutando de la historia. Besos y hasta el viernes  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Bueno, en ese capítulo no salió el rubiales de Lucius, aunque aparecerá de nuevo y de una manera que te sorprenderá. Sin embargo, estuvo movidito ¿no te parece? Y apareció el perrito, aunque demasiado gruñón el condenado jeje. Besitos y cuídate.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pero todos piensan tan mal del pobre rubio. ¿Por qué será? jeje. Pues Albus los pilló del todo, y no sólo él sino también Sirius ¡y vaya escándalo que formó! Y Lucius definitivamente seguirá insistiendo, si no lo hiciera no sería un Slytherin y un Malfoy. Y la graduación llegó, esperamos que te haya gustado el primer 'toque técnico'. Besotes.  
  
Azalea: Llevabas razón, el visitante era Sirius y la armó ¿o no? Lamentablemente por lo pronto no resultó muy comprensivo, pero veremos más adelante. No perdamos las esperanzas. El rubio por supuesto que va a aparecer de nuevo, pero veremos que pasará entonces. Besos.  
  
Little My: Gracias por tu felicitación sobre la traducción y le haremos llegar tus palabras a la autora. Sí, imaginar al Lucius como un varón domado es bastante divertido, con lo malo que es el condenado. Pero Sevie va seguir defendiendo a su familia con uñas y dientes, no te preocupes. Besos  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Que bueno verte de nuevo. Te contamos un secreto, el verdadero Sevie es éste, el del libro es un disfraz para distraer incautos, pero tú y nosotras sabemos la verdad... bueno, y otras cuantas fans de Severus jeje. Besitos  
  
Velia: Bueno, Lupin no podía venir a menos que fuera como fantasma, así que en lugar del lobito vino el perrito (o el perrote, porque mira que se comportó como un bestia el condenado). La verdad que a nosotras una Narcissa que domine a Lucius nos da miedo, eso si que es una bruja, así que mejor no venga. Gracias por tus palabras sobre nuestra traducción y transmitiremos tus felicitaciones a la autora.  
  
Marla: gracias por las felicitaciones, cuenta con que sigamos traduciendo. Aún os queda soportarnos muuuuuuuucho tiempo jejeje. Nos vemos el viernes. 


	12. Dulce caliente

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
DULCE CALIENTE  
  
El llanto de Callisto hizo eco a través de la casa de la familia Snape, haciendo que un joven de pelo azabache abriera sus cansados ojos. Miro alrededor de la habitación e intentó buscar sus lentes, pero se encontró con que no podía moverse. El pánico surgió a través de sus venas, antes de recordar la noche anterior, y su actual ubicación. Ruborizándose avergonzado, miró hacia abajo para descubrir que la causa de su restricción era el brazo de Severus, el cual cruzaba su cintura, mientras las piernas de ambos estaban entrecruzadas.  
  
Harry suspiró feliz, antes de codear al todavía durmiente hombre. En verdad debía estar exhausto, decidió el Gryffindor de una forma más bien presumida, para no ser el primero en despertarse ante el llanto de su hija. Llanto que, ya que estaba en el tema, estaba aumentando hasta ser bastante irritante.  
  
Lentamente, los ojos de ónice se abrieron, y Harry sonrió.  
  
-Estás despierto- declaró alegre-. Bien. Callie está llorando.  
  
El hombre mayor gruñó y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Creo que *yo* he sido el primero en atender sus necesidades por muchas semanas. Siendo ese el caso, es tu turno de atenderla.  
  
-Bien- contestó el Gryffindor, siendo claro que la lógica de su enamorado no le impresionaba. Empujó el brazo que cubría su torso sin demasiada gentileza, y desenredó sus piernas, antes de oscilar hacia su lado de la cama y levantarse.......llevándose las cobijas con él.  
  
-¿ *Qué* se supone que estás haciendo?- protestó Severus inmediatamente, intentando asir la ropa de cama que se escapaba.  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza y abrió los ojos en un gesto de fingida inocencia.  
  
-No puedo andar paseando desnudo por el corredor, ¿verdad?  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-Maldición, por supuesto que puedes. No hay nadie que te vea.  
  
-No me preocupa ser visto, Sev- replicó el joven-. Es sólo que, en este momento, está sorprendentemente frío allá afuera.  
  
-De hecho. Y esa es la razón por la que me gustaría mucho que me regresaras mis cobijas inmediatamente.  
  
Harry lanzó una risita, sus ojos recorriendo con voracidad la desnuda forma de su amante, descansando por un momento en la carne medio endurecida de su erección matutina. Sintió su propio pene crisparse con creciente excitación ante la vista, aunque las cobijas ocultaban esto a la vista, y su sonrisa se ensancho.  
  
-Lo siento, Sev- le dijo al mago mayor con alegría, mientras de manera casual se encaminaba a la puerta-, me encantaría quedarme y......-lamió sus labios intencionadamente, mientras observaba el efecto que tenía sobre su pareja-....*charlar*.....pero Callie está llorando- y con estas palabras de despedida, e ignorando los sonidos que emitía su Maestro de Pociones, se giró y salió al pasillo.  
  
Con mucho, la vida con Severus Snape era perfecta.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡SEVERUS!- la voz de Harry rebotó en las paredes de la mansión, haciendo que el Maestro de Pociones levantara la vista de su periódico y suspirara.  
  
Blandió su varita, y con un preciso giro de muñeca, aumento el volumen del encantamiento de voz, antes de replicar con calma:  
  
-¿Sí, señor Potter?  
  
-¡Ven aquí!- fue la frustrada exigencia- ¡AHORA!  
  
Con otro suspiro, Severos dejo su periódico a un lado y se levantó del sofá.  
  
Habían pasado tres semanas desde la graduación de Harry. Tres cortas semanas llenas de lujuria, que pasaron explorando sus cuerpos uno al otro, intentando memorizar cada peca, cada mancha diminuta que marcaba sus formas sin grasa. Por supuesto, también habían pasado mucho tiempo simplemente conversando, conociendo la personalidad del otro y sus antecedentes; una actividad que había sido tan gratificante como sus escapadas salvajes, apasionadamente sexuales, aunque definitivamente menos agotadora en el plano físico, filosofó Severus mientras gemía ante el tirón en sus músculos.  
  
-¿Bien?- preguntó el mago mayor, entrando en su habitación. Miró alrededor y no encontró señal de su joven amante-. ¿Me llamaste?- frunció el ceño ante la voz de Harry, que llegó desde el baño.  
  
-Estoy aquí.  
  
Con el entrecejo fruncido profundamente, Severus siguió andando hacia el fondo de la suite, y se congeló ante la imagen frente a él. El Gryffindor estaba arrodillado delante del retrete, su cabello colgando en hebras sudorosas sobre su frente, y su piel teñida de un enfermizo color amarillo pálido. Levantó la vista hacia su pareja y el hombre notó los círculos oscuros que rodeaban los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre.  
  
Inmediatamente se colocó al lado de Harry, trazando pequeños círculos tranquilizantes en la parte más estrecha de la espalda mientras observaba los casi inexistentes restos de su desayuno en el tazón blanco de porcelana.  
  
-Estás enfermo- observó, bastante inseguro.  
  
Escupiendo unas cuantas veces, el joven mago puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-No digas gilipolleces, amor- replicó, antes de apoyarse contra el pecho de su amante, completamente exhausto por las más recientes oleadas de vómito.  
  
-¿Durante cuánto tiempo te has sentido enfermo? – le preguntó Severus con preocupación, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de Harry. Colocó con cuidado una mano sobre la frente del adolescente, para ver si tenía fiebre. Harry se sentía frío y húmedo, cubierto por un fino brillo de sudor frío.  
  
El joven se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No tengo idea- contestó-. Estaba jugando con Callie, y de repente sentí que necesitaba vaciar mi estómago- miró su reloj y gimió-. Y he estado aquí, vomitando, por una buena media hora.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro con incredulidad-. ¿Tanto tiempo y te preocupaste por llamarme hasta ahora?  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió se encogió de hombros nuevamente.  
  
-No había razón para llamarte antes....quiero decir, ¿qué podías hacer?- levantó una mano para evitar que Severus le interrumpiera con la respuesta obvia-. No fue sino hasta hace pocos minutos cuando recordé que eras Maestro de Pociones, uno de los más hábiles en el país, de hecho, y que probablemente tendrías una droga contra las náuseas en algún lugar allá abajo.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza con leve diversión ante la lentitud con que su amado caía en cuenta de las cosas algunas veces, sonrió cariñosamente.  
  
-De hecho. La conseguiré para ti, sin embargo ayudaría saber qué es lo que origina la enfermedad antes de administrártela.  
  
-De eso se trata precisamente- respondió Harry, sintiéndose frustrado-. No sé lo que origina esto. Un minuto. Yo estoy bien, excepto que estoy rezándole a los Dioses de la porcelana. No me sentía así desde......- su voz se fue apagando, la expresión de su rostro mostraba que estaba positivamente mortificado-. Oh... mierda, Sev.  
  
Bueno, *eso* no parecía prometedor, filosofó Severus. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su pareja con preocupación.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo, amor?- le apremió.  
  
Harry desvió la mirada, sintiéndose completamente indefenso y estúpido.  
  
-La última vez que me sentí así...... fue con las náuseas matutinas.  
  
Sus palabras se suspendieron en el aire por lo que pareció una eternidad.  
  
Severus finalmente logró aclarar su garganta.  
  
-Ah.....-bueno, esto no es lo que estaba esperando oír. Aunque a decir verdad no sabía lo que estaba esperando. ¿Intoxicación, quizás? ¿Algún alimento en mal estado? Sin embargo, esto parecía más paúsible. Y, considerando sus actividades cada noche durante las últimas semanas, era enteramente posible.  
  
Internamente maldijo su combinada estupidez. Considerando el evento que prácticamente los había reunido, es decir, el nacimiento de su hija, ambos iniciaron su relación con el conocimiento de que la fisiología mágica de Harry era diferente a la de la mayoría de los magos homosexuales, y que estaba inducida por la gran cantidad de magia que su madre había dejado en sus venas siendo niño, para su protección.  
  
La decisiva energía femenina materna había estado latente en el joven durante toda su niñez, y había cambiado la metamorfosis de sus poderes mágicos y su fisiología, hasta hacerlo capaz de llevar un niño. Era una condición que un sorprendente número de magos conservaba, debido al deseo sobreprotector de sus madres, al decidir lanzar hechizos protectores a sus hijos recién nacidos; sin embargo, debido a que la mayoría de esos magos eran heterosexuales, permanecía sin detectar a menos que se descubriera a través de pruebas médicas específicas.  
  
Regresando a la realidad luego de sus reflexiones internas, Severus simplemente no podía creer que, en las tres semanas que habían pasado sexualmente juntos, habían olvidado el extremadamente importante detalle sobre la fisiología mágica de Harry.....y su habilidad para concebir.  
  
¿Merlín, cuan irresponsables podían ser?  
  
-¿Sev?- el quedo, inseguro tono de Harry lo sacó de su estupor y bajo la vista hacia el joven.  
  
-¿Amor?  
  
Los rasgados ojos verdes, llenos de miedo e inseguridad, le devolvieron la mirada.  
  
-Hay una poción......la encontré la última vez......cuando no podía determinar qué estaba mal conmigo....la encontré en un viejo libro en la biblioteca, en la Sección Restringida, naturalmente.....  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa afloró a los labios del hombre.  
  
-Naturalmente- concordó suavemente, esperando a que Harry continuara.  
  
-Este....no puedo recordar cómo se llamaba.....algo como Mas....no soy bueno para el Latín. Pero, funcionaba esencialmente como una prueba muggle de embarazo......para hombres.....o algo así. Me.....me gustaría hacerla nuevamente, dadas las circunstancias.  
  
-Ah......Graviditas Mas- replicó el Maestro de Pociones-. Por supuesto. Aunque, preferiría elaborarla yo, antes de permitir que estés cerca de ingredientes volátiles......sólo por si acaso- hizo una pausa y luego, retomando lo que su pareja acababa de decir, preguntó-. ¿Me quieres decir que tú la preparaste la última vez?- Harry asintió y él frunció el ceño-. De lo que puedo recordar de la poción, algunos de los ingredientes para su preparación son bastante peligrosos para un niño no nacido, los vapores.......  
  
-Pero ella nació bien- chasqueó el joven, sus ojos relampagueando a la defensiva-. Además, y ya hemos pasado por esto Merlín sabe cuantas veces, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? ¿Ir contigo o con Pomfrey a solicitar una prueba de embarazo, arriesgándonos en forma efectiva a mi niño, a Draco y a mi mismo más de lo que ya estábamos?  
  
Severus se sobresaltó ante el tono mordaz de Harry, y denegó con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo lamento, amor. No pensé que.....  
  
-No, Sev, yo lo siento. No debería hablarte así. Es sólo que....- giró sus manos en el aire-.... ¿y si es positivo?. Quiero decir, ¿cuan estúpidos hemos podido ser?  
  
Ayudando a su pareja a sentarse, el mago mayor lo hizo callar.  
  
-Nada ha sido confirmado todavía, Harry. Por lo que sé, puedes estar sufriendo de una intoxicación por alimentos, o algo igual de trivial. Después de todo, es altamente inusual, aunque no inaudito, que este tipo de síntomas se muestre tan pronto. Y sobre nuestra estupidez.......lo discutiremos más tarde.  
  
El Gryffindor sorbió y asintió, antes de ir a cepillar sus dientes y lavar su cara.  
  
Sí, tendrían una buena cantidad de cosas para discutir más tarde, estaba seguro.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry suspiró tristemente, todavía sintiéndose intranquilo. Extrañaba la presencia de Severus terriblemente, luego de pasar la mayor parte del día sólo, con una bebé, ¿o era una bebé y la posibilidad de otro?, como única compañía.  
  
Después de su pequeña charla en el baño, Severus se puso inmediatamente a consultar su miríada de libros buscando la receta de la poción, y luego se encerró a cal y canto en su laboratorio para elaborarla, dejando solo a su joven y preocupada pareja, sopesando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esa mañana.  
  
El llanto de Callisto fue una bienvenida distracción a sus pensamientos. Levantándose para entrar en la habitación que habían transformado en el cuarto del bebé, Harry se encaminó a la cuna, y se inclinó de lado, observándola. La niña se apaciguó cuando el rostro de su papá apareció frente a ella, y pateó sus rechonchas piernas sin rumbo, extendiendo sus brazos, indicando con el gesto que quería ser alzada.  
  
El Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír. Había crecido mucho, reflexionó, recordando el tiempo justo después de su nacimiento cuando Snape, en esta misma habitación, le había obligado a sostener su extremadamente delgado cuerpecito por primera vez. Ahora tenía seis meses, y Harry estaba perplejo de cuan rápido había volado el tiempo. Por lo visto, su bebé se hacía más independiente con cada día que pasaba, pensaba mientras se estiraba para ayudarla a pararse, colocando sus manos bajo sus axilas para apoyarla. Los pequeños dedos de la niña asieron a las barandillas de la cuna y él, lentamente, retiró sus propias manos de su cuerpo. Ella se tambaleó un poco, pero se paró firmemente, sonriéndole feliz.  
  
Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Harry vio a Draco en su niña. El modo en que sus ojos azul grisáceo brillaron con travesura y (si no estaba equivocado) auto-confianza, y el pequeño hoyuelo que adornaba su mejilla derecha, demostró su parecido con su padre biológico Slytherin. Sintiendo que había perdido la atención de su padre, se plantó sobre sus rollizos pies y gritó de forma contundente, sólo para encontrarse con que perdía el balance y aterrizaba directamente sobre sus nalgas enfundadas en gasa. Sus ojos se ensancharon con la impresión, antes que su pequeño, angelical rostro, se retorciera en un ceño que rivalizaría con el del mismo Snape  
  
Harry la había observado divertido; sin embargo, rápidamente la levantó en sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba preparando para berrear con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones.  
  
-Tuvimos una pequeña caída, ¿cierto?- la arrulló, haciendo cosquillas en la redondeada pancita de la bebé. Sonrió mientras ella gorjeaba con la sensación-. Sí, la tuvimos- le dijo aumentando su cosquilleo-. La tuvimos.  
  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- la voz de Severus llegó desde el dintel, y Harry giró con un movimiento fluido para enfrentarlo, haciendo que su hija chillara de placer.  
  
El Gryffindor, olvidando por un momento la razón por la que su amado llevaba una ampolla en su mano, sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-*Alguien* estaba parándose por si sola y pensé que ella iba a ser lista y pararse firme sobre sus pies- contestó el chico con una risita, acortando con facilidad la distancia que lo separaba del otro hombre. Balanceó a la gorjeante bebé arriba y abajo, y le informó que le diría a su papi lo que había pasado.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- insistió el Slytherin, prestando completa atención a la historia e inclinándose de modo que sus ojos oscuros miraron cariñosamente la luz de los de su hija.  
  
Harry continuo balanceando cuidadosamente a la niña, gozando de las alegres risas que ese movimiento causaba.  
  
-Se cayó sobre su poco acolchado trasero- le informo a su amante, riendo cálidamente-. Y luego miró a su alrededor como si fuera a maldecir a alguien por eso.  
  
-Ya veo......- contestó Severus, todavía observando a la bebé en brazos de su amor. Ella había comenzado a retorcerse, encantada al ver a su otro padre. Extendió sus brazos hacia él, lloriqueando sus súplicas para que la tomara en sus brazos-. De tal padre, tal hija, supongo- bromeó, encontrándose con los ojos del Gryffindor por primera vez desde que hubiera desaparecido para preparar la poción.  
  
De repente, la realidad de la situación pareció caer sobre la pareja una vez más, y Harry miró la ampolla que llevaba su amado. El mago mayor suspiró y colocó la poción sobre el tocador a su lado, antes de extender los brazos y tomar a la bebé de los brazos del joven.  
  
-Confío que sabrás qué hacer- habló, inusitadamente suave, mientras colocaba a Callisto en el pliegue de su codo derecho en forma experta. Extendió su mano izquierda y cubrió el rostro de Harry-. Sin importar cuál sea el resultado, haremos que funcione.  
  
El joven mago asintió y alcanzó la ampolla, antes de encaminarse al baño de la habitación que compartía con Severus.  
  
~*~  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió miró el líquido azul cerúleo posado en el mostrador. Todavía no había agregado la gota de su sangre; los cambios que se podían producir le daría la respuesta que ambos buscaban desesperadamente, y temía lo que iba a encontrar. Inspirando profundamente, tomó la aguja esterilizada que descansaba al lado de la ampolla, y pinchó su dedo índice, antes de observar el oscuro líquido rojo que goteaba en la poción. Abrazándose a si mismo, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué, observó como el líquido absorbía la sangre, y gradualmente se aclaraba.  
  
Tomó un momento antes que se diera cuenta de que ya tenía su respuesta.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape paseaba arriba y abajo a lo largo de su habitación, sus ojos volando hacia la puerta del baño cada pocos pasos. Harry llevaba en el baño quince minutos y se suponía que la poción funcionaba en tres. Gradualmente, el Maestro de Pociones se sentía más y más ansioso con cada paso que daba. Entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó; quizás su amor se había caído y golpeado la cabeza con algo y estaba muriendo lentamente sobre las habitualmente inmaculadas baldosas blancas.  
  
Repentinamente se dio cuenta que su miedo se había convertido en una completa paranoia, así que el Cabeza de Slytherin decidió no esperar más. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con un giro de varita; abalanzándose sobre la puerta abierta, sus ojos inmediatamente enfocaron la sollozante masa arrinconada en una esquina que era su Harry.  
  
-Oh, amor.....- murmuró con tristeza, encaminándose hacia el adolescente y arrodillándose a su lado.  
  
El Gryffindor levantó la vista y trató de controlar sus emociones. Mientras cerraba los ojos ante Severus, el hombre mayor no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Harry brillaban de un modo sobrenatural bajo el ataque de lágrimas. Con un gemido estrangulado, el joven mago lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, y perdió el control una vez más.  
  
Snape frotó la espalda de su ex-estudiante murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras, sin darse real cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Después de todo, sabía que su voz era lo único que podría amansar al sollozante hombre, y no las frases que formaba.  
  
Tal como ocurría con su hija, el llanto de Harry se transformó en sollozos, que eventualmente se convirtieron en suaves hipidos. Sorbió ruidosamente y se alejó de su amante, avergonzado.  
  
-Lo siento, Sev.....- comenzó roncamente, obligándose a tragar otro nudo de lágrimas-. Yo.....yo......- hizo un gesto hacia la ampolla vacía sobre el mostrador.  
  
Aparentemente, se había desecho del resultado.  
  
-Shhh- murmuró Severus, su ansiedad todavía corroyéndolo por dentro-. ¿Cuál fue el resultado?- preguntó finalmente, observando las emociones que jugaban en el rostro del Niño-Que-Vivió-. ¿Estás......?  
  
-Fue negativo- habló Harry a su amado, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente-. No.  
  
El ceño se acentuó en la frente de Snape. Pero eso era lo que habían esperado, ¿no? ¿O acaso él era un bastardo de corazón frío?.  
  
-¿Negativo?- repitió, como si no hubiera escuchado bien-. ¿No estás embarazado?  
  
Aparentemente no, dedujo, mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza y se convertía una vez más en una gigantesca masa de lágrimas y lloriqueos. Con un suspiró, abrazó al joven mago contra su pecho y lo arrulló como un niño, intentando tranquilizarlo una vez más con su voz.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos antes que el joven se alejara de su pareja.  
  
-Lo siento- comenzó, su voz áspera por los continuos sollozos-. Yo.....yo sólo....  
  
Sintiendo que se avecinaba otro ataque, Severus colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Harry, diciéndole con ternura que dejara de hablar. Se levantó y le tendió la mano, como una invitación silenciosa para que continuaran esta conversación en algún otro lugar. Después de todo, la rigurosa blancura del baño estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. Este era un lugar demasiado estéril para la próxima conversación.  
  
Temblando, el Gryffindor tomó la mano de su amado y permitió que lo ayudara a levantarse, antes de dejar que lo condujera hacia el dormitorio anexo. El dormitorio de ambos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, rebosando con tantos pensamientos y emociones. Apenas pudo registrar el hecho de que Severus estaba hablándole.  
  
-....y esto definitivamente prueba que hay un montón de cosas de las que necesitamos hablar.....que necesitamos discutir- finalizó el mago más viejo suavemente, y se sentó sobre la cama, palmeando el lugar a su lado. Con un suspiro, Harry se reunió con su amante y se encontró siendo jalado hacia los brazos del Slytherin.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- comenzó Severus eventualmente-. Tengo treinta y siete años y he dado incontables charlas a los adolescentes sobre las consecuencias del intercambio sexual sin protección, y aún así nos he colocado a ambos ante la amenaza de un posible embarazo.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, nunca había sido testigo ocular de una charla sobre Educación Sexual dada por Snape, y el pensamiento era muy divertido.  
  
-Olvidas que se necesitan dos para bailar tango, por así decirlo. No es sólo tu culpa que......pasara esto.  
  
El Cabeza de Slytherin asintió en silencio, mientras Harry corría sus dedos a través de su rebelde cabello negro.  
  
-Y sobre....todo esto- el joven mago hizo un gesto hacia el baño, y la diversión de sus ojos fue desplazada, en cierta medida, por la vergüenza-. Lo lamento. No sé que me pasó.....quiero decir....creo que.....- vaciló-. Creo que había empezado a acostumbrarme a la idea ¿sabes? Y me estaba preparando para ello......para encontrarme con que lo más probable es que sufra de una intoxicación por alimentos o algo así, tal como sugeriste al comienzo.......y entonces simplemente....bueno, ya me viste.......  
  
Snape sonrió, aunque su gesto fue casi invisible, y extendió la mano para apartar con gentileza un mecho de cabello que oscurecía la visión de Harry.  
  
-No te mentiré, Harry. Otro niño, aunque siempre sería bien recibido.....  
  
-Preferirías que él fuera planificado- el Gryffindor asintió, terminando la oración de su amado.  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja.  
  
-¿Y cómo es que sabes que nuestro próximo hijo sería varón?  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry miró los oscuros ojos de su pareja.  
  
-No lo sé. Sólo.......se siente bien, supongo.  
  
-De hecho.  
  
Un breve intervalo de silencio pasó entre la pareja, antes que Harry hablara una vez más.  
  
-Entonces.....¿cómo vamos a evitar que *esto*- hizo un gesto hacia el baño, refiriéndose obviamente a la amenaza de embarazo- pase nuevamente?- ante la inquisidora mirada de Snape, sintió que enrojecía-. Quiero decir, un hechizo no es lo mejor, porque lo más probable es que olvidemos lanzarlo la mayor parte de las veces.........y no creo que pudiera tomar la píldora Muggle....porque, como sabes, no soy una chica, así que el balance hormonal no es igual......  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Obviamente, amor. Usa tu cabeza, ¿quieres?  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y pensó por un minuto. Considerando el hecho de que su 'condición' era mágica más que anatómica, la respuesta debía basarse en soluciones mágicas, la más efectiva de las cuales siempre era una poción, pues contaba con una ciencia que era menos volátil que lanzar un hechizo, y sus efectos siempre eran más fuertes y prolongados. Y, considerando quien era su amante, una poción era definitivamente la elección más lógica.  
  
Viendo la respuesta reflejada en el rostro de Harry, Severus habló:  
  
El problema ahora es determinar qué es lo mejor para tu fisiología mágica en particular....una poción anticonceptiva estandar no funcionaría, puesto que están diseñadas bajo la misma lógica que la Píldora Muggle, solo teniendo en consideración el cuerpo mágico femenino y sólo pueden ser usadas por mujeres.....  
  
-Pero- lo interrumpió el Gryffindor, sintiéndose en cierto modo orgulloso por el gran número de libros que había leído al descubrir su primer embarazo-, ¿no podrías cambiar la fórmula ligeramente?. Cambiarla para que incluya testosterona y otras hormonas masculinas distintivas, que induzcan de alguna forma a que la energía mágica femenina sea excluida durante el sexo y.....- lanzó sus manos al aire, exasperado al no poder encontrar una frase apropiada para terminar la pregunta-....ya sabes, hacer que esto funcione?  
  
Impresionado ante en proceso mental de su pareja, Snape permitió que una genuina sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, por tan sólo un momento.  
  
-Aunque la teoría funcionara, la práctica no sería estable, y no quiero suministrarte una poción experimental, hasta que estemos seguros que funciona de acuerdo con nuestros deseos, ya que no sabemos qué clase de efectos secundarios se produzcan.  
  
Harry asintió y frunció el ceño pensativo.  
  
-Bien, es obvio que hay que hacer algo para que funcione, ¿cierto?  
  
-Como te dije hace un momento, el hecho no es que dude de que exista una solución, a lo largo de la historia se han elaborado numerosas pociones para prevenir el embarazo masculino, el asunto es identificar cual es la aplicable en tu caso- Severus hizo una pausa, observando a su pareja por un momento-. Creo que hay una poción en particular que los jóvenes magos como tú usan sólo por precaución......y no es costoso de elaborar, ya que los ingredientes que contiene son bastante comunes......  
  
El Gryffindor alzó una ceja  
  
-¿Sin embargo?- lo interrumpió precipitadamente.  
  
El viejo mago sonrió. Su pareja lo había entendido casi demasiado bien.  
  
-*Sin embargo*- continuó-, cuando estés tomando la poción, deberás estar pendiente de los ingredientes de las comidas y bebidas que consumas, porque en ciertos casos pueden contener reactivos específicos que interferirán con los efectos de la poción......  
  
-¿Interferirán?- repitió Harry-. ¿Cómo?  
  
-Bien- contestó Snape, ahora con un tono completamente didáctico-. En ciertos casos.......los alimentos ingeridos pueden hacer que......la poción cambie completamente. Eso quiere decir que la poción no solamente dejará de actuar como anticonceptivo, sino que se convertirá en una poción de fertilidad increíblemente potente. Tan potente, de hecho, que muchos medimagos y medibrujas se la recomiendan a sus pacientes más estériles para tratar de que logren concebir. Y, en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, los intentos han resultado exitosos.  
  
-Oh- el joven parpadeó-. Eso es.....bien, bueno para ellos, supongo......- pensó por un momento-. ¿Exactamente, que alimentos provocan esa reacción?  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño en concentración.  
  
-No puedo decírtelo de memoria....sin embargo, una vez consulte mis libros, te lo diré.....  
  
Harry rió entre dientes  
  
-Bien, probablemente eso será lo mejor......quiero decir, en la medida que quieras asegurarte completamente que no voy a conseguir pequeños Snapitos por un tiempo.  
  
Con una sonrisa, Snape asintió.  
  
-De hecho- replicó, antes de levantarse y estirar sus largas piernas-. Es bastante tarde- le dijo a su amado-, y dudo que ninguno de nosotros haya comido apropiadamente desde el desayuno....  
  
-Buen punto- el Gryffindor se levanto para reunirse con su pareja-. Y considero que Callie necesita algo más de atención. Quiero decir, me pasé todo el día en su cuarto, pero de alguna forma estaba preocupado. Y no te ha visto casi nada.......  
  
Severus silenció a su inconexo novio con un beso.  
  
-Lo sé, amor. Busquemos a nuestra hija y vayamos a cenar, ¿quieres?  
  
Con una sonrisa, Harry asintió y siguió al Maestro de Pociones hasta la sala.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Que te parece abogado?  
  
Severus levantó la vista y suspiró.  
  
Realmente no creo que esa profesión te convenga.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente sentido.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Puedo ser mañoso, lidiar con la peor de las bajezas y torcer la verdad......El sombrero *quería* colocarme en Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?  
  
El mago mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Harry había estado pasando a través de listados de ocupaciones muggles durante las últimas semanas, mientras solucionaban el asunto del anticonceptivo (y de los alimentos que Harry podía consumir con seguridad), lo que permitió al Gryffindor ponderar su futuro una vez más. Y, considerando el hecho de que todavía no había decidido qué camino iba a tomar, este era el tema que discutían casi cada noche mientras su hija dormía.  
  
-Lo único que estoy diciendo, señor Potter, es que siendo el Gryffindor modelo durante siete años.......te darías cuenta que esa carrera no se adapta a tu personalidad. No eres.......lo bastante duro a nivel emocional para eso.  
  
Con un 'hmmph' de indignación, el joven mago retornó su atención hacia la lista que estaba frente a él. Los trabajos no estaban bajo ningún orden particular, y muchos tenían pequeñas interrogantes o comentarios garabateados a un lado con tinta rojo brillante.  
  
'¿Profesor?' leyó, antes de tacharlo. No.  
  
'¿Bombero?' Err.....no  
  
-'¿Contador?' ¡Ni en la última etapa del infierno! Era un inútil con los números, y pensaba que estar atado a un escritorio todo el día le atraía incluso menos que los números.  
  
Leyó la siguiente y lucho por no reírse en voz alta. ¿Quién demonios había elaborado esta recopilación? Con una sonrisa, decidió que tenía que compartir la diversión con su amor.  
  
-Mira esto- comenzó, en un tono de voz casi serio, asegurándose la atención del mago mayor-. Podría convertirme en un stripper masculino.  
  
Por un momento, Severus lució positivamente herido, antes que su expresión entrenada regresara a un estado impasible. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho. Harry había visto la expresión en el rostro de su pareja, y estaba rodando sobre la alfombra, riendo con fuerza y agarrando sus doloridos costados.  
  
Snape miró con furia en dirección al joven.  
  
-Nunca podrías hacer eso- declaró secamente-. Eres demasiado escuálido.  
  
Harry se puso serio inmediatamente y se enderezó, fingiéndose muy ofendido.  
  
-¡Hey!- exclamó, en su tono más escandaloso-. Eso fue cruel.  
  
-Yo *soy* cruel, Potter- replicó Severus, aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos-. Por eso me amas.  
  
El Gryffindor sorbió, eligiendo ignorar a su amante.  
  
-Además, lo que ocurre es que sabes que tengo un cuerpo muy atractivo, muchas gracias, y es cualquier cosas menos *escuálido*  
  
Severus pretendió considerar eso.  
  
-Hmmmmm......sí......tienes razón- le dijo a su joven pareja-. Está más bien en el lado 'desnutrido', ahora que lo mencionas......  
  
Con un grito de fingido ultraje, Harry aterrizó sobre el regazo del hombre, lanzándolo sobre el sofá y clavando sus piernas bajo el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
-Oh, te vas a arrepentir de eso, Profesor Snape- le prometió con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios en un codicioso beso.  
  
-Sí- comentó el mago mayor con ironía, una vez que los labios del Gryffindor se alejaron de su boca y bajaron a lo largo de su clavícula-. Puedo ver que mi castigo va a ser positivamente horrendo.  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir y menear sus caderas, creando fricción entre su cuerpo y el que estaba bajo él, y provocando efectivamente un gemido del mago mayor. Lentamente abrió los botones de la camisa de su amor, y luego se complació en recorrer la pálida piel con su lengua. Sentía manos removiendo su propia camisa, aunque continuaba su inspección del torso de Severus. Cuando estaba por alcanzar la cinturilla de los pantalones de Severus, sonrió y comenzó su regreso a la parte superior del ágil cuerpo de su pareja, deteniéndose para succionar los erectos pezones que esperaban por él.  
  
Snape gimió.  
  
-Merlín, Harry......  
  
-Hmmm- el joven en cuestión sonrió, mientras tenía el pezón en su boca-. ¿Sí, amor?  
  
-Yo.....  
  
El Maestro de Pociones fue interrumpido por los clamores de su hija. Lanzó una maldición mientras Harry se apartaba bruscamente de él y de sus relajantes actividades.  
  
-Déjala- pidió, extendiendo el brazo hacia el joven-. Tiene que aprender que no siempre las cosas tienen que ser a su manera.  
  
Harry lanzó una risita.  
  
-¿Y tú vas a poder?  
  
-Sí- replico Severus, prosaico.  
  
Los gritos casi animales continuaron. Harry suspiró.  
  
-Lo siento, Sev. Pero no logro mantener el humor con ella lamentándose así.  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Snape asintió. Su propia excitación también estaba decayendo rápidamente.  
  
-Ve a atenderla, entonces.  
  
Harry se levantó.  
  
-¿No te vienes?  
  
Severus arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Yo que tú replantearía esa pregunta, señor Potter.  
  
Tomó al joven mago un momento darse cuenta de lo que su enamorado quería decir. Puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Honestamente, Severus, sabes lo que quiero decir.  
  
Con otro suspiro, el hombre se levantó también.  
  
-Si debo hacerlo.......- replicó, pensando que sabía que una vez concluyeran con cualesquiera fuera el problema de la bebé, y la colocaran de regreso en su cuna para que terminara su siesta de la tarde, ellos irían a su habitación y continuarían sus anteriores actividades.  
  
Cuando se acercaban a la puerta del cuarto de niños, los gritos habían incrementado en volumen, y Severus entró primero, con Harry justo detrás de él.  
  
-Bien, jovencita, ¿cuál es tu problema esta vez?- murmuró, tranquilizando con su voz a la pequeña, aunque sólo un poco.  
  
Ella continuó reclamándole, y él la levantó, descubriendo el problema casi inmediatamente. Necesitaba ser cambiada, pues su pañal sucio había, una vez más, empapado su ropa de dormir. Se giró hacia su joven enamorado, quien sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sin oportunidad- le informó Harry, adivinando la pregunta que el hombre tenía en los labios antes que tuviera chance de hablar-. Considéralo como un castigo apropiado a lo que pasó antes.  
  
El otro hombre frunció el ceño mientras se movía hacia la tabla de cambio y colocó a la todavía berreante niña sobre ella con cuidado.  
  
-Entonces te toca cambiar la ropa de cama- exigió, mientras sus manos desabotonaban diestramente el trajecito de dormir de su disgustada hija.  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry retiró las sábanas mojadas de la cuna, mientras agradecía mentalmente a los muggles que diseñaban protectores de colchones, y las reemplazó con otras del armario. Una vez terminada la tarea, se giró a observar a su amante.  
  
Severus luchaba por desvestir a su hija mientras ella continuaba azotando sus brazos y piernas e hizo una mueca cuando los gritos aumentaron de volumen una vez que removió el pañal. Arrugando la nariz en lo que Harry, secretamente, pensaba era el gesto más adorable, termino de lavar a la bebé y finalmente le colocó un nuevo pañal desechable.  
  
Una vez limpia y seca, Callisto comenzó a calmarse lo suficiente como para permitir que él la vistiera con un nuevo traje de dormir, y sonrió con ligera satisfacción al termino del trabajo. Tomando a la bebé en sus brazos una vez más, apoyó su cabecita contra su hombro y respiró el fresco aroma que desprendía la bebé, mientras paseaba de uno a otro lado de la cama, sacudiéndola ligeramente de vez en cuando.  
  
Harry sonrió mientras observaba a su hija caer dormida en los brazos de su amado, y no pudo evitar alegrarse de cómo había cambiado su vida.  
  
Ahora, si sólo pudiera decidir que carrera tomaría.........  
  
~*~  
  
-Harry.  
  
La voz de Severus lo sacó de su ligera somnolencia y abrió los ojos con cansancio.  
  
-¿Mmmm?- replicó, preguntándose si esto tomaría mucho tiempo. Sopesó la idea de decirle a su enamorado que se fuera a la porra, considerando que era debido a sus actividades de esa tarde que sus niveles de energía estaban tan agotados. Sin embargo, una mirada del otro mago hizo que cambiara de idea-. ¿Sí, Sev?- con tanta cortesía como pudo después de su, definitivamente, brusco despertar.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts frunció el ceño hacia él, claramente no estaba para nada impresionado.  
  
-Recibimos una llamada por el fuego- declaro sencillamente, curvando su labio superior con aversión-. El perro que tienes de Padrino quiere hablar contigo.  
  
-¡Oh!- la somnolencia del Gryffindor se despejo inmediatamente y prácticamente saltó de la cama. Sirius estaba contactándolo. ¿Quizás eso significaba que finalmente había cedido y aceptaba a su familia? Harry esperaba demasiado. El alejamiento del único enlace vivo que tenía con sus padres había comenzado a roer sus entrañas, haciéndole sentir como si tuviera un gran vacío en su vida.  
  
Rápidamente se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones holgados y su franela y salió corriendo del dormitorio, dando un rápido 'gracias' a su enamorado y precipitándose escaleras abajo y dentro de la sala de estar.  
  
-¡Harry!- la cabeza en las llamas lo llamó mientras se acercaba.  
  
El adolescente se arrodilló frente al hogar.  
  
-Sirius- exclamó con voz ronca, su boca repentinamente seca. Había tanto que quería decir. Que *necesitaba* decir. Y aún así, sentía como si no pudiera hablar  
  
El rostro de su padrino se retorció con una miriada de emociones.  
  
-Harry, yo......- vaciló y suspiró-. Probablemente sería más apropiado decir esto en persona......  
  
-Entonces entra por la red floo.  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento, la cabeza en las llamas se retiró. Harry se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para la entrada de Sirius. Al momento, las llamas cambiaron de color y el Merodeador salió del fuego, sacudiéndose las cenizas lo mejor que podía. Pronto dirigió su atención al joven que estaba parado frente a él y, sin una palabra, envolvió a su ahijado en un cálido abrazo.  
  
Harry se envaró ante el contacto inicial, pero pronto se relajo en su abrazo.  
  
-Oh, Siri, lo lamento- murmuró, todavía sin dejar ir al hombre mayor.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Sentirlo?- repitió con incredulidad, apartándolo-. Si alguien debería disculparse, ese soy yo.....  
  
-No- lo interrumpió el adolescente-. *Ambos* deberíamos. *Ambos* somos unos imbéciles obstinados. *Ambos* dijimos cosas horribles. *Ambos*.......  
  
Con una risita, Sirius lo interrumpió.  
  
-Veo el punto- aceptó, con una sonrisa avergonzada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa pronto se apagó, el Gryffindor mayor se puso serio una vez más-. De todos modos, vine a disculparme....y a felicitarte por tu graduación. Me sentí tan orgulloso al verte en ese estrado.....y cuando Dumbledore habló sobre tu contribución a la guerra.....no pude evitar pensar en lo orgulloso que habría estado James, demasiado.......  
  
-¿Qué?- inquirió Harry, alejándose un paso-. ¿Que estás tratando de decir aquí? No estabas allí. Te busqué. Como puedes venir aquí y........  
  
-Yo *estaba* allí- insistió su Padrino-. Sé que no estábamos en buenos términos, ¡pero Harry!, no hubiera faltado a tu iniciación en el mundo mágico por nada- su expresión se tornó en una de profunda tristeza y dolor- . No puedo creer que pensaras que te ignoraría.  
  
La mirada de Harry se estrechó peligrosamente.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que debía pensar, Sirius?- siseó-. Me dijiste que no aceptabas a Sev. Declaraste que no aceptabas a mi......no.....a nuestra hija. Que rehusabas reconocerme hasta que me arrepintiera. ¿Y esperabas que yo lanzara todo eso a un lado? Y, pensándolo bien, ¿si estabas allí por que no delataste tu presencia? ¿Por qué no dejaste que te viera?  
  
Decidiendo que su ahijado tenía razón de estar enojado con él, Sirius agachó la cabeza.  
  
-Una vez que la presentación terminó, no deseaba otra cosa que caminar derecho hacia ti y decirte cuan orgulloso estaba.... no.... *estoy* de ti.....pero Albus me dijo que todavía no estabas listo. Me dijo que tú y Sniv....- se detuvo y enmendó su desliz-....*Severus* necesitaban tiempo juntos antes de que yo pudiera hablar contigo......y luego Molly me jaló a un lado, sin parar de hablar sobre ti, y Ron y Hermione, lo siguiente que supe fue que tú y Snape estaban escapando por las puertas......  
  
El rostro del joven se hundió.  
  
-Pero.......yo no te vi.  
  
-Harry, el comedor estaba lleno......una mata de pelo lucía exactamente igual a otra entre la gran multitud.....- notando la resignación en el rostro del joven Gryffindor, suspiró y lo jalo hacia un familiar abrazo-. Te amo, Harry. Eres como un hijo para mí. Lo sabes- el chico se limitó a asentir contra él, así que continuó-. Supongo que esa el la razón por la cual reaccioné como lo hizo ante tus noticias.  
  
Harry se apartó y miró a Sirius a los ojos.  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-*Pero* - contestó el animago con una tenue sonrisa-, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo esto de una manera lógica......y eso que sin Remus es difícil para mí hacerlo- Ante esto, Harry miró a lo lejos, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina ante la mención de su perdido mentor. Sirius, sin embargo, siguió hablando-. Pero, me di cuenta que si todavía estuviera vivo, señalaría que me he comportado como un cretino egoísta.....y que no podría vivir sin saber de ti y de mi nueva y grandiosa ahijada......-sonrió cálidamente-. Pero *podría* vivir perfectamente sin el cretino grasiento, por si estás tenié|ndo segundas idea......  
  
Ante la broma de su Padrino, Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Él es una figura permanente, Siri. Y nadie va a cambiar eso.  
  
-Ah- el Merodeador fingió fruncir el entrecejo-. Mierda.  
  
El recién graduado puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.  
  
-Vive con eso.  
  
-Bien- fue la respuesta, complementada por un largo suspiro de sufrimiento- . Correcto- exclamó luego de otro momento, puntualizando la exclamación con una palmada-. Entonces, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a mi ahijada?  
  
~*~  
  
Severus paseaba a lo largo del cuarto de niños, meciendo a su llorosa hija en sus brazos. Cualquier otro día, la hubiera llevado escaleras abajo, dando un lindo paseo alrededor de la Mansión para calmarla. Sin embargo, esta noche en particular rehusaba intentar eso, ya que no deseaba entrometerse en la largamente retrasada reunión de su pareja con su *Perrino*...er.....*Padrino**.  
  
-Desearía que dejaras este sin sentido, Callisto- declaró, en un vano último intento por tranquilizar a la bebé. Estaba frustrado, y sus gritos no ayudaban con su stress y le provocaban dolor de cabeza-. Gritando a todo pulmón no vas a conseguir nada más que unos padres extremadamente irritables.  
  
Ella continuó gimiendo. Aparentemente, la lógica no funcionaba con los bebés. Snape suspiró con resignación y la cambió de posición, de modo que estaba derecha y contra su hombro. La balanceó un par de veces y trazó círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda. Todo en vano.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones la miró con impotencia.  
  
-Estoy consciente que lo que quieres es a tu otro padre- declaró, como si ella pudiese entenderlo- sin embargo, mientras el maldito chucho permanezca allá abajo, *Yo* me quedaré aquí.  
  
Más gritos dieron la bienvenida a su anunció y él luchó contra la urgencia de gruñir con irritación. Sin embargo, el sonido de pasos y voces provenientes del vestíbulo, lo hicieron gemir.  
  
-¡Maldición!- murmuró para si mismo, ¿no hay nada sagrado en mi propio hogar?  
  
Por supuesto, sabía que una vez que Harry y Black se reconciliaran, este último definitivamente querría conocer a la hija de su ahijado. Y también sabía que su pequeña tendría al chucho alrrederor de su dedo pequeño al instante, lo que significaba que él en su vida podría volver a librarse del animago.  
  
De repente pensó en los futuros cumpleaños y Navidades pasados como 'una familia unida', lo cual sabía era el deseo de Harry. Y él complacería los deseos de su amado, simplemente porque adoraba al joven Gryffindor y a su hija........aunque daría una buena pelea antes de resignarse al hecho por el resto de su vida. Después de todo, todavía era Severus Snape.  
  
La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y giró en redondo para enfrentarse con Harry y su Padrino, mostrando en sus facciones su impasible resolución. Momentos después, se dirigió a grandes pasos hasta donde los otros estaban parados para saludarlos, y movió a su todavía llorosa hija a una posición más cómoda contra su pecho.  
  
Su expresión se suavizó cuando la miró.  
  
-Tu padre ya está aquí- murmuró en un tono tranquilizador-. Ya puedes dejar el drama- con un último beso sobre su frente, se la pasó a su pareja, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Una mano evito que partiera.  
  
-Oh, no- habló Harry con un tono que declaraba que no iba a aceptar una negativa-, no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que Sirius y tú arreglen sus asuntos.  
  
Con un suspiro mental, Severus se giró para enfrentar a la pareja de Gryffindors. Se encontró con los ojos de su amor.  
  
-Creo que difícilmente.....  
  
-Sev- los verdes ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente-, va en serio. Tienen que aprender a seguir adelante. Si no por mi causa, por Callie- tendiéndole a su hija, como para puntualizar su declaración.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones estrechó la mirada, pero aceptó a la bebe, que aún se retorcía molesta, de regreso a sus brazos  
  
-El chantaje emocional es muy bajo para ti, Potter- declaró con ironía.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, era claro que no le preocupaba en absoluto.  
  
Sirius tosió, repentinamente incómodo. Los ojos de Snape inmediatamente perforaron los suyos.  
  
-Black- el Slytherin asintió en reconocimiento, para encontrarse con un codazo de su joven amante. Puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo siento- agregó concisamente-. Sirius.  
  
Decidiendo que sería injusto para Harry si usaba esta oportunidad para burlarse de Snape, Sirius asintió a su vez.  
  
-Severus- contestó sin inflexión, sus ojos perdiéndose en la bebé que se apoyaba contra el pecho del alto hombre. La pequeña finalmente se había calmado, aparentemente contenta de que ambos padres estuvieran nuevamente en la habitación-. ¿Puedo?  
  
Harry observó como su amor luchaba contra el instinto de hablar con desdén y decirle a Sirius que se maldeciría a si mismo antes de dejar que le pusiera una mano encima a su hija. Finalmente, el Slytherin dejo escapar el aire y asintió.  
  
-Suavemente, Black- le advirtió mientras colocaba a Callisto cuidadosamente en los brazos del Padrino de su padre, que la estaban aguardando.  
  
Sirius sonrió mientras observaba a su ahijada de cerca. Tenía la nariz y el cabello de Harry, pero los ojos y los pómulos de Malfoy. El pequeño cuerpecito cálido de la bebé era rechoncho como el de la mayoría de los niños de su edad, ¡y, querido Merlín, tenía un fuerte agarre! Intentando en silencio retirar un mechón de su cabello de su pequeña mano, sonrió.  
  
-Es grandiosa- declaró, levantando la mirada una vez más hasta los ojos de onice-. Apuesto que ambos están realmente orgullosos.  
  
Harry sonrió satisfecho a sus espaldas e incluso Snape manejó una genuina sonrisa.  
  
-Sí- admitió el último quedamente, su tono carente de la mordacidad habitual-. Lo estamos.  
  
-¿Ya habla?- preguntó el animago, su atención una vez más en la firmeza de la bebé.  
  
Escuchó a su ahijado suspirar, ligeramente frustrado.  
  
-No todavía. Cualquier día, calculamos. No es completamente raro a esta edad....¡los padres de Hermione dicen que ella dijo su primera palabra cuando tenía cinco meses y medio!  
  
Snape no pudo contenerse. Bufó.  
  
-Y no supieron cómo callarla desde ese día.  
  
Sirius no se molestó en ocultar su risa mientras Harry lanzaba una mirada furiosa a su amante.  
  
-Eso no fue gracioso, Sev- comentó, plegando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
-No intentaba que lo encontraras gracioso- replicó el aludido, con tono burlón-. Simplemente estaba estableciendo un hecho.  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera encontrar una respuesta apropiada, Callisto dejó escapar un chillido de alegría, y los dos hombres se voltearon para encontrar a su hija con ambos puños llenos del cabello de Sirius, mientras el animago la sostenía en la misma posición, una expresión de dolor en su rostro, ignorando cómo desenredarla.  
  
-Una pequeña ayuda me vendría bien- informó Sirius a su ahijado y su pareja, cuando fue aparente que no pensaban moverse para ayudarlo.  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco, aunque brillaban con diversión, y dio un paso hacia su compañero de graduación de Hogwarts, con los brazos extendidos hacia su hija.  
  
-Okey, amor- comenzó, colocando sus manos por debajo de las axilas de la criatura-. Sé que es divertido torturarlo, pero deja ir a tu Padrino.....  
  
-Oh, gracias, Snape- dijo Sirius alargando las palabras, su tono repleto de sarcasmo-. Me siento emocionado al saber que te preocupas.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el retroceso hacia los apellidos, y se inclinó contra la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba disfrutando del despliegue de cortesía entre su pareja y su Padrino, y temía que si los interrumpía, arruinaría el momento. Severus, mientras tanto, seguía engatusando a su hija para que liberara el cabello del animago.  
  
-Bien, Black....- estaba diciendo el Maestro de Pociones-. Vas a tener que asegurarte que la estás sosteniendo apropiadamente, porque me temo que voy tener que regresar a las tácticas Slythering.  
  
Sirius sonrió, y miró a su ahijado.  
  
-¿Lo estás escuchando? Le está lavando el cerebro con la trampa de las serpientes.  
  
-Sí, sí- Harry movió la mano desestimando el asunto.  
  
Rodando los ojos con diversión, el animago se volvió a Snape.  
  
-¿Tácticas Slytherin, dijiste?  
  
-Sí- replicó Severus simplemente, antes de sonreír a su hija-. Verás, ella es muy cosquillosa.  
  
Sirius rió entre dientes y lo lamento de inmediato, ya que Callisto chilló con regocijo ante el agradable sonido y jaló con excitación los mechones de pelo en sus manos.  
  
-Bien- su Padrino hizo una mueca de dolor-. Vengan las cosquillas.  
  
Snape atacó con entusiasmo, riendo pícaramente mientras su hija respondía instantáneamente a sus largos, hábiles dedos contra su pequeño cuerpecito rechoncho. Sirius reía mientras ella se retorcía en su agarre, tirando de su cabello cada vez con menos frecuencia. Luego de otro minuto, su apretón se fue debilitando, y Severus deslizó sus dedos entre los de ella, retirando al mismo tiempo el cabello de Sirius. La bebé gorjeaba con deleite, e inclinaba su cuerpecito hacia su padre adoptivo, claramente esperando a que él la levantara. Severus la complació feliz, y pronto la balanceaba junto a si.  
  
-Acabamos de comprobar que las tácticas Slytherin son definitivamente efectivas- bromeó ligeramente Severus y, sin pensar, lanzó una genuina sonrisa en dirección de Sirius, impactando a su viejo rival y a si mismo como reflejo.  
  
Incluso Harry parecía asombrado del esfuerzo que, inconscientemente, estaba haciendo su pareja.  
  
-Bien- comenzó, observando como Severus y Sirius se miraban inquietos, sin saber realmente como seguir actuando el uno con el otro-, estoy seguro que a Callie no la impresiona el haber estado encerrada todo el día, así que salgamos al jardín ¿si?- miró a su Padrino mientras se dirigía a la puerta- . ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?  
  
Sirius miró hacia Snape, preguntándose si debía probar los límites de la tregua. Pero el Gryffindor (y sólo por el hecho de que viejos hábitos se eliminan con dificultad) rápidamente se dijo que este no era asunto del viejo murciélago, y aceptó.  
  
Después de todo, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer.  
  
Bueno, magos y brujas, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que les haya gustado y ya saben, abajo a su izquierda está el botoncito de review. Cuéntennos qué le pareció el capítulo ¿si? A la escritora y a las traductoras nos haría muy felices. Y ustedes quieren vernos felices ¿verdad?  
  
Además, visiten nuestro perfil y únanse al nuevo grupo que creamos, un rinconcito para compartir.  
  
Esta semana ha habido un cambio, las traducciones de and another year y born of hate born of love se publicaran mañana sábado. Tenemos una nueva traducción llamada unnecessary changes es muy divertida, por favor pasar a leerla. Besotes  
  
Kmy: Sip, a nosotras también nos encanta este Sevie. Espero que empieces a disculpar a Sirius luego de este capítulo, es que es muy bestia el pobre. Maria Coincide contigo sobre Remus pero Ali definitivamente se queda con Sevie (le gustan los chicos malos y gruñones jeje). Besos linda y cuídate.  
  
Azalea: Si, coincidimos contigo, un mes más y no te decimos en el comedor, ¡en medio del campo de Quidditch en pleno partido jeje) Eso sí, aguantaron unos meses pero en estos días como que se desquitaron ¡vaya actividad! Sirius no es cruel, es sólo que es muy bestia, pero como pudiste ver, ya comenzó a ceder. Besos y nos vemos pronto  
  
Ana: Pues si que 'tomaron marcha' esos dos, no pararon desde el capítulo pasado hasta este, y luego del 'fiasco' inicial, al parecer el asunto funcionó la mar de bien. Si, esta vez Sirius se pasó de tarado, pero al menos reflexionó y se disculpó ¡Y había asistido a la graduación aunque Harry no lo vio! Y Lucius......espéralo porque viene en camino, junto con algunas sorpresas más. Besotes chiquilla 


	13. Maldición

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
MALDICION  
  
-Entonces, ¿estás seguro acerca de esto?- preguntó Severus a su joven amante, mientras ponía una cucharada de una especie de natillas en la boca de Callisto.  
  
Su ex-estudiante acababa de abordarlo con sus planes de convertirse en un Médico General de Muggles. Por supuesto, como los resultados de sus EXTASIs no habían sido del todo brillantes, sabía que tendría que aplicar para un curso de nivelación en una de las universidades de Medimagia locales, antes que el Ministerio siquiera considerara lanzar el hechizo para modificar la memoria que le permitiría practicar la Medicina Muggle, pero parecía determinado en su decisión.  
  
Harry asintió, sosteniendo una variedad de folletos, tanto muggles como mágicos, contra su pecho.  
  
-Definitivamente. Sé que va a ser un trabajo muy duro.....pero, comparado con todo por lo que he pasado....sé que puedo hacerlo. Y sé que esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer.  
  
El mago mayor regresó a su silla y observó a su pareja con ojo crítico, antes de permitir que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Con un gesto de asentimiento, declaró:  
  
-Estoy extremadamente orgulloso de ti. Y creo que tendrás mucho éxito como curandero.  
  
Ruborizándose ante el cumplido de su una vez cruel Maestro de Pociones, el Niño-Que-Vivió sonrió.  
  
-Gracias....no creo que sepas cuánto valoro tu apoyo en esto......  
  
Snape asintió, y regresó a la tarea de darle el desayuno a su hija.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta que, una vez que tu educación se complete, incluyendo los mejoramientos y la documentación del Ministerio, podrás practicar la medicina tanto en los círculos mágicos como en los muggles?- le preguntó después de un momento, sus ojos nunca abandonaron a la bebé.  
  
Cayendo sobre una silla al lado de la mesa, el joven mago asintió.  
  
-Sí. Aunque no estoy seguro de qué quiero hacer. Quiero decir, no deseo que la gente acuda a mí sólo por quien soy. Si empiezo con una pequeña práctica Muggle, tengo menos posibilidad de ser acosado por una jauría de cientos de magos y brujas....  
  
Inmerso ahora en el proceso de limpiar la carita de Callisto con un paño húmedo, Severus suspiró.  
  
-Amor, dado que *eres*el gran *Harry Potter*, los magos y las brujas definitivamente te encontrarán, y le dirán a todos sus irritantes amigos, y no dudes que de cualquier manera serás acosado por cientos de ellos, ya sea que elijas practicar la Medimagia o no.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento.  
  
-Entonces me llamaré Harry Snape. Entonces, es seguro que todos los magos y brujas evitarán el lugar – bromeó ligeramente a su enamorado.  
  
Snape, sin embargo, se congeló ante el comentario casual.  
  
El joven frunció el ceño con preocupación ante el silencio de su amado.  
  
-¿Sev?- tanteó suavemente-. Lo lamento. Sabes que no quise decir.....  
  
Ante estas palabras, el maestro de pociones se levantó y dio la vuelta. Sus ojos eran fríos y duros.  
  
-Claro que no- siseó. Después de todo, ¿por qué *elegiría* Harry llevar su apellido?  
  
Sin entender qué había dicho para disgustar a su pareja, el Gryffindor se paró rápidamente y caminó hacia el otro hombre.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- dentro de su frustración, lo preguntó con brusquedad, e instantáneamente se arrepintió cuando Severus se irguió como una serpiente preparada para el ataque.  
  
-¿Qué me pasa?- repitió el Slytherin, su letal tono era una mezcla de incredulidad y disgusto-. Claro- murmuró para si mismo-, a mí es a quien siempre le pasa algo- miró con furia a su joven amante-. Después de todo, qué podría haberme poseído para hacerme creer que yo podría enamorar a.......  
  
-Detente, Severus- chasqueó Harry, sus ojos brillando con las lágrimas de miedo y tristeza-. No digas nada de lo que te arrepientas después.  
  
Una risa fría y cruel escapó del mago mayor.  
  
-Sugiero *Potter* que tomes nota de tu propia advertencia antes de repartir.  
  
Los rasgos de Harry se suavizaron.  
  
-¿Qué......?  
  
En este punto, los gritos de Callisto eran extremadamente altos, y ambos se giraron a verla por un momento. Severus bufó y miró con furia a su pareja.  
  
-Atiende a tu mocosa, Potter. Yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.  
  
Internamente se estremeció de dolor al ser tan despiadado con su hija adoptiva; sin embargo, apartó sus sentimientos de culpa y dolor y salió de la cocina con paso majestuoso, sin dar otra mirada a su familia.  
  
Harry observó como su amado se alejaba, preguntándose por qué sentía como si también estuviera caminando fuera de su vida. Girándose hacia su afligida hija, no se dio cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que la tomó en sus brazos.  
  
-Está bien, bebé.....- intentó calmarla, descubriendo de repente que él también estaba llorando-. Él sólo.....- su voz se fue apagando.  
  
-¿Él sólo qué? se preguntó el Gryffindor. ¿Cuál *era* el problema de Severus? ¿Qué había causado que lo atacara de una forma tan horrible? Estaban teniendo una conversación placentera y entonces el hombre sencillamente había *estallado* Harry sorbió ruidosamente; ¿qué demonios había dicho para disgustar de ese modo al otro hombre?  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Hola, ahí afuera!- gritó Sirius, su cabeza asomada en las llamas de la chimenea de Harry y Severus. Frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta. ¿Quizás no estaban en casa y olvidaron desconectar la red floo? No. Eso no era típico de ninguno de los dos.  
  
Se podían oír los gritos de Callisto, provenientes de algún rincón de la Mansión y el animago sonrió para si mismo. Esto respondía su pregunta, probablemente no habían escuchado la llamada desde el fuego debido a los gritos de la niña. Bien, entonces simplemente tendría que hacerles una visita.  
  
Saliendo en el corazón de la mansión, se oriento por el sonido del llanto de Callie y se encontró caminando hacia la cocina. Como todavía era temprano, era muy probable que toda la familia estuviera desayunando, formando un cuadro de completa dicha doméstica.  
  
Al caminar a través de la entrada, sin embargo, el Merodeador se detuvo ante la visión de su ahijado llorando con la bebé contra su pecho, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente desde los rostros de ambos. Frunció el ceño profundamente, dispuesto a apostar que había sido Snape quien había ocasionado todo ese dolor.  
  
-¿Qué hizo el bastardo?  
  
Las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de poder pensar. Harry, con un jadeo, dio la vuelta en redondo.  
  
-¡Sirius!- intentó amonestar a su Padrino por asustarlo, pero se encontró con que estaba totalmente drenado emocionalmente para eso.  
  
El Gryffindor mayor se acercó, la determinación era evidente en sus zancadas.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo el bastardo?- repitió, su enojo aumentando con cada segundo que observaba el sufrimiento emocional de su ahijado.  
  
-Nada- contestó Harry, lo que hizo que el otro elevara una ceja con incredulidad. El chico suspiró- Peleamos.  
  
-¿Él.....te hirió?  
  
-¿Qué?- los verdes ojos se abrieron con la impresión, horrorizado ante el hecho de que Sirius pudiera siquiera pensar que Severus fuera capaz de algo así-. ¡No!  
  
El animago frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Harry, nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que tú no llorarías por una pequeña pelea de enamorados- habló calmadamente, tomando a su pequeña ahijada en sus brazos con intención de calmarla-. Así que te sugiero que empieces por el principio y me expliques exactamente qué hizo el cretino grasiento para que estés tan angustiado, porque en caso contrario, iré a preguntarle a él.  
  
-Es probable que tú lo puedas entender mejor que yo- el mago más joven estaba muy contrariado, hundido en su asiento al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Ante la inquisidora mirada de Sirius, suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. Esta mañana estábamos bien. Le conté que finalmente había decidido lo que quería hacer con mi vida......y él me estaba apoyando.....y entonces....no sé. Se molestó.  
  
-¿Por qué se molestó?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí lamentándome?- siseó.  
  
Callisto gimió ante el amenazante tono de su padre. Harry suspiró y corrió una mano por su cabello.  
  
-Lo siento, Siri. Es sólo que estoy confundido......  
  
-Por mucho que deteste admitirlo- comenzó el Merodeador-, Snape casi nunca se deja llevar. Por lo que he sido capaz de entender en todos estos años, sólo reacciona con violencia contra la gente que de veras le preocupa cuando algo le molesta verdaderamente y, la mayoría de las veces, no es algo repentino. Lo que sea que lo esté molestando, probablemente ha estado hirviendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie por algún tiempo, y algo dicho entre ustedes puede haber sido la paja que quebró la espalda del camello.....  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió asintió al tiempo que sorbía. Su Padrino tenía un punto.  
  
-Así que, te preguntaré nuevamente- Sirius seguía hablando sin parar-. ¿Puedes recordar lo que dijiste antes que él estallase?  
  
Harry se encogió al recordar la conversación de esa mañana. Habían hablado sobre su decisión final de ser curandero, luego el sutil intercambio de 'te amo', luego la observación de Severus sobre la clientela debido a su identidad, luego Harry había bromeado sobre tomar el nombre de Snape para que le temieran .........y luego las cosas se habían deteriorado entre ellos.  
  
El joven mago frunció el ceño. Severus no podía haberse disgustado por un chiste contra su nombre.....después de todo, ciertamente, no era la primera vez que Harry hacía ese tipo de comentario en broma.  
  
Ahora había una queja persistente en el fondo de su mente. Algo le fastidiaba respecto a esta cosa del nombre......algo relativamente significativo, estaba seguro. Luchó por recordar.  
  
Entonces algo lo golpeó mentalmente.  
  
Durante la debacle del susto por su posible embarazo, cuando como quien no quiere la cosa había estado bromeando sobre pequeños Snaplitos, la reacción de Sev había sido apagada. Una pequeña y casi dolorosa sonrisa había aparecido al frente de la memoria de Harry, completada con el ligero 'de hecho' y un cambio de tema.  
  
Como si respondiera a las observaciones del Gryffindor, un ave voló a través de la ventana abierta, un rollo de pergamino con el sello del Ministerio atado firmemente en su pata. Harry le dio al ave unas migajas del ahora frío desayuno de Severus, agradecido, y con su atención enfocada en el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos, abrió el sello con mucho cuidado. Sus ojos escudriñaron el documento y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius, después de un prolongado silencio.  
  
Harry alzó la vista.  
  
-Finalmente recibimos la carta finiquitando los detalles técnicos de la adopción de Callisto- alzó el documento para mostrarlo al Merodeador-. Es oficial. Ella es una Snape.  
  
Y allí estaba la respuesta a su dilema, justo frente su rostro. Dando una apresurada disculpa a su Padrino, el joven Gryffindor corrió fuera de la habitación, intentando encontrar a su amado.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus estaba sentado en el oscuro corazón de su estudio, su mano derecha meciendo un vaso con firewhiskey en las rocas y su mano izquierda frotando el puente de su nariz aguileña. Reflexionaba que Harry debía estar echando humo allá abajo. Y con razón; el Maestro de Pociones había tratado extremadamente mal a su amante, lo sabía. Lo más probable era que Harry no tuviera idea de cuan profundamente lo habían herido sus palabras. De hecho, era un ingenuo joven, y Severus nunca había abordado el tema con él.  
  
Un gruñido gutural escapó de lo más profundo del pecho de Snape, exponiendo su frustración consigo mismo. Había actuado de manera tan infantil al sentirse herido. Estaba profundamente avergonzado por la manera en que había insultado a su hija, y aún más por la manera frívola en que había denunciado su amor por su pareja  
  
Por supuesto, el arremeter contra la gente era apenas una segunda naturaleza en él; nunca conoció nada diferente. Nunca tuvo un modelo que le mostrara una manera diferente de lidiar con sus sentimientos. Después de todo, su propio padre se había comportado igual; abusivo cuando sentía que se volvía emocionalmente vulnerable  
  
Gimió y corrió su mano izquierda sobre su rostro. Ahora si que había hecho un desastre. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, un asunto que le creaba una angustia sin fin. ¡Demonios, él era un Snape! ¡Los Snape nunca se disculpaban! ¡Era un signo de debilidad!  
  
-¡Maldición!- siseó para si mismo, los ojos oscuros perforando un hoyo en la chimenea apagada. Mentalmente, se dio cuenta que sonaba *exactamente* igual que su padre. Y extraordinariamente cercano a Lucius Malfoy también. Fue una sensación escalofriante, y si quería continuar su relación con Harry, su comportamiento debería ser definitivamente modificado.  
  
Oh, eso no quería decir que fuera a empezar a vestirse con los colores de Gryffindor y ser 'cordial' con todo el mundo. Simplemente significaba que algunas de las tendencias de sangre pura que su padre y Lucius habían instalado en él, deberían ser lanzadas a un lado en su trato con su familia.  
  
Quería que Harry y Callisto fueran felices con él, que no vivieran temerosos de su afilada lengua cada vez que se sentía emocionalmente inestable. Quería que tuvieran la relación que su madre y él nunca pudieron compartir con su padre. Y si eso significaba que tenía que comenzar a permitir que ellos entendieran cómo se sentía.......entonces, al menos *trataría* de dejárselos saber  
  
Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su excursión interna y contuvo la respiración, preparándose para lo peor.  
  
¿Y si Harry le decía que se marchaba? ¿Qué encontraba el comportamiento de Severus espantoso y no quería nada más con él? ¿Y si él, Snape, no volvía a ver a su hija ni a su amado nunca más?  
  
-¿Sev?- la voz de Harry llegó atenuada a través del grueso roble.  
  
Snape exhaló, reflexionando que si Harry había venido a poner fin a su relación, no estaría usando tentativamente su diminutivo.  
  
-Está abierto- contestó, con un tono distante.  
  
Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por actuar tan distante con su pareja, sin embargo, al parecer su cuerpo estaba actuando por instinto más que por emoción, algo que había aprendido en sus años de escuela. Desde muy joven, había estado determinado a nunca vivir de acuerdo con el sobrenombre que Black le había puesto, 'Snivellus'(N/T:quejica), y obligarse a cubrir cualquier emoción que sintiera. Y ahora, con muchos años de entrenamiento a cuestas, cuando añoraba mostrar a su amado cuanto le importaba, todavía su cuerpo parecía rehusarse a la tarea.  
  
Ahora Harry estaba parado frente a él, sus ojos exponiendo reveladores signos de lágrimas. En sus manos sostenía un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. El corazón de Severus comenzó a palpitar con miedo una vez más. Quizás Harry sí había decidido poner fin a toda relación entre ellos, y había enviado la documentación para cancelar el proceso de adopción de su hija.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones, en un poco característico despliegue de emociones, tragó y levantó la mirada hacia su amado, esperando la estocada fatal.  
  
-¿Sev?- repitió el Gryffindor, desconcertado por el destello de miedo en la mirada usualmente cauta de su pareja-. Lo lamento.  
  
Severus se congeló con horror.  
  
-¿Lo sientes?- alcanzó a repetir-. ¿Por qué?  
  
Temía su respuesta. Miles de 'Y si...' todavía rondaban su cabeza, pero necesitaba escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decir.  
  
-Por lo de antes....y por lo de meses atrás.......- Harry arrastró una mano a través de su desordenado cabello, obviamente frustrado al no poder explicarse con propiedad-. No....no me di cuenta hasta ahora de que el uso de tu nombre te afectaba tanto.......  
  
El Slytherin suspiro con alivio de que Harry no le hubiera anunciado que se machaba, y luego frunció el ceño, pensando.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, desconcertado ante el hecho de que Harry hubiera llegado a la conclusión correcta sobre su comportamiento.  
  
El joven mago sonrió suavemente, y quitó el vaso de firewhiskey de la mano de su antiguo profesor, antes de sentarse cuidadosamente en el regazo del hombre. Extendió hacia su amado el documento del Ministerio.  
  
-Recibimos esto luego que saliste abruptamente.....- se encogió de hombros- . Y de repente todas las piezas encajaron.  
  
Dio a Severus unos momentos para leer el pergamino y luego acarició con la nariz el pliegue del cuello de su pareja, inhalando su aroma.  
  
-Yo bromeo sobre tu nombre.....bromeo sobre el nombre de nuestros futuros niños......ni una vez te he dado razones para creer que soy serio acerca de nuestra familia......- suspiró-. Pero *lo soy*, Sev, yo.......  
  
El Slytherin silenció a Harry con un beso. Sonriendo lo alejó, y cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda subía por la espalda del chico, y jugueteaba con el cabello de su nuca.  
  
-Te amo, Harry- la confesión fue tan suave que apenas se escuchó-, y de veras lamento la forma en que reaccioné antes.....  
  
-Shhh- Harry presionó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Severus-. Así eres tú, Sev. No esperaría que reaccionaras de otro modo. ¿Sabes? Sólo deseo que me dejes entrar. No necesitas ocultarme tus sentimientos. Sé que eres una persona privada y no espero que me digas cada pequeña cosa que te disguste, simplemente no es tu estilo; pero, Amor, las cosas grandes, aquellas que obviamente persisten por mucho tiempo, las que nos afectan a ambos.....quiero saberlas.  
  
Severus asintió, e inclinó su frente contra la de Harry, cerrando los ojos  
  
-Trataré, Amor.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-Es todo lo que puedo pedirte.  
  
Después de pasar unos minutos besándose y disfrutando la adopción oficial de su hija, finalmente Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Dónde está Callie? Seguramente no la habrás dejado sin vigilancia.....  
  
Mirando ferozmente ante la presunción de su amado, Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
-La dejé en la cocina con Sirius.  
  
-¿Black está aquí?- gimió Severus- Y supongo que sabe lo que pasó. No dudo que mientras conversamos esté planeando mi inminente asesinato.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-En realidad, cuando se lo dije comenzó a buscar excusas para disculparte. Fue gracias a él que empecé a entender todo.....  
  
El mago mayor frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la confesión.  
  
-De hecho....  
  
Con un suspiro, el Gryffindor se levantó del regazo de su pareja y le tendió una mano.  
  
-Vamos.....mientras más pronto bajemos y lo enfrentemos, menos nos molestará con lo que pasó antes.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius levantó la vista desde el sofá en la sala mientras Severus y Harry bajaban las escaleras. Sus ojos derivaron hacia sus dedos entrelazados y sonrió ligeramente.  
  
-¿Así que solucionaste las cosas con Sniv, Harry?- su tono era burlón pero libre de malicia.  
  
El joven Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco ante el juguetón comentario.  
  
-Sí, *SEV* y yo sorteamos los inconvenientes.....  
  
El animago asintió. Después de otro momento de silencio, Severus aclaró su garganta y estrechó su mirada en dirección a Sirius.  
  
-¿Hay alguna razón del por qué Harry y yo debamos sufrir el *placer* de tu compañía? ¿Digo, además de tu habitual intención de hacer mi vida tan insoportable como sea posible?  
  
-Severus, estoy verdaderamente herido- Black colocó la mano sobre su pecho y sorbió para agregar efecto. Harry bufó; su Padrino era la imagen del melodrama burlón. Sirius le sonrió al otro hombre y se sentó frente a él-. En realidad- empezó seriamente-, en un principio llamé para ver si me podían dejar a la pequeña Callie un rato.  
  
-Ya veo- observó Snape, con evidente sospecha en sus órbitas negras-. ¿Y por qué estás haciendo semejante petición?  
  
El Gryffindor mayor puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Acaso necesito una excusa para visitar a mi ahijada?- preguntó.  
  
Harry y Severus respondieron al unísono.  
  
-No.  
  
-Definitivamente.  
  
El joven Gryffindor miró con dureza a su amante, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
  
-Aunque este dispuesto a intentar llevarme bien con el hombre, eso no significa que le vaya a confiar la vida de mi hija- explicó el maestro de pociones tranquilamente-. Supongo que lo entiendes- agregó, mirando a su némesis de juventud-. Nada personal  
  
Sirius rió ligeramente.  
  
-Por supuesto- atrapó los ojos de Harry-. Tampoco le confiaría *mis* niños al cretino grasiento.  
  
Con un gemido de molestia general, Harry tomó a su hija de brazos del Merodeador.  
  
-Renuncio con ustedes dos.  
  
-Créame, señor Potter- se arrastró una voz desde la chimenea, haciendo que a Harry se le congelara la sangre en las venas-, cuando le digo que lo apoyo incondicionalmente en esos sentimientos.  
  
-Lucius- exclamó Severus con desprecio, su varita apuntando al hombre rubio parado en su sala-. Aunque no me sorprende que hayas logrado romper mis defensas, más bien debo preguntarte por qué te tomó tanto tiempo- el desprecio se convirtió en una sádica sonrisa de superioridad-. Claro, siempre fuiste un mago *promedio*  
  
El otro Slytherin no mordió el anzuelo. En lugar de eso, se concentró en la bebé que estaba en los brazos del Niño-Que-Vivió. Dio un paso adelante, intentando acercarse para inspeccionarla, pero Black y Snape se cruzaron delante de él, sacando a Harry y Callisto de su vista. Ambos hombres gruñeron al aristócrata.  
  
-Un paso más, Malfoy, y no dudaré en dejar que el chucho te ataque- siseó Severus, haciendo un gesto hacia su viejo rival de la escuela.  
  
Sirius estrecho los ojos, y asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo, antes que una fiera sonrisa cruzara su rostro.  
  
-No que Snivellus aquí pueda controlarme. Simplemente estoy impaciente por *demostrar* mi acuerdo- puntualizó la palabra 'demostrar' rechinando los dientes.  
  
El rubio simplemente sacudió la cabeza divertido. Era claro que no estaba intimidado.  
  
-Severus- murmuró, su tono era una inquietante mezcla de decepción y diversión-. De verdad. Puedo entender el comportamiento de los Gryffindors- escupió el nombre como si fuera alguna clase de obscenidad-, ¿pero de un compañero Slytherin?- preguntó-. ¿Qué pasó con la cortesía entre compañeros de Casa?- avanzando deliberadamente otro paso, sonrió maliciosamente ante el rostro del Maestro de Pociones-. ¿Entre antiguos amantes?  
  
Un jadeó sonó detrás de ellos, y Snape cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar el control sobre su ira.  
  
-No creo que nunca hayamos sido *corteses*, Lucius- siseó-. Experimentamos en nuestra juventud, pero *nunca* fuimos *corteses* uno con el otro- los ojos negros taladraron los orbes grises, ambos hombres recordando un tiempo repleto de precipitadas cogidas contra los muros de los cobertizos de las escobas en Hogwarts, que los dejaba heridos y sangrantes de tiempo en tiempo.  
  
No; la cortesía nunca había sido un tema entre el estudiante de Hogwarts y su joven compañero de Slytherin  
  
El rubio se encogió de hombros, decidiendo intentar una perspectiva diferente.  
  
-Tú y yo somos hombres de clase, Severus. Sería muy poco ortodoxo que nos enfrascáramos en una pelea por cualquier asunto- se acercó otro paso-. Además, nuestras leyes dictan que tengo *derecho* a conocer a mi nieta.  
  
-Eso tiene sus límites, Malfoy- gruñó Sirius-. En tu caso, tendrías que tener permiso de sus *dos* guardianes legales, a menos que estuvieran muertos o incapacitados.  
  
Severus enmascaró una mueca interna de dolor. "Claro, Black. Dale al loco de atar *más* incentivos para liquidarnos"pensó. Curvando su labio con repugnancia, hizo un gesto hacia la chimenea con su mano libre, su varita todavía firmemente apretada en la otra.  
  
-Sugiero que te vayas , Lucius, antes que tome acciones por tu invasión.  
  
Callisto estaba llorando, sin embargo Snape y Sirius estaban plantados firmemente.  
  
-*Fuera*, Malfoy- Severus lanzó un último gruñido, apenas conteniéndose de arrastrar al viejo mago fuera de la mansión.  
  
-Caballeros- Lucius dijo la palabra con evidente repulsión-. Todo lo que quiero es ver a mi nieta. Si algo me pasara, es la única heredera viva de la hacienda Malfoy, y......  
  
-Nos importa una mierda- espetó el animago.  
  
El rubio no se inmutó, y continuó con calma.  
  
-No tengo malas intenciones- clavó sus ojos en los del dueño de casa-. Aunque estoy......decepcionado....al encontrarme con que la heredera Malfoy no ha sido inscrita con mi apellido, quiero asegurarte que no voy a protestar la adopción, ni a pedir que sea alejada de su padre biológico- por un momento, el maduro Slytherin pareció realmente afligido, e incluso su tono de voz era inusualmente tenso debido a la emoción-. Ella es todo lo que me queda de mi hijo. Aunque no puedas creerme, Severus, me..... *preocupaba*......por él.  
  
-¿Lo hacía?- preguntó la voz de Harry, desde algún lugar por detrás de su Padrino y su pareja. No sonada convencido en lo más mínimo-. ¿De verdad, señor Malfoy? – se paró, la bebé aún llorando en la seguridad de sus brazos, y se acercó al grupo parado en su salón-. Por lo que pude ver, su hijo sólo había sido un niño sin amor, como yo- dejó escapar una fría risa- . ¿Qué otra cosa cree que podía impulsarnos a contar uno con el otro para nuestra liberación?  
  
Lucius se encontró mirando los furiosos ojos verdes.  
  
-Me preocupaba por mi hijo, señor Potter. Nuestra situación era compleja. No tengo que responderle por............  
  
-Sí tiene- insistió el Niño-Que-Vivió-. ¿Dijo que quiere conocer a su nieta? ¿Familiarizarse con ella? Bien, *YO* quiero que ella conozca una familia que no tema amarla- frunció en ceño, pensando como exponer el modo en que se sentía sobre el asunto-. Entiendo que quiere conocerla como beneficiaria de la fortuna Malfoy, ver a dónde ira su abundancia cuando usted deje de existir, pero no me convence que quiera conocerla como la hija de su hijo. No creo que sea una buena idea dejar que mi hija conozca a su abuelo, un hombre insensible y frío, incapaz de hacer saber a su propia carne y sangre que se preocupa por ellos.  
  
El rubio Slytherin señalo con la cabeza en dirección de Severus.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de Severus? No es propenso a demostrar su afecto; de hecho, todos sabemos que es conocido precisamente por lo contrario. Y aún así le permitiste adoptar a tu hija; le diste permiso para sustituir su apellido, el reconocimiento de su herencia de sangre, con el propio.  
  
Harry sonrió suavemente.  
  
-El Severus que el mundo conoce no es el mismo que el Severus que conoce su familia. Para Callisto, no es otra cosa que un padre que la adora. Contrario a lo que usted pueda creer, señor Marfoy, el demostrar amor no es un signo de debilidad. Es evidencia de una fuerza interior que sólo las personas más importantes de nuestra vida conocen. No quiero negarle a su familia- Harry ignoró las unánimes protestas de Severus y Sirius-, y definitivamente tampoco quiero negársela a Callisto; sin embargo, entenderá por qué no puedo dejar que se encariñe con usted. No podría soportar que resultara lastimada. Emocional o físicamente.  
  
Los tres hombres estaban impactados ante la madurez del planteamiento de Harry.  
  
En ese momento, Sirius supo que su ahijado se había visto obligado a crecer increíblemente pronto y no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse orgulloso del modo en que estaba plantado sobre el piso.  
  
En ese momento, Severus no podía culpar al Gryffindor de ser un 'tonto' o un 'total imbécil', y se convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta al rechazar su pasada depravación emocional para permanecer con su amante.  
  
Y, en ese momento, Lucius Malfoy se dio cuenta del por qué el Señor Oscuro nunca había tenido éxito en destruir al joven y lo inundó un extraño sentimiento, casi de humildad, ante las palabras de Harry. Con increíble exasperación, las emociones que las palabras del chico habían removido en su interior parecían casi extrañas.  
  
-De hecho, señor Potter- se encontró contestando, todavía confundido por el pesar que sentía ante el hecho de no haber conocido nunca a su propio hijo, un efecto definitivamente malo del discurso de Potter. Curvó su labio superior cuando habló-. Perdóneme- comenzó desdeñoso-, si no empiezo a dar saltos alrededor declarando mi amor por todas las criaturas del mundo- elevó su quijada-. Soy un Malfoy y continuaré comportándome como tal.  
  
Créalo o no, eso no implica que yo sea incapaz de tener emoción. Créame cuando insisto, Potter, en que fueron las emociones las que me impulsaron a venir aquí hoy con la esperanza de conocer a mi nieta. Sin mis tradicionales ataques a la herencia  
  
Harry sonrió a sabiendas que el estallido liberador del rubio era lo más cerca que cualquiera de ellos estaría de escuchar la aceptación del viejo mago, de que en realidad amaba a su hijo y lo extrañaba terriblemente. En un breve destello de imaginación, Harry supo que le debía haber costado un gran esfuerzo al aristócrata mago, prácticamente suplicarles que le permitieran ver a la única familia que le quedaba y conservar intacta su dignidad.  
  
-Bien, señor Malfoy- el joven Gryffindor inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.- Ésta- dobló la cabeza en dirección a la bebé en sus brazos-, es Callisto. En realidad, desde ésta mañana, Callisto Orinda Snape- expreso su nombre con orgullo.  
  
Lucius se adelantó tentativamente, consciente de los dos hombres que lo flanqueaban protegiendo a la pequeña. Inclinó su cabeza para observarla, descubriendo uno ojos azul grisáceo que lo miraban inquisitivamente. Apenas registró su ligero jadeo. Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hijo. Iguales a los propios. Una inspección más detenida, le permitió distinguir que también tenía los pómulos Malfoy. Sofocando una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba rebasar su resolución, regresó la mirada a los ojos de Potter.  
  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó, extendiendo los brazos ligeramente.  
  
Escuchó el gruñido de Black detrás de él, y podría jurar que Severus se puso rígido a su lado. El Niño-Que-Vivió miró al hombre, sus ojos mostrando un breve destello de tristeza.  
  
-Lo lamento, señor- habló calmadamente-. Pero entenderá por que no puedo confiársela...todavía  
  
'Todavía' parecía ser la palabra operativa en la oración, meditó Lucius. Internamente, el una vez Mortífago estaba impactado más allá de lo creíble. A pesar de que habían intentado asesinar al chico una y otra vez, Potter le estaba dando una oportunidad.  
  
Regresando a su máscara de persona sin emociones, se limitó a acomodar su túnica y asentir al joven.  
  
-Por supuesto, señor Potter- habló, su tono no traicionaba la esperanza que repentinamente había nacido en él. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no eran tan estudiados como Severus había visto, y a Harry, parado frente a él, se la cayó la mandíbula de la impresión al observar las emociones que refulgían en la intensa mirada del rubio mago  
  
Lucius, concentrado con tenacidad en mantener su fachada de hombre de negocios, perdió el reconocimiento y la sorpresa en el rostro de Potter. Y continuó:  
  
-Creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho que discutir- explicó al joven-. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que fue suficiente por un día- girándose con gracia, caminó de regreso hacia la chimenea, y asintió hacia los tres hombres-. Severus, señor Potter, Black- rizó el labio en señal de aversión ante este último nombre, pero conservó su aire profesional cuando se dirigió a los otros dos-. Gracias por su tiempo, caballeros. Espero que nuestra próxima reunión sea en mejores términos.  
  
Y con eso se fue.  
  
Harry estaba consciente de las dos idénticas miradas de asombro que estaba recibiendo. Levantó la vista hacia su pareja y su Padrino con inocencia.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
~*~  
  
Días más tarde, Harry se despertó con el delicioso olor que indicaba un desayuno en la cama. Olfateó el aire antes de abrir los ojos a la visión ante él. Se sentó y se reclinó contra la cabecera de la cama, colocando sobre su regazo la bandeja de servir llena de los más deliciosos alimentos.  
  
-Buenos días, Amor- lo saludó Severus, girando para regresar a su cama, cuidando de no molestar la bandeja de alimentos.  
  
Severus se sentó al lado de su joven amante, y besó su frente con afecto  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
El Gryffindor sonrió, y se giró para capturar los labios de su amado en un agradecido beso.  
  
-Gracias- contestó, su estómago lanzando un sonoro gruñido-. Es brillante.  
  
El mago mayor asintió, y se sirvió una tostada y huevos.  
  
-Por supuesto- replicó juguetón-. A diferencia de *algunos* magos, definitivamente tengo elegancia para cocinar.  
  
Harry rió y atacó el tocino.  
  
-No sé de qué estás hablando, Sev- declaró, antes de tomar un gran bocado de tostada. Su siguiente oración fue completamente inintelegible.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Snape, tomando otra tostada con mermelada.  
  
-Lo siento- el joven mago sonrió avergonzado, tragando apropiadamente-. Dije que tú y yo sabemos que soy tan bueno como tú en la cocina, sino mejor.  
  
Era verdad, aunque sus respectivos talentos culinarios provenían de diferentes causas. Mientras Severus había transferido sus meticulosas habilidades en Pociones hacia la cocina, Harry había crecido cocinándoles a sus podridos familiares, haciendo las comidas desde una edad escalofriantemente temprana. Había sido su miedo a ser encerrado en la alacena por días interminables lo que lo había acicateado para perfeccionarse en la cocina, mientras la perfección de Severus venía del hábito. Sin embargo, en ambos casos, los hombres pronto descubrieron su pasión por el arte culinario, y probaron ser excelentes cocineros con méritos propios. Al menos, reflexionó Severus, Callisto nunca podría quejarse de patéticas comidas mientras creciera. No con padres como los suyos  
  
-De hecho, señor Potter- aceptó Severus-. Ahora cómete el desayuno. Hay mucho que hacer hoy para holgazanear en la cama.......aunque, esto podría probar ser bastante agradable.  
  
Harry rió entre dientes y levantó el vaso de jugo de naranja, preguntándose que estaría tramando su amado.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, compañero!- sonrió Ron, dando un paso fuera de la chimenea y envolviendo a su mejor amigo en un abrazo, completado con golpecitos afectuosos en su espalda. Tendió un paquete al joven de pelo negro, y se encogió de hombros con timidez-. ¡No es mucho, pero espero que sea útil!  
  
Con una sonrisa, Harry le aseguró a Ron que no importaba el regalo, lo que realmente importaba era el gesto. A menos que el regalo fuera una trampa explosiva. En ese caso Ron sería realmente hechizado.  
  
La siguiente en llegar fue Hermione, apenas minutos después de Ron, y salió del hogar con tal velocidad que Harry casi le preguntó quien la estaba persiguiendo. Por supuesto, nunca tuvo oportunidad, mientras sus brazos se enroscaban apretadamente alrededor de él, cortándole el suministro de aire.  
  
-Aire, Mione, *AIRE*- suplicó, hasta que ella se ruborizó y lo soltó.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños- sonrió, entregándole su regalo. Era un paquete de forma extraña, lo que indicaba que había roto su record y le había regalado algo distinto a un libro. Resultaba intrigante, aunque, todo lo era.  
  
El trío rápidamente se enfrascó en una conversación profunda, ya que no se habían visto desde la graduación dos meses antes. Claro, se habían comunicado por el fuego y con lechuzas, pero nada de eso era tan bueno como hablar en persona.  
  
Severus se sentó con Sirius y Callie, observando a los jóvenes magos. Les había mandado una lechuza personalmente, solicitando su presencia para un almuerzo íntimo, en celebración del dieciochoavo cumpleaños de Harry. Ambos habían aceptado entusiasmados, y lo sorprendieron al preguntarle si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda para preparar la comida. Naturalmente, la respuesta de Granger no lo había desconcertado tanto como la de Weasley, aunque sospechaba que Molly había dado a su joven hijo un curso intensivo sobre "Como Responder Con Etiqueta a tu Ex – Profesor de Pociones"  
  
Albus también había sido invitado, por supuesto. Así como Minerva y el resto de los Weasley. Los gemelos, para el gran alivio de Severus, habían declinado, alegando que sus crecientes negocios los mantenían muy ocupados, y todavía no tenían empleados que cubrieran su ausencia. Bill también se disculpo por no poder asistir, pero envió sus mejores deseos a Harry, Callisto y el mismo Severus. El resto de los Weasley, por lo que sabía, iban a asistir.  
  
-¡Oh!, ¿dónde está la pequeña?- flotó la voz de Ron, y Severus ocultó su sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo miraba alrededor, como si esperara que la bebé estuviera caminando por ahí.  
  
Harry estaba claramente divertido, y miró hacia donde estaban sentados Severus y Sirius, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras contestaba:  
  
Sev está con ella. Aunque estoy seguro que no le importará prestártela por un rato.  
  
El chico Weasley se acercó al sofá y sonrió a su ex – maestro de Pociones.  
  
-Hola, señor- saludó feliz, haciendo que Severus arqueara una ceja-. ¿Podría robarle a Callie por un rato?  
  
Sirius rió ante la escena desplegada, haciendo que el mismo Severus lanzara una genuina sonrisa, efectivamente impresionado por el joven pelirrojo.  
  
-Antes que nada, señor Weasley, ya no soy su profesor, y no soy precisamente partidario de destacar mi edad, así que evite llamarme 'señor' o 'profesor'. Miró hacia donde estaban Hermione y Harry, sentados en el piso-. Y esto se aplica también a usted, señorita Granger.  
  
-¿Cómo deberemos llamarlo entonces?- preguntó ella, claramente incómoda al hablar tan casualmente con él. Era tan obvio que deseaba agregar el 'señor' o 'profesor' al final de la pregunta.  
  
Él le sonrió a la chica, lo que casi provoca un ataque cardiaco a Weasley y contestó:  
  
-No me desagradaría que usaran mi nombre.  
  
-Bastante justo, Sev, pero entonces, de acuerdo con tu razonamiento, deberías corresponderles llamándolos también por sus nombres- le informó Harry amablemente.  
  
Estuvo de acuerdo, y entonces se giró al joven  
  
-Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, Ronald.....- los tres adolescentes lo enfrentaron. Suspiró y los miró directamente-. ¿Qué?  
  
Ronald arrugo su nariz claramente disgustado.  
  
-No me gusta que me llamen Ronald. Me hace pensar en un problema con mamá y papá o algo por el estilo. Preferiría Ron, señ....er....Severus  
  
-De hecho- replicó el Slytherin-. Muy bien, Ron- el nombre se sentía extraño en su lengua, pero podría acostumbrarse. Después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que Harry era una palabra extraña en sus labios-. Como estaba diciendo, toma a Callisto y no creo necesario decirte que seas cuidadoso con ella  
  
El pelirrojo rió y negó con cabeza, acostumbrándose gradualmente a un no tan horrible Severus, del que se había enamorado su mejor amigo.  
  
-No se preocupe, soy bueno con los niños. Es algo piadoso que Charlie sólo haya tenido uno. Entre mamá y yo, no sé quien está tratando de convencer al otro que se asiente y comience una familia- bajó la vista hasta la pequeña en brazos del Profesor de pociones.  
  
-En todo caso, ya los entretuve bastante. Toma a la niña.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión, Severus entregó cuidadosamente a su hija al joven y observó como se reunía con Harry y Hermione, transportándola con una gracia natural. A su lado, Sirius soltó una risita.  
  
-Resulta curioso que, de ellos tres, Hermione sea la única que esté incómoda rodeada de niños, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó.  
  
Severus se giró hacia él.  
  
-En cierto modo, sí. Aunque era bastante previsible. Harry es una persona que se adapta fácilmente a cualquier contacto humano positivo. Ron viene de una gran familia, y es evidente que disfruta la compañía de los niños. Hermione, por otra parte, es hija única, y todo su conocimiento y experiencia lo consiguió de los libros.....el instinto maternal no es algo que te puedan enseñar en los libros.  
  
El animago entornó los ojos ligeramente  
  
-Sí, sí, Sniv- convino-. Pero es curioso.  
  
Minutos más tarde llegaron el Director de Hogwarts y su Subdirectora. En lugar de transportarse por la red floo, esos dos habían elegido aparecerse, con la certeza de que Severus había manipulado los encantamientos protectores alrededor de los terrenos para permitirles la entrada. Como Hogwarts, la Mansión Snape tenía encantamientos protectores anti-aparición. Sólo Severus y Albus eran capaces de manipularlos, aunque pronto harían lo necesario para que Harry también pudiera.  
  
Después de los respectivos saludos y entrega de regalos al cumpleañero, Minerva y Albus se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sentados Severus y Sirius, encantados ante la revelación de que los dos viejos rivales ya no estaban intentando maldecirse uno al otro. Justo cuando se enzarzaban en una entretenida conversación, Molly y Arthur Weasley emergieron de la chimenea, seguidos de cerca por Charlie, su hijo Aiden y Percey.  
  
Severus y Harry saludaron al grupo con cortesía, y entonces se encontraron envueltos en cálidos abrazos, ante la gran sorpresa de Severus. Mientras Snape luchaba por recuperar la compostura, Harry aceptó sus regalos y felicitaciones y luego preguntó al curioso niño de dos años que acompañaba a Charlie si quería algo con que jugar. El único Weasley de pelo oscuro pareció adorar la sugerencia y Harry convocó unos cuantos juguetes de su hija, antes de conducir al niño hacia el pequeño grupo en el piso.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts observó por un momento mientras el pequeño tomaba nota de la bebé en brazos de su tío Ron. Aiden estiró el brazo por un momento, como si fuera a tocar a la bebé, pero su tío sacudió la cabeza y le explicó que tenía que ser 'muy, muy gentil, porque se maltrataba con facilidad'  
  
Por supuesto, lo que el mini Weasley realmente entendió fue que no se le permitía tocarla a menos que alguien lo ayudara.  
  
-Severus- murmuró alguien a un lado del profesor, haciendo que su atención se alejara del otro lado del salón-. Debo admitir que me causo cierta sorpresa recibir una invitación *tuya*, de entre toda la gente, para el cumpleaños de Harry- los divertidos ojos de ónice se reunieron con los avellana, y Charlie continuó, hundiéndose en su asiento-. Bien pensado, es algo sorprendente recibir una invitación tuya, punto.  
  
El otro mago sonrió.  
  
-*Soy* un Slytherin, Charlie. El Cabeza de mi Casa, de hecho- respondió con ligereza-. Es parte de mi trabajo mantenerme alerta ante el resto de ustedes, *especialmente* los Gryffindors.  
  
-Ah- el domador de dragones asintió con comprensiva burla-. Veo. Por supuesto, al ser un Slytherin y uno tan importante- entornó los ojos ligeramente- debe haber algo bueno para ti.  
  
-¿Además de quedarme con los libros buenos de Harry?- reflexionó Severus, para luego sonreír ampliamente-. Eso, señor Weasley, es algo que yo sé, pero tú nunca averiguarás. Un Slytherin nunca revela sus secretos.  
  
El mago más joven, aunque no mucho, rió con diversión, permitiendo que su mirada derivara hacia donde estaba sentado su hijo, jugando con unos muñecos de peluche, completamente entretenido por el Trío de Oro. Snape siguió la dirección de su mirada.  
  
-Tu hijo es un niño hermoso- pondero el Slytherin amistosamente, antes de sonreír-. Debe parecerse a su madre. La ausencia de pelo rojo es extraña en un Weasley.  
  
El otro hombre suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias, Severus. Aunque, no sé si estoy de acuerdo con el comentario sobre el pelo.  
  
-Charlie- Severus se puso serio, al notar la resignación en la voz del joven mago-. ¿Me puedes ayudar en la cocina?  
  
De una animada discusión con Sirius, la cabeza de Molly giró en su dirección.  
  
-¿Escuché algo sobre ayudar en la cocina?- su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Estaría más que feliz....  
  
-No, Molly, aunque agradezco tu oferta- la interrumpió Severus, asegurándose de rechazarla con los modos de un perfecto caballero-. Sin embargo, creo que aquí Charlie es perfecto para el trabajo- le sonrió amablemente-. Si requiero tus habilidades, te aseguro que no dudaré en preguntar.  
  
Arthur sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba el intercambio y luego se volvió hacia Albus, Minerva y Percy, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre la elección de las nuevas autoridades del Ministerio. Arthur mismo había sido nominado como candidato, al igual que Lucius Malfoy y una mezcla de funcionarios del Ministerio procedentes de otras divisiones.  
  
Molly suspiró, y le recordó a Severus que estaba dispuesta a ayudar con lo que pudiera necesitar antes de permitirle abandonar la habitación, prácticamente arrastrando al joven con él.  
  
Una vez en la cocina, el Slytherin estrechó la mirada ante el Gryffindor.  
  
-Muy bien, échalo fuera.  
  
-¿Echar fuera qué?  
  
Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Snape suspiró con frustración.  
  
--Lo que sea que hizo que te pusieras melancólico cuando elogié a tu niño.  
  
Su forma de abordarlo, en retrospectiva, no había sido precisamente brillante.  
  
El Gryffindor se resintió de inmediato.  
  
-No es tu asunto, Snape.  
  
-Oh- bufó Severus-. Regresamos a los apellidos, ¿cierto? No puedo pensar en ninguna otra manera de disuadir a un viejo cretino grasiento, de hacer preguntas que.....  
  
-Severus, por favor.....- Charlie se escuchaba derrotado-. Sólo déjalo ir.  
  
Severus observó al joven mago, quien estaba sentado en un taburete, su torso reclinado sobre el mostrador. Aunque no habían hablado apropiadamente en años, al Slytherin le gustaba pensar que su amistad permanecía intacta, y ver a su joven amigo en tan visible tormento emocional, le preocupaba muchísimo. Tomó un asiento al lado del Gryffindor y se limitó a esperar, a sabiendas que muy pronto Weasley se quebraría y revelaría lo que le inquietaba.  
  
No tomó mucho tiempo.  
  
-Eres un maldito cretino entrometido, ¿lo sabías, Snape?- suspiró Charlie, antes de lanzarse en su explicación-. Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? Supongo que el principio es un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera.....Verás, en realidad Aiden fue una gran sorpresa.  
  
Severus se movió ante el comentario, pero el Gryffindor levantó una mano y le lanzó una mirada que recordaba extremadamente a sus propias miradas condescendientes en el aula.  
  
-¿Quieres escucharlo o no?- Snape sabía la mejor manera de responder y Charlie sonrió ante su silencio-. Es lo que pensé- el pelirrojo respiró profundamente-. Fue una especie de 'cesta en la puerta' sorpresa- el Maestro de Pociones lo miró con sorpresa y el joven rió entre dientes-. Quiero decir, *es mío*.....tanto las pruebas de ADN mágico como las muggles lo demuestran.....pero podrás imaginar mi impresión al abrir la puerta un día y encontrarlo. Parecía un asunto de novela.  
  
-Puedo ver como eso debe haberte disgustado- comentó Severus  
  
Charlie frunció el ceño.  
  
-Hacia allí voy- insistió, antes de ponerse cómodo-. De cualquier modo, mi vida se trastornó al instante. Digo, me había acostado siendo soltero y me despertaba con un niño recién nacido y un montón de documentos que manifestaban que yo era su único guardián, y que su madre no quería saber nada más de ninguno de nosotros.  
  
-Ah.....- ahora Severus tenía una idea de qué estaba carcomiendo a su joven amigo.  
  
Ignorando al Slytherin, Charlie continuó:  
  
-Demonios, hasta el día de hoy todavía ignoro su nombre, así que ¿cómo podría encontrarla? Excepto teniendo suerte con las pruebas de ADN, siempre y cuando ella tuviera un historial en el Ministerio o la policía Muggle- resopló-. Y la probabilidad de que eso ocurra es bastante tenue- una medio sonrisa desanimada cruzó sus labios-. Ya sabes lo que dicen: el mejor anticonceptivo es un nombre falso. Ciertamente funcionó para ella.  
  
-¿Y te arrepientes de no haber usado la misma política?- el tono de Snape era en cierta medida frío, aunque simpatizaba genuinamente con el joven mago.  
  
Charlie sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Ya no. Aiden me ganó- sonrió.- No te mentiré diciéndote que no me amargué al principio. Todo mi estilo de vida sufrió un cambio, ¿y por qué? Un niño. Un niño que yo no había planeado. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los padres tienen unos meses para acostumbrarse. Pero yo no.  
  
-Ni yo- el comentario fue casi mudo.  
  
El Gryffindor miró los ojos de su viejo amigo, su rostro asumiendo una expresión seria, de comprensión y diversión. Su sonrisa regresó.  
  
-Sí, supongo que sabes como se siente.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No....no lo sé. Al menos no en la misma medida que tú.  
  
-Bien, no.....- Charlie se removió incómodo en su asiento-. Pero tienes alguna idea......  
  
-De hecho....aunque creo que de cierta manera estás eludiendo el asunto- los ojos de ónice perforaron los avellana-. Así que, déjame recapitular; estás disgustado por tu hijo, en tu creencia de que su vida no será completa sin ambos padres. Estás enfadado con la mujer porque no quiere verlo ni aceptarlo.  
  
Charlie jadeó y Severus se echó a reír.  
  
-Cierra la boca. No eres un pez.  
  
-¿Cómo demonios lees a la gente......  
  
Severus rió nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No estoy 'leyéndote', Charlie. Practico Legimancia, pero en este momento simplemente sumé dos más dos- suspiró-. Harry, después que Callisto nació, mencionó algo parecido. Estaba...disgustado....de que su hija creciera con un solo padre. Estaba enfadado de que Draco se hubiera interpuesto frente a una maldición mortal, considerando que con esa acción estaba 'tomando el camino fácil'. Tu situación no difiere de la suya. Y, siendo un Gryffindor, asumí que tendrías el mismo esquema de pensamiento.  
  
-No tengo idea si eso es un insulto o no- Charlie lanzo una media sonrisa.  
  
Snape movió su mano desestimándolo.  
  
-Ninguno de los dos. Pero te diré lo que le dije a él; tu hijo va a tener una familia amorosa, ya sea que tenga dos padres o no. ¿Y sobre que su madre desertó? Es obvio que tenía sus razones, y estoy seguro que ahora no puedes imaginar tu vida sin tu hijo, y tienes que agradecerle eso a ella. Sí, fue cobarde, pero también te dio un regalo muy especial.  
  
Nuevamente Charlie jadeó y Snape se puso en pie.  
  
-Si dices a *alguien* una sola *palabra* sobre un 'Snape sentimental', personalmente me aseguraré de que Aiden se quede huérfano- completó su amenaza con una sonrisa, para que Charlie supiera que era una broma.....en cierta forma.  
  
El pelirrojo asintió, y agradeció a su viejo amigo, sintiéndose mejor de que de alguna forma hubiera forzado la conversación. Severus asintió y aceptó su agradecimiento, antes de sonreír con malicia.  
  
-Sabes- musitó pensativo-. Quienquiera que fuera, puedes agradecerle sus genes claramente dominantes. No fue un chiste mi comentario anterior sobre el cabello.  
  
Charlie puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Cretino grasiento.  
  
-Imbécil insolente.  
  
-Vampiro.  
  
-Comadreja.  
  
Ambos hombres de detuvieron, reflexionando en cuan infantiles sonaban, y luego se disolvieron en una risa, cálida y generosa.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Sev! ¡Severus!  
  
Horas después, Harry entró corriendo en el salón, dónde todos se habían trasladado una vez que habían terminado de comer y abrir los obsequios.  
  
El Slytherin miró en dirección de su joven amante, fijándose en el turbulento comportamiento del Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
-¿Hmmm?- preguntó.  
  
Todavía jadeando por su carrera escaleras abajo. luego de haber acostado a Callisto mientras todos los demás se relajaban en la sala, sonrió.  
  
-Ella- jadeó en busca de aire, ante la irritación de Snape-, dijo su primera palabra.  
  
-Los ojos del mago mayor se ensancharon.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
Harry asintió. Severus esperó una mayor explicación, y cuando esta no llegó, suspiró.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
Harry estaba saltando sobre sus pies, claramente estallando de excitación. Su amor estaba secretamente celoso. Se había perdido de la primera palabra de su hija.  
  
-No.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿No?- repitió-. ¿Qué quieres decir con no?  
  
El cumpleañero rió  
  
-No. Eso es lo que dijo. *N* *O*. 'NO'  
  
-¿No?- la expresión del rostro de Snape basto para que todos estallaran en risas. Severus sacudió la cabeza, una divertida mirada en sus ojos-. Sencillamente *brillante*- murmuró, su voz llena de un burlón sarcasmo-. Mi hija va a crecer siendo una mocosa arrogante.  
  
Harry entornó los ojos con una sonrisa.  
  
-A quién se parecerá.....  
  
Bromeando, Severus sujeto su cabeza con las manos y murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como prolongar las líneas que conducen a una existencia maldita, haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran en risas una vez más  
  
Harry miró a su familia, pues eso era lo que todos ellos eran, reflexionando sobre el día que se había establecido con Severus. Con eso, y el regalo de su hija, ¡estaba tan orgulloso de su primera palabra!, podía decir honestamente que nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Podía decir que su propia vida verdaderamente era la dicha personificada.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Bueno, bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 13, y ya casi llegamos al final, así que anímense y pongan un review, a ver si llegamos a 100 antes que la historia acabe ¿vale? Besos y nos vemos pronto  
  
Gala Snape: Nos encanta que seas fanática de nuestras traducciones, las hacemos con todo cariño y ten por seguro que nunca nos vamos a cansar de ti, ni como lectora ni como escritora. Estamos de acuerdo contigo, la historia es bella en verdad. Besos  
  
Azalea: Pues como puedes ver las asperezas entre Sirius y Sevie se van limando cada vez más. Y viste el lío que se formó en parte por lo de los snapitos jeje. Y como pudiste ver, nuestro niño va a ser medimago y médico muggle ¿qué tal? Besos y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Chiquinkira: Pues sí, ya es un avance que lo haya tratado como a un ser humano, y la relación va mejorando. Y no, no hay nadie mejor que Sevie (opinión totalmente objetiva de Ali jaja). Besitos  
  
marla: que bueno que te gustó. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos  
  
Lily_Mortífaga : Sí, en inglés ya terminó y lo puedes encontrar en - S.html: En todo caso sólo faltan dos capítulos más. Generalmente actualizamos nuestras traducciones todos los viernes. Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos  
  
Ana: No tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario, sabemos que siempre estás ahí acompañándonos, y nos encanta encontrar tus reviews cada semana. Las cosas entre Sirius y Sevie van mejorando y hasta parece que el mismísimo Lucius se está humanizando. Sentimos entristecerte, pero sólo quedan dos capítulos más de la historia, snif, snif. Nosotras también la vamos a extrañar. Besotes  
  
Little my: Es que al lado de Sevie, tienes que reconocer que Harry está un poquillo escuálido jeje. Que bueno que te gusten las historias que estamos traduciendo, y no te preocupes, que a medida que terminen unas iremos empezando otras. Besos 


	14. Canción de nana

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
**********************  
  
*************************  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
Canción de nana  
  
Ya tarde esa misma noche, una vez que todos hubieran partido, Harry y Severus se encontraban en el baño, las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, manipulando sobre la bañera de bebé, entreteniendo a su hija mientras ella chapoteaba feliz. Con su mano derecha, Harry sostenía la espalda de la pequeña mientras con la izquierda, ocasionalmente echaba agua sobre el cuerpecito de la bebé. Severus lo ayudaba lavando con cuidado su cabello, y salpicándola cuidadosamente en represalia por el agua que ahora empapaba sus camisa, consecuencia de su entusiasmado pataleo.  
  
Hasta hora, el Slytherin no había escuchado hablar a su pequeña hija.  
  
-Vamos...- Harry seguía intentando engatusarla-. Dilo de nuevo para papi, ¿por favor?- ella sólo se rió, pateando con sus regordetas piernas, enviando más agua sobre sus padres.  
  
El Niño-Que-Vivió suspiró.  
  
-Callie, bebé, ¿por favor? Convence a tu papi que no estoy loco.....hazlo por mí, ¿si?  
  
De nuevo, la niña sólo rió, y gorjeó incoherencias.  
  
-Bien- se enojó el Gryffindor-. Sea como quieras. Veré si me preocupo.  
  
Ella le dio una sonrisa desdentada. Aparentemente, de verdad que no le importaba si su padre por nacimiento se preocupaba o no.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza, y estiró los brazos para sacar a la bebé de la pequeña bañera, pues el agua comenzaba a enfriarse y era bastante tarde. Habían tenido un largo y extenuante día, y la siesta vespertina de la pequeña había sido corta. Era casi seguro que si no la acostaban ya, se enojaría y los tendría despiertos todo la noche con sus gritos.  
  
-Dejemos esto por ahora, Amor- sugirió a su amante, mientras enrollaba a Callisto en una pequeña y suave toalla, haciendo que ella riera ante la sensación de cosquilleo que le ocasionó que él la secara-. Además, ella me desafiará cuando llegue a la edad, estoy seguro  
  
Harry le lanzó una mirada.  
  
-Pero, Sev........empezó, sólo para ser cortado.  
  
-Sin peros- declaró el mago mayor con firmeza, colocando a su hija un trajecito de dormir color aguamarina-. Te aseguro que se rebelará contra mí cuando le convenga. Y verás, a medida que vaya creciendo, que lo hará cada vez con más frecuencia, y mirarás hacia atrás hasta el día de hoy, recordando el tiempo en que era una inocente pequeña.....  
  
El joven estaba prácticamente doblado de la risa.  
  
-Bien, bien, capto tu punto- logró decir, intentando recobrar el aliento-. No la elogiaré ni le pediré nuevamente que diga 'NO' para nosotros, ¿vale?- los ojos esmeralda brillaron con la risa.  
  
Severus suspiró y decidió ignorar a su joven pareja, y en su lugar desvió su atención hacia el paquete en sus brazos.  
  
-Callisto, tu padre es una vergüenza- le dijo en un susurro, tomando represalias ante la broma de su amante-. Harías bien en recordarlo.  
  
Ella sonrió alegre y alcanzó un perdido mechón de pelo. Harry se echó a reír.  
  
-¡Sí, así se hace!- la animo juguetonamente-. ¡Jálale el pelo! Enséñale una lección al cretino grasiento! ¡Nadie insulta a tu padre y se sale con la suya!  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco y Callisto gorjeó feliz. Volviendo la vista hacia su pareja, el Slytherin sonrió maliciosamente  
  
-Creo que ella está de acuerdo en que tengo inmunidad diplomática en esto, señor Potter. Soy, después de todo, su *otro* padre, y tu enamorado, lo que quiere decir que puedo *insultarte* con el corazón tranquilo.  
  
-Oh, ¿así es la cosa, Profesor Snape?- replicó el Gryffindor, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-. Entonces, usando la misma lógica, *Yo* también puedo *insultarte* con el corazón tranquilo.......o...- aquí sonrió malvadamente-, sencillamente puedo negarme al sexo que adormece la mente, hasta que te rindas y te disculpes.....  
  
Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon al mirar a su amante.  
  
-No te atreverías.....  
  
-¿No?- el tono de Harry era de completa inocencia; incluso batió las pestañas juguetonamente para optimizar los efectos de su charada.  
  
Severus rió entre dientes ligeramente.  
  
-Muy bien, Potter. Me disculpo.  
  
El joven mago sonrió, y se acerco a besar castamente la mejilla de su amante.  
  
-Sabía que verías mi punto de vista.  
  
-De hecho...- el Maestro de Pociones sonrió, antes de levantar un poco más la bebé en sus brazos, como recordándole a Harry su presencia-. Y ahora, creo que es hora de que la llevemos a la cama. Sólo Merlín sabe qué hará si la dejamos aquí por más tiempo.  
  
Con un asentimiento, el Gryffindor dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia el cuarto de niños.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Harry?- llamó Severus suavemente, apoyándose sobre el codo y mirándolo en la oscuridad  
  
El joven mago rodó sobre si mismo para quedar frente a su amado.  
  
-¿Hmmm?- inquirió, sintiéndose saciado luego de haber hecho el amor.  
  
La luna brillaba a través de la ventana, destacando los ángulos del rostro de Harry, y el Slytherin sonrió a su joven pareja, que tenía los párpados cerrados y los labios completamente besados. Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un suave beso en su frente.  
  
-Todavía no te he dado tu obsequio......  
  
Harry, quien estaba cansado y extremadamente saciado, retorció sus facciones con confusión.  
  
-Pero yo creía que todo lo que organizaste hoy *era* mi obsequio- le sonrió- . Y amé cada segundo de......  
  
El otro mago esbozó una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-Sí, esa fue una parte de mi regalo- se sentó y tomó su varita que estaba a un lado de la cama. Luego de murmurar un encantamiento, la habitación se iluminó y Harry lo pudo ver apropiadamente. Otro hechizo hizo aparecer un pequeño objeto en la mano de Snape. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, Harry no pudo verlo lo suficiente como para distinguir de qué se trataba  
  
-Esto- continuo Severus, sin abandonar los ojos de su joven pareja- es la parte más importante. Creí mejor entregártelo en privado, en lugar de esta tarde.  
  
Harry encontró que una pequeña caja de madera era depositada en su mano, y la miró fijamente, detallando el intrincado diseño grabado en la tapa. Snape suspiró.  
  
-Entonces- lo animó-. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado mirando eso?  
  
El joven mago sonrió.  
  
-Paciencia, Sev......- giró la cajita entre sus manos, analizando cada línea del grabado.  
  
-Es hermosa.....  
  
Lentamente quitó el cierre y levantó la tapa. Una pequeña nota, garabateada en la perfecta caligrafía de su amante, cayó en su regazo, distrayéndolo momentáneamente del resto del contenido de la caja. Tomó el pergamino y leyó las palabras, mientras sus labios formaban una 'O' por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Harry se precipitaron del texto hacia las dos bandas de platino que permanecían en la caja, y luego al impasible rostro de su amado  
  
-Merlín, Sev....- jadeó, escuchando su propia voz asombrada-. Sí- sonrió, recuperándose de la impresión inicial-. Sí, por supuesto. Te amo.  
  
El mago mayor dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y alcanzó la cajita, cerrando la tapa y colocándola con cuidado en la mesita de noche, antes de prácticamente lanzarse sobre Harry.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Potter- sonrió, clavando al joven en la cama mientras lo besaba.  
  
La nota cayó al piso, olvidada por ambos. Después de todo, estaban demasiado ocupados con otros asuntos.  
  
Harry  
  
En éste, tu décimo octavo cumpleaños, te entrego mi corazón, mi  
cuerpo y mi alma por el resto de mi vida mortal y más allá. A  
cambio, deseo lo mismo de ti. Las bandas son anillos  
tradicionales de enlace, los cuales llevaremos ambos si aceptas  
mi ofrecimiento.  
  
¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi enlace, mi alma gemela,  
mi esposo?  
  
Eternamente tuyo.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡No!- Callie gritó, luciendo extremadamente orgullosa de si misma. Severus suspiró, ocultando la sonrisa. La palabra había perdido su encanto días atrás, cuando la había estado gritando sus buenas dos horas. Una mirada de semi-orgullo acompañaba con frecuencia a la palabra, y le recordaba a sus padres, de tanto en tanto, que genéticamente seguía siendo una Malfoy.  
  
-¡Noooooo!- gritó la niña una vez más, haciendo que su papi Slytherin le lanzara una mirada poco entusiasta.  
  
-¿No se supone que ya deberías saber otras palabras?- preguntó.  
  
-No- replicó ella, sonriendo, antes de meter su minúsculo puño en su boca, haciendo que la saliva goteara por sus mejillas.  
  
Severus suspiró de nuevo, mientras se replanteaba que su primera palabra había perdido su encanto.  
  
-No lo creo- con una sonrisa se sentó y observó a su hija mientras se entretenía con la manta, una vez más reflexionando sobre cuánto había crecido. Apenas unos meses atrás, era incapaz de sostener su propia cabeza y ahora podía levantarse sola y rodar en redondo sin ayuda. Pronto aprendería a gatear, luego a caminar......y antes de que se diera cuenta, habría crecido y se habría ido de casa, probablemente a vivir con algún arrogante pedazo de mierda que no le daría todo el respeto que merecía y.......  
  
Detuvo su excursión interna y maldijo su excesivamente activa imaginación.  
  
Por ahora, Callie había dejado de masticar su mano y había optado por babear sobre uno de los juguetes que Harry le había comprado recientemente. ¡Y el joven se quejaba, diciendo que temía que Severus la consintiera demasiado! ¡Ja! A este ritmo, ninguno de ellos podría culpar al otro de este crimen en particular.  
  
Hablando de Harry, pensaba Severus lanzando un vistazo al reloj de pared, debería estar en casa en una hora, siempre y cuando su cita con Lucius no se retrasara.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea permitir que Malfoy pasara tiempo con la pequeña. Él y Harry habían discutido sobre el tema hasta que ambos se pusieron azules, y él concedió que, de hecho, su joven pareja parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Además, sabía que su prometido Gryffindor, título que aún le daba un pequeño zumbido de placer cuando pensaba en ello, nunca haría nada que pensara que podría dañar a Callisto de alguna manera. Así, Harry había ganado y programó hablar con el rubio aristócrata, con la esperanza de que pudieran alcanzar una tregua, de alguna clase, con la intención de crear la mejor atmósfera para que Callie creciera.  
  
El sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse sacó a Severus de sus pensamientos, y sonrió mientras Harry entraba en la habitación.  
  
-Llegas temprano- declaró, antes de levantarse y precipitarse hacia su prometido, capturando sus labios en un tierno beso. Alejándolo, preguntó repentinamente serio- ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?  
  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba- Harry se encogió de hombros-. Malfoy es........diferente a como yo pensaba que era......quiero decir, fue un Mortífago.......pero cuando hablas con él, me refiero a *realmente* hablar con él.......no lo reconocerías. Parece tan......humano.  
  
Snape asintió.  
  
-Comprensible.  
  
-.....Así que, estuvimos hablando y decidimos dejar a un lado 'los intentos de matarnos uno al otro' y tratar de empezar de nuevo....- contaba Harry-. Y, ya que las cosas parecen estar bien......lo invité a tomar el té, para que pudiera conocer a Callie apropiadamente.  
  
-¿Tú qué?- preguntó Severus, positivamente desconcertado-. Sea lo que sea que te ha poseído......  
  
El joven mago frunció el ceño.  
  
-Sev, ya hemos pasado por esto- amonestó al Slytherin, interrumpiéndolo-. Callisto tiene derecho a conocer a su familia, y él realmente quiere conocerla. Es todo lo que le queda de Draco.....y creo que esto podría ser bueno para ambos- suspiró-. Sé que no te gusta la idea.....también es difícil para mí......pero es su abuelo. Creo que al menos deberíamos darle una oportunidad.  
  
Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para cambiar la decisión de Harry, Severus asintió. Sólo tendría que acostumbrarse a tener tanto a Black como a Malfoy por allí rondando.  
  
A regañadientes, esperaba que Harry estuviera agradecido por su consentimiento.  
  
~*~  
  
Esa tarde encontraron a Lucius Malfoy parado en el corazón de la chimenea de la salita de Harry y Severus. Renunciaron a los saludos formales antes de sentarse en los sofás, donde humeantes tazas de café esperaban por ellos. Al comienzo la conversación resultó incómoda, aunque después de un rato, Lucius y Severus parecieron relajarse; sin embargo, sospechaban que mientras no estaban viendo, Harry había deslizado algún tipo de tranquilizante en sus tazas.  
  
-De cualquier manera, Harry me estaba contando que Callisto habó su primera palabra el otro día- comenzó Lucius, tomando una galleta. Miró a su compañero de Slytherin-. ¿Es cierto, Severus?  
  
El aludido asintió con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.  
  
-Es, de hecho, correcto- replicó-. Aunque su elección de palabra dejó mucho que desear.  
  
-¿Oh?- el rubio estaba verdaderamente intrigado-, ¿y cuál fue su primera palabra?  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿No?  
  
El maestro de pociones asintió.  
  
-No. Su primera palabra fue un rechazo general a hacer o conocer algo. Parece tener tendencia al desafío.  
  
El aristócrata rió disimuladamente.  
  
-Definitivamente una Malfoy  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
-Definitivamente una Slytherin.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Saben, merecerían que ella fuera una Gryffindor, o lo que es peor, una Hufflepuff.  
  
Ambos hombres lo miraron, completamente horrorizados.  
  
-Eso *NO* fue gracioso, Amor- declaró Snape, los brazos plegados sobre su pecho. Lucius asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
-No ha habido un Hufflepuff en las dinastías Malfoy o Potter en siglos- comentó Malfoy y luego miró a su compañero de Slytherin-. Y *jamás* ha habido un Hufflepuff entre los Snape.  
  
Los ojos de Harry brillaron con curiosidad.  
  
-Es curioso como ustedes dos no han dicho nada sobre la falta de 'Gryfindors' en el linaje Malfoy o el linaje Snape- fue silenciado por dos furiosas miradas, casi idénticas. Con un pesado suspiro, alzó sus manos en señal de rendición-. Está bien, está bien, me callaré  
  
0n estridente llanto, realzado por el encantamiento de monitor, sonó media hora más tarde, señal de que la siesta de la tarde de Callie había terminado. Harry se levantó de su asiento y después de disculparse, salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras. Regresó minutos más tarde, bastante aturdido, trasportando en sus brazos una bebé completamente despierta y relativamente contenta.  
  
-Disculpen- musitó, colocando a la bebé en brazos de su otro papá-, pero estaba verdaderamente terrible. No me dejaba cambiarla- sonrió-. Pero yo todavía gano.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza ligeramente divertido.  
  
-Cuánto talento- masculló-. Pudiste engañar a una bebé.  
  
La bebé en cuestión había guardado silencio, al notar que había otro hombre con sus padres en la habitación . Se le quedó mirando con intensidad, del mismo modo que él la estaba observando.  
  
Lucius no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios mientras la observaba. En el mes que había pasado desde que viera a su nieta por primera vez, ésta había crecido, aparentemente en la cantidad justa.  
  
-Hola- comenzó el rubio, sintiéndose algo inquieto con la situación. No estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse con la pequeña  
  
Ojos iguales a nubes de tormenta se estrecharon en su dirección, claramente evaluándolo.  
  
-¡Lo!- la niña intentó imitarlo, sonriendo por los elogios que había recibido de sus padres. El rubio le sonrió, pero evito hacer cualquier sonido de felicitación ante la nueva palabra descubierta. Ella extendió los brazos hacia él, intentando inspeccionar al intruso.  
  
Severus le lanzó una mirada a Lucius, antes de permitir que tomara a Callisto en sus manos. El aristócrata ignoró la mirada, desestimando con un movimiento de su mano una vez la bebé estuvo seguramente sentada en su regazo.  
  
Callisto alcanzó el rostro del otro y plantó una mano regordeta en su mejilla. Lucius permaneció en silencio, sus ojos estudiándola todo el tiempo, secretamente atemorizado por su curiosidad. Ella gorjeó feliz, balbuceando en su lenguaje de bebé mientras examinaba a la nueva persona.  
  
Lucius ayudó a que se parara sobre su regazo, complaciendo su inspección sobre su persona. Instantáneamente se arrepintió cuando ella encontró su coleta. Siseó con dolor mientras la pequeña jalaba feliz sus largos mechones rubios.  
  
-Oh, sí- musitó Severus desde el asiento opuesto al de Lucius-. Callisto tiene una fuerte obsesión por jugar con el pelo, especialmente si es largo y fácilmente accesible- se encogió de hombros-. Había olvidado mencionarlo.......lo siento.  
  
Algo en el tono del hombre sugirió al Slytherin que su anfitrión estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos disculparse. Lucius suspiró, y regresó su atención a la sonriente bebé. Su sonrisa se amplió, sorprendiendo a los otros ocupantes de la habitación, aunque se perdió de la mirada que los otros intercambiaron mientras su atención estaba enfocada exclusivamente en su nieta. Ahora que la guerra había finalizado, y todas las razones para apoyar al Señor Oscuro habían desaparecido, podría ser capaz de empezar a construir una relación con la chiquilla; la clase de relación que nunca tuvo oportunidad de construir con su hijo.  
  
Claro, si es que no la estrangulaba primero, medito sin mucho entusiasmo mientras ella continuaba jalando su cabello entusiasmada.  
  
~*~  
  
Pocas semanas después se encontraba Harry listo para asistir a sus primeras clases en la universidad mágica de la zona y Severus preparándose para asumir un nuevo año de enseñanza. La pareja se había pasado muchas horas discutiendo sobre los planes para el cuidado de su hija durante las horas que a ambos les fuera imposible, y eventualmente habían decidido permitir a Lucius vigilarla durante ese tiempo y, los días en que éste no pudiera, la tarea le competería a Sirius.  
  
-Por Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Severus a su pareja, mientras 'literalmente' echaba chispas desde la puerta del cuarto de niños.  
  
Harry se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos; el Gryffindor llevaba un zapato en la boca, mientras saltaba a la pata coja sobre el pie que calzaba el otro zapato medio torcido, con los cordones sueltos. Intento contestar a su prometido, olvidando finalmente el zapato que sostenía entre los dientes.  
  
-Mmmwunwingate- masculló, ganándose una ceja arqueada como respuesta.  
  
Con un suspiro, se quitó el calzado de la boca y aclaró su anterior declaración.  
  
-Dije- comenzó, en un tono que insinuaba a Severus que era un tondo por no entenderlo la primera vez-, que voy retrasado.  
  
El maestro de pociones puso los ojos en blanco y colocó a su hija en una posición más cómoda sobre su otra cadera.  
  
-Quizás si colocaras *ambos* zapatos en tus pies- comenzó, en tono seco, pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
-Oh, muy gracioso, Amor-. Declaró, mientras se acercaba a besar a su hija en la frente, amorosamente-. Pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Se supone que debo estar en clase en cinco minutos y ni siquiera he salido de las barreras anti-apariciones- suspiró nuevamente y pasó la mano por su cabello-. Así que, debo irme....- le dio a Severus un casto beso en la mejilla-. ¿Estás seguro que no tendrás problemas por llevarla a la reunión de profesores?- hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña mientras se alejaba-. Quiero decir, cuatro horas es demasiado tiempo para que permanezca quieta.....incluso con un descanso para tomar aire y comer.  
  
Snape rodó los ojos y asintió.  
  
-Soy completamente capaz de cuidar a nuestra hija, Potter- bufó-. Además, los otros profesores la adoran, Merlín sabrá *por qué*- bromeó-, y no me perdonarían si me apareciera sin ella.  
  
-Okey. Bien. Como sea. De verdad tengo que irme- dijo Harry a modo de réplica, besando una vez más a cada miembro de su familia, y deslizando su pie en el zapato casi sin fijarse-. Los veré esta tarde. Debo regresar a eso de las cuatro, pues todavía tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar unos libros de texto....  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa, Severus asintió, deseándole a su prometido suerte en su primer día de clases, y luego observó como Harry salía corriendo, camino del vestíbulo.  
  
-Merlín ayude a sus profesores- murmuró en voz baja, su mente corriendo por los recuerdos de los siete años de Harry en Hogwarts.  
  
Callisto se limitó a reír en brazos de su papi, pateando sus pequeñas piernas a los lados, demandando ser nuevamente receptora de su atención.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Lo!- gritó Callie, riendo traviesamente mientras todos se volteaban a mirarla-. ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡LO!  
  
Severus presionó el puente de su nariz. La reunión apenas llevaba veintitrés minutos cuando su hija había comenzado a impacientarse, y ahora estaba gritando con cierta periodicidad, evitando que el personal de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pudiera hacer muchos progresos.  
  
-Callisto- comenzó, su tono severo y frustrado-. Deja de comportarte así.  
  
-Con honestidad, Severus- la voz de Minerva lo interrumpió desde el otro lado-. Apenas tiene ocho meses, no puedes esperar que te entienda.  
  
El Maestro de Pociones bufó en respuesta a la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ella es más inteligente que el crédito que le das, Minerva- le dijo, como declarando un hecho-. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que comprende una reprimenda básica.  
  
-¡No!-la bebé hizo eco, al escuchar a su papi usar su otra palabra para obtener atención-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!  
  
Su padre le frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡Callisto!- gruñó, habiendo perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. Detente.  
  
Un instante después de levantarle la voz a su hija, Severus se arrepintió. Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras lo miraba temerosa. Segundos más tarde, irrumpió en sonoros lamentos.  
  
-Maldición- masculló en voz baja, antes de alzarla tiernamente hacia su hombro.  
  
-¡Severus!- le recriminó la Profesora de Transformaciones-. ¡El lenguaje!  
  
Debido a su preocupación por calmar el disgusto de la pequeña, el Jefe de Slytherin se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante su compañera, y continuar trazando tranquilizadores círculos sobre la espalda de su hija. Minutos después, la bebé ya se había calmado y estaba colocada en un corral mágico en una esquina de la habitación. A partir de ahí, la reunión progresó sin mayores problemas, con excepción de los intentos de Severus de cambiar a Callisto durante el descanso.  
  
~*~  
  
Los días pasaron y pronto llegó la hora de que Severus reasumiera sus clases, por lo que él y Harry se encontraban en la Mansión Malfoy, diciéndole adiós a su hija por ese día. Aunque ya antes habían pasado algún tiempo alejados de ella, se sentía definitivamente diferente a la época en que Harry cursaba su séptimo año, cuando la bebé todavía permanecía cerca de ellos, geográficamente hablando.  
  
-.....y si tiene hambre- le decía el más joven de los dos al aristócrata-, le gusta comer crema de banana a media mañana, pero no demasiada porque estamos tratando que se acostumbre a los vegetales y.....  
  
-Por última vez, Potter, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a mi nieta- lo interrumpió Lucius-. Y, cuando me falte experiencia, puedo consultar a los elfos domésticos.  
  
-Oh- Harry sorbió por la nariz-. Bien, sí, eso está bien, pero.....  
  
-Harry- esta vez fue Severus quien lo interrumpió-. El tiempo es esencial. Si Lucius tiene algún problema, siempre puede enviar por mí a Hogwarts.  
  
Con un suspiro de derrota, Harry asintió.  
  
-Vale, bien....- miro una vez más a su hija, quien al parecer estaba muy contenta, masticando la solapa de la capa de su abuelo, y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida-. Se buena con tu abuelo- la instruyó, medio descorazonado, ganándose un apretón en el hombro por parte de su prometido.  
  
Enderezándose, el Gryffindor miró al aristócrata.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo, Lucius- dijo, ligeramente rígido.  
  
Malfoy lo desestimó con un movimiento de su mano  
  
-Es mi sangre, Harry. No es un peso cuidar de ella, de ninguna manera.  
  
El joven asintió, una pequeña sonrisa honrando sus labios. Había leído entre líneas y se dio cuenta que Severus y él estaban haciendo lo correcto al permitir que Callie y Lucius se relacionaran. Después de todo, aparte del aristócrata, Severus y él mismo, la pequeña no tenía ningún otro familiar. Había mucho adultos que la adoraban, pero siempre sería algo extraño, en opinión de Harry  
  
A veces, al Gryffindor le deprimía el hecho de que la pequeña no tuviera una abuela, u otra fuerza maternal, en su vida. El hecho de pensar que sus padres podrían estar cuidando de ellos desde algún lugar del Universo elevaba un poco su espíritu, no importando cuan dramático pudiera ser el sueño. Sin embargo, el pasado no podía ser cambiado, y se condenaría si la privaba de los pocos parientes que le quedaban.  
  
Una tos a la derecha de Harry le indicó que era tiempo de partir, y se despidió de su hija y el abuelo de ella, apenas notando que Severus estaba haciendo lo mismo. Una mano cálida y ligeramente callosa tomo la suya y juntos salieron de la propiedad, hacia la línea donde terminaban las defensas anti-aparición.  
  
A regañadientes, el Gryffindor retiró su mano de su amado.  
  
-Entonces, te veré en la tarde- le sonrió y beso a su antiguo Profesor de Pociones en la mejilla-. Y al menos *trata* de ser justo con los Gryffs este año. Nunca se sabe, Callie podría llegar a ser uno de ellos.  
  
Con un guiño final, y sin permitir a Severus contestar, Harry desapareció del sitio y apareció en los terrenos de la universidad.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Bueno, brujitas y magos, ya sólo nos resta el epílogo de esta historia. Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo. Las invitamos a leer las nuevas traducciones, Atracción Magnética y Una Graduación Para Recordar. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: ¿Cansarnos? Jamás. Pero si eres muy buena y una fiel lectora. Sí, la pequeña parece que tiene un carácter que se las trae. Pobrecitos papis, les va a sacar canas verdes. Besitos y te esperamos en el final.  
  
Luzy Snape: Pues aquí tienes el catorce, esperamos que te haya gustado. Besos.  
  
Ana Rickman: Holis. Sip, las verdad es que en esta historia hasta Lucius es un encanto, ya está de niñera y todo, y la madurez de Harry es increíble. Si, da tristeza que la historia se acabe, pero como puedes ver estamos empezando nuevas traducciones y dentro de poco comenzaremos una NC 17 que publicaremos en el grupo, ya que ffnet nos puede complicar la vida. Besos y cuídate mucho.  
  
Marla: Pues como que la mamá de Aidan no es muy importante en la historia, lo importante era que Charlie asumiera a su hijo con alegría y amor. Esperamos te haya gustado este capítulo. Bye  
  
Azalea: Pues si te sorprendiste antes con Lucius, ¿te lo imaginas ahora de niñero? ¡Quien lo pudiera ver! Si, tampoco queremos que acabe, pero no te preocupes, final feliz garantizado, no nos gusta traducir historias con finales tristes. Besitos. 


	15. Epílogo

Escapology  
  
Autora: Cha-Cha-Chica  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
**********************  
  
*************************  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
-¡Abuelo!- gritó Callisto, forcejeando para liberarse del apretón de su padre para correr a los brazos del visitante.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sonrió a la pequeña de cuatro años que se lanzaba a su abrazo.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña- la saludó, enderezándose. Ella rió con regocijo mientras él la alzaba en el aire, antes de llevarla a su costado, apoyándola arriba de su cadera.  
  
-Lucius- saludó Severus a través del salón-. Temprano por una vez, por lo que veo.  
  
El viejo Slytherin sonrió a su compañero de Casa.  
  
-Naturalmente. Después de todo, *es* por una buena causa.  
  
Y así era. Era el cuarto cumpleaños de su nieta y se rehusaba a perderse ocasión tan importante. Los asuntos del Ministerio podían esperar, y si aparecía algún problema urgente, no tenía duda de que el Ministro suplente, Shacklebolt, podría manejarlo en su ausencia.  
  
Snape asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-De hecho así es- convino.  
  
En este punto, Callie había comenzado a preocuparse por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo. Era *su* cumpleaños, así que no era justo que su papi monopolizara la atención de *sus* invitados.  
  
-¡Papiiiii!- se quejó desde los brazos de su abuelo, ganándose un ceño fruncido que ignoró con facilidad-. ¡Él está aquí por mí!  
  
El hombre rubio rió entre dientes, mientras Severus continuaba estrechando su mirada en dirección de la pequeña.  
  
-Callisto- comenzó, con tono de reprimenda-, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de estarte quejando?  
  
Ella suspiró con indignación, haciendo un puchero.  
  
-Nop....es....argo...atrack...tivo.  
  
-Exactamente- convino Snape, aparentemente satisfecho con su fraseo, notando internamente que su pronunciación estaba comenzando a mejorar. Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos por el momento, continuó regañándola por su comportamiento-. No es propio de una jovencita de tu rango...  
  
-Merlín, Sev- lo interrumpió la voz de Harry, mientras entraba en la habitación, y como sucesión natural, en la conversación-. ¿Sólo tiene cuatro años, y ya estás hablándole sobre su rango nuevamente?- sacudió la cabeza divertido-. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lucius- con eso, se giró para mirar al rubio en cuestión, una irónica sonrisa agraciando sus labios- . Sin querer ofender, por supuesto.  
  
Malfoy sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-Sin problema.  
  
Los ojos de Harry observaron divertidos la situación de Lucius.  
  
-Veo que en esta visita, Callie te descubrió rápidamente- musitó-. Apenas saliste de la chimenea.  
  
El aristócrata asintió, moviendo ligeramente a la pequeña sobre su cadera.  
  
-De hecho lo hizo, aunque me pregunto si quiere que la baje- la cabeza de la niña giró bruscamente, haciendo que quedaran nariz a nariz. Él se encogió de hombros, y miró los acusadores ojos de la pequeña-. No puedo darte tu obsequio mientras te esté sosteniendo; ahora, ¿puedo?- le preguntó.  
  
Con un chillido de excitación, Callisto comenzó a retorcerse.  
  
-¡Regalos!- gritó feliz, intentando infructuosamente deslizarse de los brazos de su abuelo. Con un evidente ladrido de risa, el hombre la dejó bajar con cuidado. Ella empezó a saltar frente a él-. ¡Regalos!- gorjeó una vez más, esta vez más demandante.  
  
Severus se frotó el puente de la nariz y miró a su compañero Slytherin.  
  
-Tonto- siseó-. Apenas lográbamos contenerla.....  
  
Harry rió abiertamente, y se agachó para tomar a Callisto en sus brazos.  
  
-Callisto....- comenzó, su tono entre tranquilizador y de regaño-. No hay regalos hasta después del almuerzo.  
  
Un pequeño ceño fruncido cubrió sus rasgos, y cruzó los bracitos sobre su pecho.  
  
-¡Regalos!- demando, pataleando con énfasis-. ¡AHORA!  
  
-No- Harry igualó su mirada-. Todavía tenemos que esperar a Sirius y.......  
  
-¡AHORAAAAAA!- vociferó, con las lágrimas comenzando a emerger.  
  
Su padre recalcó imperturbable.  
  
-Dije que no, Callie.  
  
-¡Pero yo los quiero!  
  
-Y yo quiero que te comportes.  
  
Ella estrechó los ojos.  
  
-Seré buena si.....  
  
-No vas a abrir los regalos temprano y nos vas a seguir negociando conmigo- la cortó el Gryffindor-. Y deja ese comportamiento de una buena vez. ¿Qué pensará tu abuelo si continúas comportándote así?  
  
Ella hizo una pausa, al parecer considerando lo que su padre le había dicho. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.  
  
-¿Por favor?- pidió tímidamente.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
Callisto frunció el ceño. Sus ojos cual nubes tormentosas se oscurecieron con el berrinche.  
  
-¡POR FAVORRRRRR!  
  
-Tu padre dijo que no, Callisto- intervino Severus, decidiendo que ya había permitido que su esposo jugara el papel de chico malo por suficiente tiempo- . Y si sigues comportándote así, no vas a recibir ningún obsequio.  
  
Una vez más, la chiquilla guardó silencio, meditando. Luego de un minuto o algo así, suspiró y miró hacia sus pies, arrastrándolos con tristeza.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó, sonando sincera, antes de romper en llanto.  
  
Con un suspiro, Severus se ablandó, agachándose a su nivel y abrazándola.  
  
-Está bien, Amor- murmuró, mientras ella sollozaba contra la curva de su cuello-. Sólo intenta no comportarte así. Ya eres una niña grande, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Sorbiendo, ella asintió, antes de apartarse a regañadientes para mirar a su otro padre avergonzada.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó, haciendo que Harry le sonriera y despeinara su cabello.  
  
-Está bien, Amor- la consoló-. Pero tu papá tiene razón. Ahora eres una niña grande.  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
-¡Sí!- convino-. ¡Es mi cumpleaños!  
  
Por un momento, Lucius pensó que el debate sobre los 'regalos' podría empezar nuevamente, aunque afortunadamente se demostró su error cuando su nieta se distrajo por la llegada de más invitados.  
  
-Bien- comentó, mientras observaba los entusiastas esfuerzos de la pequeña por saludar a sus visitantes-. Parece que nuestro trabajo será aliviado.  
  
Los otros dos hombres asintieron para indicar que estaban de acuerdo, antes de dirigirse a saludar a los recién llegados.  
  
~*~  
  
-Nunca quisiera tener que volver a pasar por *esto*- declaró Severus esa noche, antes de lanzarse sobre la bienvenida suavidad que era la cama que compartía con Harry.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente.  
  
-No estuvo mal....- comentó, deslizándose al lado de su esposo.  
  
-¿Que no estuvo mal?????- repitió el Maestro de Pociones con incredulidad-. ¡Harry, Amor, había *cientos* de niños desbocados en nuestra casa!  
  
El joven frunció el ceño profundamente y suspiró.  
  
-Había seis niños, incluyendo a Callie. Cinco, en realidad, considerando que el niño de Fred y Angelina apenas tiene un mes de nacido. Y todos se comportaron muy bien.  
  
-¡Fue una locura!  
  
-Estás exagerando- chasqueó Harry, enfatizando su declaración al rodar sobre si mismo y darle la espalda a su esposo.  
  
Hubo un lapso de silencio antes que Severus volviera a hablar.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿qué hice?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te molesté- Harry iba a protestar, pero Severus lo calló-. No lo niegues. Cerraste tu corazón.  
  
En la oscuridad, Harry frunció el ceño pero no hizo nada por corregir a su esposo o girarse hacia él.  
  
-Duérmete, Severus.  
  
-No- el Slytherin apretó el hombro de su amado y lo obligó a darse la vuelta-. No hasta que me expliques qué fue lo que te disgustó tan repentinamente.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
La luz de la luna golpeó su rostro, traicionando a Harry al mostrar las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.  
  
-Mientes- musito suavemente, alargando el brazo para cubrirle el rostro de su esposo. Tomó con gentileza la barbilla de Harry y lo miró a los ojos-. Ahora la verdad, Amor.  
  
Con un suspiro de derrota, el Gryffindor replicó.  
  
-No quieres más niños  
  
Las cejas de Severus se alzaron con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- preguntó-. Yo nunca dije eso.  
  
El joven mago se encogió y trató de apartar la mirada.  
  
-No tenías que hacerlo- le explicó-. Especialmente después de hoy.  
  
-Harry.....  
  
-Sé que nunca hablamos sobre esto.....pero yo quiero más.....  
  
Severus se inclinó hacia delante para capturar los labios de Harry, silenciando a su esposo de manera efectiva. Mientras se alejaba, sonrió.  
  
-Amor, a pesar de mis nervios crispados por todas las actividades del día de hoy, *quiero* tener más niños. Yo.....  
  
-Oh- lo interrumpió Harry-. Bien.  
  
El mago mayor no lo escuchó, mientras continuaba.  
  
-.....por el momento, todavía estás estudiando y....  
  
Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Sí, pero....  
  
-....y Callisto todavía nos mantiene despiertos.....  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de silenciar a su esposo con un beso.  
  
-Lo sé, Sev....  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza con diversión, y apartó tiernamente un mechón del cabello de Harry de su frente.  
  
-A veces me preocupas, Potter- murmuró, olvidando momentáneamente que legalmente Harry era un Snape-. Acostumbras a sacar a colación los temas en los momentos más extraños.  
  
Severus enmudeció, un oscuro pensamiento golpeándolo directamente en las entrañas.  
  
-A menos......- miró bruscamente a los ojos de Harry-. ¿Amor?- interrogó-. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Harry continuó en silencio, lo cual sólo incrementó sus sospechas. Con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, el Maestro de Pociones se preparó-. ¿Has ido a ver algún medimago o medibruja?  
  
Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y apartó la vista.  
  
-Poppy.  
  
-Ah  
  
El silencio reinó entre ellos antes que Severus comenzara a ignorar su impresión y se entusiasmara con la idea.  
  
-¿Y?- lo animó.  
  
-Ella calcula que alrededor de dos meses- respondió el joven, obligándose a encontrar la mirada de su esposo-. Lo venía sospechando desde hacía un par de semanas.....mi magia estaba mal.....- ante el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido de Severus, se apresuró a agregar-. Se que debería haberte dicho algo, pero estaba.....preocupado.....y todavía no sé por qué el anticonceptivo no funcionó....  
  
Para entonces, Severus estaba completamente avispado y pensando como investigador  
  
-¿Comiste algo en que desconocieras los ingredientes?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-No puedo recordar. Puede ser.....es una posibilidad, después de todo he almorzado en el comedor de la universidad unas cuantas veces porque se me hacía tarde.....pero siempre me aseguré.....- lo miró avergonzado-. Lo lamento. Fui descuidado.  
  
Severus, sorprendentemente, se rió y arrastró a su esposo más cerca de él.  
  
-Supongo que más pronto o más tarde tendría que pasar- sonrió-. De hecho, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto.....-beso al joven mago con ternura en la frente-. Este niño será amado, a pesar de la sorpresa.  
  
-Lo sé- contestó el joven-. Sólo me preocupe como un estúpido, eso es todo- un momento después, frunció el ceño-. ¿Tendré que abandonar mi Carrera?  
  
Snape sacudió la cabeza.  
  
Haremos que las cosas funcionen en la mañana, Amor. Lo prometo.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus había permanecido fiel a su palabra, y al siguiente día se había sentado con su esposo a discutir sus planes. Harry podría continuar su Carrera, aunque cuando se le comenzara a notar el embarazo, le sugirió que terminara sus estudios externamente, ya que sería demasiado agotador los viajes y las largas clases. En julio del siguiente año, su segunda hija, Adria Nicole Snape, llegaba al mundo.  
  
~*~  
  
Varios años más tarde, Harry se encontraba escoltando a Callisto y Aria en la plataforma 9.3/4, despidiéndolas pues iban a comenzar su sexto y segundo año respectivamente. Severus ya estaba en la escuela, pues había viajado a Hogwarts unos días antes para preparar sus antiguos aposentos para vivir una vez más. Harry había sido invitado a unirse a la plantilla del profesorado en el puesto de Medimago, luego que Poppy Pomfrey se fuera al finalizar el año anterior, lo que Harry aceptó de inmediato, vendiéndole la mitad que le correspondía de la consulta muggle a su socio, el cual asumió con alegría todo el negocio.  
  
Tanto Severus como Harry estaban encantados con el giro de los acontecimientos; sin embargo, sus hijas estaban menos que impresionadas. No les gustaba la idea de tener a *ambos* padres entre el profesorado; ya recibían suficientes actitudes de sus amigos debido a los métodos de enseñanza de Severus. Y el que su abuelo todavía fuera Ministro de Magia, raramente les dejaba un momento de paz con los otros miembros de la comunidad.  
  
-Cuidarás a tu hermana, ¿verdad?- suplicó Harry a su hija más joven mientras caminaban a lo largo de la plataforma.  
  
Su hija mayor había crecido hasta convertirse en una deslumbrante joven, y Harry siempre estaba preocupado por ella. Después de todo, sólo tenían dieciséis años cuando Draco y él habían descubierto la pura atracción física entre ellos, y el producto de dicho 'descubrimiento' ahora estaba obteniendo la atención de muchos jóvenes.  
  
Por su parte, Callie se había rehusado a escuchar los consejos y palabras de Harry, clamando que era embarazoso y que ella ya sabía sobre los hechos de la vida, muchas gracias. Otra cosa que irritaba al Gryffindor al máximo. Esperaba que al crecer Adria se comportara diferente y escuchara sus consejos. Merlín sabía que en unos años la belleza de ojos negros los necesitaría.  
  
-Sí, papá, lo haré.......- contestó Adria, mirando en dirección de su hermana mayor-. Aunque me va a resulta difícil dado que estamos en casas diferentes.  
  
"Demonios" pensó Harry. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Como se esperaba, Callie había ido directo a Slytherin, pero su hermana menor había sorprendido a todos, incluyendo a sus padres, cuando cuatro años más tarde el sombrero había gritado 'Ravenclaw'  
  
La decisión del sombrero había sido sorpresiva, no porque Adria no fuera inteligente, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Era una 'Hermione' en lo que a libros y conocimientos se refería, pero también era la pequeña más increíblemente astuta y manipuladora; más de lo que su propia hermana había probado ser.  
  
-Lo sé, pero trata de hacer lo que puedas- contestó Harry a la declaración de su hija. Miró su reloj de muñeca y decidió que era hora de dejar a su hija con sus compañeros-. Bueno, mejor me voy al vagón de los profesores. Te amo, cariño- abrazó a Adria-. Buena suerte y no olvides visitarnos a tu papá y a mí de vez en cuando, ¿vale?  
  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y fingió un suspiro de resignación.  
  
-Si debo....- murmuró, antes de sonreír y devolverle el abrazo a su padre.  
  
Mientras la niña se alejaba saltando, pues Severus ya había transportado todas sus posesiones a Hogwarts, Harry se giró para despedirse de Callisto, para encontrarse con que había desaparecido entre la multitud. Frunció el ceño. ¿Criar a un adolescente tenía que ser tan difícil?  
  
-¡Ey!¡Harry!- llamó la voz de Ron desde algún lugar a la derecha, despertándolo de sus reflexiones-. ¡Justo aquí, compañero!  
  
Harry Snape aguzó la vista para ver al antiguo Gryffindor que conducía una tropa de niños pelirrojos y reía tontamente. Durante los últimos cuatro años, Severus se había quejado que Hogwarts estaba siendo invadido por Weasleys y que ninguno de ellos lo 'respetaba'. Harry, por supuesto, le había contestado que no le *temían* porque habían crecido conociendo al *Tío Severus* y no al viejo Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts. Severus había rehusado hablarle durante horas debido a su comentario sobre su edad.  
  
-Veo que este año te has convertido en el conductor oficial Weasley- observó Harry al acercarse su amigo de infancia.  
  
-Sí. Y lo disfruto bastante. Me trae recuerdos, ¿sabes?- se giró abruptamente para regañar al hijo mayor de Fred, quien intentaba, con poco éxito, hacer comer a uno de sus primos una especie de caramelo-. Ya pasamos por esto en el camino, Caín. No te está permitido probar en tus primos los experimentos de tu papá mientras estés a mi cargo- sonrió y agregó después de pensarlo-. Su madre me mataría.  
  
Harry rió y se encontró diciendo adiós a cada uno de los mini-Weasley mientras partían a reunirse con sus amigos. Aunque Jason, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, que entraba en primer año, se veía extremadamente perdido entre la multitud.  
  
-Jase se ve algo indefenso- observó Harry.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Estará bien. Con nuestro pelo, alguien lo notará y lo relacionará con los Weasley. Y a partir de ahí no tendrá problema para relacionarse.  
  
-¡Vale!- dijo Harry, caminando con su amigo hacia el vagón de profesores-. De todos modos, lo vigilaré por un par de días, sólo para ver cómo se adapta. Probablemente Hermione lo valorará.  
  
Ron asintió.  
  
-Claro que lo hará.  
  
Los viejos amigos hablaron unos minutos más, hasta que llegó la hora de que Harry subiera al tren. Deseó suerte a Ron por los próximos meses y a través de él envió su amor al resto de los Weasley, antes de tomar asiento en un compartimiento vacío y mirar fijamente por la ventana.  
  
Ahora sólo podía preguntarse qué le depararía su futuro, aunque suponía que debería esperar lo inesperado; esta teoría lo había traído hasta aquí, después de todo.  
  
Dieciocho años antes, se habría reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a casar con su Profesor de Pociones y tendría dos niños. Pero este era el futuro que había conseguido y dudaba mucho que hubiera deseado ningún otro camino.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno pequeñ@s , hasta aquí llego está historia. Esperamos de corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras y queremos agradecerles el habernos acompañado hasta aquí. Así, este capítulo va dedicado a tod@s ustedes. Gracias.  
  
L@s invitamos a visitar nuestra nueva traducción, It was the Flu y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harr NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos y nos vemos en las otras traducciones.  
  
Gala Snape: Pues aquí tienes el final. Esperamos que te haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besitos  
  
Azalea: Pues no se si por Lucius, pero de que la niña heredó el carácter Malfoy lo heredó. Gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí. Besos.  
  
Velia: Sip, a nosotras también nos duele que Escapology termine, pero en compensación estamos traduciendo varias historias nuevas que esperamos te gusten. Besos.  
  
Txiri: hola pequeña, pues Callisto fue Slytherin (demasiado Malfoy para ser otra cosa). Pero Adria resultó Ravenclaw, así que la pegaste a medias. Besiños.  
  
Little My: Ojalá también te haya gustado el final, a nosotras nos encantó. Es una pena que acabe, pero quedan más historias muy entretenidas. Besos  
  
Paula Moonlight: Sorry, nosotras también gritamos ¡NO, NO, NO! Pero que se le va a hacer. Esperamos te haya gustado este capítulo. Bye.  
  
AnyT* Grandchester: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Es cierto que A moment no se traduce con tanta frecuencia, pero es una traducción larga y realmente difícil y requiere más tiempo, por lo que te agradecemos tengas un poquito más de paciencia. Sin embargo esta semana va un capítulo nuevo. Esperamos te guste el final de ésta. Saludos  
  
Marla: Pues sí vimos a que casa va Callie y Adria, y esperamos te haya gustado la selección del sombrero. Besos y nos vemos en las otras traducciones.  
  
Ana Rickman: Esperamos que al menos te lo hayas pasado bien en el hotelito y tienes razón, la falta de internet es penosa. Esa nota también nos enterneció a nosotras, la verdad que este Severus nos encanta, sobre todo porque a veces se le sale lo bestia jaja. Como compensación por este final, estamos estrenando dos historias nuevas, una por aquí y otra por el grupo (para evitar que nos boten de aquí). Besotes  
  
Luzy Snape: Esperamos te haya gustado el final y Lucius al final resultó completamente encantador ¿o no?. Besos y nos vemos en las otras traducciones.  
  
Maggie: Sip, el número 100!!! Y tú nunca molestas, nos encanta recibir tus review. Esperamos te haya gustado el final. Besos y nos vemos en las otras historias 


End file.
